TLR: Heavy Prey
by roxstarchic0263
Summary: "I won't repent from this, I won't repent from this, blood is binding. Love, you were meant for this, but you weren't meant for this love, you're my flesh and blood…" -Lacey Sturm. Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die.
1. The Aftermath and a Visit to Mom and Dad

_**TLR: Heavy Prey**_

"**I won't repent from this, I won't repent from this, blood is binding. Love, you were meant for this, but you weren't meant for this love, you're my flesh and blood…" -Lacey Sturm, Heavy Prey. **

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

Chapter 1: The Aftermath and a Visit to Mom and Dad

_**Jade**_

Love.

Love is when you feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone, which basically summed up the way Derek and I felt about each other.

It was because of this _feeling_ that Derek had started a fight with Eli in the middle of the forest.

You're all probably thinking, who is this Eli I'm speaking of, and why am I in the middle of the forest with him and Derek? How did we get here?

Let's go back a couple of months, shall we….

_A few months prior…._

After I had made my phone call to Bennett, Derek and I went back to my cottage, the both of us silent on the way there. Grandmother and Mona went their separate ways and Peter was left with Isaac.

"So, an Alpha pack, huh?" I asked as we walked into my cottage. "I didn't even know that was possible."

"Yeah, well, it is."

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me," I began. I was actually quite annoyed that he would keep such a big secret from me. "I mean, if I knew I could have gotten Rowan to train me harder. I could have gotten more of my family here or…"

"That's exactly why I didn't want you to know," he interrupted.

"What?"

"I don't want you to think of this as your own problem and that you have to take care of it."

"Well I'm not going to let you take care of this alone, or with Peter. I don't trust him. Besides Derek, I'm a witch. I can't just live in Beacon Hills knowing that there are supernatural problems and not do anything about it," I argued.

Derek sighed. "I know that. I just worry about you so much. You know how protective I get."

"Yeah, I know. So what are we going to do? What are they even here for?"

"I don't know, but all I know is I'm going to keep them away from you."

"Because they're dangerous, right?"

"Not only that, but I'm worried that one of them… might want you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"They'll want you the way _I_ have you," he explained.

"But they can't have me. We've already mated, right?"

"Yeah, but sometimes werewolves like to steal other werewolves' mates."

"Why?"

"I don't know; it depends on the wolf. For some it's like a game to them; the harder it is to take a mate away from a werewolf, the more exciting it is."

"Have _you_ ever done it?"

"No. I've told you this so many times, Jade, you're all I'll ever want," he said, pulling me into his arms, kissing my forehead. I couldn't help but smile at his words.

"I love you," I whispered and I felt him hold onto me tighter. We were silent as we held onto each other when I realized something.

"Hold on a minute," I said, pulling back to look at him. "_You're_ dangerous too and I'm around you all the time."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because we're together."

"How is that different?" I asked. His grip on my waist tightened.

"Because you know that I'd never hurt you."

"That doesn't make you any less dangerous than you already are."

He sighed. "Jade, why are we talking about this?"

"I'm trying to prove a point."

"That I'm dangerous?"

"Yeah."

"But why?"

I thought for a moment. Why _was_ I doing this? I don't know, I was just rambling I guess.

"I'm just being weird, I guess," I answered, knowing it was probably my nerves. He smiled down at me.

"Well, I love your weirdness."

xxx

Later that day, Jade called her twenty three year old cousin, Sarah Ravencroft. If she were to describe Sarah to anyone who didn't know her, a word she would probably use was _sexy_. Sarah Ravencroft was cool and confident and smart, not to mention stylish. She was always wearing risqué type outfits ever since she was thirteen and always held her head high. She wasn't overly confident though and not stuck up at all. She was the most popular girl when she was in school and everyone wanted to be her friend… well, maybe not _everyone_ wanted to be her friend and maybe she hadn't been the _most _popular girl in school, but that was how it had looked to Jade. Sarah was everything Jade wished she could be.

Whenever Jade would visit Sarah, Sarah would always say that she wasn't who everyone perceived her to be, and that her and Jade were both equal, but Jade never fully believed her. She knew though that all witches and warlocks were born with good looks, but Jade never thought of herself as 'beautiful' or 'sexy' as some people deemed her to be. Nope, that was how Derek thought.

Sarah quickly agreed to come to Beacon Hills after Jade explained why she needed her, and also informed her that cousin Bennett would be coming to Beacon Hills as well. Sarah was thrilled, as she hadn't seen her 'sarcastically hilarious' cousin in a long time.

After Sarah, she called Aiden. Aiden came from both the Ravencroft Line and Rochelle Skye's Line like Jade did and was the same age as her, although she was older than him by a few months. She knew that Aiden was in University right now and wouldn't have been surprised if he couldn't show up, but he quickly agreed just like the others had.

She was relieved that the three cousins she wanted here the most would come. For a moment, she thought about letting her parents in on the info, but she knew that she wouldn't want to risk her parents' lives and that she wanted to do this on her own.

"You seem deep in thought." Jade looked up and saw Rowan staring at her.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about my parents."

"You miss them," she assumed.

"So much. I've called and emailed but I haven't really seen them since the Rochelle incident."

"If you want, you can go up to Santa Monica to see your parents."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Shouldn't you be training me?"

"I trained you a lot the last couple of weeks after I found out Gerard was the Kanima's new master. I think you deserve a break."

"Really?"

Rowan smiled at her granddaughter. "Of course. Go and pack your things and I'll see you in a few days."

xxx

Jade pulled up to the Hale house where she knew Derek, Isaac and Peter were. Before she left she wanted to tell Derek that she would be going to visit her parents. Jade knew he'd be uneasy about it but she wanted to see her mom and dad one last time before the chaos began.

As Jade opened the door she tried to ignore the triskele on Derek's door; it actually kind of freaked her out a bit, because come on, a pack of Alphas had left it there.

Jade walked into the living room where she was greeted by Peter.

"What a nice surprise," he said. Jade rolled her eyes. "What, I can't be nice?"

"I think it's a little too late for that," she said. "Now if you don't mind I need to talk to my boyfriend. _Alone_."

"Fair enough," he said and ushered Isaac out of the house, leaving her with Derek.

"I'm going on a trip," she started, trying to ignore the worried look that crossed Derek's face.

"Where are you going?"

"Santa Monica, to visit my parents. I just want to see them one more time until the craziness starts."

"How long?"

"A few days, maybe a week," she answered.

Derek's tone of voice changed. "You know I can't let you leave me like this, right?" he asked. Jade wasn't sure what he'd meant until she saw his eyes shamelessly ogling her body.

Jade sighed, knowing she really, really, _really_ wanted to have sex with him. "Well you'll have to. Peter and Isaac are right outside."

"They'll leave once they hear us," he said, advancing towards her.

She hadn't planned on doing it and yet somehow Jade had found herself riding Derek on the living room couch; she hadn't even known what happened or remembered her clothes coming off, but she knew that once again his manhood had gotten the best of her.

After Derek climaxed inside of her, he moved her to a lying position and ate her out on his couch, wanting her to come inside his mouth. The way he'd done it was like he wanted to make sure she'd never forget him.

Jade came so hard she was sure that everyone in Beacon Hills had heard her cry out in pleasure.

Jade rested for a couple of minutes before she realized that she needed to leave soon if she wanted to make it to her parents' place before the afternoon. She slowly got up gathered up her clothes that had been thrown across the room and began putting them on. All the while Derek was lying on the couch, a smug look on his face. Jade blushed.

"Next time I'll make you scream louder, I promise."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked. He got up off of the couch and held her against his body.

"I want everyone to know your mine," he said, moving to bite her neck. Jade sighed.

"I have to go now," she said sadly. "I love you," she whispered as she left.

As she closed the door to the house, Jade noticed Peter and Isaac standing on the grass, Peter slightly amused and Isaac disgusted.

"You weren't standing there the whole time, were you?" she asked, her face completely flushed. Peter answered her.

"No, but it would have been nice for a heads up. For future references I think it would be best if you warn us next time you two decide go at it, so we'll have plenty of time to run away. On the other hand, that was quite a show you put on," Peter mused.

Jade looked away from the two betas and headed straight for her car and drove off to Santa Monica.

xxx

_**Jade**_

Mom was surprised when she saw me. Nevertheless, she welcomed me with open arms.

"I can't believe you're here, sweetheart! I missed you."

"I missed you too, Mom." I pulled away from her.

"So, what's new?"

"As if you don't already know," I said, knowing she knew what happened within the past couple of months.

"Well, it's still nice to ask. How's Derek?"

"He's…amazing," I blushed, remembering the time we'd spent together a few hours ago. She helped me with my bags and helped me bring it into the house.

"So how long are you staying for?"

"A few days, a week tops," I responded.

"Your Grandmother has been training you hard, I imagine."

"_Very_. But it's really worth it." By now we had walked into the house and set my bags down at the door. We walked into the kitchen where my dad was making coffee. He looked up as we walked in.

"Jade!"

"Hey, Dad," I said as he pulled me into a big embrace.

"Where's your sister?"

"Back in Beacon Hills with Rowan. How've you been?"

"Great, but I've missed you and your sister so much!" he said, letting me go. "Are you still with Derek?"

"Dad!" Dad never liked Derek to begin with. In fact, the only reason he had let me date Derek was because he thought my relationship with him wouldn't last very long. Boy, had he been wrong.

"I'm just asking!" he defended.

"Yes, dad. We're still together. I told you, we're in love. Now can we change the subject, please?"

The rest of the morning was nice and in the afternoon, Mom took me shopping, which was nice because I never really went shopping with my mom anymore. She had bought me lots of new clothes and I almost felt bad that she was spending all of her money on me when I was perfectly capable of paying myself, but she refused to let me pay.

In fact, she went as far as confiscating my wallet. She said she'd buy me anything I wanted.

"I feel bad that I never took you shopping much as a teenager," she had said to me. Hell, she even paid for lunch. If my family wasn't rich, I would have felt extremely bad.

xxx

It was late night, probably nine o'clock as I was reading a spell book when Dad came into the guest room.

"Would you be embarrassed to go and see a movie with your old man?" he asked.

I smiled. "Never."

I grabbed my phone and my purse and we walked out of the house into his car. "What about mom?"

"She's decided to turn in early tonight. I imagine that shopping trip must have made her tired." Dad started the car and we pulled out of the driveway onto the street.

"She didn't let me pay for anything," I told him.

"Not even _lunch_?"

"Not even lunch!"

"Your mother really missed you."

"Yeah, I know," I said nonchalantly.

"Jade, she _really_ missed you and so did I," he said in a serious tone. "You graduated high school at such a young age and we let you live on your own at sixteen. It's just you didn't grow up with us for part of your teenage life."

I turned to him. "Dad, if you wanted me to stay with you until I was old enough to move out, you could have just told me."

"We didn't want to take away your independence. You were so mature at that age. Plus, your mother said Derek would take care of you."

"How did she know that? Wait, let me guess, it was a vision, wasn't it?"

"Mother's intuition," he answered, which was the complete opposite of what I had been expecting. "She just knew you and Derek would be together for a long time. She knew from the moment she saw the two of you together. And the way that boy looks at you…"

"I know, Dad. And technically, Derek's a man, not a boy."

"You know I never thought he was good for you."

"Because of the age difference. You thought he wanted me for my brain."

"Yeah, I did. I was surprised that you were still together after graduation."

"Dad, I told you, I'm in love with him."

"That still doesn't change the fact that I don't like him, you know."

I laughed. "Whatever you say, daddy."

The rest of the car ride was silent as we drove to the movie theatre. When we got there we decided on a comedy movie and bought popcorn and such. It was really nice spending time with my dad, even if we were just sitting in a dark room eating popcorn.

The car ride home was quiet until I brought up a subject I had wanted to discuss with my parents for a long time.

"Dad, what do you think about…me going to medical school?" I asked. The light turned red and he looked at me.

"Medical school?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it for a while now. I know the family is full of doctors, but I think I want to be a doctor too."

"That's great, sweetie. Which school do you want to go to? You can choose any school you want and your mother and I will pay," he said excitedly.

"Um…well, Dad it's not _exactly_ a medical school. It's just a school where I can learn the basics until I can go to a school that studies medicine."

"Alright. So which school did you have in mind?"

"Um, Beacon Hills University."

"Oh," he said surprisingly.

"Well, I can't exactly leave Beacon Hills right now to go to an actual medical school. There are too many things going on right now and I can't leave-"

"Derek? You can't leave Derek, is that why you don't want to go to a medical school yet?"

"Well, not exactly. I'm sure Derek would follow me anywhere. It's the situations in Beacon Hills that I can't leave. If I leave, Derek will go with me and Scott won't really have a werewolf to lean on…there's just too much for me to leave behind."

"Okay, if that's what you really want…"

"It is. I'm sure."

"Alright. You'll need to fill out an application, plus your mom and I will send your transcripts to the university and hopefully, they'll accept you for next semester."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Anytime."

xxx

When Jade came back a week later, she was welcomed with open arms by her grandmother.

"How was your trip?" she asked.

"It was great. I really missed them," Jade said.

"Well, your sister has been keeping busy, that's for sure."

"She has? What's she been doing?"

"If you go to her room you'll find out." Jade dropped her bags and went upstairs into the room where Mona had moved into. When she walked in she saw many boxes on the floor.

"Hey," she said. Mona stopped what she was doing and ran to hug her sister.

"Hey, how was your trip?"

"It was great. So what is all of this?" Jade asked her sister, changing the subject.

"Well, remember when I told you I was searching for a loft? Well, I found one."

"That's great! So you're moving out now?"

"Looks like it. But don't worry, we can have plenty of sleepovers at my new place," she joked.

"I can't wait!" Jade said, equally enthusiastic.

"So, Grandmother told me you called Bennett. And Sarah and Aiden," Mona began, taking a seat on the bed.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you. It's just I left the day that I called them."

"It's fine. So…when was the last time you talked to Eli?"

"A while." Jade said. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just thought….never mind."

"What is it?"

"No really, it's nothing urgent. I just think that you should call him to see how he's doing. After all, he _is_ your best friend."

"You're right. Maybe I will call him, just as soon as I help you move out."

xxx

Mona had a bought a nice place. Jade almost wanted to buy a loft herself but she liked her cute little cottage. When Jade returned home, she called Eli via Skype to see how he was doing. The conversation had lasted two hours long. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her best friend until the conversation was over.

It was 7pm when Jade went downstairs to see that Rowan had her bags at the door.

"Are you leaving me too?" she asked playfully.

"I bought a cottage recently. It's not too far from yours though, only five minutes into town. I won't be _that_ far."

"I'll come and visit," Jade said as she helped her grandmother with her bags into her car. Jade waved goodbye to her as Rowan drove away. When Jade went back into her house, she prepared and ate her dinner and then she thought about what she could do.

On impulse, Jade grabbed her jacket and her car keys.

xxx

Jade pulled up at the burned Hale house. As she stepped on the porch, she stopped when she saw the triskele on Derek's door. She had no idea what they were going to do or how to prepare for an Alpha pack; she knew nothing about them. She was afraid that she would be no use to Derek whatsoever. Jade tried to ignore the symbol as she opened the door to Derek's house.

"Derek?" she called. At that moment, she felt someone behind her. She turned around and saw her sexy, Alpha werewolf boyfriend. For a moment, she had been startled, but jumped into his opened arms. Derek pulled her up and they met in a hot kiss. Derek held onto her as she tangled her fingers into his hair and moaned as their tongues met.

As usual, Jade soon pulled away due to lack of air. Jade swore if she didn't need to breathe, her lips would surely never leave Derek's.

"How was your trip?" he asked as she caught her breath. Derek took in beautiful scent as it filled the air around him. Derek had missed his Mate so much. Sure they had kept in contact over the past week but it wasn't enough. He wanted to touch her, be with her.

"It was great. How was your week without me?"

"Agonizing," he responded. Jade laughed.

"Come on," she said as Derek put her down, "It couldn't have been _that_ bad. So where are Isaac and Peter?"

"Peter's out somewhere, hopefully not causing any trouble, and Isaac is doing homework with Scott." As the wind blew outside, Jade looked towards the door as the wind blew against it. She couldn't help but think about the triskele again.

"What are we going to do, about _them_?" Jade asked worriedly.

"I don't know yet. How successful were you with your phone calls?"

"They'll be here…just not now. Aiden still has to finish his semester in University and Sarah and Bennett…"

"Jade, it's okay," Derek stopped her, "We'll be fine till they get here."

"So what do you want to do?" Jade asked, changing the subject.

"I have an idea…" Derek said mischievously, and she knew what he had in mind.

xxx

_**Derek**_

It felt so good to be with her again. When we got to my bedroom I had let my animal instincts take over me completely.

For the next few hours I did nothing but make love to her. It was dawn when I decided that I should let her rest. I smirked knowing that I had tired her out yet again. As she slept in my arms, I thought about what we were going to do about the Alpha pack.

I knew one thing for sure: they weren't going to get within a mile of my Jade. I had to keep her safe from them at all costs. I knew that the Alphas would find any weakness I had and use it against me. I stroked my Mate's hair as I thought about what could happen if they got to her. They might even go as far as kidnapping her, maybe even _killing_ her.

I held onto Jade tightly, and I swore I felt her do the same to me.

No, I had almost lost her once when I had to join Peter and I wasn't going to lose her again. No one was going to take her away from me. Ever.

xxx

Jade woke up in the morning after a night of passionate love making. She was a little sore but she was use to that. She took her underwear off of the floor and put it on her naked body, surprised that it had made it through the night, because Derek was usually so eager that he would shred it clean off of her body. She went to Derek's closet and chose one of his button-down shirts, leaving the three buttons on the top undone and then made her way to the kitchen for something to eat.

She was unsuccessful but managed to find some coffee instead, which would suffice now. As she put some on to brew she walked to the counter and opened the paper, seeing nothing that appealed to her. She closed the paper and turned around seeing a shirtless Derek before her, so close she really didn't have breathing room.

"Derek!"

"Sorry," he smirked. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I got hungry."

"I'm hungry, too," he said.

"For what? There's no food in the house, you know."

"I'm not talking about food," he said, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "I'm hungry for you." Jade shivered as he spoke those words to her. Before she could do anything, he lifted her up onto the counter and connected their lips. Jade smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Derek moved his lips to her neck and slowly moved his shirt down his Mate's torso, exposing her shoulders to him. He unbuttoned the rest of his shirt from her and laid her down on the counter, kissing her all over her exposed area.

Jade closed her eyes and moaned in ecstasy as she moved her fingers through his hair, focusing only on the feeling of Derek's lips on her body. She opened her eyes for a moment and then screamed.

Standing at the kitchen doorway was Peter Hale. Jade quickly sat up and Derek pulled her to his chest, hiding Jade's almost exposed area.

"Good morning to you too," Peter said calmly, almost as if she hadn't screamed a moment ago.

"What the hell do you want?" Derek growled.

"Sorry if I interrupted you in the process of mating with your lovely girlfriend, but I wanted some coffee and this _is_ our kitchen, I might add," he remarked in a snarky yet slightly sass-like tone. Jade buttoned up Derek's shirt slowly as she and Derek watched Peter walk into the kitchen and pour some coffee in a mug.

"This is really good coffee," he said to Jade after he tasted it. "You should make us coffee more often."

"You're welcome," Jade said calmly, still staring at him. Man, Peter was such a creeper! She was going to have to get used to his creepiness if Derek was planning on keeping him around. She moved to jump off the counter, but Derek held onto her firmly. She blushed and kissed his neck.

"Do you two _ever_ stop?" Peter asked, putting down his mug. "I swear, the way you two go at it people would think you're trying to have a baby."

"Was there something else you wanted?" Derek asked impatiently. Jade could hear the desperation in his voice, which by the way was making her hot for him all over again.

"As a matter of fact, yes," he said, leaning over the table. "We need to talk about what we're going to do to find Erica and Boyd."

xxx

_**AN: The story is starting out kind of slow, but I promise the next chapter should be more interesting, I'm going ahead a few months.**_

_**S3 won't happen till chapter 4 though, but bear with me, I'm building things up.**_

_**My new saying: Review and you shall receive!**_


	2. Birthdays and Arrivals

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

_**AN/ Reponses to Reviews- Pretty girl: If you were referring to Derek and Ms. Blake, I'm not sure, I'm thinking about putting in some Jade/Ms. Blake drama if Ms. Blake and Derek decide to get all romantic on the show. Although it would add more excitement and drama to the story than I had intended. PS, I'm not comfortable with her, either ;)**_

_**Teen wolf girl: Yeah I noticed Jade's cousin and one of the Alpha's have the same name. I actually plan to keep it that way because I chose that name for a reason. But I'll specify which Aiden I'm taking about when I'm writing, I promise.**_

_**Piper: Yeah, I don't want that either, but I'm still deciding because it could add more drama to the story and also may give readers a chance to see a different side of Jade…**_

xxx

Chapter 2: Birthdays and Arrivals

Jade looked in the mirror for the first time that morning. She was no longer the nineteen year old that came back to Beacon Hills almost a year ago. Now, she was twenty year old Jade Ravencroft, she had grown out of her teen years and was proud to finally call herself a woman.

Jade happily put herself into a beautiful red dress with matching flats and made her way downstairs to her kitchen. Her sister Mona had left her a birthday card and there was a package on the table from her parents that she decided she would open later on in the day. Jade fixed herself something to eat and then for the first time as a twenty year old, she set out into the beautiful July morning.

xxx

Jade walked into a beautiful clearing that she had stumbled upon a few months ago and sat in the grass around the beautiful flowers. She lay down in the bed on flowers and closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh air Mother Nature had to offer.

As she lost herself in her surroundings, she hadn't noticed that she began to fall asleep. When finally came to, she sat up from her spot and stood up. She turned around and saw a figure standing among the trees. She didn't get a better look at him until he walked out coming closer to her.

"Derek," Jade whispered as he walked closer to her.

Jade got up from her spot, her walk soon turning into a run as she ran into her boyfriend's open arms. "Happy Birthday," he said.

"Thanks," she whispered, while the both of them held each other in silence for a moment. After a minute, Jade pulled back and held Derek's hand and they walked around the meadow.

"So how do you feel?" he asked.

"I don't feel any different," she said and then changed the subject. "At least I get to do more things now that I'm twenty."

"Like what?"

"Like, go to bars," Jade said playfully, although she didn't _really_ mean it. Jade didn't think she would ever go to a bar, not without Derek.

"Over my dead body," he said seriously.

"Oh, come on, Derek, lighten up!" She settled back down on the soft grass and Derek followed. "Why can't I go to a bar?"

"Because bars of full of men that will look at you and want to touch you. And if that happened then I would have to kill every single one of those men and then we'd have to explain a massacre to the cops."

Jade laughed. The excuses this man will make to keep me all for himself, she thought.

"It's okay, Derek. I'm all yours," she reassured him kissing his cheek and he responded with a smile.

"I got you something," he told her.

"Derek, you didn't-"

"I wanted to," he interrupted, knowing what she was going to say. "Turn around and close your eyes."

Jade did what she was told. As her eyes were closed, Derek reached for his back pocket and pulled out a box. He opened it and pulled out a necklace.

The pendant of the necklace itself was held by a gold chain. The pendant was a circle, but in the middle of it was a triskele, like the one tattooed on his back. It had a baby blue jewel behind it and an ocean blue jewel in the middle of the triskele.

Jade waited and waited, wondering what Derek had gotten her, but her thoughts were cut short when she felt something go around her neck. She opened her eyes and looked down, noticing the pendant and then realized that Derek was putting a necklace around her neck.

Jade smiled and turned to look at him. "Derek, it's beautiful."

"My mom gave it to me when I was younger. They told me to give it my Mate and then pass it down afterwards," he explained.

"So it's like a family heirloom?"

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you." Jade pulled him into a sweet kiss and he wrapped his arms around his Mate, pulling her close as they fell into the grass.

"Derek, wait," she said breathlessly, after he started touching her a little bit _too_ intimately outdoors.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, I…I don't think we should be doing this here, I mean anyone could just walk by," she stammered, still flustered from the way Derek was touching her before. Derek smirked, proud that he was the only one who could make his Mate feel the way she did for him.

"Yeah, you're right," he said, sitting him and Jade up into a sitting position.

"But, I wouldn't mind the Birthday Sex later, say maybe in your car, or maybe your house," she hinted seductively, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"I thought you said you didn't want to have sex in my car again," he reminded her, and then Jade's thoughts wandered back to the time they had sex in the back of Derek's Camaro and then they got caught by the Sheriff; Jade had to admit, that _was_ pretty funny. Then there was the other time after she and Derek made up after a fight they had and Derek fingered and ate her out the back seats, then they had a quick make out session afterwards.

Jade sighed. "Yeah, I remember. But it's my birthday. I wanna do something fun." Derek smiled up at her.

"You're so cute," he said, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty good at that," she joked. "I love you," she said on a more serious note.

"I love _you_." And then he kissed her again, holding her face in his hands.

xxx

_**Jade**_

Afterwards, Derek and I walked back to his house. When we walked in, Peter was standing in the doorway, almost as if he had been expecting us.

"I heard it was your birthday," he started.

"It is," I said nonchalantly.

"Happy Birthday," he answered happily.

"Um, thank you," I said, looking up at Derek, unsure as to why Peter was acting this way.

"I made you a birthday treat," he continued.

"And you expect me to eat it?" I asked seriously. Okay, where were the hidden cameras; was this a birthday prank or something? It just _had_ to be...either that or Peter was on drugs. "How do I know you haven't poisoned it?"

"Don't worry," a voice said, coming out from the next room. Isaac. "I watched him the entire time. _I _even had some. It's Poison Free."

"Thanks for looking out," I said sincerely, because I knew that Isaac didn't like Peter at all.

"No problem and by the way, Happy Birthday," he added.

"Thank you," I told him and then I led Derek into the kitchen.

Although Derek refused to have some of Peter's birthday cake, I dug right it. It was surprisingly good _and_ not poisoned.

I actually _thanked_ Peter -although it was an awkward thank you- for the cake because hey, it was my birthday, and I could be in a polite mood if I felt like it, right? Derek and I left in his car on the way to my cottage just outside of town. As we were driving, I looked at my text messages.

I had one from my best friend Eli, it was a happy birthday text message. And there were many others from my parents, my cousins and other friends from back in Detroit.

I was so caught up in reading my texts that I barely realized that Derek was slowing down.

"What's going on?" I asked as I put my phone away. The car had completely stopped. We weren't at my cottage or at Mona's loft, or at my Grandmother's cottage, so where were we?

"You said you wanted to spend time with me in my car," he answered mischievously. Slowly, a smile spread across my face. I jumped into my boyfriend's lap and our lips met for the billionth time. I felt Derek's hands move from my waist down to my butt and gave it a gentle squeeze, which earned a bite on his lip from me.

My lips moved hungrily from his lips to his neck, licking and biting his skin. "Jade…don't stop," he begged, liking the feeling of my lips against his skin.

Eventually one thing led to another and I found myself completely at Derek's mercy as he held me down and screwed me in the back seat.

I'd lost count of how many times I'd climaxed after three, but surprisingly Derek and I had stopped. As I caught my breath, Derek moved to the front seat to grab his clothes and put them on. As I watched him, I wondered how I'd gotten so lucky as to have found him.

As Derek grabbed his shirt, he looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You look so beautifully right now," he said and my cheeks warmed up. I slowly sat up from my spot in the back of his car and grabbed my dress and put it on and then moved to the front seat, seeing how the dress had been the only thing that survived, not that it surprised me.

"You shredded my underwear. Again," I began.

"You were complaining when I did," Derek said back in the same tone, now driving the car. I sighed and chuckled softly.

I secretly wished I get a new set of Victoria's Secret underwear for a birthday present.

xxx

The rest of Jade's birthday had gone great. She had surprisingly gotten her secret birthday wish from her sister Mona. Although her parents weren't there, Jade, Mona and Rowan had a little family celebration.

Weeks and weeks passed and there was still no sign of Jade's cousins showing up. Aiden had finished his semester at University weeks ago, so she had actually expected him to be here first.

What was taking so long?

It was the end of July when Bennett Ravencroft showed up. Jade was sitting on her porch playing Temple Run on her phone when she heard the motorcycle from down the road. She paused her game when the rider stopped in her drive way beside her car and pulled off his helmet.

"Benny!" she called and went to greet him as he jumped off of his bike.

"Whoa!" he said, barely catching her in a hug. "Hey! How've you been?"

"Great. What took you so long to get here?" she asked him.

"I've been great too, thanks for asking," he responded sarcastically.

"Sorry, Ben. You were just taking so long to get here. I was worried," Jade replied sincerely.

"I was in Italy, visiting some friends. I had to take care of something there," he explained.

"Where are your things?" she asked, noticing that there was nothing attached to the back of his motorcycle.

"They're at Mona's," he answered. "She told me that Sarah, Aiden and I could stay in her loft. She thought you'd like your place to yourself, but she didn't say why."

Jade blushed, but quickly replied to him. "So Sarah and Aiden are already here?"

"No, at least not when I got there. I think it's just me for now. Sarah told me that she was coming here with Aiden, though. She's going to pick him up in San Diego."

"He's _still_ there? I thought he finished his semester in University weeks ago."

"He did. He's just pulling some strings for next semester. He doesn't know how long we're going to be here."

"Yeah, sorry about that. If I knew…"

"Hey," he said, pulling his twenty year old cousin back into a hug, "Don't worry about it."

After a moment, she pulled away. "Come on, let me show you around," she said, leading him into the woods.

"The forest?" he asked.

"We'll be spending a lot more time out here than you think," she explained.

"So, what's new? I haven't seen you in years," he began, changing the subject as they walked into the forest.

"Nothing really, I applied for University here. It was a late admission so I'll have to wait a while for a response. What about you, how's your girlfriend?"

"She's doing great," he said. Bennett's girlfriend was a witch like Jade, although she wasn't from a powerful bloodline, she was just an average witch; luckily that hadn't put a strain on Bennett's relationship with her. "She's having some family issues right now but she's fine."

Somehow, the two Ravencroft's ended up at the edge of Derek's yard; Jade saw him reading a book on the porch.

"You can find your way back, right?" she asked, still looking at Derek and then he looked up, noticing her with Bennett.

"Sure, leave your cousin here in the forest all alone in a place where he's only been for ten minutes," he replied, being sarcastic yet again. Jade looked up and smiled at him. "Yeah, I'll find my way back. I'll see you around," he said giving her a hug and then she walked away from him.

"Jade, wait," she turned around as her cousin called her. He put his hand in his pocket and tossed her something in the air and she caught it.

"Sorry for missing your birthday," he said and then disappeared in the trees.

Jade opened her hand to see what he'd given her.

She smiled.

xxx

Jade walked into the Hale house playing with her new switch blade throwing knife. One of the things she was good at that would actually count in the human world (other than her brain) was using knives. Her parents hadn't liked the idea of her using knives, especially the throwing kind, which was why she'd kept it a secret from them in the first place.

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked.

"Playing," Jade said nonchalantly.

"With a _knife_," he clarified.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I can. I'm good with these things," she explained.

"Remind me not to get too close to you," Peter muttered. Jade looked up and rolled her eyes.

xxx

In the middle of August, Sarah and Aiden finally showed up, and since then Sarah and Jade were inseparable. Sarah couldn't stop talking about how much more beautiful Jade had gotten and insisted that they should go shopping together the first chance they got.

Presently, Jade, Mona, and their cousins were in Jade's meadow, playing tag.

_Playing tag_? Childish, right? But who was to tell them that they had to be mature _all_ the time? The game soon tired the five young adults out and they landed in the grass, laughing at catching their breath, just enjoying the time that they had with each other.

"I'm gonna miss this, guys," Sarah said, sitting up after a few minutes.

"Miss what?" Mona asked.

"_This_. How we can hang out like this before we have to fight for our lives."

"Don't say that," Aiden said, sitting up. "We're strong, we can do this, I know we can."

"Yeah, and…" Mona smiled. "Oh, Jade," she sang, "Boyfriend alert."

Jade sat up and turned around, seeing Derek standing in the trees waiting for her. She smiled and got up. "Give me a minute," she told them, her eyes not even straying from Derek's for a moment. She jogged towards him and met him in a sweet embrace.

Meanwhile, Mona conversed with her cousins as they watched Jade kiss Derek.

"Jade didn't tell me she had a boyfriend," Sarah said curiously, smiling as she watched Derek and her younger cousin interacting.

"More like Mate," Mona said, and her cousins looked at her, confusion written all over their faces. "Derek's a werewolf."

"A werewolf? Huh. I never thought they were Jade's type," Bennett joked.

"Neither did I," Mona said back. "I didn't think she liked the dark and mysterious guys, especially the older ones."

"So she's his mate, huh?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah. They'll be together forever and make little werewolf babies," Mona joked.

"Aww, my little cousin's growing up," Sarah pretended to wipe away a tear.

"In _a lot_ of ways," Mona hinted.

"How?" Sarah asked.

"Let's just say that our innocent little Jade isn't so innocent anymore."

"Do you mean…" Sarah trailed off and Mona nodded, a sly smile creeping up on her face. Sarah looked back at Jade in surprise, yet she was impressed that her younger cousin had gone _that_ far with a guy. "Wow, I didn't know she had it in her."

"What are you talking about?" Bennett asked.

"Jade lost her V card," Mona said, not even trying to beat around the bush.

"Okay, we are _not_ talking about that _ever_ again," Aiden proposed and the girls laughed.

"I heard her once with him, Sarah," Mona continued, ignoring Aiden's plea to stop talking about their cousin's sex life. "And you know werewolves, they're animals so that should give you a hint."

"Hmm, I think I want my own werewolf now," Sarah said. "Any other werewolves in town?"

"None that you'd be interested in, trust me."

"Hey, guys," Jade said, coming back to sit with them. "So what are we talking about?"

The cousins all looked at one another, then at Jade. They laughed.

Jade looked at them in confusion.

xxx

Later that day, Jade stared back at her reflection in the mirror. She looked down at the scissors in her hand.

Jade had never cut her own hair before, but she wanted to try it, and this time she had a good reason. She had hair that had literally grown down to her butt. Jade liked her hair, but not enough to keep it _that_ long.

"What are you doing?" Sarah's head peaked out from the doorframe of Jade's bathroom, scaring Jade.

"Don't do that!" she said, holding her hand to her chest and turning around to face her older cousin.

"Sorry," Sarah said, giggling at her Jade's reaction.

"I'm cutting my hair," Jade explained.

"Well it's about time! I was wondering when you were going to chop of those beautiful black locks of yours," she joked, and Jade rolled her eyes playfully. "Do you need help?" Sarah asked on a more serious note.

"Please," Jade begged.

After half an hour, Sarah had cut Jade's hair to the way Jade had asked her to. Now, her hair was cut just past her breasts.

"Do you like it?" Sarah asked warily.

"I love it!" Jade exclaimed.

"Great! Now we can go shopping."

"Shopping?" Jade turned around and followed Sarah out of the bathroom.

"Please? I can buy you some clothes like mine and then we'll match! We'll make all the guys drop to their knees," Sarah offered, sitting on Jade's bed. Jade rolled her eyes, although she knew Sarah didn't _really_ mean what she'd just said. Jade thought she was somewhat pretty, but not to the point where she'd make guys fall at her feet.

"I don't know. I don't think I could pull off your look. After all, it's _your_ look," Jade said. She analyzed her cousin's outfit, which consisted an almost see through lace tank top with skin tight jeans and high heel boots.

"You don't have to, make it your own! Now come on, let's go shopping!"

"Fine," Jade said, giving in.

This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

xxx

_**Jade**_

Later that night, I told Derek that I wanted him to officially meet our new re-enforcements. Sure they weren't werewolves, but we _were _supernatural beings that could be of use to Derek.

"Stop being so nervous," Sarah said for the billionth time as she was analyzing me while I stood in front of my body length mirror. Right now I was dressed in a midnight blue bra top that showed the top of my breasts and barely covered my stomach, along with a black leather jacket that Sarah had strictly told me not to zip up. On my bottom half, I was wearing skin tight black jeans and black leather three inch heel boots that I swear took hours to lace up, but only because Sarah and I argued about the outfit I was going to wear while I'd been lacing up the shoes.

"Don't I look too…revealing?"

"That's the idea," Sarah assured me, wearing a similar outfit to mine. It was the same one she'd worn today, only she'd changed out of her tank top into a bra top as well, only _she_ got to zip up her jacket. "Derek will love it, trust me."

I sighed and smiled at the thought of Derek's reaction. "Okay."

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at Derek's loft. Luckily, I'd somehow managed to dodge Ben, Aiden and Mona's questions about my outfit.

Soon we were in Derek's loft building. I pulled the sliding door across and prepared for Derek's reaction. As soon as he looked at me, his eyes looked like they would pop out of his sockets.

"Didn't I tell you he'd be speechless?" Sarah said. I chuckled, and then walked towards Derek, giving him a peck on the lips; it wasn't enough for him. He pulled me back into a longer, breath-taking kiss and I felt one of his hands move down to graze my butt.

I pulled away as soon as I heard my sister and cousins giggling in the background. It was then that Derek noticed my haircut as he ran his fingers through my black locks.

"Do you hate it?" I asked warily.

"I love it," he answered, which made me smile.

"And the outfit…?"

"You look…completely sexy," he said, and my cheeks flamed up. I had completely forgotten about that as someone cleared their throat.

It was Isaac.

"Sorry," I apologized. "So, I wanted the two of you to officially meet our re-enforcements," I began, but Isaac tried to flirt with Sarah; _tried_ being the operative word.

"I'm Isaac," he said confidently, "And you are?"

"Not interested," Sarah shot back, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's Sarah," I told the two werewolves. "That's Bennett and that's Aiden."

"So you guys are all warlocks, right? And you'll definitely help us?" Isaac asked them.

"Yeah, we're warlocks," Aiden confirmed, "Well, except for Sarah, of course. She's a witch." Isaac nodded in understanding.

"And yeah, we're here to help, _and_ kick some serious ass," Ben said more seriously, pounding fists with Aiden, and I couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, Mona's phone went off. As she looked at her screen, her smile disappeared and she looked at me warily.

"Mona, what is it?" I asked, slightly leaving my boyfriend's side.

"Jade, I don't think this is a good time to tell you." Everyone stopped to look between me and my sister.

"Mona, whatever it is, you can tell me. It's okay," I reassured her.

"Alright…I asked someone else to come, but they're not family. Plus, they're already here."

"Okay, who did you ask to come?"

"Eli," she answered. Eli Julian had been the first warlock who was not from my family that I had ever met. He was my best friend.

"Elijah's here?" I asked, not being able to help the smile creeping across my face.

"Yeah, he's here to help us," Mona smiled back.

"Who's Eli?" Isaac asked.

"Jade's best friend in the _entire_ world," Bennett answered, giving me a playful push.

"Shut up," I told my face slightly red.

"You seem embarrassed," Derek noticed.

"It's nothing," I lied, not wanting to give Derek an explanation.

"She used to have a little crush on him," Bennett's smile grew. I turned around and hit him. "Ouch!"

"Bennett!" He held up his hands in surrender. I turned back to Derek. "I was a kid and the crush didn't even last that long," I told him, really not wanting Derek to get possessive right now.

"Now he's the one that likes you," Aiden sang.

"No, he doesn't," I argued.

"Are you kidding, Jade? He's got a crush you! He practically worships the ground that you walk on," Bennett backed up Aiden and then I hit him again. I turned to Derek and saw that he was trying to hide the anger and jealousy on his face. I knew what he thought Eli was to him already.

Competition.

This was _not _going to be good.

xxx

_**AN: Hmm, a jealous Derek? That will be interesting, huh? Anyways, if you guys want to see what Derek's gift to Jade looks like and her dress, there is a link on my profile. The soundtrack list has been updated, so please check it out; you guys know where to find it, right? There's a link on my profile for that too. Also, I'm pretty sure you guys have seen the trailer for this fic, but if you haven't check that out, too!**_

_**Question: What do you guys think about the song "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails on the soundtrack? Listen to it and let me know what you think!**_

_**10 reviews = next chapter…pretty please, with a cherry on top? 3**_


	3. Eli

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

_**AN/ Responses to Reviews – Piper: There may be a little Derek/Ms. Blake romance if that happens on the show, but only a little bit, I promise!**_

_**Pretty girl: Maybe just a little bit of Derek/Ms. Blake romance, only a little! After all, Derek is in love with Jade.**_

_**Piper and Pretty girl: Maybe a combo of a more powerful, loose, tough Jade. We'll see…**_

_**Teen wolf girl: Which cousin were you talking about when you said you liked Jade's cousin? Was it Sarah?**_

_**Charmed: Yeah I wouldn't like Derek and Ms. Blake together either. But if there is some Derek/Ms. Blake romance on the show there may be just a bit in the story, only a little bit, and they won't be together! And maybe Jade will confront Ms. Blake…maybe just a little drama, 'cause drama makes stories interesting! And as for your idea about having an evil Jade, I actually have something like that planned, but for future chapters. You're getting me all excited now because I really want to tell exactly what I have planned! *sighs* But I can't :( **_

_**Chocolatelover1999: You're brother's name is Elijah? That's cool. Does he look like Chace Crawford too (aka Eli?) :p**_

xxx

Chapter 3: Eli

_**Jade**_

Today was a beautiful day out. I was sitting on a rock in a meadow that I always liked to go to in the middle of the forest. As I was sitting on the rock, I was texting Sarah. I know, it's a beautiful day, so why would I be texting in the middle of the forest? I could do that at home, right? But Sarah had been the one to start the conversation.

S: Seriously, you should wear some make-up. It wouldn't do you any harm, she had texted.

The most make-up I had ever worn was black eyeliner, but it wasn't even that much. You could barely see it and plus, I hadn't even done it myself. Mona had done it for me.

I was embarrassed to tell her, but I decided to text: Honestly, Sarah. I've never really worn makeup in my life. I don't even know how to use makeup. Pathetic, huh?

Because honestly, what twenty year old girl didn't know how to use make-up, right?

S: No, don't say that! You're not pathetic. To be honest, you actually don't need make-up. You're crazy beautiful. I just thought that you'd look completely hot and then Derek wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of you.

I smirked.

J: Ok. So I guess I could give the make-up a try. Where do I start?

S: Don't worry your pretty little head ;) I'm going to buy you your own makeup right now and then show you everything I know as soon as you get home.

I was about to respond, telling her that I could buy my own make-up, but a male voice stopped me from doing so.

"I was hoping I'd find you in a place like this." I gasped and looked up from my phone. At first I was a bit shocked. He had emerged from the trees and slowly walked towards me. Slowly, a smile spread across my face.

"Eli," I whispered. I was wondering when I would see him. The smile on my face grew even bigger, if that was even possible. "Eli," I said again, only louder. I jumped off of the rock I had been perched on and began jogged towards him. We met in the middle and he picked me up, spinning me in a circle before setting me back on the ground, but still hugging me.

I hugged him back fiercely. I missed him so much!

"Hey!" I blurted out, not knowing what to say as I pulled back.

"Hey!" he said back. "I missed you. You stopped visiting Detroit after you graduated."

"We still talked over Skype," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but we stopped for a while. We only texted and called each other and you stopped responding after a few months ago."

"I know. I'm really sorry. Things have just been really complicated the last couple months."

"Yeah, I know. Mona sent me a_ very _detailed email."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she told me a lot," he stop to take a look at me for a moment, "Damn, did you grow up or what!"

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Well so did you! I couldn't really tell over Skype."

"Well neither could I. But the last time we video chatted your hair was like super long. And I'm talking Rapunzel long!"

"Shut up." I pushed him playfully.

"I'm serious. And you cut your hair. It looks great," he mused.

"Thanks. I cut it a while ago. I didn't really like my hair _that_ long. It grew down to my butt."

"See, I told you, Rapunzel long!" I rolled my eyes again.

"You haven't really changed much," I said, analyzing him, "Just your hair and a hint of stubble on your face. Plus your voice got deeper and you grew a bit taller."

"That's what puberty does to you," he responded. I couldn't help but laugh at him. After I stopped, I took a long look at him. "What, is there something on my face?"

"No, I…I really missed you, Elijah," I told him sincerely.

"I know. I missed you too," he said, pulling me back into his arms. "Promise that you won't ever lose contact with me again, okay? I can't lose my best friend."

"I promise." I pulled back from him holding up my pinkie. "Pinkie swear?" I asked.

He smiled, and I knew he remembered the first time we had ever done that. "Pinkie swear." And then we locked pinkies. We then began walking back to the rock where I had left my phone.

"So what did Mona tell you, exactly?"

"She told me about Laura," he answered. When he said her name, he hit a nerve. I really missed my late best friend. "I'm really sorry about her. From the way Mona described her, she sounded really cool. I wish I could have met your other best friend, just to see if she was cooler than I am."

My sadness completely went away at that moment. I stopped walking and looked up at Eli, a smirk on his face. "You guys are both amazingly cool."

"Really? Did she win a hotdog eating contest three years in a row?"

I laughed. "No, but she probably could have….and you cheated in those contests!"

"Hey, all is fair in love and eating contests," he joked.

"So, what else did my sister tell you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Just about the entire story. Mona told me Laura's uncle killed her to become an Alpha for revenge. She also said that he bit a human boy and that Laura's brother had to train him to control his werewolf strength. Also, she said his best friend is your third half cousin twice removed and that his girlfriend came from a long line of werewolf hunters. She told me that Laura's brother killed his own uncle and became the Alpha and then he tried to make a pack, but failed. That and he bit someone and instead that person became a Kanima, but he became a werewolf in the end. Somewhere in the middle of that email, she wrote that some teenage girl brought back Laura's uncle from the dead. I also remember something about someone's grandfather wanting vengeance and your grandmother coming to town…oh, that and an Alpha pack."

"That _is_ a detailed email."

"Yeah it was like ten pages! She wrote a lot….including something about you being possessed by your ancestor! Why didn't you tell me?"

Damn!

"I didn't want you to be worried about me," I told him.

"Mona said you almost_ died_!"

"Yeah, _almost_! I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Jade, it's not just that. From that email she sent she told me you've had too many near death experiences."

"But I'm fine, Eli. Someone has always been there to save me."

"Yeah, I know. Laura's brother is like your saviour, right? I guess you guys are good friends now."

_Friends?_

"Um, Eli, what _exactly_ did Mona say about Laura's brother?"

"She said that you guys have been really close since Laura's death and that he's saved you on more than one occasion."

I cursed under my breath. "Derek's not exactly a friend."

"Then what, an acquaintance?"

"Eli, Derek's not an acquaintance _or_ a friend. He's my boyfriend." I sat back on the rock and looked at Eli's expression.

"Oh," he said surprisingly. "Since when?"

"Since almost six years ago…"

"Six years!" he exclaimed. "Of the times you came back to visit and all of the phone calls, video chats, text messages and emails you sent to me you never thought to mention you had a boyfriend?"

For a moment he looked upset, and was that jealousy I saw?

"Eli, I'm sorry. It's just whenever we communicated with each other, it's like you were bringing me back into my old life and I completely forgot about this one. It's not that I didn't want to tell you."

His expression softened a little.

"Sorry, I just...we're best friends and we tell each other _everything._ I thought you wanted to keep a secret from me."

"I'm sorry," I said again. "You're not jealous or anything, are you?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"'Cause I get it if you are."

"_You do_?"

"Yeah, I mean, I've had a few guy friends before and even then you didn't like them that much."

"I'm not following."

"You want to be the only guy in my life and you feel like you're being replaced," I explained. He opened his mouth to speak, but interrupted. "It's okay, Eli. No one's going to replace my best friend."

He smiled that smile I loved to see.

"So when do I get to meet your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Soon, I promise."

"What's he like?"

"Well, he's amazing, and strong and handsome and…"

"Whoa, slow down there," he joked.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I just get really carried away whenever I talk about him. I guess it's because I'm really in love with him."

"Love, huh?"

"Yeah…" I trailed off, my cheeks warming up.

"So he's a werewolf too, right? Like Laura was?"

"Yeah, he's actually an Al-" my phone went off and I unlocked it immediately. It was Derek. He wanted me at his house right now.

"Who's it from?"

"Derek," I smiled. "He needs me at his place."

"Aww, and we were just having fun!" Eli whined playfully.

I laughed. "We can have fun later."

"Pinkie swear?" He held out his pinkie. I smiled.

"Pinkie swear." And we locked pinkies for the second time.

"So where is this house?"

"Somewhere in the middle of the forest."

"Oh, are you talking about the burned house?"

"How did you know about that?"

"It was in the email."

"Right," I answered, wondering what Mona _didn't_ write in the email. Telling Eli that Derek was my boyfriend was one thing she definitely missed.

"Let me take you there, please?" he asked.

"Alright," I agreed. He then moved in front of me and bent over.

"Jump on!" he told me and I smiled as I got onto his back. "Which direction?"

"Just go north," I answered and he began walking out of the meadow through the trees and soon we were on our way to Derek's house.

"So I bought a place here," he said after a few minutes of walking.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I wanted to be closer to you, that's all."

"So you're staying here permanently then?" I asked.

"Well, for now."

"That's great!"

"I was hoping you'd say that. Oh, and by the way, I'm really sorry I missed your birthday."

"Don't worry about it. You still texted me," I pointed out.

"It was one lousy text! I'm going to do something for you for your birthday, I promise."

"Sure," I said and by that time, we came into view of Derek's place.

He was standing on the porch with Isaac and Peter. I saw his expression change as he saw me holding onto Eli.

"I should probably go now." I got off of Eli's back and he pulled me into a big bear hug.

"I'll see you later," he said and then he disappeared into the trees. I turned and walked towards the Hale house.

"Who was that?" Derek asked me protectively as I climbed the stairs to the porch.

"That was Eli."

"Well he's a handsome looking guy, isn't he?" Peter complemented him.

"Shut up," Derek growled.

"Derek, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Peter asked. "He's uncomfortable with your male friend."

"_Best_ friend," I corrected him and I caught Derek rolling his eyes.

"Derek," I started.

"Forget it." He took my hand and we all went inside. The four of us sat in the living room and Derek sat me down on his lap, holding me close to him.

"You don't have to worry about Eli, Derek," I reassured him. "He's my best friend, I'm pretty sure he doesn't think of me the way you think he does."

Derek looked like he suddenly had an idea. "I want to meet him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I want to meet him tonight," he insisted.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Just a second ago you looked like you were going to rip his head off," Peter pointed out.

"No one asked for your opinion," Derek shot back. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Fine, don't listen to me."

"I don't think anyone ever listens to you, Peter," I told him.

"Ouch," Peter put his hand on his chest, pretending my comment actually hurt him. "That was offensive, Jade."

"It was offensive when you..." It was then I realized I'd forgotten my phone in the meadow when I was with Eli. "Crap! Hey, I'll be right back, I just forgot something," I told Derek, getting off of his lap and leaving the house.

When I got to the meadow, my phone hadn't been on the rock where I left it.

"Crap!" I then began looking around the rock, wondering if I'd just dropped it, or maybe it had fallen.

"Looking for this?" I heard a voice; it belonged to a man with a British accent. I turned around to face him. In one hand, he held a walking stick and in the other was my phone. I looked at his face and saw he was wearing sunglasses.

_He's blind_, I realized.

"Yeah, thanks," I answered, wondering how he'd gotten my phone when I had known for a fact that I had definitely left it on the rock. He held out my phone for me to take it.

"You really shouldn't leave your phone lying around like that. Anyone could just steal it," he scolded playfully as I took my phone out of his hand.

"Well, I kind of forgot it here. I usually don't…" I trailed off as he took my free hand and kissed it. Weird!

"I don't think I've had the pleasure," he started off.

"I'm Jade," I introduced myself nervously.

"Deucalion," he said back. Suddenly the wind blew, blowing through my hair. Deucalion took a deep breath in and then sighed, almost angrily. "You're taken," he…did he _growl_? I swear I just heard him growl.

I slowly pulled back, trying to let go of his hand, but he pulled me towards him, his grip on my hand becoming stronger. He smiled, almost evilly.

"This will be a great challenge," he began, "I have a feeling that you and I will be seeing each other more often."

He then let go of my hand gently. I slowly backed away from him and then when I couldn't see him, I ran.

xxx

Later that night, Jade had invited Derek, Eli, Mona and her cousins over just to hang out and catch up with each other. Jade was anxious because she wasn't sure what would happen when Derek and Eli met.

Eli and Derek's reaction when Jade told them about the other wasn't exactly a great one. She wondered if they get along, or if it would be the complete opposite?

It was after nine when Eli knocked her door.

"Wait here," Jade told Derek as she rushed to get the door.

"Eli, hey!" she said, moving to give him a hug. She turned around and ushered Derek to come to the door as Eli came inside. Jade stood between the two of them.

"Derek, this is my best friend, Eli. Eli, this is my boyfriend, Derek."

The two men took one look at each other and as soon as they did, a look of realization crossed Derek, causing his eyes turn red and made him growl.

"Derek, what is it?" Jade asked. By now Mona and her cousins stopped their conversation, turning to see what was going on at the doorway. "Could you guys give me a minute," Jade asked and then she took Derek's hand, leading him upstairs with her.

The two of them went into her room and she closed the door. "Calm down, please," she pleaded Derek, as she noticed he was not exactly relaxed at the moment. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"He wants you," Derek told her angrily, pacing around the room.

Jade laughed. "Eli? _Eli Julian_, my best friend? I think you've got it all wrong."

But Derek knew better. He sensed it as soon as he looked at her friend. Eli was in love with _his_ Jade and he wanted her for himself.

Derek had also noticed that Eli didn't like him either. The wolf had sensed jealousy on the young warlock, which kind of made Derek feel a little more confident, knowing that he had Jade the way Eli couldn't.

Jade sighed. "Derek…"

"Do you love me?" he asked suddenly, turning around to face her.

"I love you," she said, looking right into his eyes.

"Do you want me?"

"I _always_ want you, Derek."

"Kiss me, Jade," he pleaded, and she connected their lips, kissing him passionately.

After a few minutes, they went back downstairs. Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at them.

"Were you two doing something dirty?" Sarah joked. Bennett, Aiden and Mona laughed.

Eli pretended to laugh, but couldn't help but wonder what exactly the two of them had been doing. He didn't like Derek as soon as Jade mentioned him; in fact, he didn't think that Derek was good for Jade. After all, werewolves were dangerous and volatile.

Eli was here to help his best friend, but he had an ulterior motive: to finally win Jade over.

xxx

It had been a few days since the whole Derek/Eli encounter. They both silently agreed on one thing: they didn't like each other. Derek claimed that Eli wanted Jade, but she thought that it was his possessive side talking. Eli thought that Derek wasn't good enough for Jade, but that's what every protective best friend said about their best friend's boyfriends.

Jade knew that eventually the two men would come around.

Also, Sarah had gotten around to showing Jade the basics of using makeup. It was quite easy and Jade had gotten it right away.

Currently, Jade was in her room studying a spell book when her grandmother walked in.

"What's up?" Jade asked Rowan.

"Could you perform one of those spells for me?" Rowan asked Jade hesitantly, hoping that what she was expecting to happen to her granddaughter would go as planned.

"Sure," Jade answered and performed one of the simple spells out of the book without difficulty.

Rowan gasped and smiled brightly.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"You should go look in the mirror, Jadelyn. There's something you need to see," she said. Jade slowly got up off of her bed, wondering why Rowan was smiling so happily at her. When Jade looked in the mirror, she gasped.

Her eyes were no longer chocolate brown, they had turned purple.

_Purple!_

Jade saw her grandmother smiling through the mirror.

"My eyes...I don't understand. Is this a good thing?" she asked, looking at her eyes through the reflection in the mirror in awe.

"It means your power is increasing," Rowan explained. "It only happens to the most powerful of our kind. It happened to Rochelle, it happened to me, and now you."

"Did it happen to Eleanor, too?" Jade asked. Eleanor Ravencroft was the first Ravencroft witch to ever live and lead the witch council. She had been the first most powerful witch.

"Of course it did."

"Wow! I really _am_ going to be a powerful witch," Jade exclaimed excitedly. Soon, her eyes went back to the normal chocolate brown colour.

"I have a proposition for you," Rowan began.

"What would that be?" Jade asked, hoping it had something to do with using her powers.

"It's sort of an exercise for you. Now that there's more Ravencroft's here, I was thinking that this may give you an opportunity to test your leadership skills."

"You want me to lead them?"

"Exactly, like a leader of a witch coven."

"I'll have my own witch coven?" Jade asked excitedly.

"Only if your sister and your cousins want to be in it. I'm sure they'll agree," Rowan reassured her.

"So, when can I expect my eyes to turn purple?" Jade asked, changing the subject.

"Anytime you want, but mostly when you feel powerful, when you're angry, or when you're sexually aroused."

Jade blushed when Rowan mentioned sex. She couldn't wait to show Derek her purple eyes.

xxx

Later that day, Jade went to her sister's loft and showed Mona and her cousins her purple eyes. She explained to them that she wanted to assemble a small witch coven and that she wanted all of them to be in it.

They agreed just like Rowan said that they would.

As Jade talked about strategies that they could use, Rowan called, telling them that Jonathan Ravencroft, their grandfather, would be coming to Beacon Hills. When Rowan left the outskirts of Santa Monica to train Jade, she left Jonathan to take over to clear things up and handle situations concerning the Witch Council. Now that everything was taken care of, he was coming to stay with Rowan.

The five adults were thrilled, as they felt they hadn't seen their grandfather in ages.

The Ravencroft's couldn't be more excited for his arrival.

xxx

"I don't understand why you need to go to school," Derek began. He was sitting shirtless on Jade's bed while she was getting ready to hang out with Eli. Derek didn't want her to go, so he thought that his Mate seeing him shirtless would be a good distraction. Plus, he had an aching need to be buried deep inside her at the moment.

"Because I want to be a doctor," she said from her closet.

"That doesn't explain why you have to go to school. You have healing powers already, so why can't you just _be_ a doctor?"

She came out of her closet wearing a simple outfit, consisting of a casual dark blue dress with a cardigan and boots.

"I could, but I want to learn the human way!" she explained excitedly.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Derek said.

"Eli thinks it's a _great _idea," she told him, checking her outfit in her body length mirror.

_Of course he did_, Derek thought. Apparently Eli had applied for universities in this area and had been accepted into BHU and decided to take the same courses Jade was taking, which meant that Eli would spend more time with Jade, which was the exact opposite of what Derek wanted.

"How are we supposed to spend time together?" Derek tried another excuse.

"There are days when I don't have to go to school," she told him. Derek smiled.

"Good, then I can pin you my bed and never let you leave."

Jade smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, I expected you to say something like that."

Derek looked at the time. "Do you have to leave _right_ now?"

"Why, did you have something in mind?" Jade turned around, shamelessly looking at her boyfriend's shirtless torso.

"Come here," he ordered.

"No, I can't. I have to meet Eli soon," Jade told him, knowing what he had in mind. Derek stared at her, looking like he was going to drag her into bed if she didn't give in. "Five minutes, Derek. _Five_!"

He smirked, getting off of her bed and trapping her against the wall.

_How does he do it_? Jade thought as Derek had her completely at his mercy while he moved inside her.

"Three minutes," she moaned and Derek sped up the pace, making her moan his name. Two minutes later, she felt Derek spill his seed inside of her. He pulled out of her and moved to a kneeling position, moving her dress up to eat her out.

"Derek," she started but was cut off when she felt the pleasure wash over her. Jade tried to look for something to hold onto for support, but found nothing. She swore she thought her knees would collapse.

Jade cried out when she reached her peak, grabbing a fist full of Derek's hair. As she was calming down, she felt her legs give way and sat down on the floor.

Jade looked at the time; she was late.

"Derek, I said five minutes," she complained, catching her breath.

"You didn't tell me to stop. You didn't really think I'd let you leave without making you…" he trailed off as he looked at his Mate's eyes.

They were purple.

"Jade, your eyes…"

"They changed colour, right?" she asked, finally calming down.

"Yeah, how'd you do that?"

"It's supposed to happen. Rowan said that my power is increasing, so they'll be purple sometimes," she explained and felt her eyes changing back to normal. She slowly got up. "I have to go now. No more distractions tonight!"

"Alright, no more distractions," he agreed as he watched Jade walk out of her room.

Derek sat in his Mate's bed smirking, proud of himself that he still had the ability to seduce his Jade.

xxx

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Keep them coming, they give me motivation! I don't know if you guys were wondering, but just in case, Bennett is 22, Aiden is 19, but he is about to turn 20, Sarah is 23 and Mona is 19.**_

_**Also, as usual, the soundtrack has been updated. BTW, what do you guys think of it?**_

_**Question: I'd really, really, really like to know, who do you guys picture as Jade? Let me know in a review or in a PM.**_

_**Review and you will receive!**_


	4. Tattoo

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

Chapter 4: Tattoo

"Shut up and take your clothes off," Jade ordered.

Jade and Derek were currently in Derek's loft and for some reason, tonight Jade's sexual desires for Derek to get into her pants were amplified more than usual.

Derek obeyed her and discarded his shirt just as Jade advanced towards him and wrapped her arms around him and crashed her lips on his.

Derek picked her up and somehow her back ended up against the wall as Derek roughly marked her neck.

Meanwhile, Derek was excited that Jade wanted to have sex with him. Usually it was him who instigated it…not that she didn't want it when he asked for it, it was just nice for a change.

That way, he wouldn't have to explain the fact that he was planning on sleeping with her more than usual, which would probably be one hundred or more times a week. Why? As crazy as it had sounded, Derek's plan to keep the Alpha pack away from Jade (in a sexual way) was to sleep with her as much as he could; and that would be hard, considering the fact that tomorrow was Jade's first day of University.

He was happy for her that she had gotten in to Beacon Hills University because she had talked about wanting to get her PhD so she could become a doctor. Although, he wasn't all that excited and that was because of his least favourite person…actually, the person he _hated_ the most in the entire world.

Eli Julian.

The moment Derek met Eli, he realized that the word "crush" Jade's cousin Bennett used wouldn't properly sum up Eli's feelings for Jade.

_Love_ was more like it.

Derek knew that if anyone had a good chance of taking Jade away from him, it would be Eli.

Derek bit down hard on Jade's neck and she responded by grabbing a fist full of his hair.

Now, because of Eli, he had a whole other reason to continuously sleep with his Mate. To keep her away from _him_.

And sure, that sounded selfish, considering Eli was his Mate's best friend, but hey, all's fair in love and war, right?

Jade reconnected her lips back to Derek's and their tongues fought for dominance, his winning as usual. Jade pulled away from Derek and looked into his eyes, which had turned red, and hers purple.

Derek could smell her sweet arousal everywhere. She was ready for him to take her, _right now_.

"Oh, come on! Again?" A voice called. Peter.

_Again._

This was probably the tenth time he'd caught Jade and Derek together in that state.

Derek growled as he tried to control his raging libido. He put Jade back down on her feet, but still held her close, not wanting to let go. Her arousal was still fresh in the air and he wanted her as close to him as possible for now until he could screw her brains out.

He turned to face Peter.

"Was there something you wanted?" Derek asked.

"Yes, actually, I was wondering if I should put more of these up." Peter held up the missing person posters of Erica and Boyd that they'd hung up all over the county.

"No," he growled, really wanting to get back to doing some naughty things with Jade.

"Fine, then. But I feel like I'm pulling all of the weight around here," Peter complained, moving to sit on the couch. "All _you're_ doing is sleeping around with Jade, not that there's anything wrong with that. I mean look at her, she's beautiful."

Jade couldn't help but blush. Derek growled at Peter again.

"Relax, Derek. No need to rip out my throat…again. It's just a compliment. Now, if you're going to rip someone's throat out for looking at Jade the wrong way, it should be that Eli person you hate so much," he suggested.

"Hey!" Jade exclaimed, obviously insulted.

"Come on," Derek said, picking up his shirt and grabbing Jade's hand, leading her out of his loft and to his car in the parking lot.

Derek was sure he broke every speed limit as he raced out of town to Jade's place so that they could screw each other senselessly.

For the next few hours, Jade and Derek completely lost themselves in each other as they fulfilled their sexual desires for one another.

After what seemed like endless hours of kissing, licking, biting and orgasms, Derek pulled his length out of a breathless Jade and lied down on the opposite side of her.

"That was amazing," Jade whispered, greedily sucking in air. Derek had never been…_that_ rough before, and she had loved every minute of it.

"Too bad we can't keep going," Derek said. "You have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know. But only for a few hours. It's not like high school where it takes up most of my day. I'll only be there for a couple hours and then we can jump back into my bed," she joked, then she added, "Plus, I get a few days off every week. Those days we can spend all day in bed and you can do that amazing thing you did with your tongue," she moaned and she felt herself getting hot all over for him again.

"It's taking everything I have not to jump on you and fuck you again," Derek turned to look at her.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"If I start, I won't stop until morning, and I don't want you to be tired on your first day of school."

Jade smiled. She really liked the fact that her boyfriend was being supportive of her dreams, even if she was going to be with Eli, and she knew that Derek didn't like him.

"Well, I have to properly thank you for being supportive tomorrow after my classes," she hinted. Jade lied on her side and soon fell asleep and felt Derek spooning her as she drifted off.

xxx

The next morning, Jade woke up at six am. The sun was just beginning to rise as she jumped out of bed to take a shower, careful not to wake up Derek.

As she cleansed herself, she remembered that today was the day that part of her little coven of witches and warlocks were going out to keep an eye out for the Alpha pack in the two places she had seen that they would be.

Bennett was going to the hospital, despite his hate of wearing scrubs; Jade had rolled her eyes when he had said they took away his manliness, whatever that had meant.

Aiden was going to Beacon Hills High school. He was undercover as a teacher's assistant, but on his application it had said that it was an assignment for a Co-op project he was doing back at his old University.

Jade hadn't really assigned anything for Sarah and Mona yet, mostly because she hadn't thought of anything for them to do.

"It's your call," Rowan had reminded her. Jade turned off the water and got out of the shower. She slid her hand across the mirror to look at her eye colour.

Purple again.

Jade smiled. She loved it when her eyes turned purple. She plugged in the blow dryer and the curling iron and went into her closet to pull out a dress and black high heels.

She went back into her bathroom and did what she usually did, styling her hair in loose, wavy curls and getting dressed, except this time she put on make-up using the skills that Sarah taught her. Jade applied black eyeliner with eye-shadow just a shade darker than her skin tone, added some foundation, powder and blush and painted her lips a pretty red colour.

She walked out of her bathroom in her strapless pink and black dress. Personally, Jade had never gone for anything strapless before, but Sarah convinced her it would be a good idea to bring out her "sexy side".

She looked at her reflection through her body length mirror.

She _did_ look sexy.

Jade suddenly had an idea. She grabbed Derek's leather jacket and put it on herself, posing in the mirror to see how it looked on her with the dress and heels.

"It looks good on you," Derek said. Jade looked through the mirror to see her werewolf boyfriend smirking at her with his hands on the back his head while he was leaning against her bed frame. She turned to look at him.

"You seem really proud about something," she noticed.

"Maybe," he answered, still smirking.

"And that would be…"

"How many times I got you to scream my name last night."

Jade turned around and looked down, blushing.

"Yeah, well you're really good at sex," she said honestly, looking at him and then back at the mirror. She pulled off Derek's jacket and tossed it at him.

She sighed and turned around, deciding to put on her own leather jacket instead. Now if only she could find _that_.

Derek got up from Jade's bed and began looking for his clothes that had been strewn across the room last night.

After he had managed to find his jeans, he reached for his shirt when the doorbell rang.

"Derek, can you get that for me?" Jade called from her closet.

"Sure." Derek walked downstairs and opened the door to reveal Eli Julian standing there with two cups of coffee in his hand.

"Hale," Eli greeted him with a glare.

"Julian," Derek said back, wearing the same bitter expression. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to give this to my _best friend_," he told Derek, still glaring at him. "I figured you'd be with her, so I thought I'd tell her I'd see her at the University, where I'll be with her for several hours, by the way."

"Are you trying to imply something, Julian?" Derek asked angrily.

"Actually, I am."

"And that would be…"

"I'll be with her in a way you can't be," he pointed out. Derek couldn't help the jealously that built up inside of him. Eli continued, "Don't worry, I'll try not to make her forget about you _too_ much." Eli handed Derek Jade's mocha and left.

Just as he closed the door, Jade walked downstairs with her backpack.

"I didn't know you went for coffee," she said, noticing an iced mocha in Derek's hand.

"I didn't. It's from Eli," he answered sourly and Jade smiled. "He told me to tell you that he'd meet you at school."

"That was sweet," Jade said, taking a sip and setting it down on the table and rested down her backpack.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "I'll be fine. I have Eli."

Derek sighed, trying to take his mind off of the fact that Eli and Jade would be together for hours in a classroom together, every week for only God knows how long.

"Why don't I take you to school?" he suggested, figuring he could squeeze in some time with his Mate before she had class.

"Sure," Jade replied, happy that she could spend some more time with her boyfriend.

Jade grabbed her coffee and bag and walked out with Derek.

xxx

When they got to the University, Jade watched people with boxes and luggage bags moving into their new dorms. She saw others looking for buildings for their classes.

Jade checked the time on her phone. Her Chemistry class didn't start for an hour.

Derek found a parking space and stopped the car.

"We're early," Jade said, unbuckling her seat belt and moving onto Derek's lap. "So what do you want to do?" she asked, playing with the hem of his shirt.

Derek caught on and pressed his lips to hers, but that wasn't enough for Jade. She pulled the lever and the car seat fell back, leaving her straddling Derek.

She looked down at him for a moment with hungry eyes. He tried to sit up, but Jade pushed him back down, her eyes turning purple.

She reconnected their lips hungrily and slipped her tongue into Derek's mouth, loving the feeling of their tongues fighting for dominance.

Just as they were really getting into it, Jade's phone rang. She pulled away to check it, but Derek pulled her back, connecting their lips again.

"Derek," she fought against his lips.

She reached for the phone and pulled away from him again and looked at the screen. It was Eli. He wanted to meet early so they could look around the campus together.

"I have to go," she said. "Eli wants to hang out before class."

"Stay," Derek protested, moving his lips to her neck, but she pulled away.

"Later, Derek." Jade caught the bitter expression on his face. "What?"

"You're leaving me for him," he accused her.

"No, I'm not. Derek, we just want to hang around, that's all. Why would you say that?"

"How can I not? You're going to hang out with a guy who's trying to keep you away from me!" Jade looked at Derek in disbelief.

"Derek, he's my best friend. Do you know how long it's been since I've seen him, let alone hung out with him? I thought you'd understand that!" She got off of his lap and into the passenger seat, grabbing her bag and ignoring him when he tried to stop her from leaving.

xxx

_**Jade**_

I walked away from Derek's car, blinking away tears as I walked on the campus. I looked at the new sights around me and was so interested that I didn't even notice that I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I said as they dropped their books. As I helped to pick them up, I looked to see who I had bumped into.

Elijah. Just the person I wanted to see right now.

"Everything okay?" he asked me, noticing the sad expression on my face.

"Yeah," I lied. "Just an argument with Derek, no big deal. So, how much of the campus have you seen?"

"Not very much. Maybe we could see it together after classes. I've got to go to the main building to clear up some things, so I'll meet you in the science building, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there," I said. As Eli turned towards the other direction, I pulled out the map from my bag and began to look around campus for the science buildings for chemistry. After a while, I found it, and still had twenty minutes to spare.

As I walked into the science building, I looked around. I'd only seen universities on TV but they had never looked like _this_. There were tones of students walking around with textbooks in their hands and talking about lectures.

Again, I let my interests get the best of me, which led me to bump into another person. Although it was worse this time because I'd been holding my books and I didn't even know the person I had bumped into.

"Sorry!" I apologized at the same time as the girl I'd bumped into. As we picked up our books, I noticed that we practically had all of the same ones.

"Here," she handed me my chemistry book.

"Thanks."

"Wait a minute, I know you," she said, seeming to recognize me.

"You do?" I asked, still on the ground. I'd never seen this girl before, so how could she know me?

"You're Jade Ravencroft, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"The teachers over at Beacon Hills High school are still talking about you," she informed me. "Not to sound weird or anything, but you're my idol!"

I looked at her funny.

"Academically speaking, of course," she explained. Then we began to get up and she looked at my outfit. "And now, style wise. I love your outfit!" she gushed.

"Thanks! But yours it pretty cool, too," I told her, actually admiring what she was wearing. She was dressed in a plain white shirt with a leather vest, along with black skinny jeans and boots. It was then that I realized that I hadn't caught her name. "And you are?"

"Tabitha. Tabitha Abrams," she held out her hand and I shook it. "So you must be in your last year of University by now, right? You graduated when you were fifteen…that's what the teachers say."

"Yeah, I did. And I'm actually in my first year. I only recently decided that I want my PhD," I explained.

"No way, me too! I was thinking about doing something in the medical field. I was always interested in that."

"So what about you, what year are you in?" I asked her.

"It's my first year, too," she answered and we began to walk down the hall. "I'm only nineteen. I just graduated Beacon Hills High a few months ago."

"Oh, yeah? I have friends that go there right now, but you probably wouldn't know them."

"Try me."

"Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin and…Allison Argent," I said, hesitating over Allison's name. Allison and I didn't really talk after the whole Gerard thing, although Lydia and I had gotten pretty close. She needed a new best friend while Allison was in France and I had been that friend.

"I've heard of a few of them before. There was some kind of an incident in the library and they were all there, I think. Anyways, do you know anyone here?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, actually. I'm here with my best friend, Eli. It's his first year too. I'm supposed to meet him in Chemistry."

"Mind if I tag along? I'm in that class too." Sure, why not? I'd only just met Tabitha and I liked her already.

"Sure," I said happily. As we walked into the Chemistry class, I saw people already in their seats and then spotted my best friend.

"Hey," I called, getting his attention as I walked up to him and sat beside him at a lab bench. Tabitha took a seat in the lab table in front of us. "That's Tabitha," I told as she turned around.

"I leave you for half an hour and you already make a new friend," he joked. He turned to her. "I'm Eli."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled at him.

After five minutes, the professor walked in and the lecture began. As I got lost in the lecture, I completely forgot about my fight with Derek.

xxx

Meanwhile, Aiden Ravencroft pulled into the Beacon Hills High school parking lot in his silver Mercedes Benz. He had conversed with Jade the night before and she had said to keep a look out for any new werewolves, particularly Alphas.

As Aiden walked around the outside of the school, he saw a teenage boy pulling up in a green dirt bike. Pretty soon afterward, another boy wearing a flannel shirt joined him.

One was a werewolf, he realized, but not an Alpha.

"Keep a look out for Alphas only," Jade had ordered.

"Nice bike," Aiden complemented as he walked up to the boy and his friend.

"Thanks, but those bikes make mine look like crap," the boy said, gesturing the motorcycles beside him.

"I see those kinds of bikes too much. My cousin Bennett rides one likes that, I'm pretty sure he's obsessed with them. It's nice to see something different for a change."

Aiden then held out his hand.

"I'm Aiden Ravencroft. I'm a new TA here," he introduced himself.

"Ravencroft?" the boy asked as he shook his hand. "Like Jade Ravencroft?"

"Yeah, you know my cousin?"

"She's one of my friends, and his distant cousin," he said, gesturing to the boy beside him.

"So who are you guys?" Aiden asked, because he wasn't sure if Jade ever mentioned them.

"Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski."

"McCall?" Aiden asked. Crap! "I've got to go, I'll see you around," he said, turning quickly to walk in the opposite direction of the two boys.

He'd almost blown his cover. Jade _specifically_ asked- no, _ordered_ him not to tell Scott or Stiles anything about whom he was or what he was _really_ doing here until it was time for her to do so.

Hopefully Jade wouldn't be too mad.

xxx

At the hospital, Bennett Ravencroft was disguised as a nurse. He really _did_ hate wearing these scrubs.

Anyways, Jade had ordered him to do two things: One was to give someone named McCall a protection charm and the other were to look out for any Alpha's.

He soon found McCall and started a little conversation with her, as she had recognized his last name.

"This is from Jade," he said after their conversation ended, giving her the tiny envelope and then left without another word. Bennett turned back, looking around the corner to see if she'd opened it. She pulled out a note that Jade had written for her.

It was short and sweet:

_They're here. Keep this._

Bennett saw Mrs. McCall pull out a charm from the envelope. She looked confused, but nevertheless, she dropped the charm in her pocket and threw out the envelope.

Phase one complete.

Phase two was actually easier than he'd thought.

He had found an Alpha in a hospital room with Isaac Lahey.

But what was Isaac doing _here_? Bennett slightly peaked from behind the door frame curiously.

"What is that?" Isaac asked the women as she stuck a needle in the IV track.

"Just an anesthetic," she answered, pulling the needle out. "We wouldn't want you getting in the way again."

_Again?_

Suddenly, Bennett felt the urge to look to the ground. When he did, his eyes widened.

_Clawed feet._

"Count along with me, Isaac. One, Two, Three…" and then Kali turned around and almost caught Bennett, but he fled down the hallway. He could feel the woman following him hot on his trail.

He soon ran out of places to hide and then used an invisibility spell when she'd gotten too close. Bennett watched the female Alpha as she looked around for him. He knew she caught his scent, but she couldn't see him.

Kali growled frustratingly and disappeared down the hallway.

Bennett waited for a while until he ran back to Isaac's room. Waking him up with a spell, Bennett began helping the young beta out of his bed.

"Bennett?"

"I'm getting you out," he explained, "Before she comes back."

Bennett slung Isaac's arm around his shoulders, but before he could escape with Isaac, a doctor came in.

"Hey, you don't work here," he said to Bennett, but he didn't give the doctor a chance to say anything more, as he knocked him out cold with a punch.

"Bennett, why did you do that? What if someone sees him?" Isaac exclaimed.

"Isaac, I've got to get you out. I'll put a memory spell on him so he won't remember anything, I promise. Just let me get you out of here." The warlock stepped over the unconscious doctor and got out of the room with Isaac, but didn't get very far, as the other doctors caught him and wheeled Isaac into surgery.

Well, at least Bennett had gotten the young wolf away from Kali.

xxx

After classes were over, Eli, Jade and Tabitha took a tour of the campus. When they reached the front area, they marvelled at how beautiful the University looked on the outside; from the fountain, to the clipped hedges and to the pretty flower bushes.

"Jade, who's that guy staring at you?" Tabitha asked. Jade turned to look where Tabitha was pointing.

There, leaning against his car wearing a wife beater tank, was Derek.

"My boyfriend," Jade answered, her eyes never leaving her Mate's.

"Whoa, now _that_ is some serious man candy," Tabitha joked and Jade laughed. Even Derek smirked at Tabitha's comment. Eli rolled his eyes, but the girls didn't notice.

"I should probably go talk to him," Jade decided, although she really didn't want to, but she thought that she should anyway. "I'll see you two later, okay."

As Jade walked towards Derek, she noticed that the students, particularly the girls, were staring at her boyfriend, and frankly, she didn't like it one bit.

So as soon as she got to Derek, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him like her life depended on it.

When she moved away for air, Derek said, "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"No, it means that I didn't want those girls staring at you," she explained and soon some of them stopped staring at her boyfriend.

"Are you jealous?" Derek asked, amused at her reaction to other women looking at him.

"If I say yes will you apologize? And by the way, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. You know how I act sometimes," he said, stroking her face. "Jade, I love you."

Who was she kidding? Jade couldn't stay mad at him.

"I love _you_," she whispered, closing in the space between them. When she pulled away, they got into his car and drove back to her house.

xxx

"Jade, I almost blew it!" Aiden exclaimed over the phone during his break.

"_Aiden, did you _tell_ them the real reason why you were there?"_

"No, but-"

"_Then it's okay if they know your name and that you're my cousin."_

"Speaking of cousins, I need to ask you something. Scott said that Stiles is your distant cousin."

"_Actually, _our_ distant cousin. He came from the Skye line like you and me, more specifically from Jeremiah Skye,"_ Jade explained, knowing Aiden knew Jeremiah's history.

"I was wondering. He bears no resemblance to the two of us in any way."

"_So what did you find out?"_ Jade asked.

"There are two of them here," he told her. "They're twins!"

"_Twins! Twin Alphas?"_

"Yeah, and you won't believe the worst part…one of them has _my_ name!"

Jade laughed over the phone. "_I don't think that's such a bad thing._"

"I think so! That name's an original," Aiden joked.

"_Whatever, you got what we-"_ Jade stopped in the middle of a moan.

"Jade, are you okay?" Aiden asked.

"_Everything's FINE!"_ she accidentally yelled the last word.

"Alright, then," he continued, wondering about, but ignoring the weird noises coming from the other end of the line. "Did you hear anything from Benny yet?"

"_No," _she said in a squeaky voice, trying to contain the moans that were being caused by Derek.

"Okay, I'll report back to you later." Jade hung up her phone before he could say anymore. After she put down the phone, Derek pulled his fingers out from Jade.

"_Never_ do that again," Jade said breathlessly.

"Come on, you know you loved it," Derek teased.

"I did. Just don't do it while I'm on the phone."

"But it was fun."

Jade rolled her eyes. This man has no limits, she thought.

xxx

_**Jade**_

Later that day while Derek was out, I refreshed my make-up and changed into a denim bra top with black jeans and a leather jacket with black combat boots. While I had done that, Sarah was giving me tips on how to be "sexy".

"When you walk, make sure you sway your hips a little extra," Sarah began. "Also, when you choose what to wear, you either show boobs or legs, never both at the same time! You always have to leave him wanting more. Oh, and talk seductively and kiss him with tongue, lots of tongue!"

I stopped fixing my jacket and looked at Sarah, my eyebrows completely raised.

"What! Kissing Derek with tongue will drive him crazy!"

"It's the way you said it, Sar," I explained, chuckling and slightly blushing, thinking about making out with Derek like that.

"It's still true! He'll love it. Oh, and-"

Sarah was cut off when my phone rang. It was Bennett. He told me he had found not one, but two Alphas in the hospital and that he would like it if I came down there to investigate.

I quickly agreed and told him that I'd be there as soon as I could.

"Don't go _now_!" my older cousin pleaded.

"I have to, Sar. Duty calls. I promise we'll finish this conversation another time." Sarah moved from my bed and pulled me into a hug.

"Remember what I told you!" she called, and I smiled as I walked out of my bedroom.

"Oh, don't worry. I will," I told her, knowing that I really wouldn't forget what she had told me. After all, some of what she said wasn't exactly something you'd forget.

Twenty minutes later, I arrived at the hospital. As I was going through the hallways, I went through a door and turned, seeing Scott. He smiled when he saw me, but it quickly disappeared as he shifted his eyes. I turned to see what he was looking at; I saw a man wearing scrubs with an unconscious Isaac in a wheelchair in an elevator. He turned, seeing Scott and I.

It was then that I noticed the claws on his fingertips. I suddenly had a bad feeling about him. He gave Scott and me a look before pushing the button to close the elevator.

As I felt my eyes turn purple, I watched at Scott began to shift. Scott and I began to run after Isaac as the elevator doors began to close. I had gotten in before Scott did.

Barely.

_Please don't be one of the Alpha's Benny talked about, please don't be one of the Alpha's Benny talked about!_ I kept repeating in my head while I landed on the ground. I slowly looked up; the man had shifted into an Alpha.

Great! What did I just get myself into?

The Alpha grabbed Scott and I, tossing us back and forth against the walls of the elevator like rag dolls. He grabbed Scott, throwing him up while shattering the glass on the lights of the elevator.

He then picked up the two of us, holding us by our necks. He looked up at us, but looked at _me_ in admiration.

"Don't you realize what you're dealing with?" he growled. "I'm an Alpha!"

The elevator door opened and Derek sunk his claws into the Alpha's back, which made him drop Scott and I.

"So I am," Derek informed him and threw him out of the elevator. Derek turned to look at us.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" he asked Scott. Scott gave him a look and then sighed, leaning his head back against the wall. As I held my hand to my neck, I thought that this may be an opportunity to take Sarah's advice. I moved my hand away from my neck, my neutral expression turning into a sexy smile as I looked up at Derek.

"Thanks for the save, handsome," I said seductively. I then got up, walking out of the elevator as if nothing had happened.

Derek caught me by the arm and pulled me back, holding me from my waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, seemingly looking impressed at my new found confidence.

"I have somewhere to be," I answered in the same tone. "I'll see you around."

I then did something that I knew Sarah would have been proud of. I leaned in to kiss Derek, and as we kissed, I slipped my tongue in his mouth for a few seconds, and then ended the kiss by licking his upper lip as I took my tongue out.

I winked at him and turned around, walking away without looking back.

As I turned down the hallway, I ran into Benny.

"Wow, scrubs really _aren't_ your thing," I joked. Ben rolled his eyes. "Sorry."

"Did you find them?" he asked.

"Yeah, one of them had Isaac in the elevator just a second ago and then Derek saved my ass, as usual."

"Jade, I don't know how much longer you're planning on staying in the hospital, but I've got some advice for you. Watch out for the female Alpha," he warned.

I was about to ask him why, but his phone rang before I could say anything, and he walked away.

xxx

On her way to Derek's house, Jade called Eli and told him about the Alpha attack. He was coming to Derek's to see if she was okay, despite her telling him that she didn't think that was such a good idea.

When she walked in, she saw Derek and Scott in the living room.

"You're not still living here, are you?" Scott asked Derek.

"No, the county took it over, but there's something here that I need. It'll help heal a wound from an Alpha."

"But it already healed," Scott said.

"Not on the inside," he explained, collecting wolfsbane flowers.

"Are you going tell me who that was back there, that Alpha?"

"He's from the rival pack," Derek explained. "It's my problem. I know you want to help, and you did. I owe you one. Now go home, go back to being a teenager."

Jade turned and waved at Scott as he began to leave but then he stopped, holding his opposite arm.

"Hey, Derek," he began, "If you want to repay that favor now, there is something you can do for me."

xxx

Jade stepped out for a moment to make a call to Sarah and Mona to fill them in on what happened at the hospital. As she was waiting for the phone to ring, she saw Stiles passing by; she waved and then looked away from him as the phone picked up.

"So what happened at the hospital?" Sarah asked.

"I ran into one of the Alpha's. He was beating our asses in an elevator," she explained.

"Our?" Mona asked, wondering who she was talking about.

"Scott and I," Jade explained.

"Are you ok? Where was Benny?" Sarah asked.

"In the hospital, but nowhere near the elevator when it happened," she explained. Jade's conversation with her sister and Sarah was cut short as Eli pulled up in his car.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm fine," Jade told him. "Thanks for being concerned."

"You're my best friend. It's my job to be concerned," he answered. All of a sudden, they heard screaming inside. Eli moved to the door, but Jade stopped him.

"Don't worry about it, it's just Scott. Derek's helping him with his tattoo."

"Helping or _torturing_?" Eli asked, thinking that torture was more Derek's style.

"It's supposed to hurt," Jade explained, remembering what Derek told her about getting a tattoo as a werewolf. After a while, the screaming stopped and the two walked into Derek's place. Scott was unconscious and it was just Stiles and Derek.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Derek asked angrily when he noticed Jade with Eli.

"He came to check on me," she explained. "It's my fault, I should have said something."

"Sorry, if I'm not allowed seeing if my best friend is alright," Eli said sarcastically, glaring at Derek.

"Um, hi," Stiles began, trying to make his presence known to Eli. "Who are you?"

"Eli Julian, Jade's best friend," Eli introduced himself, nodding at Stiles direction.

"Stiles."

"So are you like them, too?"

"Nope, I'm just human. What about you?"

"Warlock," he answered, turning to smile at Jade.

"So you two are best friends? I've never seen you around here before."

"I'm new in town, I'm here because-" Jade cut him off with a pinch. "Ouch!"

"He doesn't know," Jade whispered warily.

Stiles gave the two of them a weird look, but his expression changed as Scott woke up. He looked at his arm and noticed that his tattoo was there. He smiled, grabbing his shirt from the couch and putting in on. Scott and Stiles walked out and it was then that Scott noticed the door had been painted.

"You painted the door," Scott noticed. "Why did you paint the door?" he turned to look at Derek.

"Go home, Scott," Derek told him.

"Why only one side?" Scott grew his claws out and began clawing at the paint on the door, which revealed the triskele.

"The birds at schools and the deer, it was just like the night I got bitten," he realized. "How many are there?" he asked Derek.

"A pack of them," Derek answered. "An Alpha pack."

"All of them?" Stiles asked. "How does that even work?"

"I here there's some kind of leader," Derek explained. "He's called Deucalion."

Jade's blood ran cold. Did he just say Deucalion?

"We know they have Boyd and Erica. Isaac, Peter, Jade, her cousins and I have been searching for them for the past four months."

"Wait. Is that why your cousin was acting weird when he found out who we were?" Stiles asked.

Jade nodded. "You weren't supposed to know anything, at least not yet."

"So how many of your cousins are in town?" Scott asked.

"Three of them. Bennett, Sarah, and Aiden. Plus, Eli came to help and my Grandfather Jonathan is here, too."

"So you when you find them, how will you deal with the Alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get," Derek answered. From the living room, Isaac began to stir. He slowly began to sit up from the table.

"Where is she?" the young beta asked. "Where's the girl?"

Derek turned to Isaac. "What girl?"

xxx

After Scott and Stiles left, Jade still could not get over what Derek said about the leader of the Alpha pack.

Deucalion.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Derek asked, noticing the worried expression on her face. Eli turned to look at his best friend.

"Deucalion. You said his name was Deucalion, right?" Jade clarified.

"Yeah, why?"

Jade took a deep breath. "I think…I think I met him."

Now Derek wore the same expression on his face as she did. "Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"What did he say to you?" Derek demanded.

"He said I'd be a great challenge and that I'd be seeing more of him," she answered. "Why?"

A look of realization crossed Derek's face. "He's going to try to take you from me. He wants you as his Mate."

Jade became even more worried. "Derek, what if he…"

"No," he began, pulling Jade into his arms. "I told you I'd keep them away from you and I will. He's not going to take you away from me, I promise." Derek kissed her forehead.

"And I'll help protect you," Eli added.

Derek turned to look at the warlock. "No way in Hell." Eli was already spending more time with his Mate than he liked, and protecting his Jade meant that Eli would get to spend even more time with her.

"Come on, Derek. Don't be so difficult! If this Alpha pack is as dangerous as you say they are, then Jade's going to need all the protection she can get."

Derek glared at him, and then sighed. "Fine, but it's your life on the line."

"I can live with that. Anything for Jade," Eli decided.

xxx

Later that night in the abandoned bank, Ennis went to speak with his Alpha.

"I saw her, Deucalion," he began.

Deucalion smiled. "What did you think of her?"

"You were right, she _is_ beautiful. She looks a bit feisty, though."

"I hope you didn't bruise her up _too_ much."

"Why do you care about what happens to Derek Hale's Mate, anyways?" Ennis asked out of curiosity.

"Because I want her for my own." Deucalion's smile turned into a sinister one, and then added, "She'll make a strong Mate."

xxx

_**AN: 21 pages! Yeah, 21 freaking pages on Word is how long this chapter was! See how much I love you guys. It literally took me forever to write and edit this one. This is probably the longest chapter yet!**_

_**There are links on my profile for this chapter and the soundtrack has been updated!**_

_**Also, I'd like to thank Piper for answering my question about who she pictured as Jade! But if you guys still want to let me know, it's not too late ! :) **_

_**Anyways, review, review review!**_


	5. Chaos Rising

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

Chapter 5: Chaos Rising

Jade and Sarah were currently hanging out in Jade's room. Today was one of the days she didn't have school, so she thought she'd spend time with Derek today and planned to hang out with Tabitha and Eli later.

"So, are you going over to Derek's?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," Jade answered, picking out an outfit from her closet.

"So how far have you gone with him?" Sarah asked suddenly, acting like she didn't know about her cousin's sex life. Jade poked her head out of her closet and raised her eyebrows. "What, a girl wants to know!"

Jade walked out of closet, still in her pajamas. "Pretty far."

"Elaborate," Sarah urged her.

"I've had sex with him," she continued.

"How much?"

"A lot," Jade confessed. "He's a werewolf and I'm his Mate so he's always really…"

"Horny?" Sarah finished, a dirty smile plastered on her face.

"I was going to say affectionate," Jade blushed.

"So how good is the sex?" Sarah continued.

"Really good," Jade admitted, not able to contain the smile on her face.

"How good? Like above average good or porn star sex good?"

Jade laughed and got up from her bed, going into the bathroom to continue to style her hair in wavy curls. "Come on, Jade, I want details!"

"You're so dirty, Sar! You really want _all_ the gory details?"

"Yes!" Sarah exclaimed, walking into Jade's bathroom. "Come on, I know you want to spill to someone! You obviously can't talk to Eli about this because he hates Derek and I think it's too soon to be talking to Tabitha about it, so you might as well tell me."

Jade sighed, smiling and turning to her older cousin. "Alright, the sex is porn star quality good, but he can be gentle when he wants."

"More details!"

"No!" Jade exclaimed as she finished curling her hair. She then went into her closet, smiling as she put on the clothes she was going to wear.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked Sarah as she came out of her closet. Sarah smiled at her younger cousin, impressed that she was taking after her so quickly and at how well this particular style suited her.

"_You_ are going to blow Derek away," the twenty three year old exclaimed excitedly.

xxx

Derek and Isaac were in Derek's loft. Isaac was pacing at the window while Derek was reading a book. He could sense Isaac's anxiety because of their plan to get the young beta to remember something that had happened many nights ago that could potentially help them find Boyd and Erica.

The two wolves thoughts were interrupted when the sliding door opened to the loft. The two had expected Peter, but it was Jade instead. When the wolves' eyes shifted to greet her, their eyes, especially Derek's, literally popped out of their sockets.

Jade stood at the entrance wearing a button up flannel shirt that looked more like a jacket. She had left it open so that the boys could see her zip up bra top that showed a little cleavage that didn't even bother to cover up her stomach area. If she had taken off the flannel shirt, the two would have seen the top had three deliberate slashes on each side.

On her bottom half, she wore black high wasted shorts and four inch heels that reached her calf.

Jade smiled seductively at Derek as he tried to process the fact that she was actually wearing something revealing in public again.

"Hey, sexy," she greeted him flirtatiously. He was speechless as she walked down the steps of his loft. Isaac watched as the young witch walked confidently and seductively towards his Alpha and planted herself on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So, what are we doing?" Jade asked. Isaac turned away to look out the window, thinking that it wasn't such a good idea to be looking at Jade while she looked like that. He didn't think Derek would like it if he was staring at her, even if he didn't think of her that way.

"What's wrong, Derek?" she asked him innocently, pretending she wasn't the cause of the bulge forming in his pants. Derek ignored her question and connected their lips eagerly.

"Yeah, pretend I'm not in the room," Isaac muttered as the two Mates furiously attacked each other's lips. Isaac could sense how horny the two were and it was making him slightly uncomfortable.

Jade moaned as Derek's hand moved under her flannel shirt, sliding down her back and grabbed her butt, pulling her closer to him as they practically shoved their tongues down each other's' throats.

Finally, Isaac decided that he couldn't take it anymore and cleared his throat loudly. Jade pulled away before Derek did, her eyes glowing purple.

"Are you two done?" Isaac asked uncomfortably.

"Sorry," Jade apologized innocently, her eyes still bright purple. "I got just a little carried away." She began to get up, but Derek pulled her back down from her flannel shirt, wrapping his arms securely around her waist as his lips moved to suck and bite a spot on her neck.

Jade had a feeling that Isaac was getting even more uncomfortable by the moment, so when she was sure that Derek was really distracted with her, she moved his arms from her waist and got up quickly.

"I'm going to go make myself comfortable," she told him, grabbing a book and going to lying on Derek's bed in the corner of the loft. Jade looked at Derek and saw that he looked like he would jump into his bed with her, but he turned to Isaac, remembering that he was in the room.

Derek sighed and picked up the book he rested on the table, trying to concentrate on the words on the pages instead of the hard rock erection in his pants that was just begging to be freed.

He looked up to see Jade twirling her hair as she looked at him. She winked at him before looking away. As he tried not to think about how wet Jade was and how good it would feel to easily slip deep inside her, he heard Isaac pacing at the window again.

"I'm starting not to like this idea. It sounds kind of dangerous," Isaac began. "You know what, I definitely don't like this idea and I definitely don't like _him_," he concluded.

Derek looked up from his book. "You'll be fine," he said and then looked back down, trying to block out his dirty thoughts about taking Jade from behind while having her on her hands and knees.

"Does it _have_ to be him?" Isaac asked.

Derek sighed. "He knows how do to it, I don't. It would be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself."

"You know, Scott doesn't trust him, right?" Isaac informed his Alpha, "And personally, I trust Scott."

"Do you trust me?" Derek asked, looking up from his book.

"Yeah," Isaac answered. Derek went back to his book. "I still don't like him."

"Nobody likes him," Derek said. The sliding door slid open again, revealing Peter Hale.

"Boys…and girl," he added when he saw Jade, "FYI, yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So, I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is your feeling straight to my face."

"We don't like you," Derek told him, closing his book and standing up. "Now shut up and help us."

"Fair enough," Peter concluded and then grew out his claws.

xxx

Jade got up from Derek's bed and moved to his couch, wanting to be closer to him. As she walked across the room, it was then that Peter noticed what she had on.

"What on Earth are you wearing?" Peter exclaimed, wondering why she was wearing such provocative clothing.

"Um…clothes," Jade answered in an obvious tone.

"This isn't usual for you," Peter continued. "I took you for someone who dressed…more modestly."

"And you would know this because…"

"I watched you for several months while you thought I was in a coma."

"Right. I _almost_ forgot," Jade answered sarcastically.

"If you were _my_ daughter, I wouldn't let you step foot out of the house."

"How lucky am I," Jade muttered as she passed Derek on the way to the couch. When she did, he could still smell her arousal. She was still thinking about him. He turned to look at her and she winked at him again while she lied on his couch.

"Relax," Peter told Isaac. "I'll get more out of you if you're calm."

"How do you know how to do this?" the younger beta asked.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by Alpha's, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. Once slip and you can paralyze someone…or kill them."

"But you've had a lot of practice thought, right?"

"Well I've never paralyzed anyone," Peter replied.

"Wait, does that mean that-" Peter cut him off by sinking his claws into the back of Isaac's neck. Jade sat up, watching as the two beta's eyes changed colour as Isaac exchanged memories with Peter. Derek got up as Isaac struggled in Peter's hold, planning to help him, but Peter stopped him in his place.

"Wait, I see them," Peter said as images passed through his head. After a while, Peter pulled his claws out of Isaac's neck.

"What did you see?" Derek asked.

"It was confusing. I saw images, vague shapes…"

"But you saw them?" Derek asked Peter.

"Isaac found them," he realized.

"Erica and Boyd?" Jade asked.

"I barely saw them. I mean, glimpse," he explained, trying to organize his thoughts.

"But you _did_ see something," Derek demanded.

"Worse."

"Deucalion," Derek realized, sitting back down on the table.

"He was talking to them about…time running out," Peter continued.

"What does it mean?" Isaac asked, turning to Derek.

"He's going to kill them," Derek assumed.

"No, he didn't say that," Peter clarified, "But he did promise them that by the full moon they'd both be dead."

"The next full moon?" Derek asked.

Pete turned to look at Derek. "Tomorrow night,"

xxx

Before classes began at Beacon Hills High, Aiden called Jade and told her to tell Derek that Scott had something important to show them that could potentially help find Derek's betas. On their way out of the loft building, the two Mates ran into Eli.

"Eli, hey!" Jade exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. Derek tried to control his anger as Eli smiled triumphantly at Derek behind Jade's back. It disappeared as he pulled back from Jade. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd be here, so I came to see if you wanted to hang out. I'm going over to Tabitha's dorm room later and we're going hang out and I was wondering if you were going, too."

"Yeah, for sure. But first Derek and I have to go to the high school. Scott has some information for us that we might need."

"Mind if I come with you?" Eli asked.

"Actually, we do mind," Derek said, wrapping his arm securely around his Mate's waist.

"Derek," she scolded him. "You can come with us," she told her best friend. Jade went around to the front seat of her car, not noticing that her boyfriend and her best friend were having a mini stare/glare down before Derek slid in the passenger seat of Jade's car and Eli into his own car.

When they got to the school, Derek held out his hand to help Jade out of her car, and he made sure that Eli was watching when he wrapped both of his arms around Jade's waist and kissed her forehead. She pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Come on, guys. You can make out later," Eli tried to joke as he walked up to them, trying to hide the fact that he didn't like Derek touching Jade like that in front of him. Jade blushed as the three walked into the school. Derek put his arms around Jade's shoulder and she held his hand while wrapping the other arm around his waist, smiling up at him.

They walked into an empty classroom where Aiden Ravencroft, Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Allison were. Jade greeted her cousin, Scott and Stiles with a smile, but let go of Derek's hand when she saw Lydia. She walked up to the teenager and the two met halfway in a hug.

While Allison had been in France, Jade and Lydia had become great friends, _best_ friends actually. Jade had been there for Lydia after the whole Jackson thing, and the two surprisingly had a lot in common, besides their incredibly high IQ's and werewolf boyfriends. Sure, Lydia seemed like a bitch to others, but Jade knew that she was actually an amazing person.

Jade pulled away, smiling at Lydia. She turned and looked at Allison for a moment, a neutral expression on her face and then looked away. Jade walked back to Derek's side and he gave her a look.

"What, she's my friend," she whispered, trying to reason with him.

"Are you forgetting that she used both of us to bring Peter back from the dead?" he asked.

"She didn't know what she was doing," Jade defended her friend. Stiles cleared his throat.

"So what did you need to show us?" Jade asked the four teens. Lydia and Allison then pulled up their sleeves to show a bruise on their arms.

"I don't understand, what are you trying to show us, a bruise?" Jade asked.

"It's a pattern," Allison informed the witch, in a tone that suggested Jade was dumb. She glared at ex-hunter. Jade could sense that Allison was jealous that she was friends with Lydia, but she didn't understand _why_ Allison seemed to hate her. If anything, Jade should have _really _hated Allison because she did, after all try to take away her only reason for existing.

"I don't see anything," Derek backed Jade up.

"_I_ see something," Eli said and Derek turned to glare at him.

"Look again," Scott told him.

"How is a bruise going to tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek asked them.

"It's the same on the both sides, exactly the same," Scott argued.

"It's nothing," Derek said, trying to ignore Allison's death glares.

"Pareidolia," Lydia began, "Seeing patterns that aren't there."

Everyone except Jade looked confused. "Come on, Jade and I can't be the only ones who know that it's a subset of Apophenia."

"Their trying to help," Scott defended Lydia and Allison.

Derek looked at him in disbelief. "These two?" he paused to point at Lydia. "This one, who used me and my girlfriend to resurrect my psychotic uncle, thank you. And this one," he pointed at Allison, "Who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack and stabbed my Mate with knives."

"Hey," Stiles jumped in. "No one died. Now there may have been some maiming, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction."

"My mother died," Allison informed Derek.

"Your family's little honour code killed your mother, not me," Derek argued.

"The girl's looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you," she told him.

"You want to help? Find something real." Derek then began walking out of the room, but Scott caught up to him.

"Give them a chance, their on our side now."

"Then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night," he said, then leaving the room.

"Well, that was intense," Aiden muttered. Jade and Eli followed walked towards the door to leave the room, but Lydia called her back.

"Meet me outside, okay," she told Eli. Jade walked over to Lydia, and the red head pulled her over to the side and smiled mischievously.

"What's the deal between Derek and your friend?"

"They hate each other," Jade explained to Lydia. "Derek has this crazy idea that Eli wants me or something. I think it's just the wolf side of him talking. He doesn't want anyone else to have me."

"Hmm, a little boyfriend/best friend drama! When were you going to fill me in?"

"I was hoping that it would have been over before I had the chance to tell you."

"Well, let me know how things go," Lydia said. Jade shook her head and smiled. As she left the room, Aiden called her.

"Jay-jay, are we still doing the linking spell later?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said, and smiled again when he called her by the name he used for her when they were toddlers. "Just don't forget." And then she left.

xxx

While they were waiting for the rest of the coven to show up for the spell, Jade and Sarah hung out in Jade's room.

"Hey, Sar, can I ask you something?" the younger witch asked hesitantly.

"Anything."

"So, do you think I should send sexy photos to Derek?"

Sarah gasped playfully. "Does my innocent little cousin want to sext her boyfriend?"

Jade blushed. "Am I not allowed to?"

"Not unless you know he'll show it to his little wolf pack."

"He won't, I know he won't. He'll get really pissed if another guy even _looks_ at me," Jade explained.

Sarah smiled. "Perfect. Then you have nothing to worry about. So what were you thinking? A flashing photo, a sexy lingerie photo or are you going for a completely naked photo?"

"Hmmm, I was thinking more of an underwear photo. I want to tease him a little," Jade smiled.

"So why are you still standing here? Go in the bathroom and take the photo!"

"Maybe I want to do it in my bed," Jade said mischievously.

"Ooh! Who are you and what have you done with my innocent cousin Jade?"

"She's not so innocent anymore," Jade replied.

xxx

Derek was sitting in his loft when his phone went off. He unlocked it and noticed it was a picture message from Jade.

As soon as he opened it, he swore he got an instant boner.

The picture was of Jade lying in her bed in one of his button up shirts; she hadn't bothered to button it up so he could see her lacy underwear playing with the necklace he gave her.

The caption under the photo read: _Something you can get off to when I'm not around. Kisses, J ;)_

"Derek, are you okay?" Isaac asked, smelling his alpha's arousal in the air.

"I need to go," Derek answered, intending on having his way Jade no matter who was standing in his way.

xxx

The five Ravencroft witches and warlocks sat in a circle around Jade's living room. The curtains had been closed to block all light out and the couch and coffee table had been moved out of the way to make room. Candles illuminated around the room as they were put in a circle around the Ravencroft's

"Relax," Jade told her coven. "They spell won't work if we aren't calm and focused." She looked around the circle at her coven. "Alright, everyone join hands," she ordered. They all joined hands. Jade took a deep breath and began reciting the spell to link their minds.

"Maiorum virtute, peto iungebat animos. Auxilium, communicare, nisi, pagina animus," she recited in Latin. Jade recited the spell two more times before her sister and cousins joined in, chanting in Latin together.

"Lungebat animos, iungebat animos, animas facetis!" Wind suddenly blew in the room, taking out the candle lights. After a moment, everything was still. Jade opened her eyes.

_Did it work?_ she thought.

_I think it worked_, Aiden thought, only this time Jade and his cousins heard him.

_Yes, the spell worked! We can communicate telepathically!_ Mona exclaimed.

_Wait, we can _only_ communicate? We can't read each other's mind_? Bennett asked.

_Nope, no mind reading. Only telepathic communication Plus, I'm the only one who can turn the link on and off_, Jade told them.

_Good_, Sarah thought. _Because I do _not_ want anyone to read my mind._

_I bet you wouldn't. I can only imagine what kind of dirty thoughts are going through your head, _Ben thought mischievous.

"Alright, can we talk out loud now?" Jade asked, using her voice.

"That was _so_ fun!" Mona exclaimed. Someone knocked at the front door, and Sarah got up to get it. She opened the door to reveal Derek.

"Derek, what a nice surprise," she greeted him, knowing he would show up here eventually.

"Where's Jade?" he asked frantically. Sarah smiled.

"I take it you got the photo," she began.

"Where is she?" Sarah turned away from Derek.

"Everyone get out!" she ordered her cousins. "Jade's got to spend _quality_ time with her boyfriend," she smiled mischievously.

_Have fun, Jay-jay_, Sarah's thought was directed to Jade and then was the last one to leave with her cousins, closing the door behind her. Jade turned to look at Derek.

"Did you like it?" she asked seductively.

"I loved it. But I want the real thing," he said attacking her lips and leading her up to her room.

xxx

After the amazing sex, Derek had to leave, so Jade invited Eli over. She told him that she wanted to do the same spell with him as she did with her cousins. After the spell, they went over to the university dorms to hang out with Tabitha.

"So, Jade, when we were in the classroom a couple hours ago, Derek called you his Mate," he began.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. See, Eli, Derek's more than just my boyfriend, I'm his Mate."

"Mate? Like he made some wolfy claim on you?"

"It's more complex than that. He told me that even if he wasn't a wolf, him and I are soul mates. We're meant to be together, Eli,"

Eli tried to hide his sadness from her. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know. You said we shouldn't keep anything from each other, so I thought I'd tell you. Also, there's one more thing."

"About Derek?"

"No. It's about you and me. I want you in my coven," she told him. He looked at her when the light turned red.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, Rowan never said I had to limit my coven to family, and she said I could do whatever I wanted."

"You really want me to join?" he asked her.

"Not unless you mind taking orders from your best friend," she joked.

"I'd love to be in your coven," he answered.

"Just don't say anything to Derek, not yet. I'm going to tell him when the time is right," she said.

xxx

Later that night, Jade and her coven went to the vet's office. Deaton called Jade and asked for her help that night, telling her he may need some help with Isaac.

When Jade and her coven walked into the vet's office, the gate already open to let them in. They stood at the entrance to the back way and then noticed that Derek and Scott were pouring ice into cold water.

"Jadelyn, Ramona, Sarai," he greeted the girls, calling them by their witch names. "Bennett, Aiden…and Elijah! Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you, too," he answered. Jade saw Derek rolled his eyes and then she looked at her boyfriend, smiling and winking at him, remembering what the two of them had done in her room earlier that day.

"So who's taking the ice bath?" Sarah asked, noticing the two wolves pouring cold water into the tub.

"Isaac," he answered. "It obviously won't be comfortable for him, but it's the only way we'll get any information out of him."

"So why do you need us?" Mona asked.

"I have a feeling that it won't be easy to keep him down in that tub. I may need some extra muscle, or maybe a spell or two," he explained, then walking over to Isaac.

"If your heart rates slow enough, you'll go into a trance like state."

"Like being hypnotized?" Isaac asked.

"Exactly. You'll be half transformed which will give us access to your subconscious mind."

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott asked.

"Very slow."

"Well how slowly is very slow?" Derek asked.

"Nearly dead," Deaton answered. Isaac slipped his finger into the cold water, then pulled it out.

"It's safe though, right?" he asked.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?"

"No, not really," Isaac answered. They all heard a sound and then turned, seeing Stiles putting on a rubber glove, then pulling it off when everyone gave him an annoyed look.

"If it feels too risky you don't have to do this," Derek reassured him, but Isaac took off his shirt and got into the ice tub, and then Derek and Scott put him under.

xxx

Isaac emerged from the ice water half transformed and Jade's coven watched as Scott and Derek struggled to keep him in the tub.

"Get him back under," Deaton ordered them.

"Denny, go give them a hand," Jade ordered her cousin. Aiden pulled off his jacket and handed it to Sarah, rushing over to the ice tub to hold Isaac down.

"Hold him," Deaton ordered.

"We're trying!" Derek said. They got him back under and eventually Isaac stopped struggling and then floated to the top.

"Now, remember. Only I talk to him," Deaton reminded the wolves. "Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out. "Isaac, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you." he answered.

"This is doctor Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions, is that alright?"

"Yes."

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again."

"I don't' want to do that, I don't want to do that," Isaac repeated, stirring in the water, which caused Aiden and the others to hold him down again.

"It's alright, just relax. Just memories, you can't be hurt by memories. Good," he said when Isaac calmed down. "I want you to go back to that night, to the place where you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building, a house?"

"It's not a house, its stone. Like marble," he answered.

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty and empty."

"Like an abandoned building?" The lights began to flicker and Isaac stirred in the water again. "Isaac."

"Someone's here," he said.

"Isaac, relax," Deaton told him

"No, they see me, they see me!" he started screaming and frantically moving around in the ice water.

"Just relax, their only memories, you can't be hurt by memories, just relax," he ordered and then Isaac stopped moving around in the water. "Now tell us what you see, tell us everything."

"I hear him," Isaac said. "He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?"

"I think so, I can't see her, I can't see either of them."

'Can you hear anything else?"

"They're worried about what they're going to do during the full moon. They're afraid they're going to hurt each other."

"If their acting together around the full moon they'll tear each other apart," Derek realized.

"Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?" Deaton asked.

"No."

"Can you see what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of marker, a number on a door, a sign?"

Suddenly Isaac shot up from the water, still in a trance like state. "They're here," he whispered.  
"They're here."

"It's alright," Deaton assured him.

Isaac started stirring in the water. "They're here, they see me. They found me!"

"This isn't working. Isaac, where are you!" Derek asked.

"No, I can't see them, it's too dark!" Isaac panicked.

"Tell me where you are!" Derek demanded. "Isaac, where are you?"

"His heart rate could go into shock!" Deaton warned.

"Derek let him go!" Scott exclaimed.

"Isaac, where are you. What do you see!"

"It's a vault, it's a bank vault!" Isaac exclaimed. Isaac then shot up out of the water.

"I saw it! I saw the name. It's…Beacon Hills First National Bank. It's an abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked inside the vault," he explained. Everyone looked at Isaac, wondering if he had remembered what he'd said. "What?"

"You don't remember what you just before you came out, do you?" Isaac shook his head. Stiles continued. "You said when they captured you, they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it."

"Who?"

"Erica. You said it was Erica."

xxx

"She's not dead," Derek argued.

"Derek, he said there's a dead body. It's Erica. It doesn't exactly leave us room for interpretation," Stiles said.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?"

"Someone else, obviously," Eli said from the corner. Derek turned to glare at him for the umpteenth time.

"Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle, the one that saved you," Scott suggested to Isaac.

"No, she wasn't like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was."

"What if that's how Erica died? Maybe they put them up against each other on the full moon and see who survives," Stiles suggested.

"Then we get them out tonight," Derek decided.

"Be smart about this, Derek," Deaton warned. "You can't just go storming in."

"If Isaac got in, then so can we."

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?"

"We need to come up with a plan," Scott said.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than twenty four hours?" Derek asked.

"I think someone already did," Stiles answered, looking at his phone. "Beacon Hills First National closes its stores three months after bank robbery. It doesn't say how it was robbed but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?" Derek demanded.

"It's the internet, Derek. It'll take minutes."

xxx

Jade and Eli waited outside the vet's office. The rest of Jade's coven had left to go back to Mona's loft and Derek was left talking with the vet inside.

"Your boyfriend's pretty intense. And he's not very optimistic, either," Eli joked. Jade couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"I know. It's just that he wants answers. He needs pack back," she explained.

"Well he has a violent way of showing how much he cares." As the two laughed, Derek walked out of the clinic.

"Hey," she greeted her boyfriend.

"Come on, you have to get home. You have school tomorrow," Derek told Jade wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, he's right. I'll see you tomorrow, okay," Jade told Eli. He nodded and sadly watched the two walk away from him, thinking how impossible it would be to get a shot with Jade.

xxx

Jade and Eli walked up the steps of the University to meet Tabitha before class. "Eli, I'm going to need you tonight, at the bank," Jade began.

"I don't think Derek's going like that, especially the idea of you going. What happened to keeping you away from the Alpha pack?"

"Well, for one, I'm not going to tell him your coming and second, let's face it, his plan to keep me away from the, isn't working out. I've already met the leader and faced off against one of them in a hospital elevator."

"True. So when are you going to tell Derek about me in your coven."

"After the full moon, I promise. Tonight, I'll tell the rest of the coven to meet you inside the bank. That's where I want them to meet me."

"Alright. You sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she reassured him and then stopped their conversation upon meeting Tabitha. Then the three undergraduates entered the science building, getting ready to endure three hours of class.

xxx

Later that night, Jade changed into a white shirt, along with combat boots, a leather jacket and black jeans. She told her coven that Aiden would be coming with her to discuss the plan at Derek's loft and then Aiden would inform them what was going to happen when they met up. Then, they were to meet her outside of the bank and told them that Eli would meet them inside the bank afterwards.

Currently, Jade, Aiden, Scott, Stiles, Derek and Peter were in Derek's loft going over the plan. Stiles laid out what looked like a floor plan of the bank.

"You see this?" Stiles asked pointing to what looked like a roof on the top of a building. "This is how they got in. It's a roof top air conditioning vent and it leads down inside to the wall of the vault which is here," he said, stopping to circle the picture on the floor plan.

"One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft and the space was so small it took him about twelve hours to drill into that wall, which is stone by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they brought the cash up from the guy's back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall."

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked.

"Yes, but very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, so we'll need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit-"

"Forget the drill," Derek cut Stiles off.

"Huh?"

"If I go in first how much space do I have?" he asked. Stiles turned to the older wolf.

"What do you think you're going to do, Derek? Are you going to punch through the wall?" Derek turned to face Stiles.

"Yes, Stiles I'm going to punch through the wall," Derek answered, crossing his arms.

"Okay, big guy, let's see that fist," and then Stiles kept prompting Derek to show him his fist until he gave in.

Stiles put his hand close to Derek's fist. "Okay, see this? That's about three inches of room to gather as much force to punch through solid-" Stiles was cut off by Derek punching his fist with so much force, his hand slammed against the table. Stiles cried out in pain.

"He can do it," Stiles decided, still crying out in pain.

"I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?"

"I'm next," Jade answered.

"Jade, there's no way-"

"Derek," she began, moving to stand in front of him, moving to whisper in his ear. "You can't tell me what to do," she pulled him closer to her by his belt. She smiled at his reaction and then gave him a peck on the lips.

"Who's after me?" she asked. She and Derek turned to Peter.

"Don't look at me. I'm not up to fighting speed yet. And with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself."

"So I'm just supposed to let them die?" Derek asked him.

"One of them is already dead."

"We don't _know_ that!"

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here?" Peter asked. "A _pack_ of Alphas, all of them killers, and if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that _two_ of them combined bodies to form one _giant_ alpha!"

Jade rolled her eyes at his pessimism. "I'm sure Boyd and Erica are sweet kids, they're going to be missed."

"Can someone kill him again?" Stiles asked. Peter looked at Derek.

"Derek, _seriously_? Not worth the risk," Peter decided.

"What about you?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, if you want me to come," Stiles began.

"Not you," Derek told him, rolling his eyes as Stiles realized Derek was talking to Scott.

"I don't know about Erica. But if Boyd's still alive then we have to do something. We have to try."

"But," Derek started.

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?"

xxx

_**Jade**_

Derek and I, along with Scott and my coven (minus Eli) all walked to the back of the building.

"Get ready to give me a boost," I told them, noticing I'd have to jump to the ladder. I turned, noticing Scott looking at Derek.

"What?"

"There's just something I can't get out of my head," he explained.

"The moon's rising, Scott. What is it?" Derek asked impatiently.

"Risk and reward."

"Which means what?"

"We're not measuring the risk with enough information. We don't know enough." I turned to my coven. They nodded in agreement. Scott _did_ have a point.

"We know time is running out."

"Derek, think about it. They put the triskele on your door four months ago. What have they been doing all this time, why wait until now?" I was beginning to feel uneasy about our plan, but I was still going in; I wasn't going to let Derek go in without me.

"We don't have the time to look at every detail!"

'But what if this detail, the reason why they waited, what if it's the most important one?"

"Then we do nothing. And Boyd and Erica are dead. I know what I'm risking. My life for theirs." Derek jumped up, successfully reaching the ladder, then turned back to look at Scott. "And I won't blame you if you don't follow me," and then he walked up the ladder.

I looked at Scott and then to my sister and cousins. They made a circle around me, putting their hands out for me to step on as I held on to Ben and Aiden's shoulders for support. The four of them then moved their hands upward with as much force as they could, launching me into the air successfully and I caught the ladder, then I climbed up, following Derek up to the roof.

xxx

Derek punched the wall three times before it finally gave way, somersaulting into the bank vault, Scott and I following him.

_We're in_, I thought, sending out the message to my coven. _Find a way inside and I'll let you know when we've got them._

_What about Eli?_ Mona asked.

_He'll meet you guys there_, I replied. I looked in front of me and saw Boyd's shadow.

"Boyd, it's me, it's Derek. We're here to get you out," he assured him and then Scott's phone rang.

"Derek's we've got a problem," he informed him after speaking with Stiles. We turned when we heard another sound. It was another wolf, a girl.

But it wasn't Erica.

She seemed so familiar, and it was then that I recognized her from a picture Derek showed me a long time ago. "Derek, isn't that…"

"Cora?" he finished.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Cora?" Derek asked again.

"Derek, get out. Get out now!" she warned him.

I looked around the vault and then I noticed the black powder surrounding it. The bank vault opened and a woman spread the last of what I realized was mountain ash.

When surrounded with mountain ash, not only did it keep my kind trapped, but it rendered us powerless. "No, no wait!" Scott called after her. But it was too late. We were trapped with two blood thirsty werewolves.

The two wolves started to attack us, but I dodged Boyd and Cora's attacks, all the while wondering how much longer I could do so.

_Jade, we found Eli. What's going on? _Benny asked.

_Don't come to the bank vault!_ I warned as I punched Boyd. I met Scott and Derek against a wall.

"You know her?" Scott asked breathlessly.

"She's my sister, my younger sister!" Derek explained.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"Like I have a clue, I thought she was dead!"

"Look out!" someone warned. Allison. We moved from the wall when Boyd came charging at us. I once again tried to fight off Boyd, but he caught me in a weak spot, hitting me to the ground. He threw me against a wall and sunk his claws into Scott and me. I struggled to breathe as I coughed up blood.

_Jade!_ I heard my coven.

_Eli,_ I said, ignoring the rest of them.

_Jade what's going on?_

_Help_, I told him. I noticed that Allison knelt down to the ground, getting ready to break the seal closing us off to the outside.

"No, don't break the seal!" I heard Derek say, obviously not having a clue that Boyd was hurting me.

"Boyd!" Allison called and then I watched as she broke the seal. Boyd's claws came out of me and I fell to the cold ground, watching as he ran out of the bank vault with Cora.

"What were you thinking!" I heard Derek exclaimed.

"I had to do something," she defended. Meanwhile I was lying in the vault, involuntarily bleed out and coughing up blood. I was too weak to use my healing powers with the mountain ash still present.

_Eli_, I called again. _Help._

_I'm coming_, he answered frantically through the link.

_I think I'm dying_, I told him.

_No! Hold on, hold on for me. Please! _

I let out a groan of pain weakly and tried to move, but it hurt too much. I touched my stomach and felt my hand being soaked in blood.

_Jade_! He called out again.

But I couldn't hear him.

xxx

Eli and the rest of Jade's coven ran down the hall of the bank.

"Where is she?' Sarah asked.

"Who?" Scott asked, holding on to his abdomen in pain.

"Jade," Mona answered. A look of realization crossed Derek's face.

"Jade?" he called out and then saw her laying the bank vault unconscious. Eli ran in the vault, reaching Jade before Derek did. The warlock turned her over and held her in his arms.

"Jade, wake up," he begged her.

"Eli?" she answered weakly.

"It's okay, I'm right here."

"It hurts," she cried, holding her stomach.

"It's okay, we'll heal you."

"Mountain…mountain ash," she told him weakly. Eli and the Ravencroft's noticed the mountain ash in vault. Even if it wasn't surrounding them, it still made them weak, but not powerless. "Where's….where's Derek?"

"Jade, I'm' right here," Derek answered. He was worried about her, but tried to hide the anger in his voice. It should have been _him _holding his Jade like that, not Eli.

"Come on, guys. We need to help her," Eli told the rest of the coven, and they joined hands, combining their powers to heal Jade's wounds.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked after Boyd's claw marks were gone.

"Yeah," Jade answered. "It still hurts though."

"We've got bigger problems," Derek reminded them. "Boyd and Cora are out and we need to find them."

xxx

"I don't get it," Marin Morrell began, speaking with Deucalion. "You knew she'd follow him into the bank vault, and yet you left her there for dead. How she supposed to be your Mate if she dies?"

"You're forgetting something, Marin. Protecting your Mate becomes an instinct that you can't ignore. Derek knows the only way to protect her is to kill them, and that's exactly what he'll do if he wants her to stay alive. That way, she'll be unharmed and it will be easier for him to join my pack."

xxx

_**AN: Sorry for not updating sooner, I've just been lazy -_- Also, this chapter was 21 Page pages too! PS, did you guys see Derek and Jennifer in the promo for 3x06? Uh oh, some Jade/Derek trouble ahead…**_

_**As usual, links are on my profile but the soundtrack hasn't been updated this time.**_

_**PPS, are you guys checking out the soundtrack? What do you guys think of it, I want your opinion!**_

_**Review! **_


	6. Fireflies

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

Chapter 6: Fireflies

_**Jade**_

_So what's the plan?_ Sarah asked through the link. I had the rest of my coven scan out the forest until I could figure out a plan of action. That, and I wanted them to see if they might have spotted Boyd and Cora.

_You guys can go home. I just need Eli tonight,_ I told her.

_Good luck_, Benny said.

"You lost him?" Derek asked over the phone. After we left the bank, Derek, Eli and I had decided to track Cora, while Scott was looking for Boyd. We had stopped at the entrance to the preserve when Derek had gotten a phone call from Scott.

"_Yeah, I kind of had to_," Scott said over the phone.

"It wasn't exactly the plan."

"_I know, which is why I think we should stick together. Trust me, he's too strong, too fast and way to angry for someone to handle. We've got to do this together_."

"We're at the trail by the entrance to the preserve. Can you meet us there?" he asked Scott. While we were waiting for Derek, Eli playfully nudged me in my side. I looked at him and he pretended that he hadn't done anything. I smirked and nudged him back, and we continued until he accidently nudged me in my stomach. I bent over and groaned in pain. Even though the wound was gone, it still hurt. Eli and Derek instantly came to my aid.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked. I turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I reassured the both of them, standing up straight. I looked at Derek and saw that he was looking at me sympathetically.

"If I never left you unprotected, this wouldn't have happened," Derek began.

"Derek, don't feel bad about this," I told him.

"You _should_ feel bad," Eli muttered, his comment obviously directed at Derek.

"Eli-"

"No, Jade. Look, I know he's your boyfriend, but _come on_! Why aren't you upset with him? He left you in a bank vault for dead and probably wouldn't have realized you were there if we didn't come along!"

Derek advanced towards Eli, grabbing him by his shirt and shoved him against a tree, already half transformed and ready to take him on.

"I can rip you apart in seconds!" Derek threatened.

"Oh, yeah? Do it, and let's see if Jade still loves you after that."

"Stop!" I begged, trying to get in between the two of them. "Derek, please," I pleaded when he wouldn't let go of Eli. He looked at me and then sighed, letting go of Eli and shifting back. Soon after, Scott came along.

"Everything okay?" he asked, probably sensing the tension in the air.

"Yeah," I answered.

"No!" Eli argued.

"We'll talk about it later," I told him. "We've have more important things to worry about right now."

xxx

Derek, Scott, Eli and I ran through the forest, Eli and I following the two werewolves while keeping a steady pace behind them. Eli and I could have run faster, but I knew he was running with me until I had enough energy again. Derek and Scott leapt through a tree, while Eli and I just walked around it, not wanting to use our supernatural skills.

"I could have done that too, you know," Eli started as we walked around the tree. I turned and smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It just would have been more fun if I did it with you, and I know you don't have enough energy to do that right now. Remember when use to take Kung Fu together after we met when we were three."

"Yeah, I remember," I told him, smiling at the memory.

"Is it them?" Scott asked. We looked to see him staring at a muddy footprint.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who decided to stick together," Derek noticed.

"Does that mean it's going to be easier or harder to catch them?" Scott asked.

"I don't know," Derek answered.

"Derek, I saw Boyd trying to rip two little kids apart. Are they going to do that to everyone they find?"

"Everyone and anyone," Derek answered, beginning to walk in the opposite direction. We eventually found Cora trying to attack a woman in the forest, but Isaac and the rest of us had gotten to her just in time before she could do any damage. We eventually lost her again and then we stopped looking when Scott had gotten a call from Stiles,

"Are you sure it was them?" Scott asked, Apparently, Lydia had found a bloody corpse which seemingly looked like a werewolf attack. Watching Scott on his phone prompted me to look at mine. I had four missed calls from Lydia.

Crap! _Way to ignore one of your best friends when they really needed you, _I thought. I knew I'd probably have to make it up to her by going on a shopping spree together and gossiping about my Derek/Eli situation.

"This doesn't make any sense," Derek said after Scott had gotten off the phone. "The public pool is on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there."

"Derek, they killed someone," Scott argued.

"How are they moving so fast?" Derek asked.

"Derek-"

"They can't be that fast on foot!"

"They _killed_ someone! A totally, innocent, kid is dead and it's our fault."

"It's my fault," Derek assumed.

"Derek, you have to stop blaming yourself," I told him.

"We need help," Scott decided.

"We have Isaac now," Derek said.

"Hey, don't forget us," Eli said. Derek glared at him.

"I mean real help," Scott explained.

"I don't get it," I said.

"They're too fast for us, for all of us. They're too strong, too rabid…"

"We'll catch them," Derek said.

"Great, Mr. Pessimist has turned into Mr. Optimistic now," Eli joked.

"Will you shut up?" Derek asked.

"Sure, after you give me a reason not to kill you for leaving my best friend in a bank vault for dead!"

"Stop! Both of you just shut up! You can kill each other later, alright! Right now we have more important things we need to take care of," I told them.

"What'll happen if we do catch them?" Isaac asked. "Are we just going to hold them down until the sun comes up?"

"Maybe it would just be easier if we killed them," Derek answered, considering Isaac's option.

"Wait, couldn't you guys hold them inside some kind of force field until the sun rises?" Isaac asked, turning to Eli and me.

"Using force fields for that long could drain our powers really quickly and it'll take a lot out of us," I explained.

"Yeah, that and it'll take some time for us to regain our strength and energy again. That's why force fields are use in covens when they want to hold something or someone in for a long time. It's never good for a witch or a warlock to do it alone," Eli added.

"Then get the rest of your coven out here," Scott suggested.

"We don't have time for that," Derek argued. "Boyd and Cora could be ripping someone to shreds right now."

"Then…maybe we should kill them," Isaac said.

"Killing them isn't the right thing to do," Scott argued.

"What if it's the _only_ thing to do? If we can't even catch them, what else can we do?" Isaac asked.

"We find someone who knows what they're doing," Scott explained.

"Who?" Derek asked.

"Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves."

xxx

Derek and Isaac sat in front of Derek's car while Eli and Jade sat in the back, despite Derek protesting for her to sit in the front with him. The four of them watched as Scott tried to talk Chris Argent into helping them. As crazy as Jade thought this plan was, she had to give Scott props for trying.

"You think this is going to work?" Isaac asked his Alpha.

"Nope," Derek answered.

"Me neither."

_Looks like Mr. Pessimist is back_, Eli told Jade through the link. She knew he was trying to make a joke, so she laughed just a little bit.

"You're so mean, Eli," Jade said out loud.

"Hey, I'm just telling it like it is," he answered. Isaac turned around to look at the two of them.

"What's talking about?" he asked, wanting to know what they were giggling about.

"Oh, nothing," Jade answered. "It's an inside joke, you wouldn't get it."

Isaac gave up, turning around again. Jade decided that they should stop joking around, thinking that it would be bothering Derek at the moment. Meanwhile, Derek was in the front seat, trying not to think about ripping Eli's throat out. He tried to stay calm, but all he could think about was how close Eli and his Mate were sitting together, talking and laughing; it was driving him crazy. All he wanted to do at the moment was take Jade back to his place and make love to her until the sun came up.

"So, your…your sister," Isaac began, momentarily distracting Derek. Jade tried to contain her laughter she imagined Isaac and Cora together. Jade knew Derek would never stand for that.

Isaac dropped the subject when he saw the expression on Derek's face. "Sorry, it's bad timing. I'll…I'll ask later." Derek turned to look at Isaac again. "Or never," he continued and Derek nodded his head in agreement.

They watched as Scott continued to talk to Chris Argent and surprisingly saw Scott go into his car. "What is doing?" Jade asked Eli.

"Like I'd have a clue," he responded. Derek's car started, closely following behind Chris. As the car moved, Jade began to get tired. She yawned. "Tired?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, the fighting took a lot out of me," she responded.

"You want me to take you home?" he asked and Jade saw as Derek looked through the rear view mirror when the light turned red.

"No, I'm good. We don't have school tomorrow, right? I'll just take a long nap," she told him, smiling at him and leaning on his shoulder while the car moved. Derek followed the SUV until it stopped at a crime scene. It was at the public pool where Lydia had been.

Eventually, Chris gave in and the six of them were currently in the forest. He was showing us how we were going to catch Boyd and Cora.

"Have you been tracking them by print?" he asked them, squatting to the ground to take a closer look at the muddy footprints.

"We've been trying to," Scott explained.

"Then you've been wasting your time. There's only one creature on earth that can visually track footprints and that's man. If you're not trained like me, then you have no idea that this footprint is Boyd's and this one-"

"Is Cora's," Isaac finished.

"Nope, they're yours," Argent corrected him. "You trampled Cora's when you walked over here. I know the three of you are focussing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who've fully give in. They've put the pedal to the floor when you three are barely hitting the speed limit."

"So what do we do?" Derek asked.

"Focus on your sense of smell," he told them. "Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to one hundred miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track the scent by a distance of two miles, which means we can draw them to us or into a trap."

He paused to pass a net to Scott. "The full moon gives us one advantage. They'll have a higher heat signature, which makes it easier for us to spot them in infrared." Chris then began handing the five supernatural beings infrared goggles.

_I always wanted one of these_, Eli thought.

_Yeah, I remember_, Jade answered. _You used to beg me for one every year at Christmas and your birthday._

_You never got me one,_ he told her, giving her his best sad puppy dog look. She smiled at her best friend.

_For the record, I tried like every single store I could think of and I never found it._

_Can't hate you for trying,_ he said, putting his arm around her for a sideways hug.

"Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. They can't rely on that human side, its supressed, but it's still there, reminding them how to cover their tracks, to mask their scent, and how to survive."

The ex-hunter led the supernatural beings up to a high mountain where they could see all of Beacon Hills. "When was the last time you saw your sister?" Chris asked Derek.

"Not in years," he answered. "I thought she died in the fire."

"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?" he asked. Derek shook his head. "Scott, how confident are you in your skills?"

"Honestly, most of the time I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell."

"The problem will be when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they'll be right in the middle of Beacon Hills," Chris explained.

"They're not going to…kill everything they see, are they?" Isaac asked.

"No. But there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food until the point where they get full. Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill, for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds. And who knows when that gets satiated."

"We can't kill them," Scott argued.

"What if we can't catch them?" Derek asked.

"Then maybe we just need to contain them," Chris offered. "There's no one in the school at night, is there?"

"You want to trap them inside?" Jade asked.

"Somewhere in the school where there's a strong enough door, no windows or now access to the outside."

"What about the boiler room? It's just one big steel door, isn't it?" Jade suggested. Scott and Isaac looked at her, wondering how she knew that. "I think you guys keep forgetting that I went to that school for two years, so yeah, I'm going to know a thing or two about the school, okay. And besides, my cousin's a TA there, so he's bound to tell me things, too."

"You're sure the schools empty?" Argent asked them.

"It has to be. They're can't be anyone there this late, right?"

xxx

Chris led the five supernatural beings back to his car, gathering what they were going to use to catch Boyd and Cora. He pulled out what looked like a silver stake and he dug it into the grass.

"These are ultrasonic emitters," he explained. "We use them to corral werewolves. They push them in the direction we want them to run. They give off a high frequency pitch that only they can here."

"No kidding," Isaac commented, and Jade and Eli turned, watching as the three werewolves held their hands over their ears.

"Glad I'm not a werewolf," Eli muttered. Chris then opened his trunk, opening up a case and handing all of them some of the ultrasonic emitters.

"These are going to drive them to the school?" Derek asked.

"And then it'll be up to you to drive them into the basement," Chris explained.

"Does anyone want to rethink the plan where we just kill them?" Isaac asked, not having faith in the idea. Scott turned to him.

"It's going to work," he promised. Chris closed the trunk of his car.

"You'll all need to split up if you want to cover more ground faster," he suggested before driving off in his car. The rest of them five began to split in different directions.

"Jade," Derek called. She turned around to face him. "I have a bad feeling about this. I don't think it's a good idea for us to be apart, especially on the full moon," he began, walking closer to her.

"What, you're afraid that some other wolf is going to try to claim me?" she tried to joke.

"I'm worried about you and the state you're in," he explained.

"Derek, I'm feeling… a lot better now than I did in the bank vault," she told him. "As long as I don't hit my stomach, I'll be fine."

"Be careful," he warned her.

"I will. I love you," she told him, giving him a chaste kiss before running off into the night.

Jade ran off in the direction of the school, sticking the silver stakes into the grass, making sure to hit the button on the top to set them off. When she got to her third one, she ran into Eli. He was standing in a tree, seemingly waiting for her.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"Maybe a little," she said, smiling.

"Check this out," he said and then he jumped of the tree branch, flipping mid-way in the air and then sticking the emitter into the grass.

"Wow! That was _almost_ impressive," she said playfully, walking towards him.

"_Really_?" Eli asked, equally playful. "What would have made it even more impressive?"

"If you did this," she said and then she ran off, Eli following closely behind her. Jade ran at full speed, and when she saw a log ahead, she slid under it, colliding with the dirt and somersaulted on the ground, getting up afterwards without a struggle. She kept her steady pace going and then she jumped over a small hill, flipping once in the air and then sticking the stake into the ground.

"Now _that_ was impressive," Eli said, clapping as she turned around.

"I know, right?" she pretended to be obnoxious. Eli rolled his eyes playfully. "I've got to put this last one in the ground," she said, holding up one more emitter.

"Same here. I'll meet you at the school, okay." She nodded and then ran the other direction. She ran until she found another place to put the last stake. She slowed down when she found a place, sticking it in the ground at the same time as Derek.

They looked up to see each other and met each other's eyes, Derek's red and Jade's purple. The two didn't even have to think as their lips met in a heated passion. Derek tried to keep himself in control, trying to resist the urged of mating with Jade under the full moon. Derek broke the kiss early, too soon for Jade's liking.

"Later," he promised her, looking into her purple eyes as they turned back to brown.

"And the hunted becomes the hunter," a voice came from the shadows. The two turned to see none other than Peter Hale. "You really think a few a high tech dog whistles are going to help?"

"I don't see you offering a hand," Derek shot back.

"Personally, I'm trying to cut down on feudal endeavours," he said, walking out of the shadows and closer to Jade and Derek.

"Cora's alive," he told him.

"I heard. Let's throw the reunion party when she isn't an unstoppable killing machine."

"I can stop them," he told Peter.

"Of course you can, by killing them. Which happens to be the point of this little exercise. Deucalion _wants _you to kill them. He wants you to get rid of his baggage making it easier for you to join his pack. The fact that it was supposed to happen in the vault and not out here in the open doesn't change his plan. It just means that Boyd and Cora are going to kill a few innocent people first."

"And I should just let them? I should be okay with innocent people dying?"

"Unless you're okay with killing your own."

"I can catch them," Derek told him, determined.

"Come on, how much damage can they do? So they off a few homeless people, a drunk stumbling out of a bar too late, so what? Let Scott deal with it, let him be the hero of his moral in black and white world, the real survivors. You and I, we live in shades of grey. Then again, even if you did kill them, you're still an Alpha. You can always make more werewolves."

Peter bent down and activated the last two emitters.

"Good luck, you're going to need it," he said, disappearing into the shadows.

xxx

After their encounter with Peter, Jade and Derek met up with Eli, Scott, Isaac and Chris at the school. Chris ordered the three of them to wait in the school to drive Boyd and Cora to the basement. Derek, Jade and Eli waited, getting even more anxious by the second, waiting for the two rabid werewolves to make an appearance. When they finally saw them at the doors, the two wolves stopped when they saw the three inside and then instead of running into the school like they expected, the two wolves jumped onto the roof of the school.

"Why are they going over the school?" Jade asked.

"Beats me," Eli answered, and then the three ran outside of the school to meet the rest of them.

"The rear doors! Someone has to get them open," Chris told them. Derek ran to the doors and then pried them open, Jade and Eli following closely behind them.

"What do we do now?" Eli asked they ran with Derek. They saw Boyd running through the school and Derek caught Cora, pushing her into the lockers and then shoving her to the ground.

Boyd turned around, growling at Derek, beginning to advance towards him, but stopped when Chris came along with his Taser. From a set of stairs, Scott came along.

The four supernatural beings stood in front of the two rabid wolves. "Come and get us," Derek taunted. The four of them ran in the other direction, coming across the door that led to the basement. They ran down quickly and Derek opened the door, the four of them filing in.

Scott and Derek grabbed the fire extinguishers from the corners and they waited for the rabid wolves to attack them. When the wolves were in sight, Scott and Derek set off the fire extinguishers in their faces, the two wolves growling in frustration.

When they were sure they were distracted, Eli, Jade, Derek and Scott ran to the direction of the door. Derek closed it and locked it behind them, holding the door down as the two wolves fought to open it from the inside.

"Did that actually just work?" Scott asked when the noise stopped.

Derek turned to him. "It worked," he told him.

Jade turned to Eli and smiled and the high fived. Suddenly, Scott went to the door, looking as if he was listening to something.

"What do you here?" Derek asked.

"Heartbeats," Scott answered.

"Both of them?" Derek asked.

"Actually, three of them," he said. Derek got up from his spot and moved towards the door.

"Derek, what are doing?" Jade asked him.

"Close the door behind me and keep it shut," he ordered Scott.

"Derek, don't do this," she begged him. Going in there to save whoever was in there was a suicide mission.

"If you go in there, you're either going to kill them, or they kill you," Scott warned him. He turned to look at us.

"That's why I'm going in alone," he told him. He turned to look at his Mate. "Jade, I love you," he told her and then he opened the door, and Scott looked it behind him.

Derek sauntered into the room, pushing Boyd and Cora out of the way, distracting them from trying to kill the teacher. He tried to fight off the two wolves, but in the end he was no match for him.

They caught him in a week spot and started to slash their claws at him. They were slowly killing him but he held on to his life, thinking about Jade waiting on the other side for him.

Meanwhile, Jade was in Eli's arms, being comforted by him while she was waiting on the other side, worried about Derek. Her worries were short lived when she saw Isaac running down the stairs.

"It's sunrise!" he exclaimed. Jade let go of Eli, wasting no time opening the door and running in after Derek. She saw him on his knees, beaten and bloody and then she saw him look up.

She sighed in relief.

"There's a teacher," he began in between breaths, "I'll take care of her. Get them out of here," he ordered them. Scott and Isaac went for Boyd and Cora and Eli followed.

"Are you okay?" she asked Derek as Eli, Scott and Isaac took Boyd and Cora out of the basement. Derek nodded.

"I'll meet you at your place, okay." She nodded and then she kissed him softly.

As soon as he gathered up enough strength, Derek stood up, walking to the fence gate to open it up. As he walked in, he noticed the scared teacher hiding behind the shelf. He slowly advanced towards her and when he was close enough, he held out his hand.

Ms. Blake, still crouched on the floor, hesitated, but nevertheless, she reached for Derek's hand and then stood up. She took deep breaths in and then met his eyes. As he looked at her, she gave him a small smile, and then they merely stared at each other for a few moments.

"What were they?" she asked him.

"The less you know, the better," he answered, leading her out of the basement and then leaving her in the empty hallways.

Little did they know that Derek saving Ms. Blake would result in destroyed relationships, broken trust and possibly arousing new feelings in others…

xxx

_**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating regularly, I think I had writers block or something, so please forgive me if this chapter was bad…anyways, I'm going to try to update three times this week, maybe four…I'm going to try to work really hard this week!**_

_**PS, let me tell you, you do not want to miss these next few chapters, some very interesting things are going to happen to Jade!**_

_**7-10 reviews = next chapter? Pretty please with a cherry on top?**_


	7. Zombies for Jade

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

_**AN/Response to Reviews- Mexican-Pride3: I'm glad you like this story, but I can't promise you that there won't be any complications in Jade and Derek's relationship. After all, every relationship has it's complications; and even if they do break up, Derek won't stop fighting to be with Jade, I can tell you that much. Plus, there are a whole lot of interesting things are going to happen to Jade outside of her relationship, so you won't want to miss it. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Charmed: Derek and Jennifer won't be together, I promise, but she may stir up some Jade/Derek relationship issues…**_

xxx

Chapter 7: Zombies for Jade

Jade hadn't remembered falling asleep. All she remembered was that she had been doing some exercises from her textbook while sitting in her bed; but at the moment, she knew that she was dreaming.

She was walking through the forest all alone in she walked through the forest barefoot in her pajamas.

When she came across a clearing in the forest, it was where she came across the first body. At first, it was just a bunch animals, which was honestly creeping her out. Jade then tripped over what she thought was a log, but when she turned her head, it was a body.

Mona's body.

She tried to supress a scream as she looked down at her hands, which were covered in blood. She slowly stood up and looked around the clearing.

It was covered in dead bodies. Derek, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, everyone was drenched in blood.

Jade let out an ear piercing scream that Derek heard from downstairs. She began flailing around her bed, knocking her papers and books on the floor and across her bed.

"Jade, wake up!" she heard Derek. She opened her eyes and stopped moving, trying to calm down from her dream. She took a few deep breaths before she calmed down. "Want to tell me what happened?" he asked her. She shook her head. Derek began to pick up her fallen books and papers off the floor.

"You want to sleep over at my place?" he asked.

She nodded her head and gave him a small smile. Afterwards, while Derek waited downstairs, she slowly got up from her bed and went into her closet, changing out of her school outfit into a tank top, cotton shorts and a zip up hoodie. Then, she grabbed another set of clothes that she would wear to school the next day that she would stuff in her backpack.

When she walked out of her closet, Jade noticed something on her bed; it was a white envelope.

That definitely wasn't there before, she thought, because the envelope was planted right where she had been sleeping. Jade picked it up and opened it. The note was written in black ink and in a curly handwriting font.

_Nightmares, huh? There are more of those to come. Sweet dreams._

The note was signed with a heart coloured in with black ink.

Jade's heart skipped a beat. She looked out the window, wondering if anyone was watching her at the moment. She sighed, taking a deep breath to calm down.

Maybe it's a prank, she thought. Yeah, a really coincidental prank. Jade hid the note under her bed and then left her room, leaving her place to go to Derek's.

When they got to his loft, she set her bag and sweater beside the couch and jumped into Derek's bed. When he got in with her, she lied her head on his abdomen and wrapped an arm around his waist. She felt him kiss her forehead before she drifted off to sleep.

xxx

Derek sat up in his bed as he watched his Mate sleep in his arms. He smiled when he noticed that her head and her arm were still in the same place as it was when she went to sleep.

"Who's that?" Derek looked up and noticed Cora at the bottom of the stairs. "I remember her from the full moon," she continued. "So who is she?"

"Jade Ravencroft," he answered her. Cora looked at her, noticing the necklace wrapped around Jade's neck.

"She's your Mate, isn't she?" she asked him.

"What gave it away?"

"The necklace," she answered. "She's really pretty."

Derek smiled and nodded in agreement. Then he slowly moved Jade's head onto a pillow and took her arm away from his waist. "I'm going out to get breakfast. Do you want anything?" he asked his sister.

"No, I'm good," she said. There was still some uneasiness between them and Derek desperately wanted to break it.

"Are you sure?" he asked, reaching for his car keys.

"Yeah," she answered. Cora watched as her older brother disappeared out of the loft door. When she was sure he was really gone, she sat on the couch and watched Jade Ravencroft, taking in her features.

She had slightly wavy black hair that fell just past her breasts. She had an oval shaped face. She had perfectly shaped eyebrows and full lips.

Cora took in Jade's scent which consisted of peppermint and the forest; it was an odd scent, and she wondered why Jade smelled like that. It was then that Cora realized the girl wasn't human. Soon Jade began to stir and the young werewolf watched as she opened her eyes.

Cora gasped when she saw that her eyes were purple, but quickly changed back to chocolate brown. "Oh, hi," Jade said to Cora when she noticed she was watching her.

"Hi," Cora said back, getting up from the couch. "Sorry I was staring, I just…"

"Don't worry about it," Jade told her. _She's very kind_, Cora mentally noted.

"You're Cora, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," she answered. Jade got up from the bed and walked towards Cora, holding out her hand.

"I'm Jade," she introduced herself. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too. So I…I noticed the necklace," she began.

"Oh, yeah. He gave it to me for my birthday a few months ago," Jade explained.

"So he loves you then?" the werewolf asked.

Jade blushed. "Yeah, he does."

"So, what are you? You don't smell human," Cora started.

"Oh, yeah. I'm not. I'm a witch."

"Oh," Cora answered surprisingly, not knowing how to react.

"Yeah, I bet you don't meet people like me very often."

"Actually, I don't think I've ever met anyone like you. But it definitely explains the strange scent."

"Yeah, I've gotten that a lot," Jade said. "So how are you adjusting?"

"Fine," Cora answered. "I'm not exactly comfortable here yet."

"Oh? Why not?"

"I'm just…disappointed," the young werewolf explained. Before Jade could ask why, she heard the loft door open, and saw Derek walking in with a brown paper bag and an iced coffee.

"Good morning," he greeted his Mate, kissing her forehead. She smiled up at him.

"That's not for me, is it?" she asked him, pointing to the coffee.

"Of course it is," he answered. Then he turned to Cora. "I still got you something," he told his sister.

"Thanks, but I'll pass," she told him, leaving the two Mates to go to her room.

"She's still not comfortable here," Jade explained.

'She'll come around," Derek said. He handed her the iced coffee.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you," he responded, putting the other coffee on the table.

"Someone's being extra romantic today," Jade noticed. "What's the occasion?"

"I realized I haven't been the most amazing boyfriend," he started.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"The whole thing with Eli on the full moon…and leaving you in the bank vault. I was so oblivious that you were dying-"

"Derek, stop! Please…you already blame yourself for a lot of things. Please don't blame yourself for this."

"How can I not? It's my job to protect you and I'm not living up to my promise."

"Derek, I'm not mad at you," she told him honestly. "It's not just me that you have to protect, so I understand."

"You have every right to be upset with me," he told her.

"But I'm not. You know why?" Derek shook his head. "Because I love you," she told him, pulling him closer for a passionate kiss.

She pulled away after a few moments. "I have to go to school today," she told him. "Meet me at my place later on?"

He nodded and then kissed her again. After she ate and finished her coffee, Jade put on her school clothes over her tank top and shorts, and waved to her boyfriend as she disappeared out the door.

"So she goes to school, huh? I thought she looked a little old to be in high school," Cora said from the steps.

"She's in University," Derek explained. "She wants to be a doctor."

"I like her," Cora approved. "Just don't do anything to hurt her, Derek," his sister warned.

"Why do you think I'd do that?"

"I don't. But I can see and feel the way she feels about you. And if you ever _really_ hurt Jade, I'd hate to see what would happen to her if that rainbows and sunshine attitude personality disappeared," she told him, grabbing the paper bag from the table and disappearing to her room again.

xxx

When Derek got to Jade's place later on in the day, he opened the door, expecting to see his Mate, but instead, he saw a little toddler of three years old playing on the floor with dolls.

"Hello," she said, looking at up Derek, giving him a friendly smile. "Who are you?"

"I'm Derek," he said.

She gasped. "You're Jay-jay's prince!" Derek looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Jay-jay told me about you. You're her prince, right?"

"Yeah, sure," he answered, remembering that children at that age like to talk about princes and princesses. The little girl held out her tiny hand for Derek.

"I'm Marissa. I'm Jay-jay's cousin. She told me I'm only here for a few hours. My mommy had an errand to run, so I'm staying here."

Derek shook the toddler's hand just as Jade came downstairs. "Hey! So I see you've met Marissa. Isn't she the cutest?" Jade gushed.

"She's cute," Derek agreed. "But not as cute as you are," he said, kissing her forehead, and Marissa giggled from where she sat.

"Sarah dropped her off after I came back from school. She told me she was going to hang out with Mona and she asked me if I could watch her," Jade explained.

"How long will she be here?" Derek asked as the two moved to sit at the kitchen table, watching as Marissa played with her Barbie dolls.

"Well, Bennett and Aiden are coming to pick her up later, and then they're going to give her back to her mom when she comes back to pick her up."

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and before Jade got to answer it, Derek's psychotic uncle walked in, noticing Jade's cousin before seeing Jade and Derek.

"Who's this cutie?" Peter asked, walking into the cottage.

"Who invited _you_?" Jade asked.

"No one. I thought I'd stop by," he responded.

"For what?" Jade asked, her and Derek getting up as Peter got closer to her cousin.

"Can't I just stop by to see how my niece in law is doing?"

"First, I'm not your niece in law, and second, keep away from my cousin!"

"Come on, Jade. Don't you think I have an exception for children?"

"No," she answered as Peter smiled at the shy little girl her as he picked up her cousin's teddy bear, handing it to Marissa from where it had fallen.

"Who might you be?" he asked her in a friendly tone.

"I might be Marissa Ravencroft," she answered.

"Well isn't that an adorable name."

"Knock, knock," Isaac said from the open door.

"Hi," Jade said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored."

"And you're not at school because…"

"Because I was bored," he answered, walking into her cottage. She smiled, going to him to give the young beta a hug. "Who's that?" he asked and then Marissa got up from her place, hiding behind her older cousin's leg. She tended to be shy around people she didn't know.

"She's my cousin Marissa. Mari, this is Isaac," she introduced him. The little girl peaked out from behind Jade's leg and then smiled, hiding again.

"She's adorable," Isaac said.

"Jay-jay, can I talk to teddy now?" she asked her.

"Sure, Mari. Go ahead." The little girl walked over to the couch and began talking with her teddy bear.

"Speak," she whispered and then her bear began to speak to the young girl.

"Mari, no! Your mom doesn't like it when you use your magic like that," Jade scolded.

"But Jay-jay, I want to tell him a secret. Please?"

"Yeah, please?" the bear spoke.

"Incredible," Isaac whispered as he witnessed the stuffed bear talking.

"Will you take me out for ice-cream?" the younger witch asked.

"I can't, maybe Benny and Denny will when they come to get you. But only if you listen to me, okay?" Jade asked.

Marissa sighed, nodding her head. "Okay. Bye, teddy," she said, turning the bear back into a regular stuffed animal. Just then Bennett and Aiden Ravencroft walked through the open door in search of their younger cousin.

"What's up, Jay-jay?" Bennett asked.

"Nothing much, Benny. Just hanging out with Mar."

"Benny and Denny!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Hey, champ! What's up?" Aiden asked.

"Will you get me some ice cream?" the little girl asked.

"Sure, kiddo. But you have to come with us now," Bennett said.

"I don't want to, not yet. I want to stay here forever and ever!"

"Mari, if you don't come with us, we're going to eat you!" Aiden said playfully. Marissa screamed and got up off the couch. Jade laughed and the wolves watched as the young witch ran around the living room as her older cousins until Bennett picked her up and pretended to growl.

"Don't eat me, Benny! How am I supposed my ice cream?"

He sighed. "Alright, Mari. Go say good bye to Jay-jay and then we can get some ice cream." Marissa jumped out of Ben's arms and ran to Jade.

"Bye, Jay-jay," she said. "I promise, I'll call you when I get home with my mommy, okay."

"Alright," Jade said, picking her up her little cousin to give her a hug. "I love you, Mari."

"I love you, Jay-jay," she said as the older witch planted her back on her feet. "Bye," she said to the three wolves, and then turned to Derek. "I hope you and Jay-jay live happily ever after."

Derek smirked. Marissa then went to the couch, putting on her jean jacket and grabbing her little backpack and bear, and walking out the front door with her older cousins, waving to Jade before she left.

_Jade, are you going tonight?_ Bennett asked through the link.

_Yeah_, she told him. _Just make sure Mari and her mom gets out of town safe. With all of these murders going on, I don't want them to get hurt._

_Is that an order_? Aiden asked playfully.

_Yeah, actually it is._

_Yes, ma'am_, he responded playfully, before driving off with his cousins for ice cream.

"I'm going to miss her," Peter said sadly. Jade rolled her eyes. "What? Just because I've gone mental it doesn't mean I can't enjoy the company of a young child."

xxx

Later on, Eli showed up to Jade's place to pick her up to hang out with Tabitha at the University. When he knocked on the door, he expected Jade to answer, maybe even Derek, but it was Jade's older cousin Sarah.

"Hey, Eli," Sarah greeted him.

"Hey. Is Jade here? We're supposed to hang out with Tabitha today."

"Yeah, she's here. Come in," Sarah said. "I'll go get her." Eli made himself comfortable as Sarah disappeared upstairs. When Sarah reached Jade's bedroom, she stood in front of the door, hearing giggling and moaning from the other side.

Sarah smirked. Her younger cousin was definitely taking after her promiscuous attitude when it came to Derek. Sarah knocked on the door.

"Yes?" she heard Jade's voice from the other side. She opened the door to find her cousin sitting on top of a shirtless Derek while she was holding his arms above his head. Jade turned around to face her cousin.

"Eli's here to see you," she told her. Meanwhile, Derek freed one of his arms and moved his hand across Jade's back and down her waist, desperately wanting to move his hands somewhere else on Jade's body.

_Two can play at that game_, Jade thought, running her hands down Derek's naked torso.

"I'm be down in a minute, please ask him to wait," she ordered her older cousin, turning back to face Derek, as he moved his hand to grab her ass. She smiled seductively at her werewolf. "Thank you, Sarah," she purred. Sarah shook her head and smiled, closing the door to her cousin's room.

Jade leaned down and met Derek in a hot French kiss before she went to the bathroom to freshen up. While she was in the bathroom, Derek grabbed his shirt from the ground, putting it on as he went downstairs to try to intimidate Eli before his Mate had to leave.

Meanwhile, as Jade freshened up in the bathroom, she heard a noise coming from her room. She went out to see what it was, but saw nothing.

She walked back into her room and walked to her bed and heard the noise again; it was coming from the floor. It was almost like a slow knocking sound. Jade knelt down on the floor and put her ear to the ground. The knocking went on, and then it stopped for a moment. She moved her head from the ground and then a decayed hand, actually many decayed hands, shot up from the ground, and then she saw decayed people.

Zombies?

Jade let out an ear piercing scream as the zombies broke through the ground, grabbing her to pull her down.

From downstairs, Derek, Sarah and Eli heard her, running upstairs to see what was wrong. The screaming continued as Jade tried to get away from them, but they were slowly pulling her down into the ground as she tried to grab onto something.

The door opened to her room and Sarah gasped, Eli's eyes widened as the zombies let go of Jade, moving back into the ground and the floor went back to the way it was, as if it had never been broken through.

They noticed that Jade was shaking in a corner of her room, curled up in a ball. Derek touched her shoulder and she jumped.

"No, no no!"

"Jade's it's okay. It's Derek," he said. She looked up and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Did you see them?" she asked.

"No," he answered, trying to comfort his scared Mate.

"We saw it," Sarah said.

"Maybe it was something only our kind can see," Eli guessed.

"Jade, are you okay?" Sarah asked her cousin. Jade looked at the floor where the zombies had been.

"No," she answered. "But I think someone's after me."

"Who?"

Jade shook her head. "I don't know."

"Come on, I'm not letting you out of my sight for the next few hours," Derek said.

"Derek, it's okay. I'll be with Eli," she told him. "You don't have to worry, he can protect me."

When Jade got up from the floor, she noticed a white envelope on her bed side table. She grabbed it, nervously opening the envelope and read the note:

_I'm coming for you. _

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing," Jade said, resting the note back on her table and fleeing her room.

xxx

Derek had insisted on driving Jade to the University after the whole zombie attack, despite Eli's protesting. When they got there, Tabitha was waiting in the parking lot. When the nineteen year old saw her friends, she smiled and waved at them.

"Jade, wait," Derek pulled her back after she got out of her car.

"Yeah?"

He sighed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Just…be careful, okay?" he asked her, still worried about her from the events that took place.

She nodded. She looked at Eli and Tabitha who were waiting for her on the sidewalk. She turned back to Derek and then he leaned in and kissed her, grabbing her by her waist to pull her closer.

For a second, Jade forgot where she was and really got into the kiss, slipping her tongue in his mouth and pulling his face closer to hers.

After a moment, Derek pulled away, too soon for her liking. "I'll see you later," he said, smirking when he saw the look on Eli's face after he kissed Jade.

Jade walked to her friends and onto the campus to Tabitha's dorm room.

"Someone's affectionate today," Tabitha joked. Jade blushed.

xxx

"So, how long have you too been friends for?" Tabitha asked the two best friends. The three friends were currently hanging out in Tabitha's dorm room.

"Since we were three," Eli answered. "We met in the park when we lived in Detroit."

"Wow, seventeen years of friendship? That's going to be hard to compete with. I'm guessing I'm going to try to find some other way to make Jade my new bestie," Tabitha joked.

"Hey, what about me!" Eli asked.

"I want someone who I can talk about guys with," Tabitha explained. "So tell me more about how you two met, Jade."

"Well, I scraped my knee and I was crying and freaking out because of the blood. Then Eli came along and told me he could fix it."

"It was because she I knew I was a…" Eli trailed off, almost revealing l his and Jade's secret.

"Because you were a what?" Tabitha asked, sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"Because she knew I was a…a person who knew a lot about fixing wounds," Eli tried to cover. Lame cover, he thought.

"Weren't you three?" Tabitha asked.

"Yeah, but he surprisingly knew a lot. I mean, both of our families are doctors, so he was bound to know something," Jade jumped in.

_Flashback…_

_Jade was playing on the playground by herself. Her parents were sitting on the park bench with her baby sister Mona while she played in the sand box, making a castle. _

_She decided to leave her sand castle for a moment to ride her tricycle on the path. As she rode on her bike, she made a wrong turn, falling down and scraping her knee. Jade cried and started the panic when she saw the blood on her knee._

"_Hey, it's okay." A little boy the same age as her came up to her. "I can fix it," he said, beginning to take a bandage out from his pocket, and then looking into her eyes. He gasped. "You're one too!"_

"_And so are you!" Jade exclaimed. He then put his hand over her scraped knee and before she knew it, the blood was gone. "I haven't learned that one yet," she told him._

"_I'm Elijah," the boy held out his hand for her to stand up._

"_I'm Jadelyn. That's my witch name," she said, whispering the word 'witch'. _

"_What's your regular name?"_

"_It's Jade," she told Elijah._

"_Nice to meet you. Do you want to meet my mommy and daddy? They're right over there," Elijah pointed to his parents sitting on a park bench on the opposite side of the park._

"_Only if you meet mine," Jade said and then she pointed to hers. Both of the three year olds summoned their parents and they met in the middle of the playground._

_Both families were thrilled that there was another witch coven in the area, and Eli and Jade quickly became best friends after that. _

_The two were enrolled in preschool together, grade school, and were even set to go to high school together, until the day that Jade's parents decided they would move._

"_I'm going to miss you, Eli," a fourteen year old Jade said. It was a few days after her birthday and it was the day she was moving to Beacon Hills._

"_Me, too," Eli said. _

"_Promise me you'll cut you hair," she joked._

"_Sure, as soon as you get your braces off!" he joked back._

"_Hey! That's not just something I can take off!"_

"_Yeah, I know. I'm just kidding. You know I love you."_

"_I love you, too, Eli," she said, pulling her best friend into a big hug._

"_Promise you'll call me when you get there, okay?" he asked, his voice muffled through her shoulder while he fought back tears._

"_I promise," Jade told him, tears already spilling from her face. They pulled back and Eli saw his best friend already crying, him with only tears in his eyes. "It's okay, Eli. You don't have to be afraid to cry, not in front of me."_

_And then he let his tears fall as he watched his best friend get into her parents car. They sadly waved to each other as she drove off until they couldn't see each other anymore. _

"So when Eli came here for University you must have been really excited," Tabitha said.

"Yeah. I mean, we talked on Skype and stuff like that, but we hadn't really gotten to see each other much except when I went back to Detroit to visit."

"So have you guys ever gone out?" Tabitha asked curiously.

"No, definitely not," Eli answered just a little bit too quickly.

"Why?"

"We could never," Jade said. "I have a boyfriend and besides, we're best friends."

"So? Best friends make the best boyfriends and girlfriends." Tabitha argued.

"True. But I just don't think I could," Jade said.

"Have you two ever kissed?" Tabitha asked.

"Yes!" the best friends said at the same time, smiling at the memory.

"It was when we were five," Jade began. "This kid took my shovel in the playground and Eli got it back for me, so I kissed him."

"Like a real kiss?"

"Yup. Right on the lips," Jade told her.

"Aww! That's so cute! So you guys have been you're first everything then, right? First crush, first kiss, first best friend…"

"Well, not _everything_, but yeah, something like that," Eli explained.

"I don't care what you two say, I think you guys would be so cute together!" Tabitha gushed.

"I don't know. We don't really think of each other like that anymore, right Eli?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, right." he lied.

Telling Jade he was in love with her was going to be harder than he thought.

xxx

Later that night when Jade went to Derek's pace, she told him that she had to go to a ancestor's grave in Santa Monica; it was the thirtieth anniversary of his death.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I probably should. I won't be gone for the entire night, just two hours, maybe."

"Hurry back," he told her mischievously.

"Derek, you have to remember we aren't the only ones living here. I don't think Cora would like it if she heard her brother having sex with his Mate."

"Then we'll go to your place," he suggested. Jade laughed.

"Don't you think I need a break from your sexual needs?"

He sighed. "Fine. We'll stay here," he decided.

As Jade drove to Santa Monica in her car, she thought about the nightmare she had and about the zombies coming out of her floor. She also remembered the notes. She knew that this couldn't have been a prank, because the zombies had _definitely_ been real.

She sighed, trying to shake it off, but couldn't help but feel that someone was watching her at this very moment.

When Jade arrived at the Santa Monica grave nearly an hour later, she stepped out of her car, grabbing the flowers in the passenger seat beside her.

Although she wasn't really afraid, she felt uncomfortable walking alone in a graveyard at night. Maybe she should have asked Derek to come with her. When she got closer to her ancestor's grave, she saw someone already there, resting flowers at the tombstone.

It was a male, no older than twenty five. It wasn't someone she knew, that's for sure. Although she noticed something odd: he had a striking resemblance to her father. The man turned his head when he heard Jade's footsteps.

"Jade?" he asked. She froze. How did he know her name?

"Who are you?" she asked nervously. A look of realization crossed his face. Jade watched as he backed away from the grave and ran in the opposite direction.

"Hey, wait!" she called after him, but it was too late; the man had already fled from the graveyard.

Who was he? Jade thought.

After he left the graveyard, the man stopped running, putting his hand in his pocket and pulled out a picture of Jade. He gasped.

"I don't believe it. I actually found you," he whispered.

xxx

_**AN: Is Jade going crazy? No. Every weird event that's happen to her so far was in fact real, and it's only beginning. And no, zombies aren't invading Beacon Hills. Also, those notes that Jade keeps getting, keep note of that. Who is doing this and why? I can't tell you, not just yet. But I can tell you that when you do find out who it is, you will be shocked! Just out of curiosity, does anyone want to take a guess as to who it is?**_

_**Also, who was that mysterious man at the graveyard? Anyone want to guess?**_

_**PS, I've noticed that people have been voting on the poll that I put up. If you haven't voted yet, that's okay, because I realize that you all don't know much about Jonathan Ravencroft, which might affect how you choose; whereas with Rowan you actually known quite a lot about her. During the next few chapters, you should get to know about Jonathan a bit more, and then maybe you can decided based on that. **_

_**PPS, if I were you, I wouldn't miss the next few chapters; a shocking secret will be revealed; soundtrack had been updated also.**_

_**Review and you will recieve!**_


	8. The Lost Ravencroft

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

_**AN/Response to Reviews- Teen wolf girl: You actually won't find out what is going on with Jade most likely until the end of the first half of the story, I'm still deciding. But when you do find out who it is, you'll be shocked!**_

_**Pretty girl: I'm glad you liked Marissa! It won`t be the last time you read about her though; she`s going to make a few more appearances. Also, you won't find out who's sending those notes to Jade for a while. You'll find out the big secret in this chapter!**_

_**Piper: Yeah, that scene with Katherine and Damon was actually my inspiration. And no, that wasn't Jonathan Ravencroft in the cemetery. Jonathan Ravencroft is Jade's grandfather and he was briefly mentioned in chapter 2. He's in Beacon Hills but he hasn't made an appearance in the story yet, but he will. Also, you'll find out who the man in the cemetery was in this chapter.**_

_**Charmed: Yeah, the Katherine/Damon scene in her room was my inspiration!**_

_**Guest: You'll find out who the mystery person is this chapter. Hint: he has a connection to Jade and Mona ;)**_

xxx

Chapter 8: The Lost Ravencroft

Jade slowly walked on the floor of her living room in red, six inch high heels. She took five steps before she tripped, nearly falling on the floor. Jade turned to look at her twenty three year old cousin.

"You…you just need some practice," Sarah assured her.

"Practice? Sarah, I can't walk in these. Five inch heels I'll wear but six inch, no way!"

"Come on, you look totally hot!"

"I can look hot in five inch heels," Jade defended. Sarah sighed.

"Fine, but I want my shoes back."

"What's going on here?" Scott asked as he and Derek walked through the door.

"Sarah's trying to kill me," Jade over exaggerated. "With shoes!"

Scott and Derek looked down at the shoes Jade was wearing. "Nice heels."

"Thank you," Sarah said to Scott. "They're mine and I want them back."

"Someone's snappy today," Scott noticed as Jade took off her cousin's shoes.

"Jade doesn't like the shoes," Sarah said.

"It's not that I don't like them. She's upset that I can't wear them. So anyways, what brings you here?" Jade asked Scott.

"I found this in my mom's car," he said, holding up the protection charm Jade had ordered Bennett to deliver to Melissa. "What is it?"

"It's a protection charm," Jade explained.

"You gave my mom a protection charm?"

"Well, not directly. I had Bennett deliver it to her."

"Why?"

"Because, whether you like it or not, you won't always be around to protect her. The charm will keep her safe."

"Why did you do that for me?"

"Because you're my friend and I care about you," she said. "Now give this back to your mom. I made the charm specifically for her, so it won't work unless she has it."

"Thanks," he said, disappearing out the door.

"I've got to go, too." Sarah said.

"Where to?" Jade asked.

"I'm going to see Grandmother and Grandfather. Unless, there's something that you need me to do for you?"

"Nope, nothing today. I'm giving everyone a day off."

Sarah smiled. "I'll see you later."

After she left, Jade turned to Derek.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked her boyfriend, moving closer to him. Before he could answer, her doorbell rang and she went to answer it. It was Eli. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I thought we could hang out," he said as she invited her best friend in. Eli's happy mood quickly disappeared when he noticed that Derek was there. "Unless you're busy right now."

"I don't have anything planned. How about we all hang out together?" she suggested.

"I can't," Derek said. "I…there's somewhere I have to be."

"But you just got here," Jade complained.

"I'm sorry. I'll come back later," he said, leaving her place without even saying goodbye.

"Well that was intense," Eli said. "I don't think he wants to be around me."

"You think? You guys act like you want to kill each other every time you guys meet."

"Hey, he started it, not me," Eli said playfully.

Meanwhile Derek was taking a stroll in the forest to clear his head. He needed a break from Eli. Just seeing his Mate with him got him thinking.

It made Derek feel like crap again because of what had happened in the bank vault on the last full moon. Eli had saved her, not him. He started to wonder if Jade would think that Eli was better for her to be around than him. His thoughts were interrupted when he ran into Jade's cousins Aiden and Bennett.

"Hey, Derek. What's up?" Aiden greeted him.

"Just out for a walk," Derek said nonchalantly.

"What about Jade?"

"She's with Eli," Derek answered. The cousins exchanged a look when they noticed the sour expression on Derek's face.

"You're upset. You're jealous of Eli," Bennett said.

"No, I'm not," Derek argued.

"If you don't want Eli around Jade so much, then keep her distracted," Aiden suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Derek," Aiden said with a smirk. "You mated with her, right?"

"Yeah."

"And wolves have some kind of power over their Mates right?"

"Only when the Mates are both werewolves,"

"But you still have some kind of…effect on her, don't you?"

"What's your point?" Derek asked.

"Use that to your advantage."

"Don't you think he should be a good boyfriend and not try to keep Eli away from her?" Bennett asked.

"Sure, if Eli wasn't in love with Jade. Face it, Benny. Somehow, everyone but Jade can see that he wants her for himself," he said to Ben.

"It doesn't mean Derek should try to keep her away from him," Bennett argued. Aiden turned to Derek.

"You've already claimed her as your own, right? So I'd say you're entitled to tap that ass," Aiden informed the Alpha with a smirk.

"Denny, you do realize you're talking about our _cousin_, right? The leader of our coven?" Bennett asked his younger cousin.

"Hey, just trying to give the guy relationship advice."

"I'm the one with the girlfriend. Don't you think _I_ should be giving the advice?"

"I think I've got it," Derek said, suddenly having an idea that would surely make his Mate forget about Eli for sure…at least, for a couple of hours, that is.

Derek left Jade's cousins and jogged back to Jade's house and stormed in, not even bothering to knock. "Get out," he ordered Eli.

"Excuse me?"

"You need to leave, now," he said urgently, trying not to think about the growing bulge in his pants.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Jade asked, and then realized what was going on when she noticed that familiar look in his eyes. "Eli, do you mind coming back later? A lot later?"

"Um, sure," he said, confused to what was going on. Nevertheless, he walked out of Jade's place, closing the door behind him.

As soon as Eli left, the two met in the middle in a furious, passionate kiss.

"What brought this on?" Jade asked in between kisses.

"I want you," he said, moving his lips to her neck.

"This isn't about Eli, is it?" she asked.

"Let's stop talking about Eli for a while. We should be focusing on more important things."

"Like what?"

Derek pulled away from her. "Like the fact that you have too many clothes on," he said, ripping open her button up plaid shirt, the buttons scattering across the room.

The two ended up in Jade's room and Derek once again had her at his mercy while he pleasured her, making her forget about Eli.

xxx

An hour later, the two were resting in Jade's bed. Jade's head was planted on Derek's chest and his arm was wrapped around her waist.

"So, what now?" Jade asked.

"We can have sex again," Derek suggested. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Is there ever a time when you don't think about having sex with me?"

"Probably not," he said. Jade shook her head and slowly sat up, holding the sheets to her chest.

"What?" Jade asked when she noticed him gazing at her.

"You're so beautiful," he told her.

Jade smiled. "Usually the guy says that during the sex, not after."

"Sorry. I was too busy trying to get you to scream my name."

Jade blushed and then got off of her bed, and she could feel Derek's eyes on her naked body as she looked for her dress. As she pulled it back on, she found Derek's shirt.

"You mind if I keep this?" Jade asked.

"You have half of my shirts already," Derek complained.

"Then I'll give some of them back. Please?" she begged, moving back to her bed to sit on top of him while she moved her hands down his chest.

"Fine," he said, giving in. "It looks better on you anyways."

Jade smiled and then went to her dresser to pull out another pair on lace underwear. Afterwards, she went downstairs for something to drink. All of that sex made her dehydrated.

After a few minutes, she heard Derek walk downstairs, everything but a shirt on his torso. Soon after, Jade noticed Sarah walking into her cottage.

Sarah had forgotten her phone in the living room while she had been hanging out with her cousin a few hours ago. When she caught sight of Derek and Jade, she smirked and laughed to herself.

"What?" Jade asked her older cousin.

"Come on, Jade. You and Derek can pretend like you didn't do what I think you did, but it's so obvious. Derek's not wearing a shirt your hair is mess. And a word of advice: if you two are going to have sex again, make sure the door's locked," she said, grabbing her phone from the couch and leaving the cottage again.

"Let's go to your place," Jade suggested.

"And do what?"

"You know what," Jade said, winking at him before walking outside to his car.

xxx

The two Mates hadn't even gotten through the sliding door and they were already furiously attacking each other's lips. Derek opened the sliding door while Jade kissed and nipped his neck, and he picked her up bridal style when he finally opened the door.

"No," Jade said against his lips when she realized he was leading her to his bed. He pulled away in confusion. She jumped out of his arms and grabbed his hands. "On the table," she said seductively.

Derek lips met hers again and they moved to the table. He paused, eagerly pushing all the books and papers off the table and then grabbed Jade by her waist, putting her on the table and reconnecting their lips.

After a few moments, Jade decided she couldn't take it anymore; she needed him inside of her. Her hands found her way to his belt and they pulled down his pants. Derek lined himself with her entrance and roughly pushed in, their lips disconnecting for a moment as they moaned, feeling pleasure wash over them.

As Derek moved inside her, she noticed the sliding door was still open.

"Derek…the door," she said between moans.

"Forget it," he said as his lips ran over her neck as he continued to move inside her.

"Derek…harder, please," she begged and he did as she asked; her moans could have probably been heard throughout the entire loft building.

"Come for me," he whispered in her ear, and after a few long thrusts, Jade hit her peak, Derek following quickly behind her. As she caught her breath, Derek pulled out of her.

"Why don't we do this more often?" Jade asked.

"Do what?"

"Have sex in the most inappropriate places."

"Probably because we can't find the time."

"You know what I think we should do?"

"What?"

"I think we should have sex in one of the dean's offices at the University," she suggested.

"Really?" Derek asked her.

"Sure, why not? It'll be fun. Just not today, though."

"Did I tire you out already?" Derek asked playfully, pulling his jeans back up to his waist.

"No, I just think we should take a break."

"If you were like me, you'd never want to take a break."

"Is that how you feel?" she asked him.

"All the time." Soon after, Peter and Cora walked into the loft.

"Eww. It reeks of sex in here," Peter said. Jade blushed and went to sit on the couch. "Whatever happened to sleeping with Jade in your place?"

"Why should that bother you? You don't' live here," Derek said.

"Fair enough," Peter said as Cora went to sit beside Jade.

"You smell like my brother," she informed the witch.

"Yeah, I know," Jade said. She suddenly had an idea. "Why don't we hang out?"

"Right now?" Cora asked.

"Sure, why not? Unless you have other plans."

"Perfect, then Derek and I can have our man to man chat without you tow trying to listen in," Peter said. Cora rolled her eyes.

"Let's go," she said. The two girls walked out of the apartment, closing the sliding door behind them. "Do you two always have sex there?" the young wolf asked.

"No, not all the time. Usually at my place," Jade replied.

"Good to know," Cora muttered, because she wouldn't want to catch Jade having sex with her brother anytime soon. When they arrived at Jade's place, there was an ancient looking box on her table. "What's that?"

"I don't know," Jade said. She went to the table to unlatch and open the box As soon as she did, hundreds of spiders came crawling out.

Jade was startled as the spiders crawled off of the table and disappeared through the cracks of her home.

"What was that? Some kind of prank?"

"I think so," Jade answered Cora. Jade then saw a white envelope at the bottom of the box. She opened it and read the card:

_The itsy bitsy spiders crawl on Jade Ravencroft._

_Then came the water and washed the spiders off._

_Out came her mother and dried up Jade's tears._

_And the itsy bitsy spiders crawled on Jade again._

"Jade, are you okay?" Cora asked. But Jade couldn't hear her. The note triggered a memory from when she was six. She had been lying on the grass in her backyard when she felt something tickling her. She opened her eyes and realized that there were spiders crawling all over her.

Jade remembered that her dad poured water all over her arms and legs to get the spiders and her mom consoling her after everything was over.

Then today when the spiders crawled out of the box, some had gotten onto Jade before she flicked them off of her arm.

"Jade?" Cora called.

"I'm okay," she said to Cora. "I…changed my mind. How about we go out for lunch to eat?"

"Sure," the young wolf answered.

Before they left, Jade put the third white envelope under her bed with the rest of them, desperately trying to shake the feeling that someone was watching her at this very moment.

Little did she know that she was right.

xxx

Later on after lunch with Cora, Jade went to visit Tabitha on campus. She saw her getting coffee at a coffee cart before catching up with her.

"Hey, Tab, what's up," she asked, putting her arm around her new friend.

"Ooh, a nickname already. Does this mean my status as a new friend has been moved to being a best friend?"

"Of course it does," Jade answered, the two of them smiling at each other.

"So where's Eli?" she asked. "I thought you two would be together."

"No. I actually don't know where he is. I thought you and I could hang out, just us girls."

"Really? Just you and me?" she asked. Jade nodded her head. "Wow, now I _know_ I'm being promoted to a best friend." The two girls hadn't really planned to go anywhere, so they ended up in Tabitha's dorm room.

"So, what's the deal with your boyfriend?" she asked her new best friend.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"Eli told me that Derek doesn't like him, and I can totally see why."

"Yeah, I…wait, what do you mean you can see why Derek doesn't like him?"

"It's because Eli's in love with you," Tabitha said, like it was the most obvious answer in the entire world.

"No, I think you've got it all wrong. Eli is not in love with me; and I don't know why everyone keeps saying that."

"Maybe that's why your boyfriend acts all threatened when you're around Eli."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Jade. Remember that night we were hanging out. Before he left, he was practically shoving his tongue down your throat; and in public, too. Take it from me, he's definitely threatened," Tabitha said.

"I think it's just…part of him act out like that because Derek never wants me to leave him for someone else."

"Don't all boyfriends fear that?"

"Yeah, but with me and him…it's kind of different than your average boyfriend," Jade tried to explain without revealing her secret to her human friend.

"Are you two in love?" she asked.

"Yeah…but it's more complex than that. It's like, whenever we're around each other, we just feel…whole."

"Like soul mates?"

"Exactly," Jade said.

"Wow. Then Eli probably shouldn't get in the way of that, whether he's in love with you or not. I've seen your boyfriend, and I think Derek would definitely put Eli in the hospital if Eli ever tried to make a move on you."

"He already tried," Jade muttered.

"What was that?" Tabitha asked.

"Nothing," Jade said. "Let's watch a movie."

xxx

_**Jade**_

It was late at night when I had gotten back from Tabitha's dorm. The two of us had so much fun together; I liked knowing that I had at least one, _normal_ human best friend. After giving my cat some food before bed, there was a knock at my door. I opened it and was surprised to see the man from the cemetery the other night.

"Jade. You're Jade Ravencroft, right?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I am. Who are you?" The man in front of me suddenly looked relieved, almost as if he had actually searching for me.

"My name's Alec. I'm so glad I found you; I've been looking for you for a while."

"A while?" Had he been stalking me? Hopefully not. "Why were you looking for me? And what was that in the cemetery the other night?"

"I'm sorry about that, it's just…I couldn't believe it was actually you. I thought it would be impossible to find you."

"So are you going to tell me why were you looking for me?"

"We're related, and I was hoping you could help me find my father."

"So that's why you look so familiar," I realized. "So, who's your father?"

"You can't tell, can you?"

"Can't tell what?" The man in front of me took a deep breath. "Alec, you're scaring me. What is it?"

"Jade, the reason I was looking for you in particular is because my dad…he's your dad too."

xxx

_**AN: And the bomb has been dropped! If it isn't obvious, Alec is the "Lost Ravencroft" and he was the big secret that Jade's dad was keeping. The full story of how and why this happened will be revealed in the next chapter, so you don't want to miss it.**_

_**PS, Not exactly proud of this chapter, it's not my best work. Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes I`ve made. I just want to get the chapters up in a reasonable amount of time for you guys to read them.**_

_**PPS, sorry it took a while for an update. I just needed some inspiration for this chapter. Usually when I don't have any inspiration, my writing sucks.**_

_**Review and you shall receive!**_


	9. What Was Lost Has Now Been Found

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

_**AN/Response to Reviews- Piper: You'll find out what has been going on with the entire situation this chapter. And no, Alec isn't the one sending those notes to Jade. **_

_**Teen wolf girl: You'll find out who's sending those notes, just not yet. And sure, I'll incorporate more Vampire Diaries inspired scenes since everyone seemed to like it so much!**_

_**Charmed: No, Deucalion is not the one sending her those notes. Although I can say he's been keeping an eye on her. It's someone else entirely who's watching Jade and when you find out, you'll be shocked, I promise ;)**_

_**Pretty girl: I'm happy that you're excited for my updates, it gives me motivation!**_

xxx

Chapter 9: What Was Lost Has Now Been Found

_**Previously…**_

"_Jade. You're Jade Ravencroft, right?"_

"_Yeah, I am. Who are you?" The man in front of me suddenly looked relieved, almost as if he had actually searching for me._

"_My name's Alec. I'm so glad I found you; I've been looking for you for a while."_

"_A while?" Had he been stalking me? Hopefully not. "Why were you looking for me? And what was that at the graveyard the other night?"_

"_I'm sorry about that, it's just…I couldn't believe it was actually you. I thought it would be impossible to find you."_

"_Why were you looking for me?"_

"_We're related, and I was hoping you could help me find my father."_

"_So that's why you look so familiar," I realized. "So, who's your father?"_

"_You can't tell, can you?"_

"_Can't tell what?" The man in front of me took a deep breath. "Alec, you're scaring me. What is it?"_

"_Jade, the reason I was looking for you in particular is because my dad…he's your dad too."_

xxx

Jade wasn't sure what to do, so after she invited Alec into her house, she called her parents immediately to come to Beacon Hills right away and called her sister and her Grandparents too, refusing to tell them all the reason she needed them at her cottage. Jade was all over the place, but she knew one thing: she needed to know what the hell was going on and she needed to know now.

Jade was still trying to process what Alec had just told her half an hour ago.

_My dad…he's your dad too._

If Alec was telling the truth, and he had to be, because he was a spitting image of Jade and Mona's father when he was that age, then that would make Alec their half-brother.

_He's the Lost Ravencroft_, she realized. Jade remembered that Rochelle had told her a few months ago that a lost Ravencroft would make an appearance in Beacon Hills.

But could that mean that her father had no idea he had a son? Or maybe he just hadn't told his family the entire story.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked. Jade turned around to look at him, making himself comfortable on her couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she told him.

"Sorry I dropped this on you, you must be freaking out," he said.

"Yeah, kind of," she laughed nervously. Jade couldn't believe that the stranger in front of her was her brother.

After a few minutes, Mona knocked on the door frantically. "What's going on? You seemed really startled on the phone," she said as she walked in, noticing Alec. "Who's this?"

"Mona, you need to sit down," Jade told her.

"What's going on?' she asked again, sitting down at the table.

"This is Alec," Jade introduced him. "He's…he's our half-brother."

Mona's eyebrows raised and she looked at Alec. Mona began to shake her head. "No, that can't be. It's…" the younger witch trailed off when she saw her dad's eyes in Alec's. "Oh, my God, it's true."

"Yeah, I know."

"Does dad know that he has a son?" Mona asked.

"I'm pretty sure he does," Alec jumped in. The two sisters looked at him. "I know this sounds crazy, but I remember him from when I was a baby, before he left me and my mom."

"He…he left you?" Jade asked. Alec nodded his head sadly. Soon after, there was a knock at the door, and Jade's parents, along with her grandparents walked in.

"What's going on?" Jade and Mona's father asked.

"Grandmother, Grandfather, you need to sit down," she advised her grandparents. Confused, Rowan and Jonathan took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Jade, I don't understand. Who is this?" her father asked.

"Dad, you remember Alec, right? You know, your _son_." Their father's eyes widened, and then he looked at Alec, then his wife and his parents.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"You _are_ joking, right dad? He looks exactly like you. Unless you have some kind of wacky explanation as to why a complete stranger showed up at my door claiming we had the same dad," Jade argued. Demetri looked at his two daughters, sighing.

"You're right," he gave up. Rowan and Jonathan turned to face each other.

"Did you know about this?" she whispered to him, and the older warlock shook his head.

"And you kept him a secret from all of us for all these years?" Jade asked for clarification.

"_We _did," Alicia answered. Jade looked at her mother in shock, then disbelief.

"You _knew_?! You knew that my father left his own son and you didn't think to tell your own daughters?"

"Jade, I couldn't," Alicia tried to reason with her daughter.

"Why? Why not? How could the two of you do this, keep a secret that big from us? We have a right to know if we have a brother."

"You have different mothers," Demetri explained.

"That is not the point, dad! You didn't tell us about Alec."

"His mother would have never let me take him with me after I left her."

"After you left her? So it is true. You left your own son when he was a _kid_?!"

"I wanted to be with your mother, Jade. If I hadn't done what I did, you wouldn't be born! You would have done the same thing in my situation if it had been you and Derek."

"Don't try to make this about me!" Jade yelled.

"Stop!" Mona yelled. "Dad, maybe you should tell us what happened from the beginning."

"How is that going to help anybody?" Jade asked.

"Just let him speak," Mona ordered her sister.

"Dammit, Mona! Don't tell me what to do. That's my job, remember?"

"Stop fighting!" Rowan told two girls. "Just let your father speak."

"Thank you, Mom. Four years before you were born, Jade, I met Alec's mother. After several months of dating, she got pregnant. I stuck around because I really cared about her _and_ my son." Demetri paused to look at Alec. "When he was three, I met your mother and after a while, I realized that we were each other's soul mates and I knew I couldn't let her go. Even after I told her about Alec, she still wanted to be with me. So I broke up with Alec's mother to be with yours and eventually we had you and your sister."

"So that's it? You left someone with your child and you never spoke to them again? How could you do that to her, to _Alec_?"

"I sent them money every year and-"

"You were doing _what_?" Alicia cut off her husband angrily.

"Alicia, I couldn't just leave them like that, I had to do something," he explained.

"It doesn't matter what you did, dad. You still left your only son for your own selfish reasons. How can you live with yourself?" Jade fumed.

"Jade, stop blaming dad for-"

"Stop blaming dad? No, Mona! I can't believe this. Our father lied to me, to you, to all of us, and you're defending him."

"Jade, please. You have to understand-"

"I'm pretty sure I understand. You can feed us all the lies you want about feeling bad for leaving Alec, but I'm not going to stick around to hear it," she said, fleeing her cottage while ignoring her parents pleas to come back.

"You lied to me, Demetri," their mother began. "You told me you weren't going to contact them again."

"Alicia, I felt bad for leaving him. I had to do something."

"I'm not upset that you were giving them money! I'm upset that you lied about it."

"Alicia-"

"Take me home, Demetri. This is too much for me to handle in one night."

"Mom, wait," Mona pleaded while running after her. Alec stood up and looked at his father.

"Alec, there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you," he began.

"When I finally get to see my father again, he disappoints me. Glad to know you still care," Alec said, leaving Jade's cottage too.

xxx

After Jade stormed out of her place, she tried to call Derek, but there was no reply.

"Come on, Derek. Pick up!" she muttered. After three more times of trying, she gave up, and then an idea popped into her head, knowing there was a place close by where she could go at this time of the night.

Meanwhile, Eli Julian sat the living room of his house going over his notes from the previous lecture at the University. When he heard a knock on the door, he was surprised; no one at this time of the night should have been knocking on people's doors.

When he went to open it, he was surprised to see his best friend in the doorway. "Jade, what's wrong?"

"My dad…he…"

"Is he hurt?" Eli asked. Jade shook her head. "Then what is it?"

"He…lied," she finished.

"About what?" he asked, ushering her inside his place, sitting her down on the couch before asking her again. "Jade what's going on?"

"Mona and I have a brother," she said, turning to look at him. Eli looked at her in shock.

"Are you sure?"

"Eli, he looks just like my dad."

"Did your father…tell you anything?"

"He left Alec when he was a kid to be with my mom. That's how all of this happened," she explained.

"And that's what your dad told you?"

"You won't even believe the worst part, Eli. My mom knew; she knew all this time that he had a son and she didn't even tell us that we had a brother."

"What can I do?" he asked her.

"Can I stay here tonight, please? There's just so much drama going on at my place. I don't know if I can go back right now."

"Okay," he said, showing her to one of the guest rooms in his house. "Do you need anything else?" he asked her.

"No," she said. "Thanks."

"Anything for my best friend," he said, closing the door for Jade to go to sleep.

xxx

The next morning, Jade woke up in Eli's guest room. For a moment, she thought that what happened the night before was a dream, but then remembered that it wasn't. Millions of questions went through her head.

Had her parents gone back home?

Where had Mona gone?

And what about Alec; had he already left Beacon Hills?

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. It was Eli. "I brought you breakfast," he said to her.

"Thanks," she said, sitting up and taking the tray from him.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Not good. I still can't get over that I have a brother. I'm just in shock, I guess."

"So who else knows about Alec other than your family and me?"

"No one," Jade realized. "I was going to go to Derek last night, but he wasn't answering his phone."

"Some boyfriend," Eli muttered.

"Elijah-"

"Jade, I know he's your boyfriend, but he couldn't even pick up his phone in your time of need. Me? I was there for you, and I always will be."

"I'm sure he has a good explanation for not picking up the phone," Jade said. Eli rolled his eyes as the doorbell rang from downstairs.

"Are you expecting someone?" Jade asked him.

"Yeah, it's Tabitha. We were going to study together today. But I can tell her to come back later," he suggested.

"No. Actually, invite her in. I think she should know what's going on with me. I mean, she's one of my best friends now." Eli nodded in understanding and then left Jade's room to get the door.

While he was downstairs, Jade dug into her breakfast. Eli had made her a grilled cheese sandwich with some orange juice on the side. Just as she took a sip of the juice, Tabitha walked into the guest room.

"Hey, Tab," she greeted her best friend.

"Hey," she said back, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Eli said you have something to tell me."

"Yeah, I do," Jade said, putting the tray on the bedside table. "I'm having some family trouble right now."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Last night…I found out that I have another sibling," Jade began.

"Other than Mona?"

"Yeah. She and I are pretty upset."

"So what happened?"

"He showed up at my door last night and he told me that we had the same dad," Jade continued.

"And you believed him just like that?"

"Tab, he looks exactly like my dad. And even if I didn't call my father, I still would have believed Alec."

"So what's he like, your brother?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he's older than me. My dad had him before I was born."

"So how are you and your sister going to deal with all of this?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty mad that my dad didn't tell me. But what's worse is that my mom knew, too and she didn't say anything."

"Wow, that's rough. So what are you going to do from here?"

"I don't know. But I have to go see Derek. He should know what's going on with me," she said getting off the bed.

"In your pajamas?" Tabitha asked, looking at Jade's tank top and sweat pants. The young witch smiled at her best friend.

"He probably wouldn't mind. I sleep over at his place all the time. But you're probably right. I should go back home, anyways. I'll have to face my parents sooner or later."

"Mind if I give you a lift?" she offered.

"Not at all," Jade said, and the two girls walked out the guest room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Eli asked.

"I have to go back home."

"Want me to come with you?"

"It's okay. Thanks for being here for me," she told Eli, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"I'll see you guys later," he said as they walked out of his house. After the girls got into Tabitha's car, she drove off while Jade directed her where to drive to her cottage.

"Wow, this is where you live?" Tabitha asked when they arrived.

"Yeah. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Just when I think you can't get any cooler, you take me by surprise. Must be nice to have rich parents," she commented.

"Yeah, sometimes. Well, I should go now. Thanks for the ride," she told her best friend.

"Anytime," Tabitha responded, leaning over to give Jade a hug. Jade happily returned it, then got out of Tabitha's car and walked into her house, finding her mother sitting on the couch.

"Hello, mother," Jade greeted her mom coldly.

"Jadelyn, can we talk, please?" Alicia begged.

"Wow, calling me by my witch name, this must be really serious," Jade mocked. "And why aren't you gone?"

"I had to talk to you. I wanted to tell you and your sister about Alec, but your father kept telling me that it was best we didn't say anything."

"And look what happened, mom. Alec came looking for me on his own; not dad, _me_. The secret was bound to come out sometime. I just can't believe I had to hear it from a stranger than from my own mother."

"Jade, please-"

"I don't want you here anymore. Go back to Santa Monica with dad, okay. And stay there," she ordered, trying to ignore the sad look on her mother's face. Jade turned away from her mother and heard heels clicking on the floor and then the door closing shut.

Jade sighed. She felt guilty for what she said to her mother, but why _should_ she have to feel guilty? Her mother helped her father keep a huge secret from her and her sister for over twenty years; if anyone should have felt guilty, it should have been her parents, especially her father.

After Jade calmed down, she went to her bathroom for a shower and changed into something casual; she didn't feel like looking sexy today. She jumped into her car and headed for Derek's place. When she got there, she saw him reading a book on his bed.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"I have to tell you something," she told him, ignoring his greeting. When she got closer to him, Derek noticed that his Mate reeked of Eli's scent.

"Why do you smell like Eli?" he asked her suspiciously, starting to get angry.

"I was with him last night and this morning. I stayed over at his place," she explained.

"Why?" Derek asked possessively getting up from his spot and walking over to Jade.

"I was going through something and I needed him," she said defensively. "Derek, what's your problem? It's not like we did anything if that's what you were thinking."

"Why didn't you come to me?" he growled.

"You weren't answering your phone!" she yelled, which made Derek forget all about his anger towards her.

"Jade-"

"Forget it. It was a mistake coming here," she muttered, turning to leave, but Derek caught her arm, pulling her back.

"Jade, what's wrong?"

"You aren't the only one who's discovered a lost sibling, Derek," she said, pulling her arm free and leaving again, but Derek was faster, getting to the entrance before she did.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her. She looked away from him. "Jade, please. I'm sorry for being angry at you for nothing. Now tell me what's wrong."

She sighed, moving from the entrance to sit on the couch, Derek following behind her. "What happened," he asked, holding her hand.

"A few years before I was born, my dad met someone. A few years later, he met my mom, and the two of them got married."

"Jade, why are you telling me this?"

"Remember a few nights ago when I had to go to Santa Monica?" she asked him, and he nodded his head. "Well, I saw this man at my ancestor's grave, and when he saw me, he called my name…almost as if he knew me. He ran off before I could ask him anything."

"Did you know him?"

"No. But last night, he showed up at my door," she continued, standing up to pace in front of the couch. "And he claimed that we had the same dad."

"Is it true?" Derek asked hesitantly. Jade turned around to look at him.

"Yeah," she answered. "Mona and I have a half-brother, Derek. Apparently, my dad got someone pregnant before he met my mom."

"Did he know he had a son?"

"Yeah, he knew. But that didn't stop him from leaving Alec to be with my mom."

"What happened after you found out he was your brother?"

"I called my parents, my sister and Rowan and Jonathan. At first my dad didn't admit it to us, but then he confessed, and he told us the whole story. Oh, and to make everything worse, my mom knew about Alec. She was okay with her husband leaving his son for his own selfish reasons."

"So what now?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think I should try to get to know my brother. After I left my house last night, I didn't know what I was going to do and…" she trailed off, realizing something.

"Jade what is it?"

"It's Alec."

"What about him?"

"I don't know what he is."

"What do you mean?"

"When my kind procreates with humans, they either turn out like us, or they're human. I don't know whether he's a warlock or not, and if he is, whether or not he knows that he's one of us."

"Couldn't you sense it when you saw him last night?"

"I was too busy freaking out that I had a brother, Derek," she explained, sighing and went back to sit on the couch. "What am I going to do? My family's falling apart because of my dad."

"It'll take time for everything to settle down," Derek said.

"Yeah, I know. I have to go see my sister. I'll talk to you later," she told him, kissing him and then leaving the loft. When she left the loft building, she noticed Cora leaning against her car.

"Hey, were you waiting for me?" Jade asked the younger werewolf.

"Yeah, I was hoping we could do something together. Staying in that loft is boring."

"I can't; family crisis. But I wish we could hang out."

"What happened?" Cora asked.

"I have a brother I never knew l had," she explained.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know. My sister and I are pretty pissed at my dad, which is why I need to see how my she's doing. Maybe we can hang out later," Jade suggested.

"Alright," Cora said sadly, watching Jade drive away. Although she really wanted to hang out with her new friend, she had to respect her family issues.

Meanwhile, after ten minutes, Jade arrived at her sister's apartment building. After she pushed the button to her sister's floor and waited, Chris Argent walked into the elevator, pushing a button to another floor number.

Jade turned to face him for a moment and they gave each other an awkward smile when their eyes met. "So…how are things?" Jade asked.

"Good," he answered. "You?"

"Not so great," she answered. The two stood in silence for another moment. "So, how's Allison? I don't really…"

"She's good," he finished, and then elevator opened to Mona's floor. "Nice talking to you."

"You, too," she said walking out of the elevator. When she got to her sister's apartment building, she knocked on the door and Aiden answered.

"Hey," he greeted Jade, pulling her into a hug, inviting her in to her sister's place.

"We heard about Alec," Sarah said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Mona asked, going over to hug her sister.

"I'm okay," Jade answered, returning her sister's hug. "What about you?"

"Upset, angry…"

"I can't believe we have another cousin," Bennett acknowledged.

"I can't believe my dad kept a secret from us like that," Jade added.

"This is all Alec's fault," Mona accused.

"How is any of this Alec's fault?" Jade asked her sister.

"Face it, Jade. Everything was fine with our family until he showed up."

"It's not his fault he wanted to see his father again."

"Then he should have gone to see dad, not you."

"Mona, he came here looking for me. Maybe he wanted to meet me first, or maybe he was afraid dad would reject him so he came to me for help."

"That doesn't make any sense," Mona argued.

"No, you blaming Alec for what dad did to us doesn't make sense," Jade shot back.

"Okay, guys. Calm down, we don't have to fight," Bennett insisted.

"Shut up," Jade ordered her coven member. "He's our brother, Mona. How can you say that about him?"

"He's only our half-brother, Jade. Not to mention the fact that he's a complete stranger. We don't even know anything about him."

"I know that he's our brother, and I'm going to find him," Jade decided, storming her sister's apartment. When she walked into the elevator, she turned on her phone and texted Eli, telling him that things didn't go well with Mona.

She was so caught up in her text message she hadn't realized that the elevator stopped to let someone in. When she put her phone back in her pocket, she felt a dark presence around her; she was getting better at doing that.

She turned around to see Deucalion and Kali staring right at her. She moved back against the opposite wall away from them.

"Get away from me," she ordered them. Jade noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses, making him look extra creepy.

"Come on, Jade. We're not going to hurt you," he reassured the young witch, moving towards her. She shook in fear as he walked up to her in the enclosed space, moving the back of his hand to stroke her face. "Beautiful," he murmured.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"For you to be my Mate, of course."

"I'm already taken," she informed him.

"Unfortunately so. But that doesn't mean I can't steal you away."

"Derek will kill you," she threatened, slapping his hand away from her face. Kali chuckled.

"Ennis was right. She _is_ feisty; I like that," the female Alpha commented.

"How are you holding up?" Deucalion asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"A little birdie told me you have a long lost brother."

"God, are you always spying on me? Do I need a restraining order or something?"

"Forgive me if I just want to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine. What are you doing here anyways, stalking me?"

"We live here," he told her.

"What?"

"We live here," Kali repeated.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"It's a very nice building, don't you think?" Deucalion commented.

"You're living in the same building as some of my coven members."

"Yes, we're quite aware of that."

"If you lay a hand on my sister-" Jade began to threaten.

"You'll what? You'll kill me, Jade? We all know you're not capable of murder." Before Jade could say anything more, the elevator opened and people began to file in, and Jade left the elevator, deciding to take the stairs instead. "You've grown up so much since I last saw you," Deucalion said to Jade.

The young witch stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at him in shock before the elevator closed.

_You've grown up so much since I last saw you. _

What did he mean by that? Jade tried to forget his cryptic comment as she left the building and drove away. While she was driving, she came across a train station where she saw Alec sitting on a bench. She quickly found a parking spot and quickly caught up to him. When she got closer, she slowly approached him and sat beside him.

"Hi, Alec," she greeted him hesitantly.

"Hey," he said, giving her a friendly smile.

"Are you leaving?" she asked her brother.

"Yeah, I am."

"But why?"

"I came to finally see my dad after all these years and he disappoints me. For a second, I thought that there was another explanation for him leaving, but I guess I was wrong."

"But you said you came here to look for me," Jade said.

"I only came here so you could help me find him, and I did. So I'm leaving."

"So, you don't even want to know your sisters?"

"Yeah, but…I know where I'm wanted, and it's obviously not here."

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked him.

"Mona said it would be best if I left. She said I already caused enough trouble."

"Forget what she said. _I_ want you here."

"Why?"

"Because you're my brother, Alec."

"Jade, you don't even know me."

"I know that you're my brother, Alec. And with everything going on here right now, I need you."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. Please stay."

"I can't," he argued. She looked away from him and the two sat in silence for a moment until Jade remembered something she desperately needed to ask him.

"Alec, how much do you know about our dad, about our family?"

"I know what you're about to ask, and yeah, I know what our family is and where we descend from."

"So you're a warlock, then?" she whispered.

"Half, actually," he answered. Jade's eyes widened.

"You're half? Half warlock and half…_human_?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

"But that's impossible. You can't be both. You're either one or the other. That's what-"

"I know. It's what our history books say."

"Then how are you half…and when did you find out what you were?"

"I don't know, but…Jade, I can't talk. My train's leaving soon."

"But…we just found each other," she complained, watching him stand up from his place. "Don't you want to stay here with me, and your other sister, and our cousins?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he decided. He then handed her a folded piece of paper. "You can call me at this number if you want to contact me."

"Don't go," she whispered.

"It was nice to finally meet my sisters," he said before walking off in the direction of the train.

After leaving the train station, Jade went to visit her grandparents. When she knocked on the door, it was her grandfather Jonathan who greeted her.

"Hey, sweet pea," he said.

"Hi, Grandfather," she grinned, giving him a big hug.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, inviting her into the home he shared with Rowan.

"Alright, I guess. How's my dad?"

"He's worried about you and your sister. He wants to talk with you guys."

"Yeah, well I don't want to talk to him right now. I'm really mad at him."

"So am I. Rowan and I are his parents. Finding out that he had a son we didn't know about…we're wondering where we went wrong with him; we thought we raised him better than that."

"Speaking of Rowan, where is she? I need to talk to her."

"She's in the witch lair."

"Thanks," she said, going downstairs to the witch lair where her grandmother was sitting, just thinking about the previous events from the night before.

"Did you know about Alec?" Jade asked, storming in to the lair. Rowan looked up at her granddaughter.

"Now why would you ask me something like that?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, I don't know, Grandmother," she answered sarcastically. "I just had a thought; considering the fact that you're Rowan Ravencroft and you're known for just somehow knowing everything."

"And you think because of popular belief, I knew that I had another grandson?"

"Yes," Jade accused her. "And I think you knew he was the Lost Ravencroft. So did you know or not?" Jade demanded.

Rowan sighed. "I only knew he had gotten her pregnant. I didn't know what happened to the child."

"So you _did_ know?" Jade fumed.

"Not entirely, Jadelyn."

"Did you know he was coming?" she enquired.

"Yes," Rowan confessed, "But I didn't know who he was."

"Great," Jade muttered, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Jadelyn, don't be angry with me."

"I'm not. I'm mad at my dad. Out of all the things he could do to this family, he has a love child with someone else."

"I'm sorry to hear you feel that way," Rowan whispered.

"He's leaving, you know; Alec. Because of Mona. She told him to leave because according to her, it's all his fault that he screwed up our apparently happy family and now he feels bad, so he left."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"You don't even sound like you care!" Jade exclaimed.

"I do, Jadelyn!" Rowan snapped. "This is a lot to take in. I just found out that one of sons hid a child from this entire family for twenty four years!"

Jade jumped at Rowan's tone of voice. "You don't sound like you want him in our lives. But _I_ do. I want him to be part of our family so much and no one else does!" Before Rowan could anything more to Jade, she left, ignoring Jonathan's questions when she fled the house.

xxx

Later that night in her home, Jade saw that she had ten messages from her father and she angrily deleted them. Nothing he could do or say would make what he did any better. Also, because of her sister, their brother was leaving. Didn't she even care about Alec?

"So how did everything go?" Cora asked Jade over the phone.

"Alec left. He said it would be best for everyone if he just walked out of our lives."

"You don't seem too happy about that," the young werewolf noted.

"I wanted to know my brother, Cora."

"I'm sorry things didn't work out."

"Well, it's all because of my dear sister, Mona," Jade mentioned sarcastically.

"What did she do?"

"She told him to leave, that he already caused enough trouble for our family."

"And he listened?"

"Because it made sense. I don't blame him for leaving, but I wish he was here." Just then the doorbell rang. Jade went to answer it and surprisingly saw Alec. "Cora, can I call you back?"

"Sure," she said, and Jade hung up the phone without saying goodbye, too shocked to see that Alec was standing in her doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

"Does your offer have an expiration date? I hope not, because I really want to get to know my younger sister."

Jade smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. Not caring that her brother was a stranger, she gave him a big hug, and a tear escaped her eye when he returned her hug.

"Of course not," she said, her voice muffled in his chest. "Where are your things?"

"They're at your old place," he explained. "Rowan said I could stay there as long as I wanted."

"Rowan?" she asked, pulling back.

"Yeah. Your-I mean _our _grandmother caught me before I left and talked some sense into me."

"I'm glad she did. I have to thank her for that later," she told him, inviting him in.

"You want to know how I found you?" he asked her, sitting on the couch.

"How?"

"I had a vision," he stated. Her eyes widened.

"But only witches can have visions."

"I know."

"So how can you have visions?"

"I don't know. But for now, let's just get know each other."

xxx

That same night in the vet's office, Tabitha Abrams was helping Dr. Deaton with Jade's cat; she had dropped Rose off earlier today for a check-up.

"Thanks for helping me," Deaton thanked the University student.

"Anything for my best friend," Tabitha answered.

"Speaking of Jade, when are you going to tell her and Elijah?" he asked her.

"I can't tell them yet," Tabitha explained, putting Jade's cat back in the carrying case. "Eli, maybe, but Jade…she thinks she has a _normal, human_ friend. And with everything that's going on with her right now, that's exactly what she needs."

"So when _will_ you tell them?"

"When the time is right."

xxx

_**AN: Hmmm, it seems that Tabitha knows more than she should…or maybe she's not human, or she's not normal at all. What do you think she's hiding?**_

_**Also, Deucalion's comment about Jade growing up so much since he last saw her; what do you think that means? And didn't you just love the brother/sister moments between Jade and Alec!**_

_**PS, a shout out to Pretty girl, Charmed, Piper and Teen wolf girl for leaving reviews for every chapter so far! Thank you guys so much!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	10. Unleashed

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

_**AN/ Response to Reviews- Teen wolf girl: You're welcome for the shout out, and I'm glad you're enjoying my story so much! **_

_**Pretty girl: You'll find out when Deucalion saw Jade in future chapters, but there will be a few hints.**_

_**Charmed: You're welcome for the shout out! Anything for a loyal reviewer :) Also, you'll find out what Tabitha is, but in future chapters. I'll be leaving some hints for you to guess, though.**_

_**Piper: When did Jade and Deucalion meet before this is what I assume you're asking? The answer: it wasn't exactly a meeting…**_

xxx

Chapter 10: Unleashed

"What are we doing here again?" Jade asked Derek.

"I need to talk to someone," he told her.

"Who?"

"The teacher that I saved the other night."

She sighed. "Alright, but make it quick. You still have to take me home so I can get ready for school today." Derek walked out of the car, into the school and into Ms. Blake's classroom. Jade stepped out of the car to look in through the window so she could get a better look at what was going on in the classroom.

Meanwhile, after Ms. Blake hurriedly walked into the classroom, she turned around to see Derek, letting out a startled scream. Thinking quickly, she grabbed the closest thing she could find: a wooden pointer.

"What do you want?" she asked nervously. "Are you going to threaten me, tell me that no one is going to believe me? Try to scare me…kill me?"

"I was going to see if you were okay," Derek answered after a moment.

"Physically or emotionally?"

Jade watched from the window outside as Derek smiled at the teacher. She felt something building up in the pit of her stomach.

Jealousy?

She didn't have a good feeling about Ms. Blake. She watched as Derek took a step towards the teacher, talking the stick out of her hand.

"I think you're going to be okay," Derek reassured her.

"Obviously you've never taught high school before," she began, changing the topic of their conversation. "In twenty minutes, I have to start two dozen teenagers on The Crucible and I honestly have no idea what I'm going to say."

"Well, why don't you start by telling them that it's an allegory for McCarthyism," he suggested.

"Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I shouldn't say anything, because I won't."

Meanwhile from outside, Jade watched as Derek moved toward the teacher again, giving her the stick back before heading for the door.

"Who are you?" Ms. Blake asked him.

"I'm Derek," he answered.

"Jennifer," she introduced herself. Jade watched as Derek disappeared out of the classroom and Jade saw the teacher turn around, smiling to herself.

Jade glared and sighed angrily. Ms. Blake liked Derek. _Her_ Derek, _her_ boyfriend, _her_ Mate, one of her only reasons for existence. The witch made a mental note to keep a close eye on Ms. Blake, and she knew the person who would be perfect for the job.

Why keep a close eye on someone when someone else could do it for you, particularly a cousin who undercover as a TA. Jade smirked mischievously as she thought about her plan to get her cousin Aiden to spy on Jennifer.

"Miss me?" Derek asked. She looked up and saw him walking towards her. She put on somewhat of a fake smile.

"Not really," Jade answered, annoyed and playful, but more annoyed than playful. Derek smirked and moved closer to her for a hug, but she pushed him off, getting into the passenger seat of his car. Derek sensed she was upset about something as they drove out of town to her place.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" He noticed that her body was completely turned to face the window.

"I didn't know I wasn't allowed to look out the window," she shot back.

"Don't try to change the subject, Jade. Tell me what's wrong."

"I told you, it's nothing."

"Is this about her, about the teacher?"

Jade turned to look at him when the light turned red. "Why would this be about _her_?"

"You didn't seem too happy that I wanted to see if she was okay."

"I have a test today, Derek, which means I can't be late for class. I don't need you delaying me with your little errands."

"Jade-"

"Or maybe you're really trying to keep me away from Elijah," she continued, knowing talking about Eli would definitely change the subject.

"If I wanted to keep you away from him, I wouldn't have to keep you away from school to do it."

"Really?"

"All you need is for me to take my shirt off and you're good for a few hours," Derek stated.

Jade scoffed, turning to glare at him. "And all you need is a picture of me in my underwear and you're completely hooked."

Derek opened his mouth to say something, but the light turned green. After that, the two of them rode in his car in silence as they neared closer and closer to her cottage when Derek decided that their argument really wasn't worth getting upset over.

"Jade-"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, ending the conversation.

"How's Alec?" he tried.

"He's fine."

"What about your family?"

"Everyone's just…it feels like my family's falling apart. And Mona thinks it's all Alec's fault."

"Why?"

"She thinks he tore our family apart, but it's my dad's fault." Before Derek could ask her anything else, they came in view of Jade's house.

"You want me to take you to school?"

"No, it's okay," she answered.

"Jade, I'm sorry." She sighed and turned to look at him again.

"It's okay. Let's just forget this ever happened," she decided, give him a peck on the lips before leaving his car to get ready for school. When she walked in, she made a mental note to get her cat back from Deaton later on after her classes; she missed her little Rose.

While she relaxed in the shower, she thought back to the previous night. She touched her core for a moment and then winced; it was sore. She silently cursed Derek's possessive side for being so rough. After she got out of the shower, she thought about her sister.

The two of them weren't exactly on good terms with each other lately. Jade really didn't want to blame Alec, but he _was_ the reason that the two were fighting; she wasn't mad at him for it though.

On another note, Jade was secretly happy that she had a long lost brother; she always wanted an older brother, but never got her wish, until now that is.

After she had gotten ready for school and ate breakfast, she opened the door to go outside and ran into her brother.

"Alec, hey," she greeted him. "What's up?"

"I thought we could spend a little time together," he proposed.

"I can't…at least not for a few hours. I have to go to school."

"Oh. Which school?"

"Beacon Hills University. I'm getting my PhD," she said.

"That's great. So I guess I'll catch you later, then," he continued as they walked out to their cars.

"For sure," she decided, waving to him as she got into her car, heading over to Derek's place.

xxx

Derek heard the sliding door open and he looked up from his book. When he saw Jade walking down the stairs, his eyes widened. She was wearing what looked like a school girl uniform; on her top half was a white tank top with a short sleeved cardigan and a tie, which brought out the colour of the necklace he gave her. On her bottom half, she wore a short kilt and black five inch heels.

He started to get up, but with a wave of her hand, Jade made him sit back down; she was on the phone with Marissa and she didn't need any distractions, especially from Derek.

"_I miss you, Jay-jay_," her younger cousin said.

"I miss you, too, Mari."

"_I drew you a picture at daycare. Mommy said if I send it in the mail you'll get it_."

"Did you mail it yet?"

"_Yeah, I mailed it yesterday. Did you get it yet?_"

"Not yet, kiddo. But I can't wait to see what it looks like."

"_Me, too. I hope you like it._" Then Jade heard Marissa's mom in the background telling her it was time for her to go to daycare. "_I have to go, Jay-jay_."

"Same here, Mari. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"_Okay. I love you_."

"Love you, too." And then she hung up her phone.

"Hey, sexy," she greeted her boyfriend a seductive tone, lifting the spell she put on him as she dropped her bag and pulling him to his bed, and pushing him down roughly getting on top of him. "So, I have a test today," she began.

"So?" he asked, trying to sit up, but Jade pushed him back down, wanting to really tease him.

"It means we only have an hour until I have to go to school, so whatever it is you're thinking about doing to me now, you'd better make it quick," she told him, suggestively running her hands down her chest. He then sat up, planting his hands on her waist.

"Show me who I belong to," she purred in his ear, and she felt his hands move to grab her butt. Jade pulled Derek in for a hot open mouth kiss, Derek's hands never leaving her ass for a second. "Aren't you going to put your hands somewhere else?" Jade asked between kisses.

"Maybe," he said, one of his hands moving up her skirt to her black lacy underwear. She moaned softly as she felt his hands got inside of her underwear, heading straight for her wet core.

"Gross," Cora commented as she walked down the stairs. Jade pulled away from Derek when she saw the young beta walk down the stairs. Jade shot a friendly smile Cora's way and she happily returned it.

Jade looked at her boyfriend. "Fun's over," she purred.

"No," he complained. She smiled seductively and kissed him once more before getting off his lap. She then grabbed her bag and took out her chemistry book, going over some of the pages for her test; not that she needed to, it would just be nice for a refresher. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Derek and Cora arguing.

"Stop, you're not done healing," Derek told her as she did pull ups.

"Yeah? Well I'm done lying around," she responded, deciding to do push ups.

"Then sit," Derek suggested. Jade watched as Cora did some more push ups before Derek knocked his sister's hand off balance. Cora then got up, trying to fight Derek, but failing as he blocked her every move.

"Come on, fight back!" she yelled. "I came back for this? I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you."

Jade tried to concentrate on her study notes, but couldn't help overhearing their conversation.

"All those rumours I heard; a powerful new Alpha, one of the Hales building a pack. Do you know how long I waited to hear something like that? Do you have any idea how it felt to find out you were alive?"

At that point, Jade began to gather her things, deciding she should leave Cora and Derek alone to sort things out. Just as she got to the entrance, she heard an alarm and turned around to see the red button flashing.

"What's that?" Cora asked.

"Trouble," Derek answered. The sliding door opened to reveal Ennis half shifted. He turned when he saw Jade at the entrance, growling at her. Cora turned around and went for Ennis, ignoring Derek warning her not to go.

Ennis shifted his attention from Jade to Cora, going at the young beta at full speed. He picked her up by the neck and slammed her on the ground head first. He looked from Cora to Derek.

"Ready for a rematch?" Derek went for Ennis, but stopped when he heard Kali walking in, half shifted. Jade hid behind one of the pillars as she watched the two wolves fighting.

Kali then broke off one of the pipes and hit Derek in the head, him falling to the ground, and then Jade watched in horror as the stronger Alpha impaled him with the pipe.

The young witch turned to look at Cora and the younger beta mouthed the word "run". She began to move towards the door but saw Deucalion walk in from the steps.

"Is everybody done?" he asked. "Because listening to that was exhausting." She was frozen in fear as he grabbed her roughly by her arm, walking towards Derek.

He stopped in front of him and folded up his walking stick, kneeling down to his level. "Let's chat."

xxx

Meanwhile at the University, Eli waited for Jade outside of the science building. He checked the time on his phone. Where was Jade?

This was the first test of the semester that they were having and she was running late. He knew this wasn't like her. The two of them along with Tabitha had studied really hard for this test so they could all get A's and all of a sudden, she was late on the day of the test?

Eli tried to call her phone again.

_Hey, it's Jade, leave a message_, her voice mail answered.

"Hey, it's me, Eli. Where the hell are you? We have class in fifteen minutes. Remember the test you wanted to get perfect on, unless Derek's trying to keep you away. Hurry up, I don't want you to be late." And then he hung up the phone.

Then he wondered if Derek would go so far to keep Jade away from him by making her miss an important test. But Jade had insisted that Derek would never do that, no matter how much he didn't like Eli.

"Hey, what's up?" Eli looked up from his phone and noticed Tabitha coming up to him.

"Jade's not here," he told her.

"Seriously? Is she running late?"

"I don't know. She's not answering any of my texts or calls."

"Maybe she _is_ just running late. Come on, we'll wait for her inside. She'll show up."

xxx

Jade struggled in his grasp, but she was no match for Deucalion. It made her feel weak, actually, that he was only holding onto her with one hand. "Sorry about this, Derek. I asked Kali to be gentle," he began.

"This _is_ me being gentle," Kali told him, moving the pipe inside Derek; he groaned in pain.

"Stop!" Jade pleaded. "Just stop hurting him, please."

"Sorry, little girl. I don't take orders from _witches_," Kali sneered.

"Kali," Deucalion warned her. "Be careful with this one. Ravencroft is an important name in our world."

Kali rolled her eyes.

"Let…let her go," Derek said between breaths. Deucalion signaled Ennis and he released his hold on Cora. Derek's younger sister ran towards him, but he stopped her before she could get any closer.

"Hold on to her for me, will you Ennis?" Deucalion asked, letting go of Jade.

"No," Derek growled, but Ennis went for Jade anyways. She tried to run, but it was hard to escape in five inch heels. Ennis caught her, holding her arms from behind so she could see Derek being tortured.

"See, we're not unreasonable," Deucalion continued.

"Let Jade go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. See, I have this…fascination with your Mate. She's incredibly beautiful, she's highly intelligent, and most importantly, she comes from the Ravencroft blood line."

Jade heard Ennis chuckle in her ear, feeling his hand slid down her bare leg. She fought against him, almost getting out of his firm grasp, but failing.

"Ennis," Deucalion began.

"You mind if I borrow her, Duke?" he asked, smirking at Jade.

"Of course I mind," his Alpha answered. "You'll get her dirty."

Jade rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Derek asked, looking up at the older Alpha. "You wanna kill me?"

"You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your uncle. I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder. In fact, I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have."

xxx

Meanwhile at the school, after Isaac had gotten detention, Jade's cousin Aiden walked with Scott and Isaac in the hallways.

"It's just lunch time detention, don't let it bother you. If all they want right now is to piss you off, then don't give in," Scott said.

"It's not just me," Isaac noticed.

Aiden then noticed that one of the twin Alphas, whose name was also Aiden was talking to one of Jade's best friends, Lydia.

"What about tonight?" he asked the strawberry blonde.

"I can't. I'm studying."

"I can help you," Alpha Aiden offered.

"Do you have an IQ higher than 170?" she asked, leaning against her locker.

"Okay, you can help me. So tonight then?" he asked her. Lydia shook her head, patting Alpha Aiden's chest before walking off in the opposite direction. The Alpha smiled in their direction before walking off.

"What?" Scott asked Isaac.

"Now they're getting to you." And then he walked off to class. Leaving Scott by Isaac's locker, warlock Aiden followed Alpha Aiden until they reached an empty hallway.

Alpha Aiden turned around. "What?"

"Leave Lydia out of this," warlock Aiden told him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"If you're thinking about going after Lydia, then don't."

"And why is that?"

"Because our coven will come after you."

"You think your powerful, almighty cousin Jade Ravencroft can stop us?"

"She can, and she will," warlock Aiden promised.

"Not once she joins us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Deucalion wants her as his Mate," Alpha Aiden informed the TA. "And what Deucalion wants, he gets."

"Not this time."

"Really? Then I guess we'll have to take her by force," Alpha Aiden threatened.

Warlock Aiden came at Alpha Aiden, slamming him against a locker, planning on fighting him until the two heard someone coming down the hallway.

"This isn't finished," warlock Aiden threatened. Alpha Aiden smirked, backing away from the warlock and disappearing down the hallway.

xxx

Jade watched as Derek began coughing up blood when Kali moved the pipe inside him. She whimpered and struggled to get out of Ennis' arms, but failed.

Jade then had an idea. She spotted an almost broken chair across the room; using her mind, she slowly levitated it, moving it in Kali's direction.

"Don't even think about it, witch," Kali answered when she saw the chair in mid-air. Jade glared at her as she let the chair drop to the ground.

"You're killing him!" Cora yelled.

"Not yet, little sister. But I could," Kali informed the young beta. "Who knows if its five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out. But just to be on the safe side, Duke, you might want to get to the point."

"Now you see the one problem with being in an Alpha pack: everybody wants to make the decisions. Me, I'm more about discovering new talents, like you."

"Not interested," Derek answered, spitting up more blood. Jade noticed the pool under him was growing bigger and bigger by the minute.

"You haven't even heard my pitch."

"You want me to… kill my own pack?"

"No, I want you to kill one of them. Do that, and I won't have to ask you to kill the others, you'll do it on your own. I did it, Ennis did, Kali did. Tell him what it's like Kali, to kill one of your own."

"Liberating," Kali decided.

"Listen to her, Derek. Do you really want to stay beholden to a bunch of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? And believe me, they _will_ become a liability. In fact, I have a feeling that one of them is getting themselves into trouble right now."

xxx

After the test and the rest of their classes for the day, Eli and Tabitha couldn't help wonder where Jade was. The two figured that maybe she was held back, so maybe she'd show up in their other classes, but Jade was a no show.

"Eli, I think something bad happened to her," Tabitha began. When he thought about it, Eli sensed something wrong. Him and Jade had a bond between them now that they were in a coven together, and he bet that the rest of the coven could feel it, too. He could feel that something wasn't right.

"I think so, too," he told her.

"Do you think we should call the police?" she asked.

"No, I think we should see if anyone's seen her around first. Then we'll call if no one's seen her."

Back in Derek's loft, Jade watched as blood pooled under Derek, the chance of him dying increasing. She couldn't blink away her tears any longer, the fear of losing him was too overwhelming.

"See, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole," Deucalion began, playing with his walking stick.

Cora looked to the side and glared at Ennis as he continued to touch Jade her not being able to do anything about it.

"You know," Ennis began, whispering in Jade's ear. "When I first saw you in the hospital that day, I thought, why not just take you for myself? But Duke got to you first."

Jade struggled against him again, but he held her tighter.

"When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore; he tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about Alphas I didn't know they could do." He continued to fold up his walking stick. "His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subdue your own by killing another one. In fact, I killed them all-"

"And you're proud of that?" Jade interrupted him, noticing the grin on his face. "How do you live with yourself?"

Deucalion looked in Jade's direction, nodding at Ennis, and he held her arms tighter.

"I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole," he finished, unfolding his walking stick with just a flick of his wrist. He then bent down, holding Derek's face up by his hair, feeling his face with the other hand.

"You're right, Kali. He looks like his mother." Jade turned to the side and noticed the sad, but brief expression on Cora's face.

"You'll get to know me, Derek, like she did."

"I know you. I know what you are. You're a fanatic," Derek said in between the drops of blood falling from his mouth.

"_Know_ me? You've never seen anything like me. I am the Alpha of Alphas. I am the apex of apex predators. I am Death, destroyer of worlds. I am the Demon Wolf!" he exclaimed, his glasses cracking, and thunder clapping.

Jade watched as Kali pulled the pipe out of Derek and Ennis let Jade go, and she rushed to Derek, catching him before he hit the ground.

"Hate it when that happens," Deucalion muttered, taking off his glasses. Kali dropped the pipe on the ground smirking at Jade while she held Derek.

"See you soon, little girl," she said, walking away from them and holding out her arm for Deucalion to hold onto as the three Alphas left the loft. Cora came out of her hiding spot and went to Derek's aid.

"Jade," he whispered, looking up at her.

"I'm right here," she said, not caring that her outfit was stained in Derek's blood.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna kill him...for..."

"Who?" Jade asked, holding Derek while he healed.

"I didn't...like the way...he was touching you."

Jade shook her head and chuckled; even when in a severely injured state, Derek still managed to be possessive. "I'm sorry," he told her.

"Why?"

"I said I would...keep you away from them."

"Derek..." she trailed off.

"They're too strong," he continued.

"I love you, Derek. I'm in love with _you_. Nothing Deucalion can do is ever going to change that." She leaned in, planting a soft kiss on Derek's lips. Cora looked away from her brother's private moment with his Mate. Derek then sat up, feeling a little less weak.

"I'm sorry you missed your test," he apologized. Crap! She'd completely forgotten about the test, not to mention Eli and Tabitha had no idea where she was.

"Go home. You should change," he suggested. Jade thought against it, but Cora gave her a reassuring look.

"I can take it from here," Cora told her. Jade nodded and slowly got up from her place, grabbing her bag and slowly leaving the loft.

xxx

"I can't believe you messed with their bikes!" Aiden exclaimed as he walked down the stairs with the two betas.

"I wish I could have seen their faces. They looked seriously pissed?" Isaac asked Scott.

"Yeah..." he trailed off and the three of them saw the Alpha twins came to a stop in front of them. "Kinda like that," Scott finished.

They watched as the twins began shedding their shirts. One of them bent down on the ground and the other slammed his fist into the other's back and they watched as the two shifted into one giant Alpha, letting out a huge growl.

"We can take them," Isaac said.

"Are you kidding? Isaac!" Scott pulled him back and the three of them ran the opposite way. They grabbed Aiden first, throwing him back like a rag doll and then grabbing Scott and Isaac, holding them up and hitting their heads together and throwing them back also. The giant Alpha let out a huge growl before stopping when they noticed their leader.

Aiden looked up and saw a man with a walking stick come towards the giant wolf.

He stopped in front of them and the twins shifted back into themselves. They stood in front of Deucalion and the three supernaturals watched as he pulled the cap of off the end of his walking stick, revealing a spear, and striking the two of them with the spear in one shot.

He then walked away from them, the two following behind.

"Who the hell was that?" Isaac asked.

"Deucalion," Scott answered.

xxx

Jade pulled up at her cottage to see her two best friends waiting on her porch.

"Where were you?" Tabitha asked, approaching her best friend after she got out of her car. "Is that _blood_?"

"No...I mean...yes."

Tabitha and Eli stood there, waiting for an answer. "I can't...can you just let me change? It's been a really rough day."

"Not until you tell us where you were," Tabitha argued.

"Fine. Derek and I got into an accident. We were at the hospital. But we're fine," she lied, going into her house before Tabitha could say anything more.

_It wasn't an accident, was it?_ Eli asked through the link.

_No_, Jade answered. _The Alphas attacked before I left Derek's for school. They were torturing him and they made me watch._

_Is he okay?_

_He should be fine._

_If they hurt you..._

_They didn't. I'm wearing Derek's blood, I promise. I just need to be alone right now, okay._

_Sure_, he answered, and Jade broke off the link.

xxx

"I don't get it. Did something happen?" Isaac asked his Alpha. Derek kept his back turned from Isaac, watching the rain outside of the window instead.

"It's just not going to work with both of you here. I've got Cora now, it's too much. But I need you out tonight."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"Somewhere else," Derek replied, still facing the window.

"Did I do something wrong," Derek?" Isaac asked. Derek finally turned around.

"You're doing something wrong by not leaving."

"Derek, please-"

"Get out."

"Come on-"

"Go!" he yelled throwing a glass at Isaac, the glass hitting the wall instead. Isaac turned to look at his Alpha, and the two gave each other fierce looks. Isaac looked at Jade and she looked away from him, not wanting to get involved.

Isaac gave up, grabbing his bag and leaving the loft with Cora. Jade watched from Derek's bed as he leaned against the table. "You know I should probably go, too."

"I don't want you to leave," Derek protested.

"I should."

"Jade-"

"I'll come early tomorrow, I promise. I just want to be alone tonight," she said, leaving the loft before he could say anything more to her.

As soon as Jade stepped out in the rain, her clothing and hair got soaked. As she was getting out car keys, she then felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, turning around.

"It's just me," Cora said. "Can I stay with you? I have nowhere else to go and I'm definitely not going to stay with Peter."

"Sure, get it," she told her, and the young beta threw her bag in the back seat and sat in the passenger seat of Jade's car. After a few minutes of driving, Jade broke the silence.

"I can't help seeing her whenever I look at you."

"Who?"

"Laura," she answered.

"You knew her?"

"We were best friends before…you know…"

"Before Peter killed her."

"Yeah."

"So how long have you and Derek been together?" the younger beta asked.

"About six years," Jade replied.

"Do you love him?"

"So much."

"How much do you love my brother?"

"So much that last year, I almost committed suicide because I thought he was dead." Jade stopped when the light went red. She turned to Cora to see the look on her face.

"Don't you think that's a little drastic?"

"I guess, but I was in so much pain. Besides, love makes you do crazy things," Jade ended off as they pulled up at her place.

"So how are things with Alec?" Cora asked as Jade led her upstairs to one of the guest rooms.

"Alright. We're getting to know each other. Mona still doesn't want to accept him." They came up to one of the guest rooms, and Jade opened the door, leading Cora inside. "There's a closet and a bathroom where you can leave your things. You can stay as long as you'd like."

"Jade?" Cora called before she left the room.

Jade turned to Cora. "Yeah?"

"Thanks," she said, and Jade smiled.

"You're welcome."

xxx

Jade woke up in the middle of the night. Half asleep, she turned over on her side to look at the time. It was two thirty in the morning.

Suddenly, she felt a dark presence around her, and noticed a shadow leaning over her bed. She slowly looked up and saw who it was.

_Herself? _She still had to have been sleeping. Jade panicked and opened her mouth to let out a scream, not liking where this 'dream' was going, but the Jade standing over her bed put a hand gently over her mouth.

"It's okay," she whispered to Jade. Her hand felt so real. The smile the girl was giving Jade made her feel uneasy. "It's okay," she kept telling her. Soon after, the Jade standing over her back away and disappeared into the darkness of her room.

Jade closed her eyes, telling herself that she was dreaming, or hallucinating at the very least, then eventually fell asleep again.

The next morning, Jade woke up to see a white envelope on the side of her bed. She opened it up and read the card:

_I'm watching you._

xxx

_**AN: Confused? Perhaps whoever's watching Jade is messing with her mind. Anyways, I added a new photo to the album for this story. It's called 'Best Friend, Boyfriend, Enemy', so check it out! You guys know where the album is, right? Also, on the soundtrack, another KillMatriarch song has been added for this chapter. Third, if anyone is interested to see what Jade was wearing in this chapter, there's a link on my profile. **_

_**Please Review!**_


	11. Brother & Sister Quality Time

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

_**AN/Response to Reviews- Pretty girl: Someone's messing with her mind, and Jade is convinced that what she saw was a dream. Hint: It's the same person who's sending her those notes!**_

_**Piper: Is the person who is leaving the notes behind someone we know? Hmm…yes and no. You'll see why I answered the question like this when you finally find out who it is.**_

_**Charmed: Jade is seeing these things because someone's messing with her mind. She's convinced herself it was a dream, but I didn't entirely confirm whether it was or not. But I can tell you that the person who's doing this is the same person sending her those notes.**_

xxx

Chapter 11: Brother/Sister Quality Time

Cora woke up the next morning in a bed that wasn't her own. It was then that the events from the previous day came rushing back to her, remembering that Derek wanted her and Isaac out of the loft.

She slowly got up from the guest bedroom of jade's cottage and slowly made her way downstairs. As she walked down the steps, she heard laughing and screaming from the kitchen. When she finally entered the kitchen, she noticed Jade was having a food fight with two other girls. One of them had brown haired with fair skin and the other girl had jet black hair with similar looks to Jade. The three girls stopped when they noticed the beta standing at the kitchen entrance.

"Cora, hey," Jade greeted her new friend.

"Hi," she greeted her.

"This is my best friend Tabitha and my cousin Sarah," she pointed between the two of them, and the two older girls waved at the seventeen year old. Cora stood in her spot, not knowing what to say next.

"Do you want anything?" Jade continued. "I have a waffle maker. We can have waffles or we could go out for breakfast."

"No, it's okay. Actually, I think I'm going to go for a run," she said, backing out of the kitchen and going back into the guest room to change into her sweats, then jumped out the window., beginning her run in the forest.

Cora just needed to clear her head for a while. When she noticed the three girls having fun with Jade, she thought about the relationship that she had with her.

Sure, they hadn't known each other for that long, but she still considered Jade to be a really good friend. But Cora began to question their friendship when she saw how much fun Jade had been having with her best friend. The things that brought Jade and Tabitha closer together was the things that they had in common, like the fact that they were in University together to get their PhD's.

But Jade and Cora? The only thing they had in common was the fact that they were supernatural creatures .Cora ran back to the house to see the three girls eating on the couch.

"I made lots of waffles," Jade began, seeing Cora coming in from the front door. "You can help yourself."

"Thanks," she said, going into the kitchen and putting two waffles on her plate, adding syrup to it, and then sitting at the kitchen table eating by herself.

"Hey, come sit with us," Sarah called to Cora. The young beta turned around from her seat to see the smiling girls waiting for her. She smiled hesitantly before bringing her food over to sit with them.

"So, do you guys have school today?" Cora asked, trying to make conversation.

"No, but we have assignments to work on," Tabitha answered, "Which by the way, Jade, I picked them up for you yesterday when you didn't show up."

"For _every_ class?" Jade groaned.

"No, just two of them. They're due at the end of the month, though, so we have loads of time."

The doorbell rang, and the door opened to reveal Alec. Jade put down her dish and met her half-brother in an embrace.

"That's Sarah, our cousin," she introduced Alec as she pulled away from him.

"Hi, Alec. Welcome to the family," she said.

"Thanks. Some family members are less…_welcoming_ than others," he commented.

"And these are my two good friends, Tabitha and Cora," she continued. Cora smiled when Jade called her 'her good friend'.

"Hey."

"So, how are things?" Tabitha asked him.

"Okay, I guess. I'm adjusting here alright. Its' good to know that at least one sister is on my side, right?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Sarah apologized. "Mona really isn't your biggest fan right now, but I'm sure she'll come around. Our other cousins Bennett and Aiden are really excited to meet you, though."

"I'm looking forward to it," he said, then turning to Jade. "So, I thought maybe you and I could hang out today."

"I'd love to," she answered quickly, but then remembered Cora. "But, Cora…"

"Don't worry, we'll keep her busy," Tabitha reassured her. "Right Sarah?"

"Yeah, definitely. How about it Cora?"

"Sure," she gave in, seeing how much Jade wanted to spend time with her brother. If she wanted to be even closer friends with Jade, she knew that she'd have to give her this opportunity instead of being a burden to her.

"Thanks so much," Jade thanked Cora. "But we can hang out later, too. I promise."

Cora smiled at Jade , happy that they would hang out later, and watched as she left with her brother.

Jade and Alec decided to go back to the main house to hang out. Alec drove, and after twenty minutes, the two pulled up at Jade's old house.

"Rowan told me that you lived her when you went to high school," Alec began.

"Yeah, I actually graduated at fifteen."

"Really?" Alec asked.

"Yeah. Your little sis is a complete genius," she bragged as they got out of the car.

"And my other sister…"

"She's a genius, too. We both graduate early because we skipped grades when we moved here."

"Where did you live before that?"

"Detroit," she answered, as they walked into the house. "So when did you find out what you were and about our dad?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I was eight. Back then, I used to like climbing. One day I was climbing on a tree, it was really high, and then I slipped and fell. I remember wishing I could stop in mid-air and then…I just did."

"Really?"

"Yeah. After that, I was scared. I thought I had some type of power I didn't know I had. I thought it came from my mom so I watched her closely every day, even when she thought I wasn't there, and then when I realized it couldn't have come from her, I figured that it must have come from our dad. I mean, power like that, I just knew that it couldn't have come from out of nowhere."

"So what did you do?" Jade asked as they sat on the couch in the living room.

"I tried to get as much information out of her about Demetri as I could. I tried and tried but she didn't say anything; she didn't even give me a last name. So one day, I faked sick and when she was gone out of the house all day, I went through her things, and then I found some pictures of her with my dad. I found love letters he wrote to her, and I noticed that he signed them as Demetri Ravencroft. So I began searching for him."

"Where did you look?"

"On the internet, of course," he replied with a smile.

"What did you find?"

"I found him on some hospital website. He was on the list of brain surgeons. I tried to look for an address, anything that would connect me to him, but I got nothing. But there was a day when I got a package in the mail from him."

"What was it?"

"Money," he answered. "I didn't find out until I was twelve that he had been sending us money the entire time."

"What did you do about your powers?"

"Well, I didn't touch them for a while because I was afraid of what would happen if I tried to use them again. So I went to the library and took out as many supernatural books about witches, warlocks and sorcerers."

"And…"

"On the last page of this one book I read, and by the way, it looked really old by the way and the librarian wouldn't let me take it out too long, so I figured it must have been really important."

"What did it say?"

"It said that the Ravencroft's and the Skye's ruled the witch world and that they were the most known coven. When I saw the name, I…I just…"

"Had a feeling? Like an instinct?"

"Yeah, I just knew that I was from that bloodline. But I knew that there was something wrong."

"What was that?"

"When I started to tap into my powers, I eventually realized that they were only working halfway."

"And that's when you found out that you were a hybrid," she realized.

"I don't know how, but I found out that I was. I looked in our history books for any record of hybrids, but I didn't find anything."

"I guess you're the first, then. But I don't understand. From my mom's side of the family, one of her ancestors remarried a human, and they didn't have hybrid children; they were either one of us, or they were human.

"I know. But Rowan came up with an explanation."

"What is it?" she asked, curious to know the answer of how someone like Alec could exist.

"She said it's because of our bloodline."

"What about the bloodline?" she asked.

"It's powerful, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That's it. It's because we come from a powerful bloodline."

"That's why you're a hybrid? Because the Ravencroft line is powerful?"

"That's what she said. And she said that she knows everything."

"That doesn't make sense, though. If our bloodline was powerful enough, then you should have been a full warlock, not a hybrid, right?"

"I don't know, Jade. Ask Rowan. But that's the explanation she gave me. I know it doesn't make sense, but that's the reason."

"I'm sorry, it's just…every weird thing that's happened to me so far always had a complex explanation. This one just seems too…simple."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"So how did you end up finding me?"

"Well, like I said, I have characteristics that a warlock shouldn't have. I can have visions, I'm immune to mountain ash-"

"You're _immune_ to mountain ash?"

"Yeah. Whenever it's around, my human side takes over, so I can resist it."

"Where were you on the last full moon?" she joked, and Alec raised his eyebrows. "It's a long story," she said. "Continue."

"Well, I have visions, I'm immune to mountain ash, and my eyes turn silver-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Your eyes turn silver. Oops! Sorry for interrupting."

"It's okay. And yeah, they do. A lot of weird things happen with hybrids, I guess."

"How are you…how are you so completely incredible?" Jade asked her brother.

"We come from an incredible family, don't you think," he responded with a smile.

Meanwhile, Tabitha and Sarah took Cora to the mall. They didn't really know the seventeen year old girl well so they weren't sure what she would like to do. So the two older girls decided the mall was their best bet.

"So, how about I buy Jade's two new best friends a new outfit?" Sarah suggested.

"Best friends?" Cora asked hesitantly, getting a little over excited. Jade's cousin nodded her head.

"I don't know, Sarah," Tabitha began. "You don't have to do that."

"But I want to. Come on, please?" she begged.

"Alright," Cora agreed.

"Great!" Sarah exclaimed, leading them into a Macy's. After Sarah had found Tabitha an outfit, she ushered her into a dressing room, leaving Cora and Sarah plenty of time to talk.

"Does Jade ever talk about me?" Cora asked the older witch, pretending to be interested in the clothes on the rack.

"She's mentioned you a few times," Sarah began. "But I'm not with her twenty four seven, so I wouldn't know entirely. She's either with your brother, Tabitha or Eli all the time, so maybe you should ask them."

"Oh, no, I just…I was just curious."

"You want to know what she thinks of you," Sarah guessed.

"Maybe," she answered nonchalantly.

"What do you think?" Tabitha asked, coming out wearing a cute top and a mini skirt.

"You look great! You have to let me buy it for you!" Sarah exclaimed.

As Cora watched the two interact, she was suddenly jealous of Tabitha. Her and Jade had a close relationship with each other which was something that Cora wanted to have with Jade; and no matter how hard she tried, Cora always felt like Jade's charity case.

xxx

Meanwhile, back at the main house, Alec and Jade were making pizza together. "This is so much fun. I can't remember the last time Mona and I did something like this."

"What is she like? Mona?" he asked.

"She's actually really nice. She's a good person, I promise. It's just that she's upset with my dad and she feels like our family's falling apart, so she needs someone to blame, and that's you."

"She doesn't blame our dad?" he asked as he spread on pizza sauce.

"Yeah, but according to her, everything was absolutely perfect in our family until you showed up," Jade explained to her older brother.

"I see," he said, both of them sprinkling on cheese.

"I don't blame you, Alec. None of this is your fault. I can't blame you for wanting to see your dad again. Actually, if anything, I thought you'd hate _me_."

"Why is that?"

"I feel like I stole your dad or something. I mean, there are things that you'll never be able to do with him. Like, have him teach you to ride a bike, watch your first soccer game, pick you up from your first day of school-"

"Jade," he stopped her as they put on the pepperoni. "He's your dad, too."

"I know, but…"

"I don't hate you, I promise." He stopped to put the uncooked pizza in the oven. "And besides, if I hated you, would I be in your old house making pizza with you?"

"I guess not," she decided.

"Hey, you're my sister and I care about you. Besides Rowan, you're the only one who's shown that they actually care about me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, dad's trying to talk to me, but I don't want to talk to him. He had his chance and he blew it."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. He keeps trying to call me, too."

"Let's just forget about that for a while," he suggested.

After the pizza was done, the two ate, getting to know each other more and more. Alec learned about Jade's encounter with a Kanima when she was four, and Jade learned about Alec training himself with his powers.

"Usually, we find out what we are and trained at a young age," she told him as they drove back to her cottage.

"How young?" Alec asked.

"Three years old, usually. I think Rowan made it a law that you have to train your children at a young age."

"How did you find out what you were?"

"Well, when I was three, one day my parents took me to the basement where our witch lair was and then told me what I was and where our family came from. They said that the only way for me to become like that was for me to activate my powers with a spell."

"I didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, I know. Usually for our kind, once we do a spell our power begins to grow within us. For you, you just wished for something to happen, and then it did."

"I guess it's different for hybrids."

"Everything is different for hybrids," Jade joked, and then the two of them pulled up to her cottage. When they got in, she had an idea. She took out her Polaroid camera and asked her brother to pose with her. After that, he questioned her for her actions.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I thought this could be the cover photo for our brother/sister scrapbook," she explained.

"But we don't have one."

"Then we'll make one," she said, smiling.

"You are an extremely accepting sister."

"Hey, that's just me," she said, pulling her brother into a hug. "Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"I know it hasn't been that long since we met, but I want you to know that…I love you." She pulled away from Alec to see his reaction.

"I know. I can see it your eyes," he responded. "I love you, too."

She smiled at him, pulling him in for another embrace.

"Where's the bathroom?" he asked after a minute.

"It's upstairs. You can use the one in my room. It's the second one on the left."

While Alec was in the bathroom, the doorbell rang, and Jade opened it to greet Derek, pulling him into a kiss before he could say anything. As Alec came back downstairs, he noticed his sister making out with her boyfriend.

"Oh," he began startled to see Derek.

"Sorry," Jade apologized.

"No, don't worry about it," he said.

"Um…Alec, this is my boyfriend, Derek. Derek, this is my half-brother, Alec."

Alec moved over to Derek to respectfully shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Although I don't recall Jade mentioning she had a boyfriend."

"I was getting to that," Jade defended.

"But I think this gives me an opportunity to play the protective big brother role," Alec continued, a smile spreading across his face. Jade chuckled.

"Alright. While you interrogate my boyfriend, I'm going to change into something else," she said, disappearing upstairs. Alec turned to Derek.

"There's something different about you," Derek noticed. "I can sense something similar about you and Jade for one second and the next..."

"I'm a hybrid. I'm half human and half warlock."

"Jade told me that wasn't possible."

"It's not supposed to be. But I guess when you come from a powerful blood line, impossible things happen, right?"

"I guess."

"I'm immune to mountain ash. Crazy, huh?"

"Definitely," Derek said, mesmerized by the fact that a supernatural could yet somehow be immune to mountain ash.

"So how long have you two been together?" Alec asked, changing the subject.

"Six years," Derek answered.

"That's a long time," Alec commented. "And you're how old?"

"Old enough to date Jade. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty four. Are you guys the same age?"

"I'm older. We met in high school."

"Huh. So you were one of those older guys hitting on my younger sister, then?"

"Actually, I was protecting her from all of them. When we were in the same grade, some of the guys were after her, not just for her smarts."

"I understand. So, what about your family."

"I barely have one. Most of them died in a house fire a few years back."

"Oh," Alec answered in surprise. "Sorry, I won't bring that up again."

"Don't worry about it. You're just a concerned brother, right?"

"Yeah."

"But I have a sister and a psychotic uncle."

"Psychotic, huh? What did he do to earn that reputation?

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

So what are you?" Alec asked, changing the subject. "You're not human."

"Werewolf, an Alpha actually."

"Wow. I never imagined Jade dating a werewolf."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I don't know her as well as you do, but from how much I know now, she just didn't seem like the kind to date a werewolf."

Before Alec could ask Derek anything else, she came back downstairs.

"So, Alec, you said you had some things to take care of, right?

"Yeah, I have a few errands to run, that's all. I'll see you later," he said, pulling his little sister into a hug.

"You, too."

"Oh, and by the way," he called as Derek and Jade were in the driveway, "I approve." He gave her a thumbs up for emphasis. She smiled and then waved at him as she and Derek left her cottage, leaving Alec at her place.

Meanwhile, halfway to Mona's place, Derek pulled over on the side of the road.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked him.

"Nothing," he answered, turning off the ignition.

"Then what is it?" she asked him. He then leaned over her seat and kissed her passionately. She soon found herself urgently kissed him back, not realizing how much she'd missed him today until that moment.

"I was." Kiss. "So worried." Kiss. "About you."

"Derek." Kiss. "I'm fine."

"I meant yesterday," he said. "With Deucalion, and Ennis touching you for his own personal amusement."

"I'm fine now. He didn't hurt me," she reassured him, trying to distract him with her lips. He pulled away for air for a moment.

"The next chance I get, I'm going to kill him."

"Derek, I don't think that's such a good idea. He's stronger and more powerful than you are. He could kill you, and you know I won't be able to handle it."

"Why shouldn't I go after him? He was touching you and I didn't like that. Do you expect me to just let him touch you like that and get away with it?"

"No, but I don't think that killing him is the answer."

"Now you're sounding like Scott."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"No, I…" he trailed off, deciding to kiss her instead so they'd both shut up. For the next half hour, Jade forgot about the world outside of Derek's car and only focused on him, just being with him, holding him, loving him.

After their passionate make-out session, they drove to Mona's apartment to see her.

"What do you want, Jade?" she asked as the two walked in.

"I want to talk, Mona."

"I heard Alec's still here. Is that true?"

"Yeah. Actually, I've been getting to know him the past few days, and our brother's a really amazing person. I don't know why you're holding a grudge against him."

"He's tearing our family apart, Jade. If he didn't come here-"

"If he didn't come here then we would have never found out that we had a brother and that Dad was keeping a secret from us the entire time."

"Why are you even defending him, Jade? He's just a stranger."

"Alec's a hybrid," jade said suddenly.

"What?" Mona's eyes widened.

"Our brother is half warlock/half human."

"That's impossible. Did he tell you that?" her sister asked.

"Actually, yeah, he did."

"He's lying," Mona argued.

"No, I don't think he is. Even Derek could sense that there was something off about him when he met him today."

"Human hybrids are impossible for our kind."

"Grandmother said it's because he came from a powerful bloodline," Jade continued.

"I don't believe you."

"Then ask her. She's knows everything, remember? So if you're going to argue about this, do it with her, not me. And by the way, I came here to make amends with you. Do you think I like fighting with you Mona, because I don't. And the only reason we're in this situation is because you're too busy acting bitter because of Alec."

"If Alec didn't show up this would have never happened."

"Maybe not now, but it would have eventually. Oh, and by the way, Alec's going to be a part of my coven, whether you like it or not. And if you don't, then you're free to leave," she said, leaving Mona's apartment.

xxx

After spending some _quality_ time with Derek since his loft was now empty, Jade went to see Cora in the guest room.

"I see Sarah took you shopping," Jade said as she walked into the guest room.

"She bought me a lot of pink," Cora told her, and Jade laughed, seeing as Cora didn't wear a lot of pink, at least from what Jade had seen her wear.

"I can take some of those off of your hands for you," Jade offered.

"No, it's fine, I don't want to be on your cousin's bad side," she told her. "They were really nice, Sarah and Tabitha."

"Yeah, they're really cool people."

"Didn't you say you had a sister?" Cora asked her.

"Yeah, a younger one. Her and I aren't exactly on good terms with each other lately."

"Because of the whole Alec situation, right?"

"Actually, it's because of _Alec_. She doesn't think I should get too close to him. She doesn't even want him here."

"Maybe she'll come around."

"I hope so. I don't like fighting with her." Cora then asked her friend the question she was scared to ask.

"Jade…what do you think...about me…in those clothes?" she asked, deciding to ask about the clothes instead of Jade's opinion about her. She was too afraid of the answer.

"What do you…oh; I see what this is about."

"You do?"

"Yeah, and the answer is that I think you look great, even without the pink clothing. Don't worry about your-self image, I think you already look great." Cora didn't know what to do, so she smiled instead.

"Thanks…for your opinion about the clothes. Yours would have been the only one that mattered if you had come with us."

"Next time I'll come for sure. But promise me one thing."

"What?"

"We have to hang out more. Best friends are should hang out all the time," she said, pulling Cora into a hug, and at that moment, Cora felt truly accepted, not because she was Derek's sister, but because she felt worthy of being friends with Jade Ravencroft.

xxx

_**AN: I've noticed the lack of reviews I've been getting lately; it's gone down to four, and the last chapter got three. Am I doing something wrong? Let me know guys, I really want your input, your opinions mean everything to me!**_

_**Next, how would you guys like a sneak peek inside the head or POV of the person who's messing with Jade? Obviously, I won't be giving away a name because it isn't time for you guys to find out who it is yet, but as you get closer to finding out whom the person is, I'll give you some clues. **_

_**Also, don't miss the next few chapters, things are going to get rocky….**_

_**Review and you shall receive!**_


	12. Frayed

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

_**AN/Response to Reviews- Piper: I'm glad you liked the Cora/Jade and Jade/Alec moments. Also, I'm not entirely sure who I picture as Alec. Who do you picture as Alec?**_

_**Teen wolf girl: I can't stand Jennifer either! As for Derek and Jennifer, there won't really be a romance between them. But I can tell you that there will be a scene with them where it may seem romantic, but they won't end up together.**_

_**Pretty girl: Oh, there will definitely be lots of Jade/Peter interaction within the next few chapters, I can promise you that, and as for Derek and Jennifer, there won't be any romance between them, but there will be a scene with them together where it may seem romantic, but they won't end up together.**_

_**Charmed: You'll definitely see more Jade/Cora bonding, especially because of what's going to happen to Jade in future chapters.**_

xxx

Chapter 12: Frayed

_**Jade**_

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Tabitha urged me. The two of us were sitting in my living room, trying to figure out what to do for their girls night.

"I don't know, Tab. I've never went dancing at a club before. Are we even old enough to get in? Are _you_ even old enough?"

"I'm only nineteen, Jade."

"Aren't the most fun clubs for people who are over twenty one?"

"Yeah, but I know this great club that all the University students go to, it like _the_ hang out spot outside of campus. I heard a bunch of people talking about it, it sounds really fun," my best friend explained. I still wasn't sure about the whole idea.

"Please?" Tabitha begged.

"Fine," I said, giving in. Maybe going to a club _would_ be fun.

xxx

"Where's Jade?" Cora asked Derek. She hadn't really seen her new friend today and was hoping that she'd be here tonight.

"Aww, I didn't know you cared," Peter commented from the corner of the loft.

"Shut up," she said. "Well, where is she?"

"She's with her University friends," Derek told her.

"You mean with Eli?" his sister asked, knowing that Derek didn't like him, so she thought that maybe talking about Jade with Eli would be enough to get her brother to bring Jade here.

"She could be with Tabitha, too," he argued, actually not knowing which friend she was going to hang out with tonight.

"You said you needed her to go over the plan, right? And you know if you try to do this without Jade and her super witch coven, you won't stand a chance," Peter said.

"We're aware of that," Cora said annoyingly from the table. "Should I go get her?"

"No, I… with everything going on, she just wanted a night where she could just be a university student," Derek explained.

"You mean go to frat parties and play beer pong?" Peter asked. Derek rolled his eyes.

"I don't think Jade would do that," Cora defended her.

"Just promise that you'll make it up to her," Boyd suggested. "She's pretty forgiving."

Derek sighed. He promised to leave Jade alone tonight, or at the very least, keep out of sight while she went out to have fun with her friends, but as much as he wanted her to have a normal night he needed to face the fact that they needed her right now.

"I guess I could go find her," he gave in.

"Did she say where was going?" Cora asked. Derek shook his head.

"Just think. Now where would a twenty year old University student be at this time of the night?" Peter thought out loud.

xxx

Half an hour later, Tabitha and Jade were currently dancing to Curve's Chinese Burn in the club. Peter, Derek and Cora had snuck in and had been watching Jade from a corner.

"At least she's not playing beer pong," Peter commented and Derek turned to glare at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go and grab her and let's go."

But Derek was still having second thoughts. He looked over to his Mate and saw how much fun she was having with her new best friend.

"I'll do it," Cora offered, her eyes never leaving Jade.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Peter said, stopping her from moving forward.

"Why not?"

"I don't think being jealous of the human is any reason to go and take Jade away from her," Peter continued. Cora rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but feel jealous of Tabitha. Her and Jade were doing things together that Cora couldn't do with her.

Meanwhile, Derek decided that he should just get things over with and grab Jade anyways. He moved through a crowd of dancing people in the club until he found his Mate.

"Jade," he yelled over the music, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Derek? What are you doing here?" she turned around.

"I know I said I'd leave you alone tonight, but this is important."

"Tab, can you give us a moment?" Jade asked her friend.

"Sure. I'm going to get a drink. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good," she said, and Tabitha walked in the opposite direction. "What's wrong, is everything okay?"

"We're going after the Alpha pack."

"What? Have you lost your mind?"

"I need your help, you and your coven. Please, Jade."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," she argued.

"Jade, we're only going after Deucalion. Only him."

"Derek, I-"

"If we get rid of him, you won't have to worry about him taking you away from me anymore. Think about that. After we kill him, all of this could be over."

Jade sighed. "Fine. Are we going now?"

"No, we're going to my place to discuss the plan, but I need you there. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Okay. But I'm blaming you if Tabitha hates me after this," she joked, although she knew that Tabitha would understand if she made up a really good lie. Jade didn't want to lie to her best friend, but she had to. If Tabitha knew what Jade was and what she was involved in, she would run the other way for sure.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tabitha asked when she saw the long face Jade was wearing.

"I have to leave," Jade said.

"Are you ditching me for your boyfriend?"

"No, it's just…his sister's missing and he needs my help to find her. Cora and I are really close."

"Cora's missing? Do you want me to help?" Tabitha asked. The nineteen year old actually came to like Cora from that afternoon when they'd gone shopping with Jade's cousin.

"No, it's fine. Derek already had the cops looking, but he really needs me to help," Jade lied.

"It's fine. I get it. I can just hang out with some of the girls from one of our classes."

"Thanks for understand," she said, pulling her best friend into a hug. "You are the best friend ever."

"I know," Tabitha joked, pulling away from Jade and watching her leave.

Jade left the club through the back entrance with Derek, Cora and Peter.

"I could see you were having fun," Peter commented as they drove back to Derek's loft.

"Sorry you had to leave, Jade," Cora apologized.

"Don't worry about it. There'll be tons more parties for me and Tabitha to go to."

Derek made a stop at Jade's place for her to change out of her party attire and into something more comfortable. When they finally reached Derek's place, only Boyd was there.

"Where's Isaac?" she asked him.

"He's not coming," Boyd told her.

"Alright," Jade said, finding it weird that Isaac wasn't there. "So what's the plan."

"We should have some of your coven members here," Derek suggested.

"Like Eli?" Peter asked Derek, knowing it would bother him if Eli had to come here.

"I can call my brother, and Sarah and Bennett can come, too. They can just pass on the message to everyone else."

"You really think the hybrid will be of any use to you?" Peter asked her. She turned to look at him.

"We're already a powerful coven. Alec won't slow us down," she told Peter. She then took out her phone and called Sarah and Ben, then Alec.

Derek decided that they would begin to go over the plan anyways, and that Jade would fill in her coven with the information when they got there.

He laid out a floor plan on the table of what looked like an apartment building.

"Where is this?" Jade asked.

"It's Mona's building," he told her. "We're going to go there tomorrow and attack in the penthouse."

"And we're only going after Deucalion?" Jade asked.

"Only him," Derek told her.

"It'll be okay," Cora reassured her, rubbing her shoulder as she heard the rise in Jade's heartbeat.

"It's not that I don't want Deucalion out of the way, I'm just afraid someone's going to get hurt."

"Jade," Boyd began. "It'll be three of us, plus you and your entire coven of witches and warlocks. We'll definitely get him."

"That doesn't sound like a very good plan," a voice said from the dark. They all looked in the direction where the voice had come from. Jonathan Ravencroft slowly came out of a dark corner into the light towards the table. "Now if you want to win, you have to formulate a proper plan."

"And what would you know about that?" Peter asked Jade's grandfather.

"I was in a war, of course. Almost lost a hand. I'm not going to get into the story too much, my granddaughter's already heard that one too much, isn't that right, sweet pea?" his eyes shifted from the group to just Jade, and the rest of them realized that this must have been Jade's grandfather when she ran to give him a hug.

"This is my grandfather, Jonathan Ravencroft," she introduced them. "He's one of the members of the witch council, and he's been in lots of wars."

"Stop, you're embarrassing me," he told her playfully.

"Don't be modest," she argued, and then turned back to the wolves. "Every war he's ever been in he's always been on the winning side."

"I guess you switched sides a lot," Peter commented.

"Actually, I led every single war I've won," Jonathan informed him.

Peter made a sound of approval. "I like him already."

"If you're going to win, you need to formulate a better plan, make sure you know who will go after whom."

"We're only going after Deucalion," Boyd spoke up.

"And how do you know Deucalion will be the only one from his pack in the penthouse when you attack?" Jonathan asked.

"You're making it sound like he won't be," Derek noticed.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so surprised if he's not alone, Derek. Be prepared."

"We will be," Cora said. "It's me, Derek and Boyd, plus Jade and her coven. It'll be ten of us against him."

"Just remember, Deucalion's powerful. He's blind, but don't underestimate his power just because there will be more of you than him."

"We'll keep that in mind. But we appreciate the advice," Derek said.

"Thank you, Grandfather," Jade said to him. Just then , the sliding door opened, and three of Jade's coven members walked in. Sarah and Bennett greeted their grandfather with a smile as they walked past him, and Alec stopped in front of him, not knowing what to say to him.

"It's nice to see my grandson again. How are things?" Jade smiled at Jonathan's attempt to make conversation with his half-grandson.

"Good," Alec answered awkwardly, and then walked to the table. Sarah, Bennett and Alec looked the floor plan.

"What is this place?" Bennett asked.

"It's the floor plan of the building you guys live in with your cousin. Deucalion's there and it's where we're going after him," Boyd informed the other Ravencroft's.

"But what's the plan?" Sarah asked.

"If I may," Jonathan cut in, explaining what he thought they could do when they faced Deucalion.

"I like that plan," Boyd said quickly. "No offense to your plan, Derek."

"I actually like this plan better," Derek admitted. The sliding door opened again, and Scott came rushing in with news for Derek and the others.

"I know where they are," he said. They all stopped and looked up from the floor plan to see Scott.

"The same building as the Argents, we know," Derek informed him.

"And my sister," Jade added.

"We made sure he wasn't lying so Cora and I followed the twins," Boyd told him.

"Then they want you to know," Scott assumed.

"Or more likely, they don't care," Peter said. As Scott came closer to the table, he noticed the floor plan.

"What is this?" he asked them.

"Isn't it obvious? The schemers are scheming," Peter told him. "We're making a plan."

"You're going after them?" Scott asked.

"Tomorrow night," Derek told him. "And you're going to help us."

xxx

"They're one floor above the penthouse, above Allison." Derek informed him.

"So kill them first…that's the plan?" Scott asked.

"They won't even see it coming," Boyd told him.

"Why is the default plan always murder? Just once can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?"

"You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you?" Peter asked Scott. "Not that I disagree with him."

"I do," Cora said. "Why do we need this kid?"

"This kid helped save your life," Derek defended Scott. "And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move."

"You can't beat a pack of Alpha's," Scott argued.

"That's why we're going after Deucalion," Cora explained. "Just him."

"Cut off the head of the snake, and the body dies," Boyd said.

"Only this isn't a snake, it's a hydra. Like Scott said, they're all Alphas," Peter pointed out.

"Deucalion is still the leader," Derek argued.

"Let's hope so, because you know what happened when Hercules cut off the head of the hydra?" Peter asked.

"Two more grew back in its place," Scott finished.

"Somebody's been doing their summer reading."

xxx

Later that night, Derek came back to Jade's place with her and Cora. While Cora was in the next room opposite to her, Jade and Derek and lied in Jade's bed.

"I have school tomorrow," she began.

"I'll take you," he promised.

"Derek, I'm having second thoughts," she told him.

"You don't think we should kill him," he assumed.

"I'm afraid something's going to go wrong," she said, looking in his eyes. "I have a feeling that after tomorrow, things won't be the same, like something's that they're going to change."

"Hey," he began, cradling her face. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise. You're going to go to school tomorrow and hang out with your friends and then I'm going to kill we'll kill Deucalion. Things will be okay after that."

"You promise?" she asked him.

"I promise. And then after all of that, we can talk," he told her.

"About what?"

"A lot of things," he answered. "There's so much I want to tell you."

"Is this another secret you're keeping from me?"

"No…I mean yes, but it's not anything dangerous, I swear. It's just something that I wanted to talk about with you," he told her.

"Okay," she said, nodding her head and then falling asleep in Derek's arms. As she slept, he thought about all of the things he wanted to tell Jade, everything he'd been holding in after the Alpha pack had gotten here.

Derek wanted to settle down with her, for her to be the mother of his children. Of course, since Jade was currently in University, it made a dent in his plan and he'd have to wait a little longer; that was unless she decided to just be a doctor like some of the people in her family.

More importantly, he'd been planning on asking Jade to marry him. But, with the Alpha pack coming here and her going to University, plus Eli showing up made a dent in _that_ plan too, so he knew he had to wait.

After he killed Deucalion, he figured that sometime after that he might pop the question, maybe after her semester at University. For a moment, he thought about what it would be like if him, Jade and Cora just Beacon Hills together and live somewhere else.

But then he'd remembered he had pack members like Boyd and Isaac who lived here and went to school here, not to mention that he had to take responsibility for them, and then there was Scott.

Even though he wasn't part of his pack, he still needed him. Also, he remembered Jade's coven, Eli and Tabitha, and the fact that she'd just found a long lost sibling.

But it was still nice to dream about it.

He looked down at his sleeping Mate.

"I love you, Jade," he whispered. "Always and forever."

The next morning, Jade woke up to see her boyfriend staring at her. "Stop! I look terrible in the morning," she groaned.

"You look beautiful," he told her sincerely.

"Yeah, that's what you're supposed to say. Stop staring."

"I can't," he said, stroking her face. "You're too beautiful."

Jade blushed and then moved one of her pillows over her head, but then Derek took it off, pulling Jade on top of him for a quick morning make-out session.

Jade kissed him back fiercely as the two rolled around in her bed together. She giggled quietly when Derek began to touch her in different places, particularly in places he knew she was ticklish.

"Shh," she told him when they got a little too loud. "Cora's right next door."

"Why did you even stay here? You and Cora could have just stayed back at my place, and there's a whole floor between her room and my bed," he hinted.

"Because you kicked her out, remember? And besides, I like my little cottage, don't you?" she asked him.

"I love it. It suits you," he said, then leaned down to kiss her again. The two rolled around in the sheets some more for a few minutes, although they had a few moments where they were too loud and at one point, Jade was sure that Cora had to have been awake.

"Wait, wait," Jade stopped Derek again.

"What is it now?" he said, not wanting to stop.

"I have to." Kiss. "Go to." Kiss. "School." Kiss. "Shower." Kiss.

"Great, let's go," Derek hinted, indicating he wanted to go in the shower with Jade. He realized that was practically the only place the two hadn't had sex yet.

"Derek, I can't."

"Come on, please," he begged her.

"I can't. Once you see me naked in the shower I'm sure you'll pounce on me like a puma. And as much as I'd really love to, I can't. I can guarantee you that if we go in the shower together, we're never coming out."

"Maybe I don't want to," Derek hinted.

"And have pruny hands? Gross," Jade commented. Derek looked down and chuckled at her excuse. He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You're so cute."

"And you, Derek Hale are the sexiest man I've ever laid my eyes on," she said seductively, moving on top of him. "And after my classes, we're going to come back here and you're going to make love me, promise?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, pulling her back down for a long French kiss.

"You know I love you, right?"

"And I love you. No matter what. There's never been anyone that I've loved the way I love you."

"And I you," she told him, giving him one last sweet kiss before disappearing into the bathroom.

From the other side of the bedroom wall, Cora moved away from the wall and smiled upon hearing her brother and her new friend profess their love for each other.

After her shower, she got ready for school, styling her black hair in wavy curls and putting on a white strapless mini dress with black four inch heels and a cardigan. Jade met Derek and Cora downstairs, greeting her Mate with a kiss and her new friend with an embrace.

"So, do you have plans after your classes?" Cora asked.

"Well Derek and I were going to spend some time together, but after that I'd love to hang out."

"Great," she said. "So I'll see you later, then?"

"Actually, why don't you come with us for the drive? I'd love for you to see the university," Jade offered. Cora looked to Derek and he nodded his head in encouragement.

"Sure," Cora replied.

After twenty minutes, the three of them arrived to the University. Cora followed Jade out of the car to see what the university looked like, and Jade spotted her two best friends on the steps of the waiting for her.

"I guess I'd better go now. We were going to go to the library to take out books for our assignments. I'm happy you came," she told Cora, bringing her into a hug, Cora happily returning in, and then leaving Derek with a kiss.

"I love you, Jade."

"I love _you_," she told him before walking away from the two Hales to her friends.

xxx

"So you and Cora are getting really close," Tabitha noted as they looked for books in the library.

"Yeah, I know. She's a really good friend."

"Oh, I think I found something. Give me a minute," she said, going over to grab a book.

"So Ben passed on the message for me," Eli began. "So we're going after the Alpha pack tonight?"

"Yeah. Derek, Cora, Boyd, me and the entire coven. That's an order, by the way," she said, picking out a book from the shelf.

"I don't like this idea," Eli continued.

"Me neither, but we have an opportunity to get rid of him, to finally keep him away from me for good. You said you wanted to protect me, right? Well you can if you helpus kill Deucalion."

"What if he isn't alone?"

"Well, if he's not, it's ten of us versus five of them. Not to mention the fact we're a coven of witches and warlocks who just so happen to come from powerful bloodlines."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Got the book," Tabitha said, coming back to them. "You guys ready to go?"

"Ready," Jade said.

xxx

After her classes, Jade noticed Derek and Cora waiting for her in the parking lot. Her two friends watched as she walked towards them, but before she got to Derek, she was stopped by Deucalion, holding onto her by her wrist.

"Such a nice university, don't you think?"

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Just a little chat, that's all, and Derek," he stopped talking to Jade for a moment. "If you or your sister even try to make a move, I _will_ hurt her," he told him, knowing Derek could here. From where he was standing, Eli saw Jade with an older man and Jade turned to him, mouthing Deucalion.

"Don't get your friend to try anything either. It wouldn't do him any good."

"I can feel the tension in the air, don't you?" Deucalion continued, sinking his claws into her wrist, and she bit her tongue from crying out in pain.

"Stop, please," she begged. "I don't get it. Why are you hurting me, don't you want me to be your Mate?"

"Yes, but there's something you don't understand. This was never about love, it's about _power_," he explained, taking his claws from her wrist and then walking away innocently with his walking stick as if nothing happened.

Jade's blood began dripping on the sidewalk and people walking by began to notice, so there was no way she could come out of this without using gauze. Derek, Cora, Tabitha and Eli rushed over to her to see what happened.

"What happened?" Tabitha asked, and people began to crowd around Jade.

"We have to take you to the nurse," Eli said. Even though they could have healed her in seconds, he only said what he said for Tabitha's benefit.

The four of them waited outside while they waited for Jade to come out of the infirmary. When she came out, she had gauze on her wrist.

"Are you okay?" Cora asked, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm fine," Jade reassured her.

"Are you sure?" Tabitha asked.

"Yeah. I think I want to go home now, if you don't mind."

"Sure," Tabitha said. Jade left with her friend and her boyfriend and they ended up at Jade's cottage. Cora left for a while, knowing Derek and Jade wanted some quality time together and she didn't want to get in the way of that.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked her.

"Fine."

"I'm going to kill him for sure," Derek promised. Jade turned to look at him. She went right up to him, caressing his face with her hand. He pulled her in for a kiss, moving his hands to grab her waist. He picked her up bridal style and took her to her bedroom, where he promised he'd making love to her.

Several hours later, Derek wrapped his arm around Jade holding him close to her after they'd calmed down.

"So, how about that shower?" he asked her. She looked up at him and then smiled, nodding her head, and then getting up with him, leading him into her bathroom.

The two Mates made love as they cleansed themselves in the shower until the water got cold. After it, Jade fixed up her hair, putting it into braid and changing into a simple outfit of jeans, a top and a leather jacket with black combat boots.

When he came out of the bathroom, she sat on her bed smiling, and he moved towards her to give her a kiss.

"I can't wait to tell you," he began.

"Tell me what?"

"Everything I've wanted to tell you for months."

"Is this going to make me happy?"

"Very happy," he told her, kissing her again and then the two going downstairs. When Cora came in through the door, greeting Jade with a hug.

"Are you ready for tonight?" she asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

xxx

Later that night, the entire coven met at Derek's loft. While they were preparing for the fight, Jade had a vision.

"Jade what is it? What did you see?" Derek asked, going over to her side.

"Deucalion's not in the penthouse."

"What do you mean?" Cora asked.

"Scott is going to try to make a deal with him," Jade said, holding her head.

"Where?"

"It looks like…an abandoned mall," she said. Jade ordered her coven to form a circle so she could show everyone what the place looked like. They all joined hands and using their powers, they projected an image of the abandoned mall for everyone to see.

"That's where he'll be?" Boyd asked.

"I'm sure of it."

"Let's go, then," Derek said, and then the ten of them filed out of the loft.

xxx

When they got there, Boyd and Cora had already shifted into their wolf forms, at Derek's flanks to face Deucalion. Jade had discussed a plan with her coven on the way there, so when they got outside of the mall, they all filed out to where Jade had told them to go.

"You're heart sounds like a humming bird," Cora told her as they walked into the abandoned mall.

"Sorry, I'm really scared."

"Jade," Derek told her, stopping her in her place. "If he even tries to get near you, I'll protect you. We'll all protect you from him."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"I love you," she told him.

"Don't," he said.

"What?"

"Don't say it like it's the last time you'll ever say it to me."

"But what if it is? I don't know what will happen in there, Derek." He sighed. He leaned down and kissed her fiercely.

"Just in case," he said before walking into their battle.

xxx

"You didn't come alone," Deucalion noticed.

"Yeah. This is Isaac," Scott introduced him.

"I'm not talking about Isaac," he told him. Scott turned around to see Derek fully shifted, along with Jade and the rest of Derek's pack coming out of the shadows. From the upper level, Scott could see Sarah and Alec at one corner, Bennett and Eli in emerging from another corner on their level and Aiden and Mona from the other side of the upper level.

"You knew I would do this," Scott said. "Derek, don't. You can't do this, and no one gets hurt. If someone else dies-"

"_Him_," Derek said, pointing at Deucalion. "Just him."

"Just me?" Deucalion asked. "Now how does a blind man find his way into a place like this, all on his own?"

Jade heard sound and turned to see Kali sliding down a pillar with her claws. From the other side, she saw Ennis walking up from an escalator. From another side of the upper level where her sister and her cousin were, she saw the twins.

Everyone waited for someone to make the first move. It was Derek. He growled and then went for Deucalion, but Kali pushed him out of the way, the fight official beginning. From the upper level, Jade's siblings and cousins jumped down, ready to engage in the fight.

Jade's eyes turned purple when she pulled out her knife, deciding to go after Ennis. As much as she fought him with Boyd, he dodged her every move, most of the time, although she caught him a couple times by slashing at him with her knife.

Meanwhile, Kali decided to go after Jade, hitting Derek to the ground and going after his Mate. Kali grabbed Jade from behind, but stabbed the Alpha with her knife, turning around and kicking her in the face.

Jade turned around when she heard Cora cry out in pain. She then went after Ennis again, Derek keeping Kali away from Jade.

Meanwhile, Bennett and Sarah helped Derek with Kali while Aiden and Alec helped Isaac and Scott with the twins. Eli saw an opportunity to go after Deucalion, but Kali slammed him down on the ground when he tried, damaging his head in the process.

Mona used a blast of energy, forceful enough to knock down the twins while Scott and Isaac scrambled away from them. This had been a mistake, as they got even angrier and went after Mona, but her cousin and brother helped her right away, but the giant Alpha picked them up, banged Aiden and Alec's heads together and threw them in opposite sides.

Ennis pushed Cora down on the ground forcefully and Ennis went after Jade again, slashing her shoulder and her stomach. Jade fell to the ground in pain.

The fight stopped abruptly when Deucalion ordered Derek to kill Boyd. Derek looked to Boyd and then to his hurt Mate.

"The others can go," Deucalion told him.

From the ground, Jade looked up and shook her head. From where she was, she could see that every single coven member was beaten and bloody.

Well at least they'd tried.

"You're beaten," the stronger Alpha continued. "Do it, Derek. Take the first step."

"Are we serious with this kid?" Kali sneered. "Look at him. He's an Alpha? To what, a bunch of useless teenagers?"

"Some have more…_promise_ than others."

"Let him rise to the occasion then. What'll it be Derek? Pack or family?"

Jade looked at Cora, afraid that she was going to die at this very moment, but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of an arrow piercing through the air.

Jade looked up and saw that it was Allison with her flash bows.

"Cover your eyes!" Deucalion ordered. Jade kept hearing more and more arrows and watched as Cora got up from her spot when Kali retreating. Derek ordered the two of them to leave, as they were both too beaten to go on.

_Retreat!_ Jade ordered her coven through the link and when they gotten the chance, they fled the abandoned building. Scott then went for Ennis and the bigger Alpha slammed into him, pushing him back to the ground.

When Scott looked up, Jade noticed that his eyes had changed from yellow to red.

_Red._

Like an Alpha should have.

Scott shook his head and his eyes returned to normal. Derek then went after Ennis and they got dangerously closer to the edge of the next level below, both of them trying to push each other down to the lower level.

Jade then got up, ran and slid down on her knees, slashing Ennis' ankle with her knife, throwing him off balance.

Jade then watched as Ennis began to fall over the edge of the floor level, taking Derek along with him. The young witch watched in horror as the two fell down, and she peaked over the edge and saw their bodies hit the escalators.

She waited and waited for Derek to move, but he didn't. He just lay still in his human form, bloody and beaten.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," Alec grabbed her from the edge.

"No, I…"

"Derek told me to get you out of here if anything happened. Come on, we have to go," he told her, taking her away and getting her out of the mall.

xxx

"Jade!" Cora cried out when they reached the cottage. Jade let go of Alec and met Cora in a hug. "I though Deucalion got to you."

"I'm fine," she reassured Cora as the younger beta noticed her cut shoulder blade. "I can heal."

"What about Derek?" she asked her.

"He fell over the edge with Ennis," Alec told her. "We don't know if he'd dead or not. He told if anything happened that I had to get Jade out of there. I'm sorry."

"Maybe he's fine," Cora thought.

"Hopefully," Jade, bringing Cora into another hug. Although she wasn't so sure Derek was fine. That night, Jade and Cora slept on the couch, waiting for Derek to hopefully come back.

But when they woke up the next morning, he wasn't there. She remembered that today, Scott and Stiles had a track meet, making her wonder if Scott was okay.

"I think we should go back to see if he's there," Cora told her.

"Me too," Jade told her.

"You don't seem to sure," Cora noticed.

"I'm afraid what I'm going to find," Jade confessed, tears welling in her eyes. "Cora, last year I lived through three days thinking that your brother was dead. If he really is dead this time…" Cora moved to pull Jade into an embrace, and Jade blinked away her tears before they fell, pulling away from Cora.

"Come on; let's eat something before we go."

xxx

The two girls ate, changed their clothes and healed before going back to the place where fight had been.

Jade slowly neared the escalator where she saw Derek fall; he wasn't there. She bent down and touched the blood that was left there. She and Cora then heard a sound and looked up to see that it was just Peter.

"It's okay," he told Cora. "It's just me, your uncle. Uncle Peter."

"Uncle Peter who _killed_ sister Laura," Cora commented, walking up the steps.

"Not my finest hour, but I'm not the only dysfunctional family member. Did Derek mention he killed me, too? He slashed my throat wide open."

"So that means I should trust you?" she asked her uncle.

"Actually, I'm wondering if I can trust you," Peter said.

"You've known me for seventeen years."

"I knew you for eleven, leaving the last six years unaccounted for. And I'm not particularly fond of things unaccounted."

"What are you even doing here?" Jade asked him, joining Cora.

"Same as the two of you. Wondering where the bodies went; wondering if they were carried out or maybe, if one of them managed to find enough strength to push themselves off the floor and walk out, leaving the three of us standing here to answer the all-important question."

"Which one?"

xxx

Peter told the girls that there was a place Derek could have gone if he had indeed survived the fall. "An animal clinic?" Cora asked.

"It's not as ordinary as it looks," Peter told her. "Half of the building's made out of mountain ash. I'm actually not sure how to get it."

Cora and Jade looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"I have an idea," Peter said suddenly.

"Of course you do," Jade commented sarcastically.

"You can get us in, Jade."

"How? She's just as supernatural as us," Cora commented.

"But Jade has _connections_," Peter mentioned.

"Is that true?" Cora asked Jade.

"Sort of…my grandmother is good friends with the vet."

"And he likes you," Peter reminded her. "So _you _can get us in."

"Or we can just do what normal people do and knock on the door," Cora said, moving to go the front, but Peter stopped her. "What?"

"They're here."

"Who?"

"All of them."

"But how do we know who's in there?" Cora asked. "Is it Derek or Ennis or both?"

The three of them saw the door open and they crouched behind the car and watched as Kali and Aiden came out. From where they were it looked like Aiden was trying to comfort Kali. The female Alpha let out a huge growl that set off the car alarms.

"I know one thing. That wasn't for Derek," Peter commented, leading the two girls away from the clinic.

xxx

That same day, Ms. Blake came out from the school and went into the parking lot, getting into her car. When she turned to put on her seat belt, a bloody hand hit her window.

She looked up and saw Derek before he fell to the ground. Jennifer went out after him as he'd passed out on the concrete.

Finding Jennifer turned out to be one of the biggest mistakes of Derek's life.

xxx

_**AN: Uh oh, some Derek/Jade trouble ahead, maybe? Remember when I said you guys might see a different side of Jade? That's coming up soon, as well as some more Peter/Jade interaction. Also, I'm going to give you guys a sneak peek inside the mind of the person who's messing with Jade. It'll be in the next chapter, I promise. **_

_**Next, Jade's outfits for this chapter are on my profile, and Curve's 'Chinese Burn' has been added to the soundtrack.**_

_**Question: Does anyone have any song requests for the soundtrack? If so, leave the name of the song and artist in a review or in a PM. **_

_**Please Review!**_


	13. Motel California

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

_**AN/Response to Reviews- Teen wolf girl: Not quite. But good guess. See the thing is this person happens to know a lot about Jade and her personal life, so it may be someone close to her, but not anyone you'd expect it to be.**_

_**Pretty girl: Hmm, not exactly. But in a way, Jade will be the reason Derek's wounds heal.**_

_**Charmed: That's my nickname for them too! Buffy and Vampire Diaries were my inspirations for that chapter. Also the morning scene when they were in bed was inspired by the Stefan/Elena Katherine/Mason scene in season 2.**_

_**Piper: Thanks for the song recommendations! I liked both of them and they'll be featured on the soundtrack. My Love by Sia will be used for a special Jade/Derek scene in a future chapter :)**_

xxx

Chapter 13: Motel California

"Darach?" Jade asked Stiles over the phone. Apparently, him, Scott and everyone else who'd went to go to their cross country meet had to spend the night in a motel.

"_Yeah_," Stiles answered. "_I've got a few suspects already_."

"Like whom?" she asked.

"_Derek's sister is one of them_."

"Cora? Why would she be the Darach?"

"_Because she just showed up out of nowhere and no one knows anything about her_."

"Okay, who else?"

"_Well_, _you and Mona's half-brother, Alec_."

"Stiles!"

"_What! He just showed up out of nowhere, too. Not to mention the fact that he's a hybrid warlock who's immune to mountain ash! Don't you find that weird?_"

"He showed up _after_ the killings began, not before," she reminded him.

"_So? He could have been hiding all of this time."_

"Okay, who else is on the list?" Jade asked annoyingly.

"_Your University friend, Tabitha Abrams._"

"God, is everyone I know on that list?"

"_No…well, maybe…_"

"Why Tabitha?"

"_Because I saw her with Deaton once._"

"So?"

"_Well…I don't know. She's new around here, right?_"

"No, Stiles. She graduated from your school last year. Moving on."

"_Alright. Lydia's on the list too._"

"Why her?"

"_Well, she was being controlled by Peter and she had no idea. Maybe this is a situation where she doesn't know what she's doing._"

"I don't want to believe it's her," Jade said.

"_But what if it is. I mean, she's something, right?_"

"Yeah, but I don't think she's capable of murder. Anyways, I should go; I'm still looking for Derek."

"_Isn't he dead?_"

"I don't think so. I think he's alive, somewhere, and I'm going to find him."

"Good luck," he told her.

xxx

Jennifer opened the loft door to Derek's place to help him inside. "This is a very bad idea. I should be taking you to the hospital," she argued.

"No, no hospital."

"Derek, I can't…I can't hold on to you anymore. I'm losing you," she said and she accidently dropped him on the floor, his weight too much for him anymore. "Derek!" she called going down after him.

Jennifer grabbed Derek by his arms and eventually got him onto his bed. When he slowly came to, she began lifting up his shirt to see his wounds.

"How…how bad is it?" he asked her.

"To be honest, the 'oh my God' would be for your unbelievable physique if it weren't for the fact that you're bleeding black blood." Jennifer looked up at him and noticed Derek began to lose consciousness again.

"Derek? Oh my God, you're not dying are you? Derek, please don't die!" she begged him. When he lost consciousness completely, she rested her head on chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Not exactly how I imagined our first date."

xxx

Back at her cottage, Jade had changed out of her clothes into one of Derek's long sleeve shirts and a pair of black jeans, leaving on her combat boots. After feeding her cat, she sat down in her living room, wondering where Derek could have gone. A few hours ago, Peter and Cora had left her in search of Derek around town.

She closed her eyes and thought for a moment.

Could Derek be alive? He hadn't been there at the abandoned mall or at the clinic, so where could he have gone?

Jade had a strong feeling that he'd survived the fall. She knew that Derek would never give up that easily, leaving her alone in this world without him. He had a reason to fight for his life.

For her.

Jade suddenly had a vision of her Mate. She saw Derek sitting on his bed in the loft; he was still bloody and wounded from the fight, but he was very much alive. Jade wasted no time grabbing her keys and drove straight to Derek's loft.

Meanwhile, Jennifer continued to stare out the window until she heard a sound behind her. She turned around to see Derek sitting up on his bed.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" she asked him.

"I have to find the others. They think I'm dead," he explained. More importantly, he thought about Jade and about what happened the last time she thought he'd died. Luckily he'd caught her in time before she had done anything stupid.

But what if she already had?

Surely Cora and especially Eli and Alec would keep her from doing something like that, and the last time she didn't have them around, so that made him calm down just a little bit.

"Maybe that's a good thing," Jennifer said. "Do you know how many characters in literature use a false death to their advantage? Have you ever read Les Mis? Tale of Two Cities? Romeo and Juliet?" she asked, slightly blushing when she mentioned Romeo and Juliet.

"They need to know. _She_ needs to know," he argued, referring to Jade as 'she'.

"Do you have any idea how bad you look? You're like one giant open wound, I'm not entirely sure you _aren't_ really dead." Jennifer moved closer to him, kneeling down to his level. "You don't have any bandages or first aid kit anywhere. I looked."

"I don't usually need them," he explained.

"How do we…fix you up?" she asked nervously.

"Time," he told her. He then noticed the look on her face as she was looking at him. He needed to set her straight before things got out of hand. "You shouldn't be here."

"Why is that?"

"Because you don't know me, you don't know anything about me."

"Maybe I have a feeling about you," Jennifer told him, hinting that she was developing feelings for him.

"It shouldn't be a good one. Everyone around me…everyone gets hurt," he informed her. Saying that triggered memories from the night before about Jade and all of the other times he failed to protect her.

"I've been hurt before," she said.

"Not like this," he argued. Meanwhile , Jade finally reached Derek's floor where his loft was. She noticed that the door was slightly opened. She peaked in and saw him and surprisingly saw Jennifer there, too.

She nervously watched from the outside and saw Jennifer lean in and closed the space between her and Derek. Jennifer pulled back and Jade shockingly watched as Derek returned the kiss as well. The young witch continued watching as Derek and Jennifer made out and eventually fell into Derek's bed together. Not being able to take anymore, Jade turned around and ran.

"Wait, wait," Derek said, pushing Jennifer off of him.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, it's not."

"Am I hurting you?"

"We can't do this, it's wrong."

"It feels right," Jennifer agrued.

"Not to me," Derek said.

"Why?"

"There's someone else," he told her.

"Oh," Jennifer said sadly.

"I'm in love with her," Derek continued, hoping Jennifer would get the message.

"Oh," Jennifer said again, not knowing what else to say.

"I think you should leave," he told her. Jennifer nodded in understand and Derek watched as disappeared out of the loft. Derek sat in his bed alone and thought about what he'd just done.

He and Jennifer kissed; they could have had sex.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew he'd just cheated on Jade. His one true love, his soul mate, the one person who really understood him and accepted him for who he was.

How could he have done that to her? He knew didn't deserve her after what he'd done. Jade deserved better than him; she was so kind, humble, accepting, loving and selfless, and he...he was a _monster_.

xxx

Jade ran out of the loft building and stopped after she'd run a few blocks into the pouring rain. She took deep breaths, reality setting in to what had just happened.

Derek cheated on her.

He was having sex with Jennifer right now.

Jade backed into an alley, her heavy breathing soon turned into sobs as she slowly slid down against the wall and wept.

Meanwhile, from across the street, Sheriff Stilinski came out of a local coffee shop during his break. As he unlocked his police car, he made a double take, as a familiar family member caught his eye.

At the edge of the alley, he spotted his distant niece sobbing in the rain. Being the concerned uncle he was, he put his coffee in his car and ran across the street in the rain to Jade.

"Jade, is that you?" The young witch looked up to see Sheriff Stilinski leaning over her.

"Sheriff?" she croaked.

"Jade, what's wrong?"

"I…I…" she trailed off, not being able to form a proper sentence.

"Come on, let's get you out of the rain, I'll drive you home, okay?"

"Ccc….cccarrr…mmmyyy…"

"No, you can't drive," he argued. "Not like this."

Sheriff Stilinski then took his niece out of the rain and into his police car in the passenger seat and drove Jade to her cottage outside of town.

"Do you want me to take you inside? I can stay with you until you feel better," he offered when they reached her place. Jade shook her head. "Okay then. Maybe I can get your car for you."

"I'll get it tomorrow," she said, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Okay," he said, nodding in understanding. "Look, Jade. I don't know what happened with you and I know we're not really close family, but I want you to know that whatever happens, there's always someone that loves you."

More tears rolled down her cheeks. "Like you?" she asked.

"Like me," he answered sincerely.

"Thanks for the ride," she told him, getting out of the car and sadly waving to him. As the police car disappeared down the street, Jade broke down in more tears in her driveway.

For a few minutes, she sat crouched there and let the rain drench her clothing. Somehow with her scrambled she thought of an idea. She knew it would be a long walk, but what did she have to lose?

xxx

Deaton was in the back of the animal clinc when he heard the door open and close. "Sorry, we're cl-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Rowan's granddaughter standing at the entrance drenched from the rain.

"Jade, what happened?" he asked, looking for a blanket to cover her with.

"You don't need to do that," Jade said when she noticed he had a blanket in his hand.

"You're soaking wet, you'll get sick," he argued.

"Then I probably deserve it," she said. Deaton was confused with her vague comment.

"Come, sit down," he said, opening the gate and leading her to the back. "What happened?"

Deaton was truly concerned for Jade; she was like the daughter he never had. When he noticed the fresh tears sliding down her face, he knew there was something truly wrong. "I needed to talk to you," she explained.

"Is this about Derek?" She nodded her head, even more tears came forward. "Is he…did something bad happen to him?"

She shook her head for a no. "He…he cheated. He cheated…on me," she told him. "He cheated!" she cried. Deaton put his arm around Jade and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he apologized.

"I deserve it," she assumed.

"Why would someone like you deserve that? Jade," he said, looking at her. "Your Grandmother tells me things about you all the time. You're highly intelligent, you're beautiful, you're powerful, you're selfless-"

"Then why did this have to happen to me?"

"I don't know. But I know one thing: you're one of the strongest people I've ever known and you're going to get through this, I know you will." Jade nodded her head, but she wasn't entirely convinced.

"I have to go," she told him. "Thank you."

"Anytime, " he told her, following her out front.

"One more thing," she said, turning around to face Deaton again. "Please don't tell anyone what I told you. I don't want anyone to know about this, not yet."

"I promise," he answered, and he watched her walk out into the rain again.

Jade eventually found her car to where she had parked it and drove around town. After a couple minutes, she pulled over and began to cry again. She stopped when her phone rang. She looked at it and saw that it was Derek calling. She knew if she didn't answer he would come looking for him and she couldn't face him right now. She fought back her tears and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jade," Derek said over the phone.

"Hi, Derek."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm great," she lied, continuing to fight back tears.

"You don't seem surprised that I'm alive," he noticed.

"I had a vision," she told him quickly.

"Could you come over? I really need to see you."

"I can't. I have a ton of homework to do for my classes and I haven't gotten started on my assignments yet. Actually, I'm really busy and I can't be distracted," she lied.

"Okay. So when can I see you?"

"Not for a few days," she told him, not wanting to see him. "I just really need to finish my assignments."

"Okay," he answered disappointingly. "I can't wait to see you."

"I love you," she whispered, choking back her tears.

"I love _you_," he said, and she hung up before saying goodbye, letting out a huge sob, banging her head on the steering wheel.

Meanwhile, Derek hung up the phone, still feeling crappy about himself. He couldn't get over the fact that he'd just cheated on Jade, and then he called her like nothing happened. He was a terrible, terrible person. He didn't deserve her.

At least if he'd died then he wouldn't have cheated on her.

He just wouldn't tell her, she didn't have to find out about what he did. After all, it had just been a kiss, right?

But Derek knew it wasn't just that. For a moment, when he told Jennifer that everyone around him got hurt, he'd thought about Jade and how Eli had been a better protector lately than he had.

For a moment, Derek thought that he wasn't good enough for Jade. But when he realized what he was doing, he knew it was wrong; he realized that all that mattered was what Jade thought, everyone else's opinion didn't matter to him. Derek wasn't going to let Elijah Julian win; Jade belonged to him, _only_ him and he wasn't going to give up that easily.

Derek lied on his bed and closed his eyes, wishing she was here with him right now. He remembered yesterday afternoon when they'd made love in her bedroom. He loved how she completely submitted to him.

"_Did you miss me today?" she asked him as he carried her up to her room._

"_So much," he said. "It took everything I had not to back there and tear you away from class."_

_Jade giggled. "We still have to have sex in one of the Dean's offices."_

"_After the fight," he promised. "And after our talk."_

_He then rested Jade on her bed and hovered over her. She pulled him down, liking the feeling of his weight on hers. "Derek," she whispered. _

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you love me?"_

"_I love you, so much," he whispered back._

"_Make love to me, Derek." _

_Derek closed the space in between him and Jade, rolling over so she was on top of him. She sat him up and pulled his shirt off, carelessly throwing it on the floor. Derek removed Jade's clothes with care as opposed to shredding them off like he usually did, wanting to be gentle with her this time. _

"_Derek," she whispered. _

"_I'm right here," he said, flipping them over so that she was completely at his mercy. Jade went for his pants and Derek kicked them off with ease, looking into her eyes as he slipped inside of her. _

_For the next few hours, Derek did nothing but make love to his Mate. Their bodies moved in sync as the two Mates lost themselves in each other. For a moment, Derek almost lost control and stopped for a moment._

"_What's wrong?" she asked as she noticed his eyes turning red. _

"_I'm trying not to shift," he explained. Almost every time they'd made love he'd shifted, but he didn't wanted his human side in control this time, wanting to savour every moment he had with her before the fight. She nodded in understanding and after a minute, he leaned down to kiss her again and the two continued to make love to each other. _

_Several orgasms later, the two lay beside each other on Jade's bed, her head rested on Derek's chest while he stroked her hair. _

"_I love you, Derek," she whispered. _

"_I love you, Jade."_

Derek opened his eyes and looked at his wounds.

They were gone.

xxx

Eli was working on one of his assignments when he heard a loud and frantic knock on his door. He ran to the entance and opened the door to see his best friend drenched in the rain. "Jade? What's wrong?"

"Derek cheated on me," she stated. His eyes widened at what she said, not entirely sure he'd fully heard her.

"What?"

"Derek cheated on me, Eli," she repeated. He _did_ hear correctly. Wasting no time, he brought Jade into his arms quickly, bringing her into his house right away.

"Are you sure?" Eli asked, leading her to his couch and wrapping a blanket around her. Sure, he wanted to win Jade over, but not like this.

"I'm sure, Eli. I saw him…he was having sex with…" she trailed off and continued to cry. Eli pulled Jade into a big hug, consoling and comforting her. When she finally got tired, she passed out on his couch. Eli observed his best friend, knowing he couldn't let her sleep in those wet clothes the entire night. She'd catch hypothermia for sure. Eli went into his room and grabbed one of his t-shirts

He then woke up Jade and she changed into his shirt. He was glad that she was half asleep while doing so or she would have surely started crying again.

The next morning, Jade woke up in Eli's shirt with a massive headache and messy hair. She then remembered what happened the previous night, bringing tears to her eye. Eli came out from the kitchen and brought his best friend into an embrace.

"Jade, I'm sorry," he said.

"No, you're not," she argued. "You hated him."

"It doesn't mean I wanted him to cheat on you," he explained.

"I can't believe he cheated," she sobbed. Eli left Jade for a few minutes and went in the other room to call Tabitha.

"_What's up?_"

"You need to get here, like _now_. This is way too important to tell you over the phone. You need to be here," he said urgently.

"_Alright,_" Tabitha said, not asking any questions. Twenty minutes later, Tabitha showed up at Eli's door. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

Eli led Tabitha to his living room to their best friend. "Jade?"

"Tab?" Jade looked up and saw her new friend with Eli. Tabitha went to sit beside her best friend, pulling her into a hug.

"What happened?"

"Derek cheated on her," Eli told her through Jade's sobs. The nineteen year old looked at him in disbelief and looked back at her sobbing best friend.

"No," Tabitha argued, remembering all of the great things Jade used to tell her about Derek, Maybe it had been a mistake.

"I saw him having sex with someone else," she explained.

"Oh my…Jade…" Tabitha trailed off, at a loss of words. Jade sobbed into her shoulder for a few more minutes before getting up.

"I have to get ready for school," Jade said.

"No," Eli prostested. "You can't go to school, not like this. Tabitha and I will go and we'll pick up your assignments and we'll make copies of the notes from the lectures for you."

"Eli," Tabitha began. "Can I talk to you?"

Eli nodded and led his new friend into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"You'd better stay with Jade," she said.

"Why?"

"Because you're her best friend."

"So are you," he argued.

"You two are closer," she pointed out. "She needs you right now. I could stay with her if I wanted, but you two have this deep connection with each other. _You_ should stay with her."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. She needs you right now. I'll take care of school."

"You know you're the best, right?" he told her sincerely.

"So I've been told," Tabitha commented. "I'll call in between classes to see how she's doing, okay?"

"Yeah." Tabitha then went out to tell Jade goodbye and left Eli's place for BHU.

xxx

From the shadows in the forest, Jade's 'stalker' watched as Eli comforted Jade in one of his guest rooms. The mystery person envied Eli at that moment, wishing that they were the one comforting Jade instead of the young warlock.

After a few more minutes of watching Jade, the dark figure slipped back into the forest, planning the next surprise they would leave for the young witch. The figure fantasized about what their meeting would be like, whether the witch would be shocked, or scared, or maybe even happy.

"I have so much planned for you, Jade. Both you _and_ me."

xxx

_**AN: Confusing, huh? It seems like this person wants to hurt Jade, what with all of the surprises they've been leaving, and yet they want to comfort her? and I know it's kind of short, but I didn't know what else to write and I really wanted to get this chapter up.**_

_**Next, please don't hate me for making Derek cheat on Jade, this happened for a reason! It ties in with the person who's been watching her; and before you ask, no, this person isn't causing these events to happen. **_

_**Question: Do you guys think the person watching Jade is a man or a woman? Answer the question and I'll reveal whether the person is male or female in the next chapter!**_

_**Soundtrack update! With The Pretty Reckless and Iron and Wine.**_

_**Review and you shall receive!**_


	14. To Blackmail an Alpha

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

_**AN/Response to Reviews- Pretty girl: Once Derek finds out that she knows, he won't leave her alone, that's for sure. And you'll definitely see a bitchy side to Jade soon enough.**_

_**Teen wolf girl: I promise, no more Derek/Jennifer romance! And to answer your question, no, it's not really anything like that at all. You'll see…**_

_**Piper: Mona still here; she isn't with the Alpha pack. She'll make some appearances in the next few chapters.**_

xxx

So pretty, so smart  
Such a waste of a young heart  
What a pity, what a sham  
What's the matter with you man?

Don't you see it's wrong? Can't you get it right?  
Outta mind and outta sight  
Call on all your girls, don't forget the boys  
Put a lid on all that noise

I'm a satellite heart lost in the dark  
I'm spun out so far, you stop, I start  
But I'll be true to you

Satellite Heart- Anya Marina

xxx

Chapter 14: To Blackmail an Alpha

While Jade was sleeping, Eli went over to see Derek at his loft. Fortunately, the Alpha was the only one there at the time, making Eli's plan easier than he'd initially thought.

"What do you want, Julian?" Derek asked, his back turned to the young warlock.

"You're going to do what I ask," Eli stated. Derek turned to look at him, a cocky smile on him face.

"_I'm_ going to do something for _you_?" he asked, walking over to stand right in front of Eli.

"Yeah."

"And if I refuse."

Eli sighed. "If you don't, I'll tell Jade you cheated on her."

Derek's eyes widened and it was Eli's turn to have a cocky expression on his face. "How do you know about that?"

"Doesn't matter how I know," Eli continued. "The point is that you're going to do what I ask, or she finds out."

"Fine," Derek growled.

"Stay away from Jade," Eli said. "She said she needed some time to do her assignments and she doesn't want any distractions. So stay away, clear?"

Derek sighed angrily, but agreed. "Crystal."

Eli then began to walk out of the loft, but stopped when he remembered he had one more thing to say. "Oh, and by the way," he began, turning around. "I hear that you like to lurk."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning if I catching you watching Jade, even from a distance, I'll tell her," the warlock threatened, leaving the loft.

xxx

Back at Eli's place, Jade still couldn't get over the fact that Derek had cheated. On another note, because of it, she hadn't slept or ate properly in days. Every time she closed her eyes, all Jade could see was Derek and Jennifer making out as if she didn't even exist.

And it bothered her the way he'd called her a few nights ago, like nothing had happened at all. Maybe he felt guilty, she thought.

Yeah right.

Jade let out a huge sob and tears began to spill over her eyes.

She remembered her brother, sister and her cousins all wondered where she was after the fight a few days ago, and Eli called them to let them know that she was fine, but she was busy with school work.

Jade's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Eli?"

"Hey, Jay," he greeted her. "How are you feeling?"

"Worthless," she answered honestly.

"Hey, you're not worthless," he argued.

"Then I'm nothing," she whispered.

"You want me to tell you what you are?" Eli asked her.

"What am I, Eli? Because I honestly have no idea anymore."

"You are my best friend. You're the amazing, almighty Jade Ravencroft, one of the most powerful, beautiful witches to have ever walked on this Earth."

Jade cried and laughed at the same time. "I'm not _that_ amazing, Elijah."

"You are to me," he said sincerely, pulling her into a hug. "So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"With…with Derek," he explained.

"I don't know. I can't face him yet."

"Are you breaking up with him?" Eli asked.

"I have to," Jade said. "I just can't get over this. He cheated, Eli. How am I supposed to forgive him after he did that to me?"

"I know. But you don't have to forgive him. You can move on if you want."

"I don't know if I can."

"Take as long as you need," he told her. "I'll be here, every step of the way."

xxx

Mona went over to her grandparents place to see Rowan. Thankfully when she'd gotten there, her grandfather was nowhere present, which would make the situation less awkward if she ended up yelling at her grandmother.

"What a nice surprise," Rowan said when she saw her granddaughter. "We haven't been seeing a whole lot of each other that often."

"I know," Mona said, sitting down at the table with her grandmother. "I assume you know why I'm here."

"You're here to talk about Alec," Rowan stated, taking a sip of her tea.

"What is this I heard about Alec being a hybrid? That's supposed to be impossible."

"I thought it was impossible, too. But you can't deny it. When the coven met together before the fight a few days ago, you could sense something different about him than the rest of your family members."

"Alec isn't family," Mona argued.

"He is, Ramona, whether you like it or not."

"I don't want him to be," the younger witch stated.

"Oh? And why not?"

"He's stealing my sister!" she exclaimed. Rowan was taken by surprise by Mona's tone of voice.

"Well then why fight with _her_?" Rowan challenged her granddaughter, knowing what was going on between Mona and her older sister.

"I'm not trying to fight with her. I'm trying to reason with her," the nineteen year old explained.

"Well that's a hell of a tactic you have," her grandmother commented.

"I know I went about it the wrong way but…Alec still being here is only proving my point. First, he ruins the relationship Jade and I, not to mention you and grandfather, have with our parents and then Alec turns Jade against me."

"Alec did no such thing. Jade wanted him here and you didn't. If I recall, _you_ were the one who told him to leave. You made it clear that you didn't want him around. In fact, from what I here, Alec wants to know you, too. You just aren't giving him a chance."

Mona sighed and sat back in her chair. "I want my sister back."

"Then stop talking to her like you're against her. Talk to her like she's your _sister_. The next time you see her, forget about Alec, and forget about everything that's happened between the two of you and talk to her like she's your sister. And something's telling me that soon she's going to need you more than ever."

"What are you talking about?" Mona asked.

"I think Jade should be the one to tell you. Try calling her and maybe you'll find out."

xxx

"How's she doing?" Tabitha asked when she came in through Eli's doorway.

"She's still crying a lot. But whatever you do, just don't mention his name. She completely breaks down if you do."

"I'll keep that in mind," she mentioned, going upstairs to the guest room Jade was staying in.

"Thanks for coming by, Tab," Jade thanked her best friend when she brought her an iced mocha.

"Hey, if you're going to stay awake, you might as well not have to struggle doing it."

"So how's school been? I know Eli and I missed a ton of classes."

"Hey, don't worry. So far, all we've done is taken notes from the lectures, and I said I was going to make copies for you and Eli, remember? Although, two of our professors mentioned that we have a lab for chemistry and biology next week, so it looks like you're going to have to get your cute little butt off of Eli's guest bed and go to school! That's an order by the way."

"You're ordering me around?" Jade asked amused.

"What, you're not used to taking orders from other people?" Jade was taken aback by Tabitha's statement for a moment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jade asked offensively.

"Nothing," Tabitha answered quickly. "I just thought…you look more like a leader than a follower."

"Oh," Jade said quietly.

"Sorry I said anything."

"No, don't worry about it. For a second there, I actually forgot about…"

"Him?"

"Yeah, about…Derek." Jade let out sob after she said his name and Tabitha comforted her immediately.

"Hey, don't worry. You're going to get over him, I know you will."

Jade shook her head. "No, I won't."

"You will," she argued. Jade pulled away from her best friend and sat against the head frame of the bed, the nineteen year old girl following her movements.

"Tabitha, you don't get it. The way Derek and I…or the way _I_ felt about him…things just felt perfect between us whenever we were together, like we were made for each other."

"But you can always find someone else like that, right?" she asked, looking at Jade sympathetically. Jade turned to Tabitha as they sat side by side.

"There's so much you don't know…and so much I wish I could tell you. But I can't…at least, not yet. "

"Take all the time you need," Tabitha said. "We all have secrets. And the day you tell me yours I'll tell you mine. I promise."

"How are you such an understanding best friend?" Jade asked, tears still in her eyes.

"If I couldn't be understanding friend, then what kind of friend would I be?"

xxx

It had been four days since Derek had seen Jade and only two days since Eli had threatened him. Derek really wanted to see his Mate, deciding that he'd take his chances and see what she was up to. He'd just sneak over and hide in the trees, just to get a glimpse of his beautiful Jade and then leave her alone again.

When he gotten a lock on Jade's scent, he followed it all the way to her cottage just outside of town. He climbed up a tree saw Jade in her room. As he watched her, Derek picked up the phone to call her. When he saw her reaction when she looked at her phone, he knew.

Eli had told her.

Derek stormed angrily off to Eli's house to confront him.

Back at his house, Eli heard a loud noise coming from outside, but ignored it, figuring that it was just someone outside who lived on his street. When he turned around to go to the kitchen, Derek came at him half shifted and pinned him against the wall.

"You told her!" he growled. "We had a deal!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Derek. I didn't tell her anything," Eli defended. Derek growled again and pushed Eli into his wall, so hard he was beginning to break into it.

"I'm going to tear you apart," Derek threatened.

"Before you do, you wanna know how I found out?"

"How?"

"_She_ told _me_," Eli stated. Derek was taken by surprise, but nevertheless, he still stood his ground.

"You're lying," he accused him, pushing him into the wall again.

"Am I, Derek? Think about it. The night she called you, she said that she had homework to catch up on, but we both know that Jade's an A student. She'd probably finish those assignments _and_ catch up on homework without a struggle. Fact two, the first time she found out you were alive, she ran straight into your arms. This time, she didn't. Even if she_ did_ have a vision of you, don't you think she would have been rushing over there, anyways?"

Derek's grip slowly loosened on Eli's shirt when he realized that what Eli was saying made sense.

Jade knew.

She'd probably seen him kissing Jennifer that night.

"Then why did you blackmail me?" Derek asked confused.

"Because it was fun, and you deserved it," Eli told him. "Oh and one more thing."

Eli then walked up to Derek and punched him in his jaw, making Derek stumble backwards. "That was for Jade. Now get the hell out of my house before I call the cops."

xxx

_**Jade**_

As I changed out of Eli's shirt into a tank top and shorts, my phone rang. I looked at it and saw it was Eli calling. "Hey," I said.

"_Derek knows."_

"What?"

"_He knows that you know. He's on his way over there right now to see you."_

I sighed. "Thanks for letting me know."

"_Are you going to be okay? Do you need me over there for back up? I could open up a portal and be there in a second if you want."_

"No, it's okay. I need to deal with this on my own. And Alec's in one of the guest rooms right now doing a spell, so he'll be here."

"_Alright. Just call if you need me."_

"Thanks."

"_You know I love you, Jade."_

"I love you too, Elijah. You're the best."

After I hung up the phone, I heard the door open and close downstairs.

Derek.

I took a deep breath, fighting back incoming tears. I then noticed something on myself that I hadn't I'd forgotten about for days.

The necklace. The one Derek had given me for my birthday. I clutched onto the pendant.

I slowly walked downstairs and saw Derek standing at the door. I was silent for a moment before I held up the necklace he gave me.

"Did you want this back?" I whispered. He looked at me sympathetically and I looked at him in disbelief, throwing the necklace in another direction, fighting back tears.

Derek walked closer until he was right in front of me.

"Jade…let me explain."

Before he could react, I raised my hand, whipping it across his face. The sound of my hand meeting his face echoed across the off the walls. The palm of my hand stung and was surely red, but it had been worth it.

He stared at me with the same expression, but mine was angry, but soon turned into upset one.

"Jade, please-"

"Are you in love with her?" I asked, fighting back tears.

"No."

"But you slept with her, right?"

"Jade-"

"Just answerer the damn question, Derek!"

Derek looked at me, that sympathetic and sorry look never leaving his face. "No. I never slept with her."

I shook my head. "You're lying."

"We kissed. That's all."

"You…you cheated on me," I stated.

"Yes," Derek admitted.

"Why?" I asked, tears finally falling down my face. Derek moved closer to wipe them away, but I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

"It didn't mean anything."

"How could you? Do you know how worried I was when I saw you fall over the edge the other night? And then when I find out you're alive, I find you cheating on me with _her_."

"She doesn't mean anything to me, not like you do."

"I don't believe that. Why should I believe anything you say to me?"

"Jade, please. Jennifer was just-"

"Don't say her name! Or anything else to me, ever again."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't ever want to see you again," I decided.

"Jade, please. I love you."

"You're a liar. I wish I never met you!" I turned my back to him and let the tears fall freely. It was silent for a moment until I heard footsteps and the door opening and closing. It was then that I let out a huge sob.

I just broke up with Derek, I realized. After a minute, Alec came downstairs.

"Jade?"

I looked up and saw him at the steps. "What's wrong?"

"Alec," I cried. When he saw my expression, he came over and brought me into a hug. My legs gave out and I dropped to the floor, but nevertheless, Alec went down with me, comforting me through what seemed like never ending sadness.

After a while, I heard the door open and close and peaked through Alec's shoulder.

It was Cora.

"Jade? What's wrong?"

"Well…"

xxx

Cora stormed into her brother's loft, ignoring the weird looks she was getting from Isaac, Boyd, Scott and Peter. She went straight for her older brother and punched him square in the jaw.

"You cheated on Jade!?" she exclaimed. The other betas looked at Cora, then at Derek in shock of what they'd heard.

"What did you just say?" Scott asked. Cora turned to Scott.

"Derek. Cheated. On. Jade," she said slowly. Everyone looked at Derek in shock. Cora looked at her older brother. "You just keep disappointing me, don't you, Derek."

"Hold the phone," Peter interrupted. "You Derek," he paused to point at his nephew, "Cheated on Jade Ravencroft! No one in their right mind would cheat on her. Not even _I_ would cheat on her!"

"Shut up!" Derek growled.

"So who was it? Was it that teacher that you saved on the full moon? Did you sleep with her or something?" Cora inquired. Derek stayed quiet.

"You _did_ sleep with that teacher."

"We just kissed."

Cora rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"Cora-"

"You don't deserve her. I'm glad she dumped sorry ass." Derek turned away from her, seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with his sister.

"Everyone, get out," he said, but the beta wolves stood still. "Now!" he yelled, and everyone left.

Meanwhile, Alec arrived at the address Jade had given him. He knocked on the apartment door and when the door opened, he saw his other half-sister, Mona.

"Look," he began, sensing a feeling that he would get the door slammed in his face if he didn't tell Mona a good reason for being here. "I know that you don't like me, but this isn't about me, okay. It's about our sister."

"What happened, is she alright?"

"No, and as much as I want to be there for her, I think she needs _you _right now more than she needs me."

"Alec, what happened to my sister?" Mona asked seriously. By then, Sarah, Bennett and Aiden were crowded at the doorway, wondering what happened to the leader of their coven.

Alec sighed. "Derek cheated on Jade," he stated.

Mona's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"Jade caught Derek cheating on her the night she found out he was alive."

"That son of a bitch!" Aiden exclaimed, heading towards the open door to go find Derek, but Mona and Sarah pulled him back.

"Aiden, don't! He's an Alpha, he's stronger than you. You could get hurt," Sarah told him. Reminding cousin of that fact seemed to get Aiden to calm down.

"I only found out a few hours ago. She needs someone right now, Mona. And that's you," her brother continued.

"I'll go," she told him, and then he turned to walk away. "Alec, wait."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she said sincerely.

"You're welcome."

xxx

Jade sat in her kitchen floor alone when she heard the door open and close again. When she looked up, she saw it was her sister.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked.

"I'm sorry about Derek," Mona said sincerely.

"No, you're not," Jade argued miserably. "The only reason you're here is because you feel sorry for me."

"No," Mona continued, moving to sit beside her sister. "I'm here because I want to be. I know I haven't been acting like a sister to you, lately. But I'm here now, for you. Sisters are always supposed to be there for each other."

Tears well up in Jade's eyes and she wept, leaning on her younger sister's shoulder for support. Mona wrapped her arm around her older sister, comforting her.

xxx

From a distance, the dark figured watched as Jade wept in her sister's arms.

"Oh, Jade," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

The figure leaned against a tree and thought about the next surprise she planned on leaving for Jade.

"Hmm, maybe I should wait to deliver this surprise," she decided. "Until next time, Jadelyn."

xxx

_**AN: And most of you guys thought it was a man! But I totally get why. The whole 'wish they could comfort Jade instead of Eli' and 'I have so much planned for you, Jade. Both you and me' line probably made you think it was a guy, am I right?**_

_**Anyways, here's this chapter's clue about the dark figure: She was born as more than one type of a supernatural being, but she isn't a hybrid. She's a combination of two supernatural beings.**_

_**Although I guess that wasn't a clue, that was more of a riddle, huh? Anyways, don't you guys feel so bad for Jade! :( Don't worry, her day will come! Also, more Jade/Peter interaction is coming up in the next chapter.**_

_**Soundtrack has been updated!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	15. It's All Over but the Crying

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

_**AN/Response to Reviews- Teen wolf girl: Very far; in fact, he'll do whatever it takes to get her back. Just because Jade broke up with him doesn't mean he'll leave her alone…**_

_**Piper: Hmm…don't exactly want to reveal whether Jade met her before or not. Keep reading and you'll find out eventually.**_

xxx

Here comes the darkness

It's eating at my soul

Now that the spark has

Gone out of control

This fire is raging

I can't find the door

I just wanna die here

But you wanted more

You want me to burn

Want me to burn

Want me to hurt

Then maybe I'll finally learn

-The Pretty Reckless, Burn

xxx

Chapter 14: It's All Over but the Crying

Three days; that was how long it had been since the break-up. Jade never left the kitchen floor since. Why was she on the kitchen floor; in fact, why was she even _in_ the kitchen for that matter?

Because she damn well felt like it, that's why.

She spent all her time in the same spot on the floor leaning against the cabinets while she cried her heart out.

As soon as the rest of her coven and all of her friends found out what had happened, she knew they'd all come to one by one to see her eventually.

As she sat on the kitchen floor, Jade heard a pair of footsteps as the door to her cottage opened. When she looked up, she saw Isaac take a seat beside her on the floor. He said nothing as he put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly and let her cry on his shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better," Isaac began after a few minutes of silence, "I'm not talking to him." The young beta remembered that Eli warned him not to say his Alpha's name, not unless he wanted an even worse tear fest.

"It _really_ doesn't," Jade said emotionlessly.

"Oh…" Isaac trailed off, not knowing what to say or what to do until Jade started sobbing again. He pulled the twenty year old closer to him and held her for a while. When Isaac had left after his lunch break ended, it was a couple hours before she got a new visitor. It was her older cousin, Sarah.

"Hey," she said quietly, greeting her younger cousin as she sat on the floor beside her. Jade said nothing. "I'm sorry about De-about _him_."

"I bet none of your boyfriends ever cheated," Jade started. "Anyone would be stupid to cheat on you."

"Hey," Sarah began. "How do you know that none of my boyfriends have cheated on me?"

Jade turned to look at her older cousin. "Have you looked in a mirror lately, Sarah? Why would any guy cheat on you? You're…you're flawless."

"And so are you," Sarah argued. "Derek was just an asshole who didn't know what he had until it was gone."

Jade laughed emotionlessly. "Or maybe he realized that I'm not good enough for him." Jade's emotionless laugh soon turned into a miserable sob, and Sarah held her cousin, silently cursing Derek for what he did to her.

After Sarah had left an hour later, Bennett and Aiden came to see her. They sat on either side of her and held onto both of her hands while tears streamed down her face. The two said nothing, as they knew nothing that they could say would change the fact that Derek cheated on their cousin or make her feel any better for that matter.

Just as soon as they'd left, Jade curled up into a ball and rested on the floor. After a few minutes, she slowly stood up from her spot; the first thing she spotted was a kitchen knife.

Do it, she thought. What've you got to lose, besides your sanity, of course.

Jade walked over and reached for the knife and rolled up the sleeve of her hoodie. She put the blade to the skin of her forearm, took a deep breath and before she knew it, she felt a warm liquid, oozing from her arm. As much as it hurt, in a sick, twisted way, she wanted to do it again.

Jade slid the blade across another area of her arm, again and again, and pretty soon, there was blood dripping on the tiles.

She sank back down to the floor, only healing her arm halfway so that the scars would still be present. Jade cut herself again with the kitchen knife before she heard the door to her cottage open and close again. She rolled up her sleeve and quickly hid the knife under her leg and pretended to look miserable, which wasn't that hard; all she had to do was think about Derek and the waterworks began again.

Scott moved to sit beside his friend on the floor beside her.

"Hey, Jade."

"Hi," she croaked, tears falling down her face. Scott grabbed a hold of her right hand and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," he said. Jade turned to look at him. "You're the last person who deserved this."

"What difference does it make, Scott? He still cheated on me, which proves that I'm not good enough for him."

"You're wrong," he argued. "He's not good enough for _you_."

"As much as I keep telling myself that, I'm still not entirely convinced."

The younger beta held onto Jade's hand a little firmer. "You're going to get through this. You'll get over him."

"Scott, how am I supposed to get over the only man I've ever loved?"

Scott couldn't answer her, so he pulled his friend into an embrace, ignoring the smell of fresh blood in the air, assuming that it was Jade's 'time of month'.

Stiles came next. It had been late at night after his curfew and his father had come home early that night, almost succeeding in stopping Stiles from seeing Jade. Once he explained to his dad about what had happened with Jade, he understood and let Stiles go see her.

"Hey, Jade," Stiles greeted her, sitting beside her, leaning against the cabinets. "I know we haven't been seeing a lot of each other these past few weeks."

Jade was silent.

"When I found out what happened, I thought, how much more can she take. I mean, she just found out she had a brother, and then she found out that her boyfriend cheated on her?"

"Your point?" Jade asked, tears slowly sliding down her face.

"I feel like I've been neglecting you," he said.

"Why?"

"We used to spend more time together last year. Now…there's just been so much going on. I didn't realize how much I missed you until I walked through the door."

"Well I've been pretty busy, too."

"Yeah, I know. University and everything. How is that, by the way?"

"Fine," Jade answered.

"I'm really sorry about him, Jade." The young witch cried even more and like everyone else had, Stiles pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

The next day was even worse; Jade's head hurt from the crying and she was still cutting herself. That day, more people came to visit her.

Lydia was the first one to see her before she had to go to school.

"Hi, Jade," she greeted her. The young witch said nothing, and Lydia had been expecting that. "I wish I could skip school and stay here with you."

"Don't blow off school for me, I'm not important. Besides, I'd be no fun."

"But you _are_ important," Lydia argued. "Jade, without you I don't know what would have happened if I didn't have anyone there for me after Jackson left."

"Anyone could have helped you through that," the twenty year old witch stated.

"Maybe…but you _understood_. You're important to _me_, Jade."

After school had let out at Beacon Hills High, Jade had gotten an unexpected visit from someone she never thought would step foot in her house by herself. "What are you doing here, Allison?"

"I'm sorry about Derek," Allison said sincerely.

Jade fought back tears when she said his name. "Why? What do you have to be sorry for, Allison? You don't even like me," she stated. Allison took a seat beside the twenty year old.

"It doesn't mean I don't think you deserved what happened to you." Jade chuckled darkly, turning to look at the ex-hunter.

"Just admit it, Allison. You _wanted_ to see me like this. When you found out, I bet you were just dying to see the 'strong and almighty' Jade Ravencroft completely broken. So tell me, what it worth it? Maybe you should take a picture to savour the memory."

Allison sat still, looking at Jade sympathetically for a few minutes. Deciding that it was a bad idea to come here, the ex-hunter got up from her spot and left.

Later on, Jade was still cutting herself; she'd taken a break and started again on her other arm. When she reached for the knife, a hand reached out and took it away from her. She looked up to see who it had been.

Peter.

"You shouldn't cut yourself," he said, sitting beside her on the cold floor. "You'll ruin your beautiful skin."

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Correction: _Peter_ was the last person she ever expected to come here alone.

"I'm here to see you, of course."

"Why?"

Peter then did something that Jade was shocked he did; he held onto her hand, and she surprisingly let him. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

Jade looked at him funny. "What?"

"I'm. Sorry," he said simply.

"Why?" Jade inquired.

"Because you out of all people were the last to deserve this."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Maybe I wanted to be here for you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes. Considering the fact you killed one of my best friends and threatened to kill me last year."

"I'll admit, not my finest moment. And by the way, I wasn't _really_ going to kill you, even if Derek hadn't joined my pack."

"Why not?"

"Because if I killed you then he would've never joined my pack and he would have tried to kill me, despite only being a beta at the time. Besides, if you died, I'd never here the end of it, kind of like right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Derek's pretty upset, too."

"Why? He wasn't the one who was cheated on," Jade mentioned.

"True. But that doesn't mean he doesn't feel bad about what happened."

"Why should _he_ feel bad?"

"Jade, despite the way things have gone, he really does love you."

"I don't believe you. In fact, I don't believe anything you're saying to me, especially the part about you trying to be here for me. We're not even on good terms with each other."

Peter sighed. "Why else would I be here, Jade?"

"To spy on me for Derek," she accused him. "I know he's been trying to call me. You can tell him to forget it. I never want so see him again."

"That's actually a good motive. But despite everything that's happened, I meant what I said."

"Why?"

"I've grown particularly fond of you," the older beta confessed.

"I must be dreaming. Peter Hale _actually_ likes me," Jade commented sarcastically.

"Why is that so hard to believe? You're a nice person."

"So I've been told."

"Derek really misses you, not to mention he's worried about you."

"I don't care. I hate him," Jade stated angrily.

"No, you don't. As much as you're angry with him right now, you're still in love with him, Jade; no matter how much you try to deny it."

"I want to be alone," the young witch decided, not wanting to talk to Derek's uncle anymore. Peter nodded his head in understanding and stood up, leaving Jade's cottage.

As he left, he noticed a dark figure in the shadows. When he moved to get a better look, it disappeared.

xxx

"How is she?" Derek asked his uncle when he visited the loft.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Peter said innocently, taking a seat on Derek's couch.

"Her scent is all over you," Derek accused him.

"Relax, Derek. She's…actually, fine would be an overstatement. She's definitely not okay. Why did you have to do that to the poor girl, Derek? She a mess, I barely even recognize her."

"I have to see her," Derek decided.

"She needs time alone," Cora argued.

"I'm not sure slicing your arm with a kitchen knife on purpose if any way to deal with a break up," Peter commented.

Derek looked at him in shock. Never in his life did he think that Jade would ever succumb to self-harm. But that was before he broke her heart.

"Going over there is only going to make things worse, Derek," Peter warned. "Just leave her alone. All she needs is time."

Derek then looked out the window in the dark night. His inner wolf cried out to be with its Mate, trying to fight its way out to take control.

Later that night, Derek lied awake in his bed alone. Somehow his bed felt less warm without Jade in it with him.

Usually on a night like tonight, he'd bring her back and somehow get her into his bed and make love to her. There had been a lot of sleepless nights for him ever since his Mate had broken up with him. He was in constant paranoia that she wasn't okay.

He'd never forget the hurt look on her face when they broke up. You caused that pain, he reminded himself.

Derek would never forgive himself for hurting Jade as long as he lived. But he knew one thing: he was going to get her to take him back, no matter what it took. Especially now that Eli had a clear shot of being with her.

He feared the day that she might fall in love with someone else, especially if it was Eli Julian. After all, the two had been best friends since they were toddlers, long before Jade had even met , Eli had that advantage over Derek, but Derek was sure he had more advantages over Eli.

_Flashback_

_Jade rested her head on Derek's chest while he stroked her hair. _

"_Eli and I are hanging out tomorrow," she began._

"_With Tabitha?"_

"_No. Just me and him," she said. _

"_I don't want you to," he whispered. _

"_Derek," she began._

"_Jade, just listen to me for a second. You can't blame me for being protective. I don't want anyone else to have you," he explained, flipping them over so that he was on top of her. _

"_But you already have me," she informed him. _

"_But he has you, too," he complained, moving in to kiss her neck. _

"_Not like you do," she moaned. _

"_Doesn't count," Derek murmured against her neck._

"_You know what Eli doesn't have?" she whispered, tugging at his hair when he nipped a sensitive spot on her neck._

"_What?" he asked. She moved his face back up to hers, leaning in._

"_My virginity," she whispered against his lips. "You'll always have that."_

_He chuckled and then flipped the two over again, making love to her until the sun rise._

Derek lay awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. He needed to win his Mate back, he just had to.

xxx

The next morning, Jade was still in the same state she was in yesterday. No had come to see her that day, and in a way, she was thankful because she wanted to be alone.

Although, during the middle of the day, she felt somewhat lonely, and she knew she needed someone to comfort her.

She grabbed her phone from beside her and dialed a phone number, unfortunately getting a voicemail instead.

"Mom," she began over the phone. "I was really hoping you'd answer the phone. I was kind of hoping to hear the sound of your voice. Look, I know you and I haven't been on the best terms lately…and I know I said not to come back here but…" Jade trailed off, fighting back tears, but failing, no longer able to contain them. "Could you come to Beacon Hills, please?" she cried.

"Anything for my daughter." Jade looked up and saw her mother standing over her. "Rowan called; she said you might need me."

Jade nodded her head, tears still streaming down her face. Alicia sat beside her daughter and pulled her into an embrace, letting her daughter cry in her arms.

"I'm so sorry, baby."

"Everyone keeps saying that, but it doesn't make me feel any better," Jade said.

"I know. But what else can I say?"

xxx

"How did you find out?" Jade asked her mother after she'd stopped weeping; although tears occasionally ran down her face.

"Rowan called. Mona told her what happened with you, so your grandmother called me. She figured you'd need me."

"I did. Thanks for coming."

"Anything for my daughter," she said sincerely, then changing the subject. "You know, you're father's been calling you and your sister. He's even been calling Alec."

"I know. I just don't want to speak to him right now. But you can tell him that Alec's fine and that he's still here. He's a good brother, mom."

"If only I'd told you sooner. When we moved here he could have protected you and your sister from all of the boys."

Jade chuckled. "Yeah, if only he did. Did grandmother tell you about him being a hybrid?"

"She called your father. She thought he had a right to know about his son."

The two women sat still for a few minutes, Alicia holding her daughter's hand. "Could you not tell dad you were here?"

"It's already too late for that," Alicia told her daughter.

"Then don't tell him why. I don't need dad finding out Derek cheated on me. He'll go crazy, like over the top protective dad crazy."

"Yeah, he would," the older witch agreed, chuckling at her daughter's comment. "I don't want to cut this visit short, but I have to go."

"It's okay. It was just nice with you being here for me, even if it was just for a little bit."

"I love you, Jade. If you ever need anything, call me, and I'll be here. I promise."

"I love you, mom," she said, giving her a hug before she left.

xxx

A few hours later, Jade woke up on the floor of her kitchen, with a white envelope on the bloody knife she'd been using. She slowly opened the envelope and read the note inside.

_Don't cut yourself, Jade. You're better than that._

_-Kisses._

The note was signed with a black heart, just like the first one she'd gotten.

That had been…_encouraging_. Jade had expected something with spiders or cockroaches.

She heard the sound of her door opening and closing for the hundredth time. Cora sat down beside Jade with a brown paper bag in her hand.

"I feel bad," Cora began. "Friends…they're supposed to be there for each other when bad things happen to them."

"What's your point?" Jade asked, turning to look at her seventeen year old friend.

"I haven't been a good friend lately. The only reason I haven't been here is because I thought you'd want to be alone. But I was only using that as an excuse."

"For what?"

"I was ashamed. I know us Hales, mostly Derek and Peter, have done some pretty bad things to you, and I was afraid you'd start looking at me the way you see them."

"Cora," Jade began. "You're my friend. I could never see you the way I see them."

"You promise?"

"You haven't done anything bad to me, yet," Jade pointed out.

"Well I'm about to do something good," she said, handing her older friend the paper bag.

"What is this?" Jade asked, taking out the contents of the paper bag.

"It's a cheeseburger," Cora replied. "I sweet talked the guy at the counter to make it really good."

"Why are giving me food?"

"Because from what I've heard, you haven't been eating in days, and I think you're losing weight. And when someone like you loses too much weight, you'll look anorexic for sure."

"Is that an insult?" Jade asked, almost sounding playful.

"Just eat," Cora said. "Please, for me."

Jade nodded and opened up the small box and looked at the cheeseburger. It wasn't until she took the first bite that Jade realized how hungry she'd really been. Within five minutes, she finished the greasy burger.

"Was it good?" Cora asked.

"It was amazing," Jade replied. "Thanks for being here."

"Of course. That's what friends are supposed to do for each other, right?"

Jade nodded her head. "How is he?" she asked hesitantly.

"He's sad, too. He really does miss you."

"I don't care," Jade said. "He cheated on me; he doesn't get to feel sad."

"Jade-"

"It's getting late, maybe you should go back home. He's probably waiting for you."

"This was my home for a while, too," Cora reminded her.

"I know. But now you get to go live with your brother again."

"I'll see you around, okay," the beta promised her.

"Yeah."

Later that night, Derek stood on the steps of Jade's cottage. He was too afraid to go in, afraid what he would find in there.

Would he barely recognize her too, just like Peter hadn't?

Whatever it takes to get her back, he thought. He slowly opened the door to Jade's place and poked his head inside, but saw nothing, but caught the smell of fresh blood. It was then that he heard quiet sobs from the kitchen that he knew where Mate was.

She looked up when she heard footsteps and noticed Derek towering over her. "I don't feel like doing this right now," she told him. Derek leaned down to her level, holding her hands.

"Jade, please stop doing this to yourself."

"Doing what?"

Derek let go of one of Jade's hands and rolled up her sleeve, seeing the scars left by the knife. He looked back at her sympathetically.

"Jade, don't take this out on yourself."

"I can do whatever the hell I want," she argued. Derek sighed and looked down.

"What's it going to take for you to forgive me?"

"A miracle," she answered honestly. "Because I don't think I can ever forgive you for cheating on me."

"Jade-"

"I hate you!" she exclaimed. Derek looked at her in shock. He knew she didn't mean it, but it still hurt. Derek let go of her hands and left her, walking out the door.

xxx

Jade' cottage door opened and closed for the last time that night. Eli Julian took a seat beside his best friend. With her head leaned against the cabinets. She turned to look at him.

He said nothing as he rolled up her sleeve, resting the palm of his hand on her arm. Before she knew it, the scars on her left arm were healed. She looked from her healed arm to her best friend.

Eli's thumb brushed across Jade's cheek, wiping away her fresh tears. He then proceeded to carry her up from her spot in the kitchen to her bedroom upstairs.

"Eli," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me," she pleaded. How could he say no to the woman he was in love with? He slipped off his jacket and his shoes, sliding under the covers with his best friend. The next morning at five am, Jade woke up to an empty bed. Beside her was a note.

_Sorry I had to leave before you woke up. It was an emergency. I'll come back later, I promise._

_-Eli. _

Jade slowly got up from her bed and went to the window opening it up to let in the fresh air. From below, Derek watched as Jade leaned out of her open window.

Last night, Derek hadn't left Jade's property; he'd stayed to keep an eye on her to end his paranoia. He remembered hearing the sound of her crying last night; it tortured him, but he deserved it.

Jade looked to the side and saw two blue birds in a tree with their beaks touching. Her small smile soon turned into a sad expression when she saw the two birds together.

A few tears slid down her face and Derek wished he could wipe them away. Jade slowly backed away from the window and went into her bathroom.

When she looked in the mirror, she barely recognized herself.

You're pathetic, part of her said. For a moment, Jade wished that she was her cousin, Sarah. Although Sarah never said so, from Jade's point of view it seemed that her older cousin would make every guy drop to their knees. She was flawless and completely confident.

You could be like that, too, Jade thought. Now that she'd thought about it, Sarah had bought her a bunch of new clothes, as well as teaching her how to be sexy. She had tried that a couple times, but had begun lying off of that. Now that Jade thought about it, she didn't really know why she'd stopped.

It was at that moment that Jade decided she would no longer be the sweet young lady that everyone thought they could take advantage of.

Starting today, she would be different.

xxx

_**AN: Excited for bitchy Jade? Me, too! I've got so much planned for her. And she not only going to be bitchy, she's going to be a BAMF!**_

_**Next, you guys saw the last clue/ riddle at the end of the previous chapter, right? Tell me your theories! I want to know what you guys think Jade's stalker is. In the next chapter, I'll give you guys another clue about her.**_

_**Third, soundtrack update! This chapter was inspired by two incredible songs by The Pretty Reckless and Garbage, so please check them out on the soundtrack :) **_

_**Please Review!**_


	16. Gun For a Tongue

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

Watch out for this girl,

She's got a gun for a tongue.

-Butterfly Boucher

xxx

Chapter 16: Gun For a Tongue

_Previously…_

"_I like her," Cora approved. "Just don't do anything to hurt her, Derek," his sister warned._

_"Why do you think I'd do that?"_

_"I don't. But I can see and feel the way she feels about you. And if you ever __really__ hurt Jade, I'd hate to see what would happen to her if that rainbows and sunshine attitude personality disappeared."_

xxx

Jade stood in front of the mirror, ready to be transformed from a pathetic nice girl to a completely confident and sexy one.

After taking a shower for the first time in days, Jade plugged in her curling and straightening iron. After combing out her hair, she curled a piece of it, and then reached for the straightening iron to style her hair in wavy curls like she usually did, when she suddenly had an idea.

More curly, she thought. Curly is sexy.

She still went for the straighten iron, straightening her hair so that she could do it again. After ten minutes, Jade's black hair was curled to perfection. Next, she did her makeup; when she reached for brown eye shadow palette, she had a second thought.

Why not use _black_ eye shadow instead?

Jade smiled, reaching for the black eye shadow, carefully applying it to give her eyes a smoky affect. After applying black eyeliner, along with blush and red lipstick, Jade looked at herself and smiled in approval of her new look. She then noticed something else was missing.

An outfit.

Jade went to her closet, picking out some clothes. As she found the perfect pair of shoes to complete her outfit, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Jade?_"

"Isaac," she greeted him in a somewhat cheerful tone.

"_How are you feeling?_" he asked hesitantly, noticing the change of tone in her voice.

"Great, actually," she said in a confident, mysterious voice. Jade stopped for a moment, having no idea where that had come from; nevertheless, she was somewhat impressed with herself. "What are you doing up so early, anyways? It's only six am."

From the other end of the line, Isaac could definitely tell there was something different about Jade. "_Well, if you're feeling better, could you come over to Derek's? There's something we need to discuss…_"

"Do I have to?" she whined.

"_For me?_" he tried.

Jade sighed. "Fine," she agreed, hanging up the phone without saying goodbye.

"How is she?" Derek asked Isaac after he got off of the phone with Jade.

"Honestly, Derek, she sounded…fine."

"Really?" Cora asked surprisingly from the steps. When she'd seen Jade yesterday, she'd been completely broken.

"She didn't sound like she was going to cry, if that's what you mean," Isaac explained.

"I really hope she's feeling better, then," Cora said.

xxx

Twenty minutes later, the sliding door opened to Derek's loft and Jade walked in.

Before anyone could say anything, Jade began to speak. "One, why am I here? Two, will it be worth my time and three, how long is this going to take, because I have things to do."

The others were so in shock with not only _what_ Jade had said, but _how_ she'd said it. They almost didn't noticed how she'd changed.

_Almost. _

The four wolves observed how Jade had transformed, from her hair style to the clothes she was wearing. She wore a pink bra top with black lace that was more a bra than it was a top, tight black skinny jeans, a leather jacket and six inch high heel boots.

The hair was what got them; she no longer wore it in wavy curls like Derek was used to; no, that was long gone. Instead, her black hair was worn in fierce curls. Jade's overall look showed no sign of innocence.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Umm…Ennis is dead," Isaac began, still trying to process what Jade was wearing and how she looked wearing it.

Jade flipped her hair obnoxiously. "So I've heard. Was that it?"

The four wolves looked at her in surprise. "Someone's had a personality change," Peter commented.

"Ironic coming from you," Jade shot back. Peter blinked, not sure who the young lady standing in front of him was.

"Jade," Derek spoke for the first time, taking a step towards her. "What happened to you?"

"What, did you expect me to still be sitting in my kitchen like a pathetic little girl?" she sneered.

"No, I-"

"Save it, Derek. Now tell me what I'm here for because I'm getting less interested in being in your loft by the second," she informed him, crossing her arms.

"Well, Ethan told Scott that Kali might come after Derek," Isaac continued.

"Why?"

"Because she thinks Derek killed Ennis."

"Didn't he?" Jade asked.

"No, I didn't," Derek told her.

Jade chuckled. "I'm actually surprised that you didn't, considering how many people you've killed already. And besides, doesn't Deucalion want Derek in his pack?"

"Probably not after what happened," Peter said.

"Why don't we just give him what he wants?" Jade suggested.

"To get rid of us?" Isaac asked.

"I'm talking about me," Jade explained, knowing that Deucalion was consistently pursuing her.

"No way in hell I'm letting you do that," Derek decided. Jade turned from Isaac to face her ex-boyfriend, a cold look on her face. She began to walk towards Derek.

"I wasn't asking for permission, it's my body. You know, the one you were screwing while you were cheating on me."

"Jade," he began.

"Don't," she said sharply. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were cheating on me longer than you said you were. "

"Jade, I wasn't-"

"I'm done here," she decided. She looked up at the steps and noticed Cora standing there. Jade gave her friend a fierce smile and a wink before turning around and heading for the door. Derek turned around to look at his sister, who was glaring at him at the moment.

"What?"

"I knew this would happen if you hurt her," she stated. "I knew she would turn out like this. I warned you!"

"I didn't know this would happen."

"But it did! And it's your fault," Cora said, running out of the loft after Jade. She luckily caught her older friend in the parking lot.

"Jade, wait!" Cora called after her. The witch turned around to see her friend coming towards her. Upon coming closer to the twenty year old, Cora then _really_ noticed how Jade changed.

"Cora, hey," Jade said in a seductive voice while sounding as innocent as she could.

"Jade," Cora began, looking at her friend. "What happened?"

"You're starting to sound like your brother," Jade noted. "That's a bad thing."

"Jade, seriously. What happened to you?"

"Your big brother happened," the powerful witch stated.

"You know you don't have to talk and act like that around _me_, right?" Cora asked her, referring to the way Jade sounded when she spoke and acted around her younger friend.

"Actually, I do, as well as everyone else I come in contact with," Jade informed the younger beta.

"I don't get it," Cora said. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I decided not to be the sweet, innocent girl that everyone screws over, that's why," Jade explained, getting in her car and driving away from her friend.

xxx

Ms. Blake was currently marking English papers when she heard the back door to her classroom open and close, along with the sound of a pair of heels clicking against the floor. Ms. Blake looked up from her papers to see none other than Jade.

"I know you," Jennifer began.

"It seems that everyone around here knows me," Jade commented.

"Yeah, you're Jade Ravencroft. I didn't know that the teachers here could talk so much about one student for so many years," she continued, sounding impressed.

Jade flashed Jennifer a fake smile. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

"So what can I do for you?" Ms. Blake asked, sounding like she was honoured to even be talking to such a brilliant student such as Jade.

"You and I are going to have a little chat," Jade told her, the witch's tone of voice changing completely.

"Okay..."

"See, Jennifer, I have a problem with you."

"With _me_? What did I do to you?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "You stole my boyfriend."

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; do I have to say it in French? Tu as volé mon copain," she said in a perfect French accent. "You stole my boyfriend!"

"I don't know who you're talking about," Jennifer told her, sounding confused.

"Derek, Derek Hale!" Jade exclaimed annoyingly.

A look of realization crossed Jennifer's face, realizing that the girl Derek told her he was in love with must have been Jade. Jennifer slowly stood up from her place, walking around her desk. "Oh, my God I'm so sor-"

"Don't," Jade stopped her. "Don't say you're sorry. I know you enjoyed _every_ minute you spent with him."

"Derek didn't exactly tell me he had a girlfriend."

"Yeah? Well now he has an ex-girlfriend. Tell me, Jennifer, how does it feel do break up a six year relationship? You must be really proud of yourself."

"Jade, I didn't mean to threaten your relationship."

"Why should I believe anything you say to me? I saw the way you looked at Derek when he came to see if you were okay a while ago. You're nothing but a home wrecking skank," Jade said.

"And you're a vindictive bitch," Jennifer replied to her, insulted she was called a skank. If Derek and Jade had broken up, then Jade had no business being here, right?

Jade was taken by surprise. No one had ever called her a bitch before; this was her first day on the job. Nevertheless, she was somewhat amused. Jade let out a sarcastic, intimidating chuckle.

"_I'm_ vindictive?" she asked, using the same tone she had when she'd talked to Cora, walking over to Jennifer until she was right in front of her. "I may be a bitch, Jennifer, but my actions are definitely justified. But what about you? You slept with my boyfriend and I didn't do anything to you."

Jennifer said nothing. Jade chuckled darkly, looking up and down at the teacher. "You should have died in that basement," Jade told her.

"We never slept together," Jennifer informed the witch.

"Like I'd believe that," Jade sneered. "Oh and by the way, you're going to stay away from Derek."

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter? I said to stay away from Derek. I know that you think since you slept with him, you belong in his world, but the truth is, you don't. All you are is his little play toy, and once he's done with you, he'll come crawling back to me like a little bitch. And Ms. Jennifer Blake will be left all alone, going back to getting off to porn magazines."

Jennifer pulled her hand back to slap her, but Jade caught it before it even reached her face. Jade chucked darkly when she realized what Jennifer had tried to do.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," Jade informed the teacher. "I guess with you caught up in this werewolf situation, Derek forgot to mention what I was."

"Are you one of them, too?" Jennifer asked, scared of what Jade might do if she was.

Jade chuckled. "As if; I'm actually a witch, and a powerful one at that."

"Really?" Jennifer asked, glaring at Jade. Jade looked away from Jennifer for a second and spotted a potted plant at the window. Using her other hand, she raised the pot and Jennifer watched as the pot flew across the room, breaking into a million pieces when it came in contact with the wall.

"I come from one of the most powerful bloodlines," Jade continued to brag. "and unless you want to see an angry witch around here," she paused, letting go of Jennifer's wrist and pushing Jennifer's hand away, "then stay away from Derek. Or you'll have one more thing to worry about that isn't werewolf related."

Jade then backed away from Jennifer, beginning to exit the back door of the classroom. "Is that a threat?" Jennifer asked.

Jade turned around, smiling intimidatingly at the teacher. "You'd better believe it." The powerful witch then left the classroom, walking down the hall where students had already began to fill. All of the guys whistled and hit on her when she walked through, and Jade smiled triumphantly.

She barely noticed that she'd passed two of Derek's betas, Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Allison.

"Was that…" Scott trailed off.

"Yeah," Isaac finished, walking up to the five of them. "That was Jade."

xxx

"Jade?" The Ravencroft witch turned around to face her ex-boyfriend an empty hallway.

"What do you want, Derek?" Derek still couldn't get over how different his Mate looked. This morning when he'd seen her from her window, she still looked completely broken and then a couple of hours later, she looked…fixed.

"You didn't have to scare her like that," he said, referring to Jennifer.

"And of course you'd care," Jade commented, beginning to walk towards him. "After all, you two did get cozy in your sheets, right? But satisfy my curiosity. How many women have you slept with since I dumped your ass? One? Two? Or maybe you just stuck with that tramp, Jennifer."

"I never slept with her," Derek told.

"Right, you keep telling yourself that. Now what do you want?"

"You," he told her sincerely, pulling her into his arms before she could say anything. Jade struggled as he held her by her waist, having a good grip on her waist.

"Get off of me!" she ordered, still struggling in his arms.

"Let me fix this," he begged her. "Jade please, I don't know how I can live without you in my life."

"Pain," Jade said simply, and suddenly Derek was in pain all over, making him let go of his Mate. She kept him in pain until he fell to his knees and then she lifted the spell. "You know, I was waiting for you to cheat," Jade continued as Derek looked up at her. "But I expected it when I was the fourteen year old brainiac who didn't think she had a chance with you."

She slowly backed away from him as he got up, and then she began walking the other way. "I'm not walking away," Derek vowed. She stopped and turned around upon hearing his voice.

"Well _I_ am," Jade told him.

As Jade waited outside for Sarah to come and pick her up, she could feel every student's eyes on her. Meanwhile, Scott and the rest of the gang hesitantly walked up to Jade.

"Jade?" Stiles asked.

"Hey," she said, not looking at them.

"You didn't tell me you were coming," Lydia mentioned to her friend.

"It was a last minute decision," Jade said mysteriously. Lydia and Allison shared a look.

"We saw you coming out of Ms. Blake's class," Scott told her, changing the subject. "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Jade answered nonchalantly. "She's a _slut_."

Scott and Stiles shared a look, Isaac and Boyd raising their eyebrows, and Lydia and Allison were in shock of Jade's choice of words.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked. Jade kept her eyes forward.

"Come on. Isaac, Boyd, you two were there when Cora confronted him about it, weren't you? So were you, Scott. Derek cheated on me with your beloved English teacher," Jade stated. The witch saw her cousin's car pulling up and she got in, winking at them before the car drove away.

"Someone's looking extra sexy today," Sarah noticed.

Jade smiled confidently. "Yeah, I know."

xxx

"I'm glad you liked my picture, Jay-jay," Marissa said. Jade's aunt had another errand to run so she'd had dropped off Jade's youngest cousin at her place. Luckily Jade didn't have any classes today.

"Me, too, Mari. I love picnics," Jade said in her normal voice. She dropped the act in front of her little cousin because come on, it was her sweet adorable Mari, and Jade couldn't be mean to her even if she tried.

"I drew you another picture," Marissa told her older cousin, pulling it out from her little backpack. The little girl unfolded it with her tiny hands and passed it to Jade.

Jade's smile disappeared when she realized what the picture was. Her little cousin had drawn a picture of her and Derek holding hands together.

How had Jade known?

Despite the fact that three year olds weren't the best drawers in the world, Marissa had written Derek and Jade's names under the picture.

"Jay-jay, what's wrong?" Marissa asked innocently when she saw her older cousin with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing, Mari."

"You don't like it," she assumed.

"No," Jade argued. "It's a pretty picture."

"Thanks," she said excitedly. "Are you going to show it to Derek?"

This time a tear rolled down Jade's face. What Marissa did next was probably the cutest thing Jade had ever seen her little cousin do. The youngest Ravencroft reached for her cousin, resting her fingers on Jade's face and wiped away her tears.

Jade pulled her younger cousin on her lap and the two of them hugged.

"Time for a nap," Jade said after a few minutes.

"Okay," her younger cousin agreed, the two getting comfortable on Jade's couch.

xxx

Derek, Peter and Cora stood in Derek's loft. All Derek could think about was how Jade looked when he saw her today.

"At least she looked good being a bitch," Peter commented.

"Don't call her that," Cora said defensively.

"Come on. She didn't even treat _you_ nicely, and you're her friend," he pointed out.

"Why did you have to cheat on her, Derek?" Cora complained.

"It was a moment of weakness," Derek told them, not facing them. "I'm in love Jade."

"You know what this means now, right?" Peter asked. Derek turned to look at him.

"What?"

"It means that Elijah Julian has a better shot at winning her over. You pushed her away Derek, right into Eli's magical arms," his uncle stated.

Derek turned away from his uncle, but couldn't help think about what would happen if Jade had gotten closer to Eli.

Eli was Jade's best friend in the entire world, and best friends always fell in love with each other. Now he had more than one thing to worry about besides getting Jade back, and that was making sure she didn't fall for Eli.

The sliding door slowly opened and Derek was surprised to see who stood at his doorway.

"Marissa?"

"Marissa!" Peter exclaimed excitedly. Jade's three year old cousin walked down the steps of the loft door slowly and approached Derek.

"How did you get here?" he asked, leaning down to her level.

"I walked and took a bus," she said simply.

"How did you know where I lived, and how did you get here by yourself without getting kidnapped?"

"Derek, I may be three years old, but you have to know that you should never underestimate the power of a Ravencroft witch," the little girl explained.

"Isn't she adorable?" Peter asked. Derek turned to glare at Peter. "What! How many three year olds do you know who would travel across town all by themselves?"

"I needed to ask you something," Marissa said. "I showed this picture to Jay-jay today."

She pulled out the drawing she had shown her older cousin an hour ago, giving it to Derek. The other betas crowded around him to see the picture. It was Derek and Jade holding hands together.

"When I showed her the picture and asked about you, Jay-jay started crying. Why did she cry, Derek?"

Derek looked at the youngest Ravencroft in sympathy. "I don't know," he lied. "But you need to get back to… where were you anyways?"

"I was Jay-jay's house. It was nap time."

"And she snuck out during her nap time. How extraordinary is this little girl?" Peter commented.

Derek sighed. "I'm going to get Mona to pick you up," he told the youngest Ravencroft witch.

"Yay!" she exclaimed.

"Why don't you go sit on the couch over there?" he suggested. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but I brought a snack. I thought it'd be a long trip," she explained. Derek looked at the three year old in amazement as she sat on the couch, taking off her little jean jacket and My Little Pony backpack and made herself comfortable.

She pulled out a sandwich she had cut into quarters, along with some cookies and a juice box. The little Ravencroft girl suddenly had an idea. "Hey, you," she said, pointing at Peter. "Come here."

Peter looked at his niece and nephew before walking over to sit beside Marissa.

"I want to have a tea party," she told him. Peter looked back at his family members before looking back at the young witch.

"Sure," he said, playing along. "What are we having today?"

"We have finger sandwiches and cookies and juice," she informed Peter. Meanwhile, Derek dialed Mona's number on his phone.

"_If this is your way of trying to get to me through Jade, then forget it_," Mona told Derek from the other line.

"This isn't about Jade. It's about Marissa."

"_My cousin?_"

"Yeah, she showed up here all on her own," he explained. He turned back to see Peter and Marissa drinking juice boxes together.

"You need to come and get her," Derek continued. "Jade doesn't even know she left her place and Peter is playing tea party with her."

"_Fine. I'll be there soon,_" she said. When Mona finally arrived at Derek's loft, Mari said goodbye to Derek, hugging him around his legs, smiling down at the young child. Marissa gave Cora a small smile and gave Peter a proper hug that he returned before leaving.

"Wasn't that nice?" Peter commented. Cora rolled her eyes. "Why am I not allowed to enjoy the company of a young child, especially if she gives me cookies."

"Because you're psychotic, that's why," Cora said.

xxx

Later on, when Jade got to the University to see her friends, she noticed everyone staring at her.

"Hey, Jade," said one of the guys from her bio class. She winked at him in return and his guy friends began to tease him. When she went for coffee at the coffee cart, she noticed some girls talking about her.

"How many guys do you think she's slept with?" one of them said.

"Probably the entire football team," another said. "Maybe she's moving on to the basketball team now." Jade rolled her eyes. After she paid for her iced coffee, she turned to the group of girls.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," she told them fiercely, confidently walking away from them.

On her way to Tabitha's dorm, she unfortunately ran into Deucalion.

"Great, what do you want now?" Jade asked him.

"You've changed," he noticed.

"Your point is…?"

"I kind of like it. You remind me of…me."

"Really?"

"When I lost my sight, I realized how dark this world really is."

"Yeah, it's like a hell dimension. Is that it?" Jade asked impatiently.

"No, actually. I thought you should know that I know."

"About what?"

"About _her_," he said. Jade's eyes widened.

"How long have you known?" she asked nervously.

"For quite a bit, actually. I know _she's_ the reason you're a rare breed of your kind. Why do you think I wanted you?"

Jade chuckled darkly. "Of course," she said, trying to hide the fact that she was freaked out that Deucalion knew she was rare.

"I've seen her, you know. The two of you are so alike," he mused.

"Then why don't you settle for _her_, instead?"

"Because _she_ doesn't belong here," he told Jade. "But I'm sure you already knew that."

The witch rolled her eyes. "Besides, now that you've left Derek, I was sure you'd come running to me. He isn't deserving of someone like you."

"What, and you are?"

Deucalion sighed. "I see we're not getting anywhere. I'll visit you again when you aren't so…tense."

Jade watched as Deucalion walked away from her, Jade's heart pounding a thousand miles per hour. "She's was a dream, she's not real," Jade repeated until she finally calmed down.

When Jade finally reached Tabitha's dorm room, her and Eli were surprised to see their friend and the transition she made.

"Jade?"

"Tab, Eli," she greeted them confidently.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Tabitha asked, happy that her friend wasn't still cooped up in her house anymore.

"I take it your happy to see me," Jade continued, walking into her friend's dorm room. "So, what are we doing today?"

Eli looked at his best friend -he _thought_ it was his best friend- in shock.

"There's a frat party in a few hours. You wanna go?" Tabitha suggested.

"Love to," Jade answered excitedly. "Let's go shopping, all three of us."

"For what?" Eli asked.

"For the party of course," she told her best friend. "Come on, I'll buy you guys both new outfits."

"Okay, but if you insist."

"I do," she told her best friend. "I'm in a good mood."

The three exited Tabitha's dorm room and Eli stopped, pulling Jade back. She looked at him for a moment, her stare softening by the second as she looked at him.

He didn't need to say anything to her; that was how well they knew each other. Instead, he pulled her into a hug before following Tabitha out of her dorm.

xxx

"So what do you think?" she asked her best friends as she stepped out of her closet wearing a revealing corset top and a white skirt with no leggings, along with a pair of black five inch heel boots.

"Amazing!" Tabitha exclaimed. "I'm almost jealous."

"Don't be jealous, hon, just strive for greatness," she told her nineteen year old friend, winking at her. "What about you, Eli?" Jade asked her other best friend. "Your opinion means everything to me."

For a moment, Jade dropped her 'seductive bitch' voice, and for a second, Eli could _really_ his best friend again. "I think you look stunning," he answered honestly.

"Thanks," Jade said, a confident smile on her face. "Now what are we waiting for? Let's go."

When they arrived at the party on campus, the three University friends looked around, noticing people drinking, dancing, and just having a good time.

"Let's get some drinks," Jade suggested.

"Aren't we underage?" Tabitha asked.

"So, who cares, it's frat party," Jade said, heading for the bar for shots. Tabitha and Eli exchanged a look before following their friend. As Jade took her first shot, a senior University student sat beside her.

"You're new here," he noticed. "I've never seen you before."

"Maybe you just haven't been paying enough attention," Jade answered seductively. "I'm Jade. And you are?"

"Nate," he introduced himself.

"Well Nate, why don't you get me some more shoots and we can dance."

"Sure," he answered eagerly.

"Did you just flirt with a guy you don't know?" Tabitha asked her.

"Yeah, why not? I'm single now, right?"

"Yeah, I just…it kind of seemed out of character, that's all."

"Well get used to it," Jade told her. "You know if you want, I can get him to introduce me to his friends, maybe get some guys for you."

"Really?" Tabitha asked. "I'm not good in that department."

"Relax, Tab. Just have a couple drinks and loosen up," Jade told her younger friend.

"Okay," Tabitha gave in. Nate came back with a tray of shots and a beer. As the two friends drank with Nate and his senior friends, Eli kept a safe distance, but still close enough that he could get to his two friends in case of anything.

He especially looked out for Jade. Knowing her better than anyone else, he could see right through her act. Of course, she sort of dropped it whenever she would talk to him, but other than that, she was completely different now.

He knew why she was doing this; she was still hurt and this was her way of dealing with it. This all came back to that son of a bitch, Derek . Eli told Jade he'd help her through this, so maybe if he tried hard enough, he could bring the old Jade back. His best friend, the girl he was in love with.

After several shots and a couple of beers, Tabitha and Jade were dancing in the middle of the dance floor with a group of guys.

Jade grabbed two guys, pulling them closer to her as they grinded their bodies closer to her and touching her in places she would normally let someone other than Derek do.

From a dark corner, Derek, Cora and Peter watched as Jade danced with a group of fraternity guys, letting them touch her and kiss visible parts of her body.

Derek closed his eyes, trying to keep from shifting, but all he could think about was how Jade was willingly letting those guys touch her like that.

That should've been _him_ touching her like that.

"Why are we here again?" Cora asked.

"Derek wanted to spy on Jade, he was just dying to see what she was doing tonight," Peter explained. "Now that I think about it, this isn't such a good idea. All its doing is making you angry, Derek. Maybe we should leave and let the girl have fun. She's a University student after all."

"Shut up," Derek said, his eyes still closed. When he opened them, Jade was going towards Eli.

"What's wrong?" she asked her best friend.

"You're letting those guys treat you like a sex toy," Eli complained.

"So?" she asked in a drunken voice. "I can do what I want, Eli."

"Those guys could take advantage of you," Eli argued. A look of realization crossed Jade's drunken face.

"I understand," she said. "_You_ want to dance with me."

"What?"

"You're the only who'll treat me right, Eli. The only one who won't take advantage of me," she continued, resting her hands on both sides of his face. "Dance with me."

Who was Eli to deny her?

Eli let Jade drag him to the dance floor. Jade vaguely noticed Tabitha was still dancing with a group of guys.

Jade led her best friend to a spot on the dance floor and she pulled him closer to her. As the two moved in sync together, Jade could feel the sweat rolling off of her body and feel Eli's ragged breath on her neck as he danced behind her, his hands firmly planted on her waist.

Jade couldn't help but feel aroused at Eli's touch, and she could feel the tent in his pants growing. Not being able to take anymore, Derek left, Cora and Peter following behind him.

After dancing for a while, Jade needed a break from dancing, so she went behind the University dorm building to get some air, bringing a bottle of beer with her.

After a few gulps of beer, she took a seat on the concrete by herself. Suddenly she heard the sound of heels clicking on the pavement, coming to a stop in front of her. When she looked up, she saw herself.

Jade laughed. "Oh, great, you're back," she said. "You know, this is a really weird hallucination."

"Is it?" the Jade standing over her asked, slightly amused.

"Yeah," Jade continued, holding her head. "I mean…every time I get drunk, which was only one other time, I thought about Derek. Now I'm hallucinating and I'm seeing myself. A gothic self, by the way. I didn't know I had gothic side. " Jade took in the black clothing the girl standing over her was wearing and the amount of black eye shadow the girl had applied, vaguely reminding Jade of Taylor Momsen's eye make-up.

The girl kneeled down to Jade's level. "You're not gothic, _I_ am."

"That doesn't make any sense. We're the same person. Hello!" Jade exclaimed and then giggled. Jade's 'hallucination' chuckled at her.

"Silly Jade," she said, stroking Jade's hair and putting some behind her ear. Jade looked at the other Jade in front of her.

"Why do you feel so real?" the young witch slurred. Jade's 'hallucination' looked at her sympathetically.

"I think you know why. You just need to admit to yourself," other Jade said. Jade then heard a sound coming from outside of the dorm building.

"I have to go," other Jade told her, almost sounding sad.

"No, you can't go," Jade slurred. "Because if you go, I go. We're the same person." Jade's 'hallucination' stood up and shook her head, slightly smirking at Jade. Jade then held her head in pain. When she looked up, her 'hallucination' was gone.

xxx

"Rowan?" Jade drunk called her grandmother.

"_Jadelyn, what's wrong?_"

"I'm drunk," she laughed, accidentally tripping on the street, but getting up again. "I'm going to Derek's place."

"_Why are you going over there?_"

"Because…" Jade laughed. "I don't know. But don't worry, I'll be fine. Speaking of which, I had the weirdest hallucination. I was talking to myself."

"_What do you mean?_"

"Well I saw myself standing over me. Although she was really gothic and everything, she was kinda scary and there was something unsettling about her, but she was really nice."

From the other end, Rowan's eyes widened. "_What did you say?_"

"I said I saw myself standing over me. We had a really nice conversation," Jade giggled. "I have to go."

"_Jade_-" But her granddaughter had already hung up the phone.

xxx

"Derek!" Jade sang, walking into his loft drunk. Derek looked up from his book and saw Jade stumbling towards him in her heels. Before she fell, he caught her.

"How did you get here?"

"How do you think?" Jade slurred. "I took a niiiccceee, looooonnnnggg, walk!"

Peter came down the stairs of the loft, noticing a drunken Jade. "Peter!" she exclaimed, moving to go and hug him. As Peter caught her, he gave Derek a questioning look and then smelled the alcohol. She pulled back from him and looked at him.

"How are you?" she asked, putting both hands on his shoulders and laughed.

"Amused," he answered, looking at Jade. "How was your party?"

"Great!" she exclaimed, laughing at Peter.

"What are you laughing at?" Peter continued.

"You're funny looking," she slurred, laughing some more and then falling down. "Stupid heels!" she yelled pulling them off of her feet and then throwing them across the room.

"What's all the noise?" Cora asked, and then she saw Jade on the floor. "Jade?"

"Corie!" she yelled, unintentionally giving her seventeen year old friend a new nickname and began to crawl towards the stairs after her.

"What are you doing?" the young beta asked her friend.

"She's drunk," Derek explained, picking Jade up from the ground. "Don't worry about her, I'll take it from here," he told Cora and Peter.

"Are you sure you can handle a drunk Jade? What if she tries to use her magic?"

"I'll be fine," he told Peter.

"Bye, Jade," Derek's uncle said playfully.

"Bye," she sang. "Try not to kill any more people, promise?"

"I promise," he continued, leaving Derek's place as Cora went back to bed.

"Let me go," Jade slurred, and Derek set her back down on her feet.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she noticed as Derek looked at her sympathetically.

"Because I love you," he said sincerely. Jade pulled back her hand and slapped him hard. Derek looked back at her annoyingly. "What was that for?"

"I may me drunk, but I still remember what you did to me," she slurred. "Oh and by the way, when I was dancing with Eli, I think he had a boner or something."

Derek growled. "I'll kill him."

"No," Jade said, pulling him back. "No more killing." She put her hands on either sides of his face. "I love you."

Derek looked at her with the same look on his face as she laughed again, making herself comfortable on the floor before eventually passing out.

xxx

The next morning, Jade woke up with a massive headache.

"Here," Derek said, giving her a pill and a glass of water. Jade manipulated with magic and then swallowed the pill with the water and after a few moments, her headache was gone.

"How did I get here?"

"You said you walked."

"I don't remember that," Jade told him, flipping her still curly hair.

"Do you remember _anything_?"

"Why does matter to _you_?" Jade asked sharply. Derek looked at her with love in his eyes.

"Because I love y-"

"Don't. Don't' tell me you love me."

"But I do, and I know you still love me to."

"I don't love you," she lied in a cold, dark voice.

"Even if you didn't sound like that, I could still tell that you're lying."

Jade rolled her eyes at him. "Fine. But I'm leaving," she decided, grabbing her heels as she left Derek's loft.

As soon as she left, she called Eli to pick her up.

"Where did you go last night?" he asked as they drove back to her place.

"I don't know. I somehow ended up at Derek's," she said. "But I'm fine." As Eli drove to Jade's cottage, her grandmother called her.

"_Jade?_"

"Hi, Grandmother. I think I called you last night or something? Sorry about that."

"_Do you remember what you told me?_" she asked frantically.

"No," Jade told her. "Why? Did I say something stupid?"

"_No, I…never mind,_" Rowan said, hanging up the phone before Jade could say goodbye. After they reached her place, Jade sat on top of the counter and Eli stood in front of her.

"Why were you so worried about me?" Jade asked him.

"What do you mean? I'm your best friend."

"No, I mean, the way you sounded when you asked where…it was kind of like how Derek would've sound," she explained. Before Eli could respond, Jade pulled her best friend closer to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he said.

"You promise you won't lie?"

"Pinkie swear," he said, holding up his pinkie for them to lock together.

"Are you in love with me?" she inquired hesitantly, completely dropping her seductive bitch voice. Eli looked into Jade's eyes for a moment and pushed some hair behind her ear.

"Yes," Eli whispered. Jade looked at him in shock at his confession. She pulled Eli even closer, slowly moved in and for the first time since they were little kids, Jade pressed her lips to Eli's.

When she pulled back, he was in shock of what she did. Jade looked at her best friend hesitantly, waiting for his reaction. Eli slowly put his hands on either side of her face, looking into her eyes.

"Jade, I love you," he told her sincerely. Jade smiled genuinely as Eli pulled her back in for another kiss. As the two best friends kissed each other, for the first time in days, Jade felt truly happy in that moment.

xxx

"Rowan, what's wrong?" Jonathan asked.

"I didn't expect this to happen, not now."

"What are you talking about?" her husband asked. Rowan turned to Jonathan.

"I think it's time for you to know something about our granddaughter," she said, sitting Jonathan down.

"What is it?"

"There are only a few people who know…Jade's a rare witch."

"Why is she rare?"

"She was born as two types of supernatural beings, but she's not a hybrid like Alec. But there's something else. Jade knows that she's rare, she knows what she is. But the problem is that she can't bring herself to admit it," Rowan continued.

"Why?"

"Because she's afraid of _her_."

"Her who?" Jonathan inquired

"The person watching her," Rowan explained.

"Who else knows about this?"

"I'm the only member of the council who knows, and Deucalion found out ages ago, which is why he's so interested in our granddaughter. But Jade knows she's rare because of what she saw ten years ago."

"Which was…"

"I can't tell you, not yet. When the time's right, I'll tell you what Jade is."

From the trees in the forest, Jade's 'stalker' watched Rowan and Jonathan, her eyes glowing purple.

xxx

_**AN: Lots of clues about the 'stalker' in this chapter! 'She was born as two types of supernatural beings, but she's not a hybrid' line sound familiar? That's what I used to describe Jade's 'stalker' in Chapter 14! Also, the 'stalker's' eyes glowing purple is another clue. Now, who else's eyes turn purple…?**_

_**And what's up with that 'hallucination' Jade had?**_

_**Any thoughts/theories? Who do you think '**__she__**' is?**_

_**Also, you finally know why Deucalion wants Jade as his Mate; but there's more beyond the reason Deucalion wants her.**_

_**Next, thoughts on Jade? How bitchy was she in this chapter? I think of her new attitude as a cross between Katherine Pierce and Alison Dilaurentis ;) Hang tight, there's more to come! **_

_**And how cute was Marissa finding her way around Beacon Hills, not to mention the Peter/Marissa tea party scene! :p**_

_**Soundtrack Update! Lots of different song artists featured for this chapter including Butterfly Boucher, Rosi Golan and Digital Daggers!**_

_**Ps, check out Jade's new hairstyle/outfit pics on my profile. **_

_**Please Review!**_


	17. Currents

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

_**AN/Response to Reviews- Teen wolf girl: Close! You have no idea how incredibly close you are! You're just so close I just want to tell you who it is right now, but I won't :P Read back to when Jade first saw her 'hallucination' at the end of Unleashed, then go back to the scene in the previous chapter and read the scene between Jade and Deucalion. Then re-read the scene where Jade 'hallucinates' while she's drunk. There are hidden clues in each of those scenes; read in between the lines and pay close attention to what Deucalion says and see if you can figure out whom it is and what Jade is. Although if you do, I won't tell you, that would ruin the surprise for the other readers ;)**_

_**Pretty girl: Oh, you'll definitely see a jealous Derek, especially when he finds out that Jade and Eli kissed.**_

xxx

Chapter 17: Currents

"So you're having a party?" Cora asked Jade over the phone.

"_Not a party,"_ Jade explained. _"A bunch of my girl friends are coming over to hang out; everyone's bringing over their clothes and we're gonna try things on, do each other's make-up, you know, girly things."_

"Who did you invite?"

"_Tabitha, of course. Along with my sister and Sarah and Lydia and Allison."_

"I thought you didn't like Allison."

"_I don't, but Lydia will be on my case if I don't invite her," Jade said obnoxiously over the phone. "So I have to. So what do you say?"_

"I don't know," Cora continued.

"_Come on, please!" Jade begged. "It won't be any fun without you there."_

"Fine," Cora agreed.

"_Great! Don't forget to bring your clothes with you,"_ she said before hanging up the phone.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked after Cora got off of the phone.

"Jade invited me over," Cora told her brother. "And to be honest, I'd much rather hang over there than here."

"I thought she was still being a bitch to you," Peter commented.

"She wasn't," Cora defended her older friend. "She was just trying to say that she wanted to be someone different."

"Whatever you say," Peter continued, rolling his eyes.

xxx

"What's she doing here?" Lydia asked when Cora showed up.

"She's my friend, Lydia," Jade answered, getting a vibe that Lydia didn't really want Cora there.

"Oh, I know. I'm just surprised that you invited her, that's all," Lydia commented nonchalantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cora inquired curiously.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised that Jade kept you around after your brother ruined her life." Cora took a step towards Lydia, but Jade pulled Cora back.

"Cora," Jade whispered sharply. "There's a human in the room who doesn't know about any of us and I don't want Tabitha finding out like this. So put away the claws."

Cora looked at Jade, then took a deep breath and calmed down, deciding to take a seat on the floor beside Jade's bed. The beta watched as the girls tried clothes on and did each other's make-up, just enjoying each other's company.

As Allison stood in front of the mirror with a dress held up to her chest, Jade went to stand beside her, holding a necklace with a single gem on the end of it.

"This would look great on you," Jade suggested. Allison looked at Jade through the mirror.

"You want me to try on your necklace?" Allison asked hesitantly. For a moment, she turned to look at Lydia and saw her and Jade's cousin Sarah trying on each other's clothes. She turned back to Jade.

The witch whispered in Allison's ear. "It's not laced with magic or anything."

"No, I didn't think that, it's just…I thought you hated me."

Jade opened the palm of Allison's hand, dropping the necklace into it. "Who said I hated you?" She winked at Allison before going over to Tabitha, pulling her up from her bed and into her closet.

"Whoa. Now it's official; I totally envy you," Tabitha laughed.

"I told you honey, strive for greatness," she told her younger friend.

"If I could afford to strive for something this great," she paused to gesture at Jade's closet, "then I wouldn't be living in the university dorms."

Jade laughed genuinely and for a second, Tabitha saw the real Jade again. "So what do you want to try on?" she asked in her new 'confident voice'. "Pick out anything you want."

Tabitha looked through Jade's clothes until she found something she liked. "What about this?" she pulled out a short red dress from where it hung.

"Sexy! So what are you waiting for? Try it on," she encouraged Tabitha, leaving her in the closet.

As Jade watched her friends and family members hanging out together, she noticed Cora sitting on her bed while she played with the zipper on her jacket.

Jade took a seat beside her and gave her a look.

"What?"

"Come one, Corie, this is your chance to interact with my friends."

"I already have. I hung out with Tabitha and Sarah that one time."

"On a shopping trip you didn't want to go on without me," Jade pointed out.

"Well, everyone seems so occupied. I don't think I could just go and join them. "

"Then come with me," Jade said, pulling her friend off of her comfortable bed and leading her to her closet. "I knew it would look sexy on you!" Jade exclaimed when she saw her best friend in the red dress.

"What do you think, Cora?"

"You look great, Tabitha" Cora told her.

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to show this to Sarah, see if it fits her standards of sexiness." Jade smirked at her friend and then turned to Cora.

"So, pick something out and then try it on."

"What?" Cora asked, looking around at the clothes in Jade's closet.

"Anything you want," Jade said, gesturing to her closet full of clothes. Cora pulled out a hanger which had a corset on it, and then put it back quickly.

"I think _you _should pick something out," Cora told her.

"If you insist," Jade told her, picking out a sundress that she would have worn if she wasn't the way she was right now. "Try this on," Jade suggested.

Cora looked at the dress, unsure of it. It was innocent enough; it was a light blue spaghetti strap dress that went past the knees. Cora's ears perked up when she heard Jade's friends laughing together.

"Alright, I'll try it," she agreed. After a minute, Cora came out wearing Jade's dress.

Jade gasped and smiled at her friend. "You look-"

"Ridiculous," Cora finished.

"I was going to say stunning. Lydia," she said, pulling her best friend over. "Tell Cora how great she looks."

Lydia looked up and down at Cora. "You look great," Lydia told the beta, going back to Sarah.

Cora went to sit down on Jade's bed again, watching the rest of the girls. When she saw Jade putting a necklace on Lydia in the mirror, she envied her a moment; she wished that she could be like that with Jade.

After an hour of trading clothes and doing each other's make-up, the girls changed back into their old clothes and just hung out in Jade's room.

As Jade fixed her hair and make- up, Tabitha began a conversation with the girls. "So Jade, when's your date?" the nineteen year old teased.

"What date?!" Lydia asked, already hungry for gossip

"She's going out with Eli," Tabitha told the red head.

"Your best friend?"

"It's not a date," she told Lydia. "He and I are just hanging out."

"Are you too going to kiss again?" Tabitha teased.

"You two kissed!?" Lydia exclaimed. "Why am I only hearing about this now?"

"Hold on," Mona said, going to the mirror to stand beside her sister. "You kissed Eli and you told Tabitha but not me?"

"You were busy," Jade continued. "Not that I didn't want to tell you sis."

"When did you two kiss?" Cora asked her.

"A few days ago," Jade told her, her heart fluttering at the memory of kissing Eli. She guessed that kissing him aroused new feelings in her that she'd never felt for him before. But Jade knew that after that day, she saw him as more than just her best friend.

"If you're lucky, he'll whisk you away from Beacon Hills and you'll live happily ever after," Tabitha joked. "And I'll be left here all alone, doomed to be the third wheel forever!"

Jade turned around to look at her friend. "Tab, hon, I'm not going anywhere without my two best friends in the entire world," Jade promised.

"Hey, what about me?" Lydia asked, sounding hurt that Jade would leave her after everything they went through together.

"We'll keep in contact, sweetie, I promise," Jade joked, winking at Lydia before turning back to the mirror to fix her hair. Although she knew they were joking, Cora couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Jade really did leave Beacon Hills.

Would she forget about Cora?

As pathetic as it sounded, Jade was the only real girl friend Cora really had.

"Hey, what's this?" Lydia asked, grabbing Derek's necklace from Jade's bed side table. Jade turned around and saw it, trying to fight back tears.

"It's Derek's necklace. I still have to give it back to him. In fact," she said, grabbing it from Lydia, "Cora, why don't you give this back to your sorry excuse for a brother."

She dropped the necklace in Cora's hand, but then suddenly had an idea.

"On second thought," she decided, snatching the necklace back from her friend, "I think I'll give it to him myself," Jade decided. For a moment, Cora was hurt by the way Jade had treated her, but quickly tried to forget about it.

"So Jade, I heard you confronted Ms. Blake about Derek. How'd it go?" Lydia asked, still eager for gossip.

"It went according to plan. But I'm not done with that tramp yet," Jade informed her mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked.

Jade chuckled, turning her head to look at the ex-hunter. "Allison, sweetheart, did you really think I'd let someone off that easy after they had sex with my boyfriend when I was still with him?"

"I don't know. Would you?" Allison challenged.

"Of course not. I'd make them pay."

"But you and Derek broke up," Mona continued. "You don't really have a good enough reason to keep bothering her. " Jade turned back to look at her reflection.

"Doesn't matter. She needs to know that she can't get away with sleeping around with _anyone's _boyfriend. And trust me, once I'm done with that two faced _bitch_, she won't know what hit her," Jade threatened. Lydia and Sarah stared at Jade in shock, surprised by her choice of words.

"Crap, I'm late," Tabitha said.

"Late for what?" Jade inquired.

"I'm helping one of our classmates with chem. Sorry," her friend apologized.

"Don't worry. I'll let you know all about my _date_ later," Jade joked, saying goodbye to Tabitha.

"So Jade, going back to the whole Jennifer thing, I was wondering out of curiosity…exactly _how _powerful are you?" Allison asked, now that the only person who that wasn't in their secret was gone.

"I don't think you want to know," Jade told her.

"We're all big girls here, Jade," Mona said. "I think you should tell them."

Jade sighed. "Alright. I'm capable of destroying this entire town in seconds _and_ do my nails at the same time. Is that enough for you or should I be more descriptive?" she asked.

"Good enough for me," Lydia decided.

xxx

Later that day, Jade met Eli at a bridge in the forest. When she saw him, she ran right into her best friend's arm. Eli pulled her back, leaning down to kiss her.

"You changed," he noticed after the kiss, seeing that she'd straightened her hair and was wearing a dress that wasn't as revealing as the clothes she'd been wearing lately.

"I did it for," she told him in her regular voice. "_Only_ you."

"So you'll be like this whenever we're together?"

"Only when we're alone," she told him.

"Fine with me," he said, leaning in to kiss his best friend again.

The two ended up in a clearing in the forest together, the two chasing each other around like when they were kids.

Eli picked Jade up and spun her around, placing her back her feet so that the two could kiss again. After the kiss, they stood still, just holding each other. When Jade turned her head the other way, she saw Derek and Peter watching her from a distance.

Although she couldn't see him that well, she could see the hurt and jealous look on his face when he saw her in Eli's arms. She closed her eyes, holding onto Eli tighter, and he squeezed her in return as she turned the other way.

When she looked back a minute later, Derek and Peter were gone.

"I told you they'd get together eventually," Peter told his nephew as they went back to the loft.

"Shut up," Derek said, trying to block the memory of his Mate with another man out of his mind.

"You know it's only a matter of time," Peter continued when they got back to Cora.

"Until what?" she asked.

"Until we never see Jade again," he finished.

Cora was alarmed at Peter's statement. "What do you mean by that?"

"Think about it. Derek, why did you and Jade come back to Beacon Hills?" he asked his nephew.

"Because of Laura."

"That the reason _you_ came back. She came with you because she didn't want you to go alone, right?"

"What's your point?" Derek asked impatiently.

"My point is that she's only here because of you; and she broke up with you recently, didn't she? It's only a matter of time before she realizes she has no good reason to stay here."

"What about school? Her family, her friends?" Derek challenged.

"I'm sure she can switch universities."

"That costs money," Derek argued.

"Which she had a lot of, correct?" Peter asked.

"And her family?"

"Are only here because she wanted them to be," Peter finished.

"What about her friends, like Tabitha and Lydia, and Scott and Stiles?"

"I'm sure she'd keep in contact with them," Peter said. "But I doubt she'd stay in Beacon Hills just for her friends. That's not a good enough reason to stay, especially in a town like this."

From the steps, Cora really thought about what would happen if Jade really did leave. Would she forget about her? Would Jade only remember Cora as the sister of the man that cheated on her?

"I'm just telling you what's going to happen in the near future, Derek. Pretty soon, Eli will sweep Jade off her feet and we'll never see her again," Peter predicted.

Derek fled the loft and went into the forest, punching the first thing he could find. He leaned against a tree, closing his eye and thinking of his Mate, about how bad his life already was without them together and how worse it would get when she left.

She belongs to you, he reminded himself. You mated with her, she'll always belong to you.

Derek collected himself and decided to see his Mate.

xxx

After her date…well she wouldn't exactly call it a _date_, because Eli wasn't really her boyfriend. He knew she'd just broken up with Derek some time ago, so he promised that they'd take things slowly. After coming out of the bathroom, she noticed Derek sitting on her bed.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Talk to me," he begged.

"We're talking right now," she pointed out.

"So are you and Eli together now or something?"

"It's really none of your concern what I do with Eli. I broke up with you, remember?"

"It doesn't matter. You can't get rid of me," Derek told her.

"Is this the part where you say, 'if I can't have you, no one can?'" she asked sarcastically, and Derek smirked.

"No, but," he got up and moved closer to Jade, "no one else _really_ can have you. Only I can."

"Derek, that's not true," she argued.

"It is. We mated already, remember?"

"Your point…"

"You belong to me," he told her.

"I'm not an object, Derek. I'm not someone's property."

"You can't be with him," Derek argued, but it sounded more like he was begging her not to choose Eli over him.

"Why not?" Jade challenged.

"Because you're still in love with me," he stated. "We're soul mates."

"I hate you," she told him, trying to change the subject. She didn't want to admit the fact that he was right.

"I don't believe you," he said. Jade walked closer to Derek, looking right into his eyes.

"I. Hate. You," she repeated slowly, but her heart still faltered. In fact, a pain went through her chest when she said so.

"You felt that, right?" he asked her. "Because I did, too."

Jade moved away from him, but he pulled her back, and before she could register what was happening, Derek's lips were pressed against her.

As much as she wanted to fight it, she found herself kissing him back, pulling him closer to her body. The two fell into Jade's bed together and their lips reconnected hungrily as they rolled around on her bed together.

Jade felt Derek's hand moved up her bare leg, moving to squeeze her butt through her clothes. But when Derek started removing his Jade's shirt, she pushed him off.

"Get out," she ordered him.

"Jade-"

"Get out!" she repeated, tears forming in her eyes. He looked at his Mate one last time before leaving. Jade wiped away her tears; she touched her lips, remembering what it felt like to kiss Derek again, comparing it to what it felt like whenever she kissed Eli.

Kissing her best friend was nice, but when she kissed Derek, it felt…right.

xxx

"Great, what do you want?" Eli asked Derek after he'd so eloquently broken into his house.

"I wanted to talk," Derek began confidently.

"About what?"

"About Jade," he answered.

"So talk."

"You know that whatever it is that's going on between you two, it won't last, right?

"And how do you know? We've been best friends for seventeen years Derek. I think I know Jade a lot better than you do."

"Really?" Derek challenged.

"Yeah."

"Then you know she lost her virginity to me."

Eli froze in his spot. "You're lying. She would never sleep with you."

"But she did, and we've slept together, on several occasions, by the way," Derek bragged. "She was sixteen."

Eli felt anger building up inside of him. It's not true, he thought. But he remembered that she'd been with Derek for six years, so she might have slept with him at some point

"She begged me to take it from her you know. I was the only one she wanted to be physically intimate with."

"And you took advantage of that, right? Cause you were older than her and you have a thin for sleeping with sixteen year old girls?"

Derek smirked "No. We just really wanted to sleep with each other."

"You're sick," Eli spat.

"It must bother you, though, the fact that I'll always have her virginity. That I got to her before you did," Derek taunted.

It was Eli who threw the first punch, before either of them knew what was happening, the two were fighting in Eli's living room, Derek already half shifted. The two of them were caught up in their fight that they barely heard Jade walk in through the door.

"Stop!" Jade ordered them. When they didn't listen, she used her magic to pull them apart. She opened a portal with her mind to Derek's loft and sent him there, closing it back before she turned to Eli.

"What were you thinking? He's an Alpha, Eli."

"Did you sleep with him?" he asked her.

"Why does that matter?"

"Just answer the question, Jade."

Jade looked down at the floor. "Yeah," she confessed.

"And you lost your virginity to him?" he continued.

"That doesn't matter, Eli. I broke up with him, remember?" She went to help him up from the ground. "You don't have to worry about Derek," she told him.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

xxx

The next day, Aiden Ravencroft and Jade were walking through the school in the morning before the school opened.

"I need something from you," she began.

"Is that an order?" Aiden asked.

"Of course," she informed him. "I'm the leader of the coven, right?"

"What do you need?"

"Keep an eye on Jennifer Blake," she told her cousin.

"The English teacher?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you want me to keep an eye on _her_?"

"You don't need to know that," she answered mysteriously. "Just keep a close eye on her for me."

"You're the boss," Aiden agreed.

Jade laughed seductively. "That's the way I li-"

The two cousins turned a corner and someone bumped into Jade, the teacher's coffee spilling on Jade's leather heels. Jade gasped in surprise and looked to see who had done it.

_Jennifer. _

"Oh, my god, I'm so sorry," Jennifer said, trying to wipe the coffee off of Jade's shoes with her sleeve.

"Don't touch me," Jade said sharply. Ms. Blake quickly got up from her place, gathering her things.

"It was an accident," she continued innocently.

"Is that what the doctors told your mom and dad at the hospital?" Jade sneered.

"You don't have to insult me, I told you it was an accident."

"Just like you," Jade continued. Jennifer then purposely knocked into Jade's shoulder purpose when she walked past her. Jade pulled her back by her arm. "You're going to pay for that!" she threatened, pushing Jennifer back and the two lunged for each other.

Out of nowhere, Derek showed up, pulling Jade away from Jennifer, and Aiden pulled the teacher away from Jade.

"Let me go, Derek!" she ordered. "Are you serious? You cheated on me with her? She's not even pretty!" she sneered as Derek put her down.

"Jade, stop!" he pleaded.

"Why, she's the one who spilled coffee on my shoes," Jade replied.

"I tried to fix things," Jennifer defended.

"This isn't over," Jade vowed. "You'll get what's coming to you."

Jade shook off Derek's shoulder and walked down the opposite hallway intimidatingly, Derek following closely behind her.

"Look," Aiden began. "I don't like you for what you did to my cousin, but I'm going to warn you. Jade isn't someone you want to mess with."

"And why not?" Jennifer challenged him.

"You have no idea what Jade's capable. She can do things…"

"Like what? Turn me into a frog with her magic wand?"

"She's capable of obliterating this entire town without even trying. She's already angry because of what you did with Derek, so don't get her any angrier," Aiden warned before walking off to the Economics room to assist Finstock.

xxx

Later after her classes, Jade went to see Deaton, seeing as she had to deliver something to him for Rowan. When he saw her, he was surprised at the transition that she'd made since the last time he'd seen her.

"How've you been doing?" he asked.

"Good," she said in her normal voice. "Things are different now, with me and Eli."

"I'm glad to hear your better," he told her sincerely. "And I appreciate you dropping this off for me."

"Any time," she told him. Suddenly, Jade saw a butterfly against the window; then another and another, and pretty soon, there were butterflies covering the windows.

"Jade, you need to go," Deaton told her when the number of butterflies began multiplying.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I'm going to be taken," he told her. "You need to tell Scott."

"Like a sacrifice?" she asked. "You can't be a sacrifice, you just can't!"

"Jade"

"You can't die. You're like my second dad," she confessed.

"Scott will find me," he reassured her. "You just need to tell him for me, promise?"

Jade looked at him sadly, nodding her head. "I promise."

Jade gave Deaton a quick hug before she left the operating room. When she reached the entrance, the windows on the door were covered in butterflies, so she decided to open a portal to her cottage.

When she succeeded, she called Scott and let him know that Deaton was going to be sacrificed if he didn't find him.

xxx

Later that day, Boyd and Isaac showed up at Jade's place.

"What's wrong?" she asked, because Boyd never really came here before and Isaac hadn't been visiting much, so she figured something was up.

"We need your help," Boyd explained.

"With what?"

"We're going to try to protect Derek," Isaac said.

Jade snorted. "Good luck with that. But why do you need _me_?"

"Because he'll tell us to go back to school," Isaac explained.

"Where do I fit it?" Jade asked, still confused.

"If you're there, he'll be easier on us," Boyd continued.

"I'm not going," Jade decided. "You can't make me."

Isaac took one look at Boyd, then stormed inside of Jade's house and grabbed her phone.

"Isaac!" she yelled, trying to get her phone back from him, but he was unfortunately taller than her.

"Look, I know what you're thinking about doing right now, but please just help us. Do it for me," he begged.

"Fine. But I'd better not have to seduce him or anything."

"You won't," Boyd promised, shuddering at the very thought of it.

xxx

Isaac and Boyd entered the loft.

"Go back to school," Derek told them.

"Well actually, we can't," Isaac told his Alpha. "Boyd and I are incredibly and unbelievable sick."

"With what? Brain damage?"

"Well, I have a migraine and Boyd here has explosive diarrhea." Isaac and Boyd stopped from where they stood and turned to look at the doorway. "Come on," Isaac called, "You said you'd help us."

From outside, Jade took a deep breath and slowly walked in the loft, a cold look on her face. She walked closer and closer until she was in front of Isaac.

"Can I have my phone back?" she asked sharply.

"Are you going to stay and help us?"

"Yes, just stop begging me for the love of God," she exclaimed, and then Isaac took out Jade's phone from his pocket, handing it to her. After she grabbed it from him, she slapped him across the face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"For taking my phone hostage. I probably have a ton of messages from Eli," she said, still not making any eye contact with Derek.

"We're here to protect you," Boyd told him.

"You're here to protect me? Well I'm in trouble then," Derek said, walking down from the stairs.

"Actually, Boyd came up with a plan," Isaac informed Derek. Jade looked up from her phone to ex-boyfriend for the first time and then looked away.

"I thought about the time Gerard had me and Erica locked up, tied up with electrical wires pushing currents through us" he began, kneeling down to open a duffle bag. "I was wondering how we could do something like that." Boyd then pulled out a bunch of electrical wires. "But on a bigger scale."

"I like that idea," Jade told him in her 'seductive bitch' voice. "It's way better than sitting around like ducks waiting to be killed.

"We weren't going to sit around and do nothing," Isaac defended, looking up from the books he'd been skimming through.

"It beats whatever Derek had planned, right?" she asked, looking at her ex-boyfriend again. Derek looked at her for a moment and then back to Boyd.

"Show me what you had in mind," Derek demanded. Boyd then stood up and went in search of a hose. Derek went towards Jade, but she stopped him, putting a hand on his chest to push him back. She then reached in her bra, pulling out the necklace Derek gave her for her birthday. She took his hand and dropped the necklace in it.

"Jade," he began.

"I don't want it anymore," she told him in a cold voice. Derek looked at her sadly.

"Jade," Derek pulled her closer to him, and Jade let him; some part of her wanted to be close to him again. "I miss you," he whispered to her. "Can't we just talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about Derek," she stated. "You cheated, I dumped you. End of story." She walked away from him to Boyd and Isaac.

xxx

Earlier that day, Derek sent Cora to give Lydia a message. Personally, Cora didn't want to interact with this particular friend of Jade's; in fact, she wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was actually pretty jealous of the relationship Lydia had with Jade. It was something Cora desperately wanted.

No matter how hard she tried, Cora was still only Jade's friend and not one of her _best_ friend. Speaking of best friends, Cora was also been pretty jealous of Tabitha, too.

It had only been a couple weeks until Tabitha and Jade became best friends. And sure, they had lots in common like school and what not, but still, it had only been a couple of weeks. It hadn't been that hard for the nineteen year old, so why was it so hard for Cora? After pulling the fire alarm, the young beta made her way to the coach's office, waiting until Aiden left to confront Lydia.

When the red headed girl opened the door, she ran into Cora.

"You don't have very good taste in guys, do you?"

xxx

Boyd turned the handle for the hose and pulled if forward, dropping it on the floor of the loft to let the water run.

"In a pool of electrified water, it could take up to fifty million amps to kill a normal human, less amps than it takes to turn on a light bulb," he explained.

"That's comforting," Derek said, and Jade scoffed at the Alpha's comment.

"If we disable the circuit interrupter in the building's electrical room, the current will keep coming and anyone who steps in here, they'll get a pretty shocking surprise," Boyd said with a smirk.

"Especially someone who's barefoot," Isaac mentioned, referring to Kali.

"Hmm, guess this wasn't a good day to wear five hundred dollar boots," Jade commented, mostly to herself.

Isaac looked down at her shoes. "Nice shoes," he said.

"Thank you," she said, smiling confidently at him.

When the water began to rise, the four of them stood on the wooden boards above the ground in the big hole in the wall that Derek made.

Before Jade could have done anything, Derek pulled her closer to him so they stood on the same board; and unfortunately, there was no other place for her to stand, so she was stuck with Derek for only God knew how long.

Meanwhile, Cora and Lydia stood in the coach's office. Lydia took one look at Jade's friend, scoffed and then moved to the door, but Cora blocked her way.

"Is there a problem?" Lydia asked rudely.

"Yeah. Derek would kindly ask you to stop seeing Aiden. Which means that if I catch you with him again, I'm not going to pull the fire alarm. I'm going to pull your tongue out of your head," Cora threatened to the red head.

"Sweetheart, my last boyfriend was a homicidal lizard, so I think I can handle a werewolf. Besides, you don't need to use Aiden as an excuse for coming here. I think I know what this is about," Lydia began.

"Do you?" Cora challenged.

"You're jealous of me and Jade's friendship."

Cora tried to hide her anger when Lydia figured it out. Although her motive for coming here was for Derek, Cora still treated Lydia the way she did out of envy.

"Why would _I_ be jealous of _you_?"

"Because Jade and I are best friends," Lydia continued. "We've been best friends _way_ longer than you have with her, not to mention we hang out a lot more than you do. And besides, I don't even think she considers you a best friend. Now that I think about it, she never really mentioned you that much whenever we hung out."

"Your point?"

"Don't act all innocent. I saw the way you acted around her the other day, like a little lost puppy, it's kind of cute, actually. It's like you want to spend all your time with her because you're just desperate for her to be your new BFF or something. Well guess what little miss she-wolf? Jade's _my _best friend. So do yourself a favour and stop trying so hard to replace me."

Lydia moved for the door again, but Cora grabbed her arm. "Let go," Lydia ordered her, but Cora didn't listen, continuing to glare at her. "I said-"

"Let go," Stiles finished, the two girls turning when they noticed Stiles, Cora letting go of Lydia. "I said let go.

xxx

Derek, his betas and Jade stood above the ground where the water wasn't; they'd been standing there for hours, and Derek was holding Jade the whole time, enjoying every minute of it.

Although she didn't want to be stuck with him, there was so space for her to sit or stand by the time Derek had gotten a hold of her, so she avoided eye contact with him at all costs.

That was when she felt the bulge in his pants grow against her skirt. For the first time in hours, Jade looked at him in the eye, raising his eyebrows.

"Stop," she ordered..

"I can't," he told her. Jade rolled her eyes.

"This is making me uncomfortable," she informed him.

"I think you like it," Derek argued, smelling her arousal in the air.

Jade's hands moved to grab Derek roughly by his hair. She looked at him, a cold look in her eyes. Derek leaned in and before she could stop him, their lips met, and Jade instinctively kissed back, the two of them completely forgetting about Derek's betas.

Derek's hands shamelessly moved from Jade's waist, giving it a rough squeeze. Jade pulled at his hair as the two continued to make out, their tongue's clashing together.

Derek's betas awkwardly looked at Derek and Jade and back to one another, trying to block out the sound of the two making out.

Jade bit down hard on Derek's lip when he squeeze her butt with both of his hands and Jade pressed herself even more against her Mate, if that was even possible.

For a second, she remembered Eli and then pulled away from Derek.

"Stop," she said breathlessly. Sure, her and Eli weren't _really_ together, but that didn't mean she couldn't feel bad, even if they had only they'd only kissed a couple of times. But she knew she wasn't ready for another relationship.

"Isn't the light on that supposed to be on?" Isaac asked. Derek's attention shifted from Jade to what Isaac was pointing to.

"Yeah," Derek confirmed.

"What does it mean if it's not?"

"Someone caught the auxiliary power," he concluded.

"What about the main-" Boyd began, but stopped when the lights in the loft were cut off. Derek's betas stood up quickly. Derek then moved Jade to the side, walked past her and then into the water that covered the floor.

"Derek?" Isaac called to him. "What do we do now?"

Derek's eyes turned red.

"We fight," he answered.

xxx

The four supernaturals stood together as they heard the door banging in front of them. It finally opened and Kali made her entrance.

"I'm gonna be honest, Derek. When Ennis died, I thought to myself, why not just go for it? Find you and kill you wherever you stood. But then I remembered how you surround yourself with Ravencroft witches and teenagers, hiding behind them. And then I thought, what's a girl got to do to get you alone? And then I thought of her," the stronger Alpha gestured to Jade.

Kali turned around and the twins walked to the entrance with a hostage, one of the twins had their claws at his neck.

"No!" Jade exclaimed when she saw that they had kidnapped her brother.

"Not one step closer or he gets it," Kali threatened. Jade's eyes met Alec's, genuinely afraid that she was going to lose him.

"You and me, Derek. Or they tear the only warlock hybrid in existence into shreds. What do you say? Think you can beat me one on one?" she taunted.

Derek nodded his head at his betas and they left him. Derek turned to Jade.

"I'll take care of this," he told his Mate. She looked at him and then to Alec, following Derek's betas. "I'm going to rip your throat out. With my teeth," he threaten and then he went for Kali.

xxx

The fight hadn't gone as planned. Alec had survived, but Derek had unintentionally killed Boyd. After the events of that night, Jade went back to her place, calling Eli over to stay the night.

As she slept in Eli's arms, she thought about her kiss with Derek, remembering the feeling of his lips on hers. When she'd kissed him, for a moment, she'd been transported back into her previous days with him, back before he'd cheated on her.

Deciding not to think about it anymore, Jade's closed her eyes, eventually falling asleep.

From outside, _she_ watched Jade's house, thinking about the next gift she would leave for the young witch.

"Don't you get tired of watching her?" _She_ looked to the side and noticed Deucalion had joining her.

"Don't _you_?" she shot back. The older Alpha smirked.

"I believe I have a better reason than you do."

_She_ rolled her eyes. "Besides," he continued. "Aren't you getting tired of these games? When are you going to reveal yourself to her?"

"When she can finally admit it to herself," she answered. "I'm sure you're aware that Jade has a…_habit_ of making herself forget things; or that she sometimes convinces herself that she was dreaming or hallucinating when she sees something she doesn't want to believe."

"Maybe when you finally show yourself, Jade will believe."

_She_ turned to look at Deucalion. "I'll take that into consideration."

xxx

_**AN: Another clue: Purple eyes means that a witch's power has increased, that they're more powerful than an average witch; if you remember the ending from chapter 16, it means Jade's 'stalker' is also a powerful witch. And when I described Jade's 'stalker' in chapter 14 and when Rowan told Jonathan about Jade in chapter 16, I was hinting that Jade and the 'stalker' were both rare witches.**_

_**Next, thoughts on this chapter? And how about that Cora/Lydia scene? And let's not forget the Derek/Jade moments. **_

_**Third, I should probably warn you; in the next chapter, something tragic will happen to Jade. You think she had it bad before, just wait till you read the next chapter.**_

_**Finally, if you want to see what Jade was wearing in this chapter, you know what to do ;)**_

_**Please Review!**_


	18. Bittersweet

**rekSummary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

_**AN/Respose to Reviews- Piper/Alina: They'll get back together, I promise, just not yet. But that doesn't mean there won't be any Derek/ Jade sexy times ;)**_

_**Charmed: Jade's stalker will be revealed soon, and when you find out who is it, you'll be shocked…well, maybe not, depending on whether or not you figure out the clues I've left in some of the chapters.**_

xxx

Chapter 18: Bittersweet

_Flashback_

_While Rowan and Jonathan were out, Jade opened a portal and snuck into their witch lair in search of something. As she looked through the spell books, she found what she was looking for in an old chest. _

_Opening it with magic, Jade spotted the Dark Arts book she'd been looking for. _

_Without another thought, she grabbed it from the chest, stuffing it into her bag._

_Two Days Later…_

"_You're going to try to figure out who the Darach is_?" Stiles asked Jade over the phone. Currently, Jade and her sister were driving to Derek's place.

"I have an idea; it could be our only shot before it kills someone else," Jade said.

"_And you're going over to Derek's because..._"

"Because I know he's been keeping an eye on me. So I might as well do it in front of him than let him spy on me."

"_Well, let me know how things go, alright? And promise not to get possessed or anything_," Stiles joked, remembering the time Jade's body was taken over by her ancestor.

"Alright," she said, hanging up her phone.

xxx

When she arrived at Derek's loft with Mona, he unfortunately wasn't alone; Peter, Cora and Isaac were also there. "What a nice surprise," Peter said.

"Not really," jade replied in a bitchy tone. Peter rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"I'm going to figure who the Darach is," Jade explained.

"But why are you _here_?"

"Because I'm tired of you spying on me from outside of my window," she replied, going into the space where Derek had broken down the wall.

"Why are you going there?" Isaac asked.

"I need a dark space," Jade explained. She dumped her bag on the floor and pulled out a spell book, as well as some herbs and candles to prepare for the spell.

"So why are _you_ here?" Peter asked Mona.

"Just in case if I was needed," she explained.

From outside of the hole in the wall, Derek, his betas and Mona watched as Jade's eyes glowed purple when she sat around a circle of candles.

Jade began whispering words in Latin, and wind began to blow around her, but didn't blow out the candles. As an image began to form in the crystal ball Jade was using, Mona noticed something about her sister that the others didn't.

Jade's eyes had turned from bright purple to black, like a demon's eyes would look. When Mona noticed the book Jade had been using, she knew what Jade was doing.

"What's wrong? I can hear your heart racing," Peter whispered.

"That's not supposed to happen," Mona said.

"What do you mean?" Cora asked.

"Jade's eyes; they're turning black," Mona explained frantically.

"Meaning..."

"She's using black magic," the nineteen year old witch concluded. She stormed into the dark space, walked into the circle, picked up the crystal ball and dropped it, breaking it into a million pieces while breaking the spell during the process.

Jade looked up at her sister with black eyes , changing back to purple, then chocolate brown.

"Mona, what the hell!" she exclaimed, getting up from her spot. "Do you know how close I was to finding out whom the killer was?"

"You were using Black Magic, weren't you?" she accused her sister.

"Why does that even matter?"

"Because we're not supposed to use Black Magic, Jade!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous, that's why! It's not in our nature for us to use that kind of magic."

"How long have you been using it?" Mona asked suddenly.

"Just a couple of times within the last few days," Jade defended. She didn't admit it to anyone, but using Black Magic was actually kind of fun; it was like a rush of adrenaline when she'd used it. "And besides, do you have any idea what _you_ did?! You can't just interrupt a spell that. Do you have an idea how hard it was for me to do that?"

"Because it's Black Magic, Jade!"

"I shouldn't have asked you to come. You ruined everything!" she exclaimed, gathering her things and leaving Derek's loft.

xxx

"She just walked in on your spell?" Eli asked Jade. The two were currently holding hands while taking a walk in the forest.

"Yeah. We could have figured out who the killer was and then she just destroyed my crystal ball."

"But why would she do that?" Eli asked curiously.

"How should I know?" Jade lied. "Maybe she's the killer."

"Mona? Come on, Jade. Your sister isn't even a druid."

"Then why else would she do that?" she asked, pretending she didn't know the reason. Eli stopped walking in the forest and pulled Jade closer to him.

"I don't know. But let's forget about Mona for now," he said.

"How will you make me forget?" Jade hinted. Eli smiled down at his best friend, pulling her in for a kiss. As she kissed him, she completely forgot about everything around her and focused on being with Eli.

Suddenly, Eli was pulled away from her and Derek pushed the warlock against a tree, already half shifted.

"Don't touch her!" Derek growled. Eli pushed him off with a blast of energy.

"She doesn't belong to you anymore, Derek!"

"She'll always belong to me. And when she gets bored with you, she'll come back to me and we'll screw each other just like we used to!" he said, getting from the forest floor.

"Derek!" Jade exclaimed. Jade stepped in between the two of them before they got to one another. "You need to leave, now."

"I told you I'm not walking away. I'll die before ever giving up on you," he vowed.

"Well then I guess you'll die first," she told him, grabbing Eli's hand, leaving the forest.

xxx

Later on that day, Jade and Eli decided to have lunch with Tabitha.

"I knew I'd end up being the third wheel, I just knew it!" their younger friend joked.

"We won't be all romantic in front of you, we promise," Eli promised her.

"I'm just kidding, Elijah," she said. "I'm just glad my two best friends are happy. In fact, I saw this coming."

"Did you?" Jade asked.

"I _did_. I knew you two would get together eventually."

"Now all we have to do is find a guy for you and then we can have double dates," Jade said. "Anyone in mind, Tab? What about Aiden?"

"Your cousin? I don't know, wouldn't you find that weird if you saw me making out with him?" her friend asked.

"Okay, what about Bennett?" Jade suggested.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Okay, I was just kidding about him," the witch laughed.

"Well, there might be this one guy..." the nineteen year old trailed off.

"Tell me everything!" Jade exclaimed, hungry for gossip.

"He's just a guy in our Bio class."

"Have you talked to him?"

"A few times," Tabitha answered.

"Well, you're going to get a date with him," Jade promised.

"How?"

"I'm going to help you, Sarah and me."

"How am I going to pull off _your_ look?" Tabitha asked, unsure about her friend's idea.

"Tab, remember what I told you. Strive for greatness," she reminded her with a wink.

xxx

Derek tried to focus on reading a book in his loft, but all he could think about was his Mate kissing someone that wasn't him.

Part of him was angry with her; she shouldn't be kissing _anyone_ that wasn't him, but another part of him knew that it was his fault. He'd brought it on himself; he cheated, so he really could blame her for being with Eli.

But Derek knew that all Eli was to Jade was her rebound; she had to forgive him eventually. But what if she never did?

Would she run away with Eli like Peter thought she would? Would the two get married and have children? Derek hadn't noticed but he had begun to bend the ends of the table with his hands out of anger, his eyes glowing red.

"Relax, Derek," Peter advised his nephew. Derek took a deep breath and let go of the table.

"I can't let her run off with him," Derek told him.

"But you'd follow her anywhere, right?" his uncle asked.

"That's not the point? I can't just leave," he explained.

"Then give her a reason to stay," Peter suggested.

"Like what?" Derek asked.

"Despite the fact she broke up with you, it doesn't change the fact that you're Mates."

"Your point?"

"As an alpha you want to expand you pack, right?"

"What are saying?" Derek asked impatiently.

"I'm saying, if she's carrying your children, she couldn't leave."

"Get her pregnant?" Derek asked for surprisingly.

"Don't act like you haven't been thinking about it. You probably have ever since you found out she was your Mate, and probably even more when she became of age. It's every wolf's desire to Mate once they've found their significant other."

Derek turned away from Peter. It was true that Derek had thought about this; in fact, he desperately wanted it, but there was always something in the way.

Even after they stopped using protection, Jade has somehow managed not to get pregnant after all this time.

"If you had it your way," Peter continued, you'd probably have one or two little wolf babies running around here already."

Derek tried to block Peter out.

"Think about it, Derek. You'd never have to say goodbye to her. The two of you would always be connected, whether you're together or not. You'd have a child with her."

"Don't tell me you're actually considering it," Cora said from the steps. "Do you know how selfish that is?"

"How much longer do you think she's going to stay here?" Peter asked her. "You'd lose your friend forever."

"You'd ruin Jade's chance of ever becoming a doctor like she wanted, Derek." Derek stormed out of his loft, ignoring Peter and Cora; he needed to clear his head.

He pulled out his phone and called Jade when the betas were out of hearing distance. "_What do you want_?" she asked.

"Where are you?" he asked his Mate.

"_I'm at the University. Why?_"

"I know you don't want to see me right now, but can we talk? It's important."

"_Fine. You'll find me in one of the Dean's offices,_" she told him, hanging up her phone.

xxx

"So what's the emergency?" Jade asked him when he'd finally got there. She remembered to lock the Dean's office so that no one would come in, and to give the two a warning in case anyone tried to get inside.

"I wanted to see you," he confessed, blocking the door so that Jade couldn't leave.

"Why?"

"Because I missed you," he told her. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Derek, we've been over this."

"I don't want anyone else but you," he continued. "Jade, I love you."

She looked away from him, not wanting to admit that she was still in love with him too. She wanted so much to run into his arms and kiss him until she was weak in the knees ,but then she remember that night when she found him with Jennifer.

"What about Ms. Blake?"

"Jennifer? Jade, she means nothing to me."

"Then why did you sleep with her?" she inquired.

"We never slept together, I promise."

"You know it's not just that, right? The cheating was only part of the problem."

"What else was it?" Derek asked, desperately wanting to fix things with Mate.

"You lied to me and you kept things from me. Like when you didn't tell me that the Alpha pack was coming here, not to mention the countless things that you've lied about before."

"I'm sorry," he said, moving to brush some hair out of her face, but she stiffened when he touched her. "I'm going to make it up to you, I promise."

"Lying and keeping things from me, maybe, but how can you make up for cheating, Derek?"

"I don't know but…Jade, please don't choose him," he begged.

"Why _can't_ I choose Eli?" she challenged Derek.

"Because you'll spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been if you chose to be with your soul mate."

"Why can't you just accept that I want to move on?"

"Because I know that you don't!" Derek shouted.

"I have feelings for Eli," she told him.

"But they're not as strong as your feelings for me."

"And how would you know?"

"I can tell. Your feelings for him are equivalent to a school girl crush."

"You can't tell me what I can feel and not feel for someone," she stated.

"I'm not. I'm just stating a fact."

"Well your facts are wrong," she said.

"Are they?" Derek challenged her, and before she realized what was happening, his lips were pressed against her. She instinctively kissed him back, not being able to help herself.

Their kiss soon turned into a steamy make-out session and Jade found herself against a wall of the dean's office with Derek holding her by her waist.

Jade couldn't stop the moans that escaped her mouth when Derek's lips moved to her neck. She literally almost pulled his hair out when he bit a sensitive spot on her neck.

"Derek," she moaned breathlessly. "Please."

Derek smirked, remembering it was just like old times, where she'd moan his name, begging for more and then he'd take her where ever they were.

He decided this time, he'd let the wolf take over, letting it have its way with its Mate.

xxx

"I know there's been someone watching her," Alec began. Jonathan Ravencroft stood in his living room with his half-grandson. "Rowan knows who it is, right?"

"Yes," Jonathan confessed. "But she didn't tell me who it is."

"You know I can tell if you're lying right? I can compel you to tell me the truth."

"You don't have to remind me of your abilities, Alec; although we're still trying to figure all of them out. In fact, Rowan is considering tell the council about you."

"The witch council? Why?"

"Because you're the only warlock/human hybrid in existence. Do you know what a big deal that is?"

"Yeah, I know, it's a huge deal, and…hey, don't change the subject!"

Jonathan laughed at Alec. "Sorry, I got side tracked."

"So, Rowan really _does _know who's watching my sister?"

"Yes, but not for the reasons you think."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rowan knows about Jade because it's a secret handed town to the leaders of the witch council, not because of a vision. The last member told your Grandmother before she died and Rowan took her place."

"What does a secret that the witch council passed down and person watching my sister have to do with anything?" Alec inquired.

"Come with me," Jonathan said, leading Alec into the witch lair in their cellar below. "What I'm about to tell you right now can't be repeated to anyone, at least until Rowan wants everyone to know."

"Know what?"

Jonathan took a deep breath. "Jade is a rare witch."

"What's so rare about her? Is it the purple eyes?"

"No, only the most powerful witches and warlocks' eyes turn purple as their power increases."

"Then what's so rare about her?" Alec asked.

"I don't know, but Rowan told me it has to do with the person watching her and a secret passed down to each witch council leader, and occasionally selected members. But there are a few people outside of the council that know why Jade's rare."

"Who?" Alec inquired.

"Rowan, for one. Deucalion also knows, and Jade knows as well."

"_Deucalion_ knows? How?"

"Because he's seen the person watching her, that's how."

"But how does Jade know?"

"Something she saw ten years ago. But something tells me she's not entirely convinced."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know this, but whenever Jade doesn't want to believe something, she convinces herself it was a hallucination or a dream. She knows what she is, but she can't admit it to herself. At least, that's what Rowan told me."

"What do you mean, 'what she is?' She's a witch, right?"

"Yes, but Jade's also something else, but she's not a hybrid like you, Alec."

"How is that even possible?"

"I told you, it's rare. I wish I could tell you more, but I don't have all the answers. You can try to ask your sister, but I'm sure she doesn't want to talk about it."

"No, I'll tell her when things clear up. She's still going through a rough time. I'll ask her when the times right," Alec explained, leaving the cellar.

"Remember, don't repeat this to anyone," Jonathan reminded him.

xxx

Half an hour later, Jade was in the process of putting her clothes back on. "This didn't mean anything," she said coldly.

"I think it meant something," Derek responded, zipping up his jeans, and Jade couldn't help but look at his toned muscles.

"I only had sex with you because I wanted sex," she lied.

"Well I had sex with you because I love you," he replied. Jade rolled her eyes.

"We're not back together," she told him.

"Not yet," he corrected.

"Not _ever_," she told him. Derek smirked and shook his head.

"We will be."

"Oh, and how do you know that?" she inquired.

"Because you can't resist me."

"I think it's _you_ who can't resist _me_, Derek," she said, grabbing her tank top.

"Then why didn't you stop me before we had sex?"

"I told you, I wanted sex."

"No," he argued, shaking his head. "You wanted me."

He then pulled her into another kiss and Jade instinctively kissed him back.

"See," he said after pulling away. "You can't stay away from me. Once two Mates find each other, they have to be together."

Jade pulled back and looked at him once more, before heading towards the door until someone began playing with the doorknob.

"Someone's trying to get it," she said. "If they find me in here with you, they'll kick me out of school."

"There's a window," he told her, but when she looked down, she knew she couldn't make the jump, especially with the shoes she was wearing. Before she knew what was happening, Derek picked her up and jumped out the window. He landed on the ground swiftly, resting Jade on her feet.

"You don't have class today," he noticed.

"So?"

"You want to come back to my place?" he hinted.

"I can't," she answered him, a little nicer than her new usual. "I came to see Tabitha, but I got side tracked.

Derek smirked. "I can come get you later," he offered. Jade thought about saying no, but she knew he'd just follow her or watch her or something like that.

"Fine, but don't be late. I'll call you when I'm ready to be picked up," she told him. Derek smiled at her and he leaned in to kiss her, this time she closed in the space between them, not wanting to resist him.

He pulled away too soon for her liking. "I hate you," whispered, but her heart faltered.

"I love you, too," he told her sincerely, kissing her forehead before leaving.

xxx

Jade knocked on Tabitha's dorm room door frantically. "What's the emergency?" her friend asked when she noticed Jade.

"I had sex with Derek," she blurted out.

"What! You cheated on Eli?"

"We're not really together, Tab," Jade explained, walking in. "It just happened."

"You and Eli?"

"No, the sex. One minute, I was telling him to stay away from me and then the next we're having sex in the Dean's office."

"You had sex in a Dean's office?"

"Tab, focus on the point!'"

"Sorry…why'd you do it?"

"I wanted sex," she lied, not only to Tabitha but to herself.

"Then there's nothing to worry about," her friend concluded.

"Should I tell Eli?" Jade asked hesitantly.

"No, no way! Do not, I repeat, do not tell Eli. He'll be devastated."

"You're right," Jade agreed. "It's probably best if he doesn't know anyways."

xxx

"Why should I help you get back together with my sister? You broke her heart," Alec said to Derek. Later that night, the warlock hybrid had gotten an unexpected call from Derek, asking him to come over to his loft really late at night.

"She'll make a huge mistake if she chooses Eli," Derek explained.

"Why does it matter if she does choose him? He's better for her than you are," the hybrid pointed out.

Derek sighed. "I know that. But I can't just walk away; I can't just let her walk out of my life."

"Where do I come in?"

"She'll listen to you."

"We don't know that for sure; I've never asked her about anything like that before. And besides, why does she have to choose you?"

"I don't know if Jade told you this, but we're soul mates."

"And this isn't just some wolfy claim on her?"

"No. If I was just human, we'd only be soul mates," Derek explained.

"She never told me that," Alec informed the Alpha.

"She'll be happy with Eli, but she'll never be fully satisfied or live her life to the fullest without me."

"Derek-"

"Alec, please," he begged. "I'm a mess. I just killed a member of my pack and the one person I need the most right now isn't here."

"That's kind of your fault, isn't it?"

"I know. I know I made a mess, but I want to fix things. Just convince her to give me another chance, please."

Alec sighed. He knew how much Jade was in love with Derek, and if things worked out again, she'd go back to her normal self and then her 'seductive bitch' attitude would be gone. "Alright," he decided. "But I can't promise she'll listen to me; I'll try to talk to her."

"Thank you," Derek said.

"I really hope you make it up to her, Derek. Because if the two of you get back together and you hurt my little sister again, I'll kill you," he threatened. "And I always go through with my threats."

xxx

Almost twenty four hours later, Jade dumped her empty coffee cup into the garbage at a café and then went for the door, when she ran into Deucalion.

"Fancy meeting you here," he greeted her.

"What else do you want?" Jade asked him.

"For a beautiful young lady such as yourself to escort me out of a café. Nothing more."

"Yeah, right," Jade muttered, fully knowing Deucalion could hear her. Nevertheless, she held out her arm for Deucalion to take and she escorted him out of the coffee shop.

"Take me to the alleyway, please," he ordered.

"Whatever you say," Jade agreed, leading the Alpha into the alleyway.

"Thank you," he said when they got there.

"You're welcome. Can I go now?"

"Of course. Oh and by the way, I'm sorry," he told the witch.

"About what?" Jade asked.

"They just couldn't control their tempers this time. You know what it's like in an Alpha pack; everyone wants to make the decisions."

"What do you mean?" Jade asked, but Deucalion turned and walked away from her, disappearing in the darkness of the alley. Jade ignored Deucalion's comment and walked away, deciding to take a detour in the forest.

Suddenly, she had a feeling inside her, like something was wrong. Letting her instincts take over, she walked farther and farther into the dark forest until she came upon something unexpected.

Jade found Alec lying on the forest floor.

Dead.

Jade put her hand to her mouth before she could let out a scream. She slowly walked closer to him and noticed his bloody torso, seeing the skin of it was hanging off in chunks.

Jade couldn't fight back her tears anymore; she sobbed as her knees gave out and she held her brother's dead body in her arms.

The words 'Alec's dead' kept running though her mind. She rested her forehead on his and wept over it, her tears falling down his cold face.

She heard the sound of branches cracking beneath someone's feet, but she could care less what was going on around her.

"Jade?"

The young witch looked up and saw Peter standing a few feet away from her. She looked up at Derek's uncle and then when he noticed Alec's body, he looked at her in shock.

"Oh, no," he murmured. She ignored Peter and continued to weep over Alec's body, not realizing Peter had disappeared.

xxx

Peter rushed frantically into the loft where Derek, Isaac, Cora, and Scott were. "We have a problem," he said hurriedly, and the wolves looked at him in concern.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, when he noticed Peter's heart beat racing.

Peter took a deep breath. "Alec Ravencroft is dead." Everyone's eyes widened at Peter's news.

"No," Cora argued.

"He's dead," Peter repeated. "His body was in the middle of the forest."

"Jade," Scott whispered.

"When she finds out she'll be devastated," Isaac said.

"That's the problem," Peter continued. "She already knows. She's the one who found his body."

Derek stood up from his place.

"Where did you see her?"

xxx

When they finally got to Alec's body, Jade was nowhere in sight. "Where is she?" Derek demanded.

"She was here, I swear," Peter defended.

"Her scent is still fresh in the air," Isaac agreed.

"That doesn't look like Alec was a sacrifice," Scott mentioned.

"There are claw marks running down his torso. What do you think did that?" Peter asked.

"Or who," Isaac corrected them.

Meanwhile, Jade had run away as far away from Alec's body as possible, running deeper into the forest. When she finally stopped to catch her breath, she broke down into sobs again, her knees giving out as she held herself while she wept all alone in the forest.

Alec was dead; The Alpha pack had killed him.

xxx

The next morning, Sheriff Stilinski was walking around the east side of the forest, his partner on the west. "I found someone," she said over the walkie talkie.

"Who?" he questioned, already heading to the west side of the forest.

"A confused women; looks to be in her early twenties, black hair, brown eyes. She has a few injuries," she described to him. When the Sheriff reached the deputy in a matter of minutes, he realized who his partner had been describing.

"I know this one," he told her, hinting that he could take over. "Jade, what happened to you?" he asked. The last time he'd seen her like this was that night he'd found her in the rain.

"Alec's dead," she croaked.

"Alec? Your half-brother?"

She nodded her head. "Alec's…dead," she repeated, tears forming in her eyes.

"Come on, we've got to get you to a hospital," he said, noticing her injuries. He lead her back to his car, taking her to Beacon Hills Hospital

xxx

"Dad, what's going on?" Stiles asked when he got to the hospital before school the same day.

"A deputy found Jade wandering out in the forest early this morning."

"Why?"

"She claims that Alec is dead," explained.

"Her brother?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, she said she saw his body in the forest, but I've sent investigators out and so far they've found nothing."

"But what is she doing in the hospital?"

"You should have seen her when we brought her in, Stiles. The doctors are considering doing a psych evaluation on her since her story isn't adding up."

"Where is she now?"

"She's on the third floor in room 320," he answered, "And Stiles?" He pulled back his son for a moment. "She seems really fragile right now, so…"

"Yeah, I try not to ask her too many questions," he promised his dad.

xxx

Jade looked up from the hospital bed when she saw Stiles walking in.

"Please tell me that this was supposed to be a witch thing, and that you were hallucinating," he began. "Because if he's really dead, then…"

"Alec is dead, Stiles," she told him in an emotionless voice.

"Was he a sacrifice?"

"There were claw marks running down his torso, Stiles. Who do you think did that?"

Stiles looked at Jade in shock. Why would the Alpha pack have any reason to kill Alec? And why would Deucalion let them, especially if he wanted Jade? She'd never join him after this.

Had they seen Alec as a threat, he thought.

But he'd only been half a warlock, but had the many abilities of a witch, not to mention he was immune to mountain ash.

Stiles left the room when he got a phone call from Scott.

"Alec's dead," he said.

"I know," Stiles told him.

"What do you mean you know?"

"My dad told me Jade keeps saying she found his body."

"Do you know where she is? Derek's been going crazy looking for her all night."

"She's in the hospital. And my dad said that when they found her she looked pretty wrecked and they're considering a psych evaluation."

"But she's not crazy," Scott argued.

"I know, but my dad said her story doesn't add up. They're looking for Alec's body right now and haven't found anything. I think you should come over here."

"Yeah, I will. We just have to go tell her family. I mean, they didn't know him that well, but they deserve to know."

"Scott, did you see the body?" Stiles inquired.

"Yeah, I did."

"Was it really them? Or was he a sacrifice."

"It was definitely them, Stiles."

xxx

"Are you sure you saw a dead body, Jade?" Sheriff asked her again.

"I'm sure," she told him. "I'm not crazy."

"I didn't say you were," he defended. "I just want to make sure"

"It was Alec," she told him. "I'm sure of it."

"Okay," he nodded, ending his questions when he noticed the tears in her eyes. "We'll keep looking."

"Thank you," she said. As soon as the sheriff left, she saw Melissa McCall walk in. Scott's mom closed the door shut behind her and turned to Jade.

"Is he really dead?" she asked hesitantly. Jade looked at her with tearful eyes and then wept.

"It's my fault," she said.

"How is this fault?" Melissa asked, comforting Jade.

"I asked him to stay here," she explained. "I wanted him here, so he stayed. If he left like he planned, he'd still be alive."

"Was it them?" Melissa asked. "The ones you told me about in your note a while ago?"

"It had to be," Jade answered.

"Jade, it's not your fault you wanted to know your brother."

"He died because of me," she continued.

"Jade-"

"Could you take this IV out, it's bothering me," she told Melissa, not wanting to talk anymore. After Melissa took out the IV, Jade fell asleep, just wanting to escape this cruel world.

xxx

Bennett Ravencroft held his cousin's hand as she slept. He truly pitied her right now; out of all members of the coven, she had it the worst.

First she found out she had a brother, then Derek cheated, and then Alec was taken away. How much more could she take? It was then that Bennett noticed the scars on her arms; they looked self-inflicted.

No wonder they wanted to do a psych evaluation.

Sure, Bennett was upset with Alec's death; he even shed a few tears. But he hadn't known him all that well, so it didn't have that big of an effect on him; come to think of it, none of the coven members, or Rowan or Jonathan for that matter had been that upset over Alec's death.

Only Jade.

"I'll take it from here, Ben," Mona told her cousin from the door.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she said. "Besides, she and I need to have a chat." Bennett nodded, kissed his Jade's forehead and then left the room. When jade woke up, Mona was sitting beside her.

"Hey, Jay," she greeted her older sister.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked.

"They told me you found Alec's body. I'm sorry," she apologized genuinely.

"NO you're not," Jade accused her, getting up to go to the bathroom. When she looked at her reflection, she barely recognized herself.

"Jade, yes I am," she defended as her sister came out of the bathroom.

"Why? You didn't know him, you didn't even like him; And you're sorry I lost him?"

"Jade, he was a stranger," Mona continued.

"Not to me! I gave him the love that no one else did, and now he's gone."

"Jade-"

"You don't even care. I bet you wanted this to happen so he'd be out of the way for good. Well guess what, you got your wish," she said, turning away from her younger sister.

Mona looked at her sister sadly, eventually leaving her alone her room.

Meanwhile, Jade noticed a scalpel left there by one of the doctors. Without thinking, she picked it up, using it to slice the skin on her arm.

She rested it back down, watching as her blood dripped on the floor before healing it halfway so that the scars were still there. She dropped the scalpel on the floor when reality finally set in.

Alec was dead, and there was nothing she could do about it.

The room began to spin and she dropped to her knees. The door opened and Aiden Ravencroft walked in to see his cousin freaking out.

"Jade!"

"Aiden," she cried. "I can't…I can't breathe."

"Just relax, clam down," he said, but he could get her to stop.

"Aiden," she cried again, and he pulled her into his arms.

"Jade, I'm sorry," he apologized, tears spilling from his eyes. "I'm sorry."

xxx

Later on, Jade was visited by Derek. "What the hell do you want?" Jade asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry about Alec. I saw him before he died, he was coming back from my place and…"

"What did you say?"

"I asked him to come over pretty late a few days ago; it was the only way we could talk in private," he continued.

"That's when he was killed? He was coming back from your place."

"Jade, I think he died the night I talked to him."

"You called him to talk in private in the middle of the night?" Jade asked for confirmation. "And then when he left he was attacked?"

"Jade, listen to me-"

"No! Why couldn't you have talked to him over the phone or something? You could have had a chance against them, but he didn't!" she cried.

"Jade-"

"This is all your fault!" she exclaimed before looking away from him. It took every fibre of Derek's being to convince himself his Mate needed time alone.

Later on after visiting hours that night, Rowan showed up to see Jade.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said to her granddaughter. "I didn't know him as well as you did, but I know how much he meant to you."

"I loved my brother," Jade told her.

"I know you did. I'm just surprised that you seem more sad that angry."

"What do you mean?"

"If I were you, I don't I could be as strong , especially knowing the Alpha pack is getting away with killing someone so close to you. I don't know how I could sleep at night, thinking about how they took a life of someone that important," Rowan continued, Jade's eyes tearing up.

"I was in your position once; someone I cared about was taken away from me, too. I tried to go after the one responsible, but someone held kept me from doing so. But I don't know how long I could sit back and let a _murderer_ get away with taking an innocent life."

Tears ran down Jade's face and then she looked up at her grandmother. "But your stronger than that," the wise women told her granddaughter. "I know you'll get through this. Get some rest. The hospital's releasing you tomorrow morning," the older witch informed her, then left the room, hoping that her speech to Jade would have the effect on her that Rowan wanted.

As Jade sat in the hospital bed alone, she thought about everything that'd happened to her, everything she'd lost and more importantly what Rowan had said.

Peter took Laura from her, Derek took her heart and broke it, and then the Alphas took Alec from her. Sure, Jade had become a different person recently, but there was still one thing she still letting happen to her.

She was still letting people screw her over and push her around; she realized that now was the time to change that.

Jade's eyes turned purple and then completely black, already planning her revenge.

xxx

_**AN: Cue BAMF Jade ;P**_

_**But Alec dying was just so sad; but don't fret! There's a surprise in the next chapter.**_

_**Next, although 'she' didn't appear in this chapter, I want to know your theories! What do you think 'she' is, and more importantly, **_**who **_**do you think 'she' is.**_

_**Soundtrack had been updated!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	19. The Use of Dark Arts

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

_**AN/Response to Reviews- Piper: There will definitely be more Derek/Jade scenes like that, I promise ;)**_

_**Pretty girl: Hmm, can't exactly give you a list (you'll see why when said person is revealed), but I really wish I could. I left huge clues in Chapter 16, though. All I can tell you is that it's someone close to Jade and someone who knows her well.**_

_**Charmed: Jade won't need much comforting, you'll see why after you read this chapter ;)**_

xxx

Chapter 19: The Use of Dark Arts

It had been a few days since Alec's death. The police were still looking for his body, and even called in Jade a couple more times for questioning, but she stuck to her story; Alec had died and she'd definitely seen his body.

After they'd released her from the hospital, Jade went on with her life as if nothing had happened. When she'd sit in class listening to the lectures, taking notes and such without difficulty, her two best friends would often exchange looks with each other, worried about what was going on in Jade's head.

And when she'd hang out with them after classes and seem completely content, it worried her two friends even more.

Derek was sure that there hadn't been a night that he didn't stand outside of Jade's window to make sure she was okay; although he'd never heard her cry, or seen her shed another tear since she'd gotten home from the hospital.

But the one thing he didn't see was when Jade would lock herself in the bathroom and slice the skin on her arms multiple times before healing them halfway so the scars would show.

All the while, no one suspected what she was planning.

Currently, Jade had been practicing Black Magic spells in her witch lair. Despite Mona's warnings, she decided not to listen to her, simply because she didn't care.

Besides, Jade had to admit that using Black Magic was fun; but tired her out much more quickly, and that was because her kind wasn't meant to use this type of magic, which was why Rowan had the book locked up in the first place.

As Jade performed another spell, Tabitha called Jade for the thirtieth time that day. "_Hey, how are you?_" she asked.

"I'm fine, Tab," Jade answered annoyingly.

"_Are you sure?"_

"I'm not crying am I?" she snapped.

Tabitha sighed from over the phone. "_Yeah, I know. But your brother died, Jade._"

"Thanks for the reminder," Jade replied sarcastically.

"_Are you sure I shouldn't come over there?_"

"I'm sure. I'd like to be alone," Jade told her.

"_Okay,_" Tabitha gave up, hanging up her cell phone. Just as she was ready to perform another Black Magic spell, Jade then got a call from Isaac to meet her behind the animal clinic. She decided to go anyways, because there was something that she needed from him, and Isaac would be perfect for the job.

"What is it?" she asked when she got there.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," he answered.

"Really? Or were you just spying on me for Derek?" she inquired.

"I came for you, Jade. Not for Derek."

"Well, I guess since we're being honest here, I'm happy you called. There was something I needed from you," she told her friend mysteriously.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Pain," she whispered, and suddenly Isaac felt a discomforting feeling take over his entire body. This pain had been worse than the one she usually used, because this time her eyes turned black instead of purple. Isaac fell to his knees and then Jade put her hand on his shoulder, taking some of his life energy.

Isaac cried out in anguish as Jade continued to take more energy away from him; not enough to kill him though, but enough to make her last longer when she used Black Magic.

"Jadelyn, stop," Rowan said. Jade took her shoulder away from Isaac, but he still writhed in the pain he was in as Jade continued to ignore her grandmother.

"Stop this right now. I order you."

That seemed to capture Jade's attention. She looked away from Isaac to Rowan with black eyes. "You _order_ me?" Jade asked, slightly amused.

"He's you're friend, Jadelyn. Are you really going to be that cruel?" Jade and Rowan had a little stare down before Jade lifted the spell off of Isaac, glancing at the two before disappearing into the forest.

Rowan watched Jade leave and then went to help Isaac off of the ground. "What is she doing?" Isaac asked as Rowan pulled him off of the ground.

"She's using Black Magic."

"Get her to stop," he told her weakly.

"I don't know if I can," she confessed.

"Why not? You're Rowan Ravencroft, you're supposed to be the head witch!"

She looked at Isaac. "She won't listen to me. You saw when I tried to get through to her. This is just probably how she's dealing with Alec's death, that's all."

"She was using it before he died, you know that, right?" Isaac questioned.

"Mona told me," Rowan informed the beta.

"Then do something about it. Because I have a feeling she's going to be more powerful and dangerous like that."

"Be careful for the next few hours," Rowan advised him.

"Why?"

"She took quite a bit of life energy from you. You'll be weak for several hours."

Isaac nodded in understanding before disappearing.

xxx

A car pulled up to the curb next to Jade's cottage. When she saw it from her window, she quickly ran outside and got in, sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Thanks for coming," Jade said. She turned to the side and looked at Peter.

"Of course," he murmured.

"But why _did _you come?"

"I think the more important question is why did you call _me_? I was under the impression that you didn't like me."

"I don't. I called you because you're the last person anyone expects me to be seen with," she explained. "That and because I remember when you said you liked me. So I knew you'd come."

Peter sighed. "Alright then. So where to?"

"My sister's building," she ordered him. The car ride was filled with awkwardness and silence as Peter drove Jade to Mona's apartment. And of course it would be awkward; after all, Peter did do some horrible things in the past, he should practically be Jade's arch enemy.

"Are you here to talk to your sister?" Peter asked her when they finally reached the apartment building.

"Maybe," she replied. She knew that he could tell if she was lying if she gave him a straight answer.

"Right. That's none of my business. And after all, why would you tell _me_?"

"Exactly," Jade said in a bitchy tone before getting out of Peter's car. "Oh and by the way, I don't want Derek finding out about this. So if you were planning on telling him, then don't."

"My lips are sealed," he promised. She closed the passenger door and walked in the building.

xxx

Allison was finishing up her homework when heard a knock on the door from her room. She went out to get it and was surprised to see Jade standing in her doorway.

"Hi," Allison greeted her.

"Hey," Jade sad back.

"My dad's not here right now," she continued, assuming Jade had come here for her father. "But I can tell him you stopped by."

"I'm not here for Chris. I'm here for you," Jade told Allison.

"Me?" the teenage girl asked nervously. "What do you want from _me_?"

"Relax, Allison. I don't want to hurt you," Jade told her honestly. "As crazy as this sounds, I need a favour."

"_You_ need a favour from _me_?"

"Yes. Now can I come in or not?"

xxx

"And here am I thinking you were retired," Jade chuckled when Allison laid out all of her weapons on her bed.

"This is just for self defense, the ex-huntress defended.

"You need all of this for self defense?"

"What exactly did you need? A bow and some arrows, hand guns, knives," Allison asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Actually, I've got quite a collection of knives already," Jade informed her. "I was hoping for a bow and _lots_ of arrows."

"What for?"

"I think we should keep that on a need to know basis," Jade said mysteriously.

"But how will I know how much arrows to give you?"

"What's with all the questions, Allison? And besides, I told you I need lots of arrows."

"You know how to use a bow and arrow, right?"

"No," Jade answered. "But I can manipulate it with magic."

"I'm starting to think this isn't such a good idea," Allison began. Jade looked at her and then a look of realization crossed her face.

"Oh, I see what this is about."

"You do?"

"Of course. So, how much do you want?" Jade asked, pulling out her wallet.

"What?" Allison asked, unclear with what Jade was asking her.

"You want money, right?"

"No, I…I just didn't think this would be a good idea."

"Come on, Allison. My entire family has money coming out of their asses and you're telling me you don't want any of it?"

"I just thought you'd get hurt."

Jade laughed sarcastically. "Right, like you actually care about me. So how much? Two hundred? Three hundred?"

Allison sighed, giving in. "Two hundred," she whispered.

Jade pulled out four fifty dollar bills and gave it to Allison. She then proceeded to give Jade a bow and several different types of arrows. The witch silently thanked Allison before leaving her room.

"Jade, wait," Allison called.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come to me?" Allison asked. "I mean, you could have gone to my dad, and I'm pretty sure you could have found weapons somewhere else."

Jade stopped in her place turning around to face the teenage girl. "Despite everything that's happened between the two of us, I think there's a part of me that wishes we were still friends," Jade confessed.

She looked at Allison once more before going to the front door, opening a portal to her cottage.

xxx

"This is a bad idea, Rowan," Jonathan told his wife.

"It's the only way," she told him.

"You know you can't do this by yourself, right?"

"I know. That's why I asked Bennett, Sarai and Aiden to help me."

"Why not the others; Mona and Eli?"

"Because Ramona would no doubt try to stop this and Elijah would tell Jadelyn."

"And _you're_ not going to tell her about doing this?"

"No. What we're going to do is dangerous, so I can't guarantee it'll work. I don't want Jadelyn to get her hopes up. If it works, then we'll tell her."

"I can't let you do this," Jonathan continued, following Rowan into the lair.

"Why not?"

"Because you're going to be using Black Magic, along with some of the members of Jade's coven. That's not the kind of magic we were meant use."

"This is important, Jonathan. Alec was the only human/warlock hybrid in existence; do you know how incredible that is?"

"Of course I do."

"Then we have to try. For Jade." Rowan opened a secret compartment in the wall, taking the Black Magic book and unlocked it, searching for the spell she was looking for.

"Well I'm not going to let you do it without me," Jonathan decided.

"I told them to be here tonight before the sun sets," she informed Jonathan. He nodded and then left the lair. From across the room, Rowan eyed at the bulky white sheet, thinking more about what was under it than the sheet itself.

xxx

Hours after school had ended, Ms. Blake gathered her things and headed out of the classroom when the door automatically shut. Slowly moving back, she went for to the back door when Jade came in.

"What do you want?" Jennifer asked defensively.

"Did you really think I was going to let you get away with sleeping with Derek that easily?" Jade asked darkly.

"You don't have any reason to be here," Jennifer told her. "You and Derek broke up."

"And yet, he's running back to me like a bitch," Jade spat.

"I'll have you banned from school grounds," Ms. Blake threatened.

The witch chuckled intimidatingly. "Now why would anyone ban me from here, or from anywhere for that matter? No one would ban a dangerously beautiful looking lady. And besides, even if you did, I could compel them to forget."

"I know why you're doing this," Ms. Blake continued.

"Really?"

"I heard about your brother, about how you kept saying he was dead but they couldn't find a body. But you don't have to take your anger out on me."

Jade stopped in her place, her glare becoming more intense.

How dare she! Jade thought, her anger towards Jennifer boiling over the edge. Jade closed the other door automatically and Jennifer watch nervously as Jade's eyes turned black.

Jade hit Ms. Blake against with a force of black energy, knocking her to the floor. The powerful witch walked over to the teacher, holding her up by her neck as Jade sucked out Jennifer's life energy.

The teacher struggled to breath as the powerful witch held her by the neck. She attempted to loosen Jade's grip, but all it did was make the witch hold her neck tighter. Jade moaned in satisfaction as she kept absorbed Jennifer's life energy, planning on taking so much so that the teacher would be left weak for quite some time.

When Jade had almost fulfilled her plan, she flew across the opposite side of room, crashing into a wall. She looked up to see that it had been her cousin Aiden who'd caused it.

"Get out of here," the Ravencroft warlock ordered her the teacher as entered the room from the back door. Jennifer ran out as Aiden went to face his powerful cousin.

"Aiden," Jade snarled.

"Jade, you don't want to do this," he began, stepping back as Jade stepped forward.

"Oh, and why not?" she inquired curiously

Aiden was running out of ideas, and time; he looked out to see that the sun was already setting. If he didn't get out of here soon, he'd be late. The warlock took a deep breath, using the only defense he had.

"Alec wouldn't want you to do this," he blurted out.

Jade glared at him and Aiden knew that he'd angered his cousin even more. She blasted him with black energy, making him knock down the desk and tables as he flew across the room.

When the warlock finally recovered, Jade was gone.

xxx

Peter sat in his apartment alone, boringly flipping through the newspaper when he heard a sound coming from the kitchen. He slowly got up and went in the kitchen, seeing and hearing nothing. When he turned around, he came face to face with Jade.

"Jade? How did you-"

"Shut up," she said simply, before punching him in the face, knocking the weak beta to the ground. Peter looked up at the powerful witch astonishingly.

"Jade, what are you-"

"You know recently, I realized something," she interrupted him.

"What, that you've been a bitch to everyone around you?" he asked, which earned him a kick in the face from Jade.

"Funny. I realized that I've been letting people take things from me and not do anything about it." Jade then pulled Peter up by his shirt. "Now, I'm going to do something about it."

Jade then threw Peter into his living room, knocking down his coffee table and everything on it. "What does this have to do with me?" he asked, trying to get up, but Jade kicked him back down.

"You took Laura from me," she exclaimed.

"That happened over a year ago!"

"Pain," she said simply and then Peter felt the same discomforting anguish that Isaac had felt. "I'll never be over it, Peter."

Jade grabbed Peter by his shirt for the second time, throwing him into the wall leading into the next room, which fortunately led to a cleaning closet. When Peter fully recovered from the attack, he got up and looked around at his ruined apartment.

Jade was gone.

xxx

_**Jade**_

I had called Derek and asked him to meet me in the forest. I could tell from the other end that he found it odd that I wanted to meet there, but nevertheless, he agreed to come anyways. Fortunately, he had no idea what was to come.

When I saw him coming from a distance, I hid and watched as he walked around the area waiting for me. I accidently stepped on a branch and he turned to where he'd heard the sound.

Guess now's the time to sneak up on him, I thought. Using Black Magic, I teleported myself from my hiding spot from behind the tree to behind him. As soon as he turned around, my fist met his face.

He fell to the ground and when he looked up, he saw me.

"Jade? What are you doing?"

I stood over her ex-boyfriend with black eyes, feeling adrenaline course through my veins just thinking about what I was going to do to him.

"I am sick and tired of everyone treating me like a delicate little flower," I began as Derek stood up.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. I punched him in the face again, ignoring his question as I attacked him with punches and kicks; unfortunately, he blocked them all.

"I'm tired of everyone walking all over me, thinking they can do things to me and get away with it. Well now it's my turn," I continued, deciding to blast him with black energy, knocking him to the ground again.

"Jade, you don't have to do this," he told me, trying to get through to his me.

"Oh, no?" I asked, following Derek as he tried to crawl away from me on the dirty forest floor. "And why is that?"

"Because this isn't you," he answered.

I let out a sarcastic chuckle. "And how do you know you that?"

"Because I know you."

"No, you don't. You know how everyone treats me, that's what you know. _Everyone _takes me for granted, runs over me like a piece of trash, but I'm about to change that."

I then kicked Derek in the stomach while he was still down on the ground. I felt more physically powerful than him when he let out a pained cry.

"Jade, please," he begged breathlessly. "Stop."

"Come on, Derek, fight back," I taunted.

"No," he whispered.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"I won't fight you," he informed me.

"Oh, and why not? Are you scared I'll beat you."

"I'd rather you beat me to death then fight you."

I sighed. "Alright, if you insist," I replied nonchalantly.

I then grabbed Derek by his shirt, punching him until I saw blood pooling in his mouth. I then dragged him to a tree and stood him up against it.

"Jade, I thought we we're getting somewhere."

"You were obviously mistake. So listen to me when I tell you this," I continued. I pulled out one of the knives from my back pocket, stabbing him in his abdomen, ignoring the utterly wrong feeling that aroused in my heart when I did.

"I hate you," I said clearly, looking into his eyes. "You ruined me."

"Jade," he interrupted, so I twisted the knife inside of him and he groaned in pain, which made him shut up.

"You broke me into a million pieces," I continued. "I hate you and I wish you were dead!" I pulled out the knife and watched triumphantly as Derek fell to the ground weakly.

"Here," I said, dropping the knife next to him. "Maybe you can keep this as a souvenir."

I walked away from him, my eyes turning back as I thought about the next part of my plan.

xxx

Rowan, Jonathan and Jade's three cousin's all sat in a circle in the witch lair. After all the candles were lit, the older witch opened the Black Magic spell book, looking over the spell once more before uncovering the white sheet, revealing Alec's body.

Meanwhile, Kali and the twins patrolled through an empty factory building. Suddenly, Kali heard the sound of an arrow piercing through the air and watched as it penetrated Aiden's back. She looked up from the top of the factory to see none other than Jade Ravencroft.

Kali growled, already half shifted and went after Jade until she began shooting the flash bang arrows, the three wolves having no choice but to over their eyes.

As Jade kept shooting arrows at the Alphas, all that ran through her head was the word 'Vengeance'. She wasn't thinking clearly; all she could think about was how she'd make them paying for taking Alec away from her.

She'd make them suffer.

Jade stopped shooting the arrows for a moment and looked at the three wolves triumphantly. As the wolves shifted, Jade pulled out her throwing knives, successfully piercing Kali in her shoulders, legs, and stomach.

While Kali was weakening from the knives, Jade noticed the twins already shifted into their giant alpha form. The witch pulled out the gun she had in her back pocket.

When she shot the first bullet, she missed them, only making the twins angrier. When she saw them climbing higher up the ladder, she shot them again, this time getting them in the shoulder. The third time she got them in the leg, which seemed to slow them down.

When she shot them again, time suddenly seemed to slow down as she relished in the moment.

Once, twice, three times, Jade counted in her head as she shot them in the chest.

When she saw them reach the final steps of the ladder weakly, she kicked the giant alpha's head and triumphantly watched as they fell back from the ladder and made a huge thump when they hit the ground.

Jade then heard a pair of running footsteps enter the abandoned factory; when she looked to see who it was, she saw Eli.

Giving him one glance, she then ran off to finish the final part of her plan.

xxx

When Eli finally found his best friend, she was at the top of the highest hill in Beacon Hills. "What are you doing here?" Jade yelled.

"I'm here to stop you from whatever crazy thing you're about to do."

"And how would you know if I decided to do something crazy?" she inquired.

"Because I know you, Jade. We've been best friends since we were three. So do you really think I wouldn't know when you're about to do something a little overdramatic?"

"This isn't over dramatic, it's what I have to do," Jade told him.

"You're going to draw dark forces to yourself, on this town? What'll that achieve, Jade?"

"Revenge," she answered. "No one will ever try to screw me over again."

"This is what it's all about, so that people won't underestimate you again," he continued, taking a step towards Jade.

She said nothing.

"So what happens after this, after you release every dark force in the universe on this town, huh?"

"_Everyone_ suffers," she answered coldly.

"Jade, just because you're suffering it doesn't mean everyone else has to suffer with you."

"It's not fair," she continued. "It's not fair that after everything I've done, everything I've given up that this has to happen to me. Tell me Eli, what did I do to deserve Derek cheat on me, or for Alec to be taken away from me?"

"Nothing, Jade," he continued, taking another step towards her. "But I can help you."

"Help me?" she chuckled darkly. "I'm too far gone for anyone to help me."

Eli looked at his best friend sadly. "Do you remember when we first met, when I fixed your knee on the playground? Even though we were only kids, I knew that you were a good person."

"What are you trying to do? Remind me of how good I used to be?" she inquired, unimpressed.

"I'm trying to remind you of who you are. You're the selfless, kind hearted woman I fell in love with," Eli told her.

"Well guess what? That Jade is long gone, Elijah."

"I know you're still in there, Jade," her best friend continued.

"She's gone, Eli," she argued.

"And even if you do this," he ignored her, "it won't matter to me. No matter what you do, I'm still going to be in love with you."

"Shut up!" she ordered, blasting Eli with black energy. He struggled to get up from the dirt, but succeeded, looking at his black eyed friend.

He walked closer to her. "Jade, I love you!"

"Get away from me!" she yelled, blasting him with black energy again, this time leaving him with several wounds on his chest.

"I love you," he cried. "You can kill me, but I'll always love you."

Jade yelled in frustration and blasted Eli again. For a moment, seeing him like that brought a part of her back.

Don't feel anything! Feeling anything was what got you where you were, she thought. But part of her knew she was losing.

Eli crawled weakly to her. "I love you," he whispered, and when she decided to hurt him even more, she couldn't bring herself to do so.

She was ready to let the power out, but she didn't. Eli stood up right in front of her and then she went at him, balling her hands into fists as she repeatedly hit Eli.

"No!" she cried, letting out a cry of frustration. "No, no, no!"

And then she finally broke down in tears and Eli held her as she wept. "It's okay," Eli whispered, holding his broken best friend.

"No," she cried.

"You're okay," he reassured her. "I love you."

The two held onto each other for what seemed like hours until the sun had completely set. Jade pulled away from Eli and looked at him.

"Why did you do that?" she asked as they got up from the forest floor. "I was practically a lost cause."

"No, you're not," he argued. "I did it because I love you."

Jade pulled him close to her and kissed him softly. All of a sudden, the two were knocked down the hill by a brutal force.

The two rolled down the hill together for what seemed like an endless amount of time until they reached the bottom.

When Jade looked up, she saw Ethan and Aiden's giant Alpha form standing over her.

"Wait," she begged. They didn't listen; the giant alpha raised their left hand, ready to kill her and Jade looked away, waiting to be killed.

She waited and waited, but nothing came. She slowly looked up and saw that someone was holding the giant Alpha's wrist.

Alec.

"Don't. Touch. My. Sister," he ordered them, blasting them with blue energy into the trees. Jade looked up at her brother in disbelief as he held out his hand for her.

She ignored it and got up, bringing him into a bone crushing hug. "Alec?" she cried as he hugged her back.

"Hey, Jade," he whispered. She pulled back to look at him, touching his face in astonishment.

"But you died," she continued.

"I know," he said. He lifted up his shirt to show her that the wounds she had seen from the night she found him were gone.

"But how?" she asked.

"You're not the only one who used Black Magic," he explained. "We have a pretty amazing Grandmother."

She smiled at Alec and hugged him again. "I'm sorry I died on you."

"Don't worry," she said. "You're here now, that's all that matters."

Eli slowly stood up from the ground and when he saw Alec and Jade together, he thought for sure he was dreaming.

"Alec?" he called. The half-warlock turned from Jade and looked at Eli.

"Hey, Elijah" he greeted him nonchalantly. Eli looked at him confused. "I'll explain everything later. Right now we need to get out of here," he continued when he noticed the twin Alphas coming to.

Alec led the two out of the dark forest and they ended up at Rowan and Jonathan's place. Everyone was happy to see that Alec was back and well and that the spell worked like Rowan had planned.

xxx

"You used Black Magic," Jade stated to her grandmother. The two were in Jade's witch lair by themselves.

"I know," Rowan continued.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I knew how much Alec meant to you, and I couldn't let the only warlock/human hybrid in existence die just because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He deserves to live a long, happy life with his family, especially with you."

Jade smiled at her Grandmother.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

xxx

_**AN: Did you guys see the finale last night? Ah-mazing, right! On another note, aren't you guys happy that Alec's back? **_

_**Also, for the flashback episode/chapter coming up next, I decided I'm going to focus more on Jade's past than Derek's, simply because we already know his and we don't know too much about Jade's. Also, you'll finally find out what Deucalion meant when he said that Jade had grown up so much since he'd last seen her.**_

_**Teaser for the next chapter: Something unexpected and jaw-dropping will occur, so stay tuned it!**_

_**Also, soundtrack had been updated!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	20. Visionary

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

**AN: Before you start this chapter, I feel that I should give you guys a little background information. I don't know if Jeff ever stated how old Derek was when the fire happened, so I went with sixteen years old; and in the first story, Derek was seventeen and he was in his junior year, and Jade was in the same grade when she was fourteen, making them three years apart.**

**Derek was fifteen in the flashback episode, making Jade twelve years old.**

**Next, please check out the group photo I have of Jade's friends on my photobucket album for this story, titled: Before Beacon Hills, or you could search the names of the people who I envisioned for Jade's friends in the past:**

**A younger Dylan Everett as Eli Julian**

**A younger Zachary Gordon as Chase Michaels**

**Natasha Calis as Nikki Lockheart**

**A younger Cainan Wiebe as Emmett Hawthorne**

**Alissa Skovbye as Skylar Summers**

**CJ Adams as Nolan Reed**

xxx

Chapter 20: Visionary

_A fifteen year old Derek ran through the Beacon Hills Preserve during the full moon, his mind solely on surviving through the night without running into the hunters. _

_He tripped and ended up rolling down a hill, landing right next to an ultrasonic emitter. The young werewolf covered his ears, quickly recovering from his fall and ran in the opposite direction, but no matter where he turned, all he could hear was that high pitched noise. _

_As he continued to run, he bumped into another beta and the two wolves faced each other._

"_You're a Hale, aren't you?" he asked. Before Derek could respond, an arrow pierced the beta's throat and his body fell at Derek's feet. _

_The young wolf looked up to see the hunter's crossbow aimed right at him. Still in shock of what had happened, he watched as the arrow pierced through the air. _

_Before it pierced his throat, a hand shot out and caught it, snapping Derek out of his trance. He looked up to see his uncle Peter half shifted. _

_Peter dropped the arrow and dragged Derek along to their hiding place. _

_Meanwhile in the city of Detroit, a twelve year old Jade was currently running through the dark woods late at night. As she stopped to catch her breath, the young witch heard a noise coming from behind the trees._

"_Who's there?" she called. She heard another sound; it was a twig snapping under someone's foot. _

"_Boo!" Eli jumped out of the trees, scaring Jade._

"_Elijah!" she exclaimed, holding her hand to her chest._

"_Sorry, I just couldn't resist," he chuckled._

"_Where's everyone else?" she asked._

"_They're at the entrance to the forest. Come on, our game of 'Extreme Hide and Seek' is over. Emmett's mom said we could come over for dinner. She's having a barbeque just for us."_

"_Can't wait; I love it when we have barbeques at Emmett's!" she exclaimed, jumping onto Eli's back as he led her back into their friend's neighbourhood. "It's like having our own private party."_

_**Jade**_

"So how many of you were there again?" Alec asked me.

"There were seven of us," I told him, smiling at the memory of my best friends from back in Detroit. I went to sit beside him at the coffee table and pulled out a photo album.

"There was me, Eli, Chase, Nikki, Skylar, Emmett and Nolan," I said, pointing to each picture as I said my best friends' name. "We were all twelve at the time, and we were the best of friends."

"When did it all go downhill?"

"It didn't really take a fall," I told him. "It's just that things changed after I moved here. But we were all still friends after I left; I even went to visit them in Detroit a few times a year. Then after I graduated high school, I didn't see them that often anymore. We only called, texted, video chatted, but I mostly did that with Eli. Out of all of them, he was the one I was closest to."

"So, what happened to the other five?" Alec asked.

"They're still around; I just don't talk to them much anymore. The last time we spoke was on my birthday. If anyone still keeps in _major_ contact with them, it's Eli. He stayed in Detroit longer than I did. If they were all still there when he left, then he'd know."

"Were any of them supernatural like Eli?"

"No. Eli and I were the only ones. Come to think of it, I think that's what brought us closer together," I realized. "The fact that he and I were both of the same kind made our friendship special because it was like having our own exclusive club together or something."

"_Are you ready?" Jade asked Eli. _

_The two of them were under the dark playground set at the park close to their school. "Are you sure we should do this in public? Anyone could walk by and our friends will be here soon," he began._

"_Which is why we should do this quickly," she continued. Jade reached out for Eli's hands and he grabbed them, the two closing their eyes. Jade focused on the good luck charm that she'd put between her and her best friend. _

_She began to whisper the spell in Latin and soon Eli followed afterwards. As they continued to chant, they opened their eyes when they'd seen something glowing behind their eye lids. _

"_It worked!" Jade exclaimed when she saw the good luck charm levitating and glowing._

"_Jade?" someone called. It was Skylar. "Jade, was that you?"_

_The two supernatural beings heard Skylar's footsteps coming closer and closer to the jungle gym, so Eli grabbed the levitating charm out of the air just before Skylar peaked under the dark play set._

"_What are you guys doing down here?" she asked curiously._

"_Nothing," Jade answered innocently.._

"_Were you two kissing?" the twelve year old girl asked playfully, a smile creeping up on her face. _

"_No!" Jade and Eli said at the same time. Skylar laughed at her two friend's reactions._

"_Alright, alright. Now, come on! We're going to be late for school."_

"Skylar Summers was the most courageous, bright girl I ever knew," I told Alec, pointing to a picture of her and me at our middle school graduation. "Her and I were both straight A students. In fact, when we started middle school, we both thought it would be kind of fun to have a friendly competition to see who could hold the highest grade point average."

"Who won?"

"We both did," I answered, laughing at the memory. "Although it wasn't a struggle for me like it was for her. I mean, I remember her always constantly studying, whereas I didn't have to. I never told her that, of course. I didn't want her to be envious of me; in fact, I didn't really tell anyone that. My friends already thought I was really beautiful and extremely intelligent; if that didn't make them envious of me already, then telling them I didn't have to study all the time definitely would have."

_Eli and Jade got out from under the jungle gym to see their other four friends staring at them with sly smiles on their faces. _

"_What?" Jade called to them. _

"_You two were so making out," Chase teased._

"_Shut up, man. We weren't," Eli told him._

"_Then what were you guys doing under there?" Nikki asked. Jade exchanged a look with her best friend before turning back to the others. _

"_We were…"_

"_It's a best friend thing, you wouldn't get it," Eli said. _

"_I thought we were all friends," Nolan commented._

"_He meant…it's just a thing we do. Him and I come and hang out in the playground because it's where we met. He was my first best friend, so this place kind of has meaning to us, you know," Jade lied._

"Well it wasn't really a lie," I told my brother. "That was actually the place where we met, and it _did_ have meaning, but we weren't there because of that."

"What were your other friends like? Nikki and Chase and Nolan and Emmett?"

"Nikki Lockheart was…optimistic, yet creatively poetic. She would write really negative, dark poetry, but still remain positive throughout any situation we'd been through. Chase was…a goofball," I told my brother, laughing at the memories of everything silly he did that _hadn't_ get him detention.

"Nolan was the strong, silent type in the group," I continued. "And Emmett…"

"Yeah?" Alec urged for me to continue as I blushed.

"I remember, he was this great guy who had an interest in music and he was really good at playing the guitar…"

"You sound like you had a crush on him," Alec noticed. I turned to look at him, a guilty smile on my face.

"Yeah, I did. Emmie was actually my first boyfriend," I confessed.

"I would have like to have been there to push him around a bit," Alec teased and I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"Alec-"

"How old were you when you two started dating?"

"We were thirteen. It happened a year before I moved but…okay, we're getting _way_ off topic here!"

"No, we're not," Alec complained playfully. "I want to hear more about your Emmie-bear."

I blushed, remembering the nickname 'Emmie-bear' was actually what I used to write in my diary when I was younger.

"Okay, moving on," I decided. "Anyways, despite how different everyone was, we all became best friends. I think things worked out mostly because I was the one who'd brought everyone together. I mean, we were all so unique, but they all clicked with one another because they had one thing in common: they had me."

"_Come on!" Jade called to Chase as he tried to balance himself on top of the jungle gym like an acrobat. "You're going to make us late!"_

_Chase then jumped down from the playground set and the seven tweens all ran to the direction of the middle school._

_Meanwhile, a couple of hours behind, a letter was delivered to Rowan Ravencroft by a witch council guard. _

"_Thank you, Philippe," she thanked him kindly at her doorstep. When she opened the envelope, there was a phone number on the card. The witch dialed it, knowing who would answer on the other end._

"_Rowan," Talia Hale greeted her. "It's been a while since you came down for a visit."_

"_You sound like you're hoping I'll come to Beacon Hills soon. Is there a problem?" the older witch inquired curiously._

"_Not exactly. The packs are visiting, that's all; Deucalion's here, so I thought you'd like to see him again."_

"_I would, actually. And besides, I had a feeling he was getting himself into trouble."_

"_Not him," Talia informed her. "A different Alpha. Deucalion tried to persuade him, but…now Deucalion is going to try to talk to Gerard, convince him that they should make peace with one another."_

"_Really?" Rowan asked, intrigued Deucalion would go that far as to do such a thing._

"_You know Deucalion, he's a man of vision. Maybe you should come down here, talk some sense into him, or at least persuade him into a better plan. He might listen to you."_

"_I'll be there. Just give me a day or two, there's someone I'd like to bring along with me."_

"_Alright, but no longer than that. These packs usually don't stay here for too long."_

"_I'll keep that in mind, Talia," Rowan told her, hanging up the phone._

"I remember now," I said.

"Remember what?"

"I came to Beacon Hills once for a visit once before I moved here," I told Alec.

_After school, Jade, Nikki and Skylar went to go hang out at her place. "So, Jade," Sky began. "What's with you and Eli?" _

"_What do you mean?" she asked. _

"_Do you two like each other?" Nikki asked. _

"_No, Nik," Jade told her honestly. _

"_I'm surprised that you don't though."_

"_Why is that?" Jade asked Skylar. _

"_Because you two have been best friends since you were three. How are you guys not in love with each other yet?"_

"_Because that stuff only happens in fairy tales, Sky. This is real life. And besides, I think I kind of like someone else," Jade confessed, her cheeks turning red._

"_Tell us!" Nikki begged her friend. "Come on, we're your girlfriends, we have to know who you're crushing on."_

_Jade looked as her two friends while they waited and waited for her to spill her secret crush. The young witch took a deep breath before telling them who she had a thing for. "I like Emmett."_

_Wide smiles spread across her friends' faces. "You two would be so cute together," Sky gushed. _

"_And here I am thinking that you want me and Eli together."_

"_We do," Nikki said, taking some strands of Jade's slightly wavy black hair, beginning to braid it. "But if you two aren't going to make any moves to go out, then you should definitely go for Emmett."_

_Jade looked at her friend. "Nik, you're talking like we're teenagers. I don't even think we're old enough to date yet."_

"_We're tweens, Jay," Sky reminded her. "I'm sure we're old enough to date."_

"_So when are you going to ask him out?" Nikki asked, finishing the braid in Jade's hair._

"_Ask him out? Nik, I don't even think he likes me."_

_Jade's two friends exchange a look. "Jay, he definitely likes you. You obviously don't see how jealous Eli gets when you and Em are alone together sometimes."_

"_Eli doesn't get jealous. He just gets protective, that's all. You guys know we've been best friends longer than with you guys."_

"_He definitely gets jealous," Skylar argued. "And the other day while you and I were getting lunch in the caf, Nikki said she heard Emmett talking about you."_

"_What did he say?" Jade asked warily._

"_He said he thinks you're really pretty and come on, who wouldn't think that. You're like the prettiest girl in our grade," Nikki told her._

"_No, I'm not," Jade protested. _

"_You totally are," Skylar agreed with Nikki. "And Emmett likes you. Besides, best friends always make the greatest boyfriends!"_

_The three girls laughed together until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Jade's bedroom door opened and an eleven year old Mona walked in, handing Jade the phone. _

"_It's for you," she told her older sister. _

"_Who is it?"_

"_Grandmother," she answered, looking slightly envious of Jade, giving her friends a look before she walked out of the room. _

"_Somebody's jealous," Nikki sang._

"_What do you mean?" Jade asked. _

"_Mona envies you," Sky explained. _

"_Yeah, right," Jade said, clearing not seeing that her friends were right. "Okay, I can't talk about this right now, my grandmother is on the phone," she told them. She walked outside of her room, closing the door behind her._

"_Hi, Grandmother," Jade greeted her. _

"_How are you, Jadelyn?"_

"_I'm doing well. What about you?"_

"_I'm great, but I miss you."_

"_I miss you, too, Grandmother."_

"_That's actually why I called you; I have an idea."_

"_What might that be?" Jade asked excitedly._

"_Why don't you come down to Santa Monica to visit me for a day of two, take some time off of school?"_

"_Are you sure that's such a good idea? Don't you think I should wait for the holidays?"_

"_You could, but I thought it could just be you and me for a few days."_

"_That sounds great, but I don't think my mom would go for it. I mean, what about school and homework?"_

"_You're an A student, right? I'm sure catching up in school won't be a problem for you. So what do you say? Will you come and visit me?"_

"_I'd love to," she agreed._

"I remember the flight took hours, and I was really messed up because of the time change," I told Alec. "I stayed with Rowan and Jonathan at their place in Santa Monica and then the next day, Grandmother told me that she needed to visit an old friend outside of town.

"_Beacon Hills?" Jade asked Rowan as they drove out of Santa Monica. "What's in Beacon Hills that isn't in Santa Monica?"_

"_Old friends," Rowan replied. _

"_Is this a witch leader thing you have to take care of?" Jade asked her. _

"_In a way, yes. But it's more of a supernatural thing than a witch thing."_

"_How long will this take?" Jade asked her grandmother._

"_It shouldn't take too long, but it might. So I brought you something to keep you busy," she told her granddaughter. _

"_What did you get me?"_

"_It's under the seat," she said. Jade looked under and pulled out a family history book. _

"_This says 'Corydon' on it," Jade noticed.. _

"_I know." _

"_Who's that?"_

"_Corydon is my last name."_

"_But I thought you were a Ravencroft," Jade pointed out. _

"_I'm only a Ravencroft by marriage," the older witch informed her. "Before I met your Grandfather Jonathan, I was Rowan Corydon."_

"_Were you still a powerful witch?" Jade asked. _

"_Yes, but I didn't reach my full potential until my late twenty's," she continued._

"_Tell me more," Jade demanded._

"_My family was ranked fourth of the most powerful witches. You're Grandfather's family was ranked number one."_

"_There's a list?"_

"_Not exactly; it's not written down, it's just something that everyone knows."_

"_So how did you become the leader of the council?"_

"_When the current leader realized that I was a powerful witch, she told me that her position would be mine when she passed on. She was from the Skye line."_

"_What about you're other family members?"_

_Rowan chuckled at her granddaughter's eagerness to learn more about her history. "Read the book, sweetheart. It'll tell you a lot more than I can._

xxx

_While Jade sat in the front room of the animal clinic reading the book, Rowan conversed with Talia, Deaton and Deucalion in the operation room. "So what's this I hear about you trying to make peace?" the older witch asked Deucalion.. _

"_There's been too much killing, too much war for so long. I think it's time that it stops," he decided. _

"_Well I admire your willingness to extend an olive branch, but I have to tell you it might not be welcomed," Deaton warned the male Alpha._

"_I'm not sure Gerard will be the one to accept it," Talia added._

"_It's true. The Argents have a matriarchal leadership." _

"_Actually, I was speaking about the fact that he's a complete psychopath," Talia informed the emissary. "The man cuts people in half with a broad sword," she informed Deucalion._

"_So I'm reminded every single day of my life," Rowan commented. "I don't think this is a good idea, Deucalion. Like Talia said, he's psychotic. What if this doesn't go according to your plan?"_

"_Do you three really have so little faith in people?" he asked them, truly believing that he could persuade Gerard._

"_No," Rowan answered. "But take it from someone who knows Gerard well. He's ruthless and will stop at nothing to get what he wants."_

"_You think Gerard isn't worried about the deaths on his own side?" Deucalion questioned the older witch._

"_Do you know the story of the scorpion and the frog?" Deaton asked the three of them._

"_I have a feeling I'm about to hear it," Deucalion assumed. _

"_When the scorpion asked the frog to carry him across the river, the frog said, 'How do I know you won't sting me?' The scorpion replied, 'Why would I do that? Then we'd both drown.' So the frog agreed. Halfway across the river, the scorpion stung the frog. When the frog asked him why he did it since now they were both dying, the scorpion relied, 'it's my nature'."_

"_The point?" Rowan asked. _

"_All your faith in humanity may not matter if you underestimate Gerard's nature," he explained to Deucalion._

_The four adults were interrupted when heard a noise at the gate, seeing Jade's head poking into the operating room. As Jade stepped into the room, Talia smiled at Rowan and then walked over to Rowan's granddaughter. Jade looked up at the older werewolf, smiling back politely. _

"_Hello," Jade said confidently and respectfully. Talia's gaze returned to Rowan's. _

"_Her parents raised her well," Talia noted, turning back to Jade. "My name is Talia."_

_Jade held out her hand for the werewolf to take. "I'm Jade Ravencroft."_

"_I know who you are," Talia replied, shaking the young witch's hand. "You're name is very important in our world, even more important than mine."_

"_Why is that?" Jade asked confusingly. _

"_You're kind is much more respected than mine, mostly because you're the peacemakers."_

"_What about yours?" Jade asked, wanting an answer. Talia smiled down at the curious young witch, fixing a strand stray hair from Jade's head. From the corner of Jade's eye, she saw an older man staring at her in fascination. At that moment, Rowan and Deaton noticed as Deucalion looked at Jade curiously. _

_Hearing their heart beats rising, Talia turned around to see what was wrong and then noticed the look Deucalion had on his face, his eyes never leaving Jade. Talia looked back at the young witch in concern._

"_I… I just wanted to ask my Grandmother if I could go across the street to the convenience store," Jade informed the four adults shyly, looking away from Deucalion to her grandmother. _

"_Of course you can, dear," Rowan told her, pulling out her wallet and gave her ten dollars._

"_Thank you," she said kindly, taking the money and jogging across to buy some candy._

xxx

"Hold on a minute!" Stiles exclaimed, interrupting Peter. "So where was Jade while Derek was with the cello girl?"

"I'm pretty sure that she wasn't here yet," Peter answered. "When did Jade say she met Derek?"

"She told me she was fourteen," Stiles answered.

"Meaning that this happened a few years before she even showed up," Peter concluded. "But I do remember seeing her here once. I think she was visiting with her grandmother."

_Peter walked down the aisles of the convenience store, unsuccessfully finding any peanut butter cups. Sighing in defeat, he turned around to go back outside where Derek had been waiting when he almost bumped into a little girl._

"_Sorry," she apologized, looking up at the man she'd bumped into. When she looked at him, she knew there was something different about him. "You're different," she whispered, indicating that she knew he wasn't human._

"_And so are you," he replied curiously, looking at Jade in fascination. "You're a Ravencroft, aren't you?"_

"_How did you know?" Jade asked nervously as the creepy, but good looking man observed her._

"_You have that Ravencroft look," Peter told her. _

"_And how would you know?" she asked the mystery man._

"_Rowan Ravencroft has been around here a lot, especially with my older sister."_

"_Are you a friend of Rowan's?" Jade inquired._

"_Something like that," Peter lied. _

"_Well I'm Jade," she introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you."_

"_I'm Peter."_

"_Well it was nice to meet you, Peter, but I have to go now. My grandmother is expecting me back."_

"_Wait," he said, blocking her way again. "Promise me we'll see each other again?"_

"_I can't promise that, I'm only here in town for a few days," she informed Peter; besides, why would a good looking man like be interested in seeing a twelve year old girl again?_

"_We'll then promise we'll see each other the next time you come into town."_

"_Where will I look for you?" Jade asked. _

"_No need, _I'll_ look for _you_."_

"And I met Peter in that convenience store from across the animal clinic," I remembered, smirking at the memory. "But I didn't know he was a Hale at the time."

"When did you realize he was a Hale?" Alec asked me.

"Just now," I told him, picking up my cat and sitting down with her, stroking her fur. "I remembered his eyes; they were so mischievous and curious."

_Back in the animal clinic, the four adults continued to discuss Deucalion's plan. _

"_Make sure you meet Gerard on neutral ground," Talia advised him. "And do not walk in there alone."_

"_I'm an Alpha. I never walk alone."_

xxx

"_Whatever you're thinking about doing, don't do it," Rowan warned Deucalion as Talia walked out of the animal clinic with them._

"_I don't know what you're talking about, Rowan."_

"_I saw the way you were looking at my granddaughter." The two stopped walking and the older witch faced him. "She's a child."_

"_Then I'll wait," he replied. _

"_You can't have her. Besides, it's up to her to decide who she wants to be with, not you."_

"_I think you're forgetting about the conversation we had several years ago," he began. "A Ravencroft was promised to me; she ran off with a warlock. You owe me a Mate."_

"_I don't owe you anything," Rowan continued. "We've been allies for years, that's my debt to you. I'm not going to hand off my granddaughter to you because you think you're entitled to her."_

"_She's different," Deucalion said, changing the subject. "She's a rare breed of her kind."_

_Rowan stopped. How had he known?_

"_Is that true?" Talia asked the older witch._

"_It is. I knew from the minute I saw her. Even you, Talia, could sense that there was something off about her. Jade smelled, looked and acted like a Ravencroft, but you could notice something unique about her than the rest of her family."_

"_We're not talking about this anymore," Rowan decided. _

"_Do you know why Jade is rare, Talia?" Deucalion asked the other Alpha. _

"_Deucalion," Rowan warned. _

"_It's because she's a-"_

"_I'm back," Jade said, greeted the three adults. She smiled at Talia and Rowan, only glancing at Deucalion. _

"_Come on, Jade. Let's go home," Rowan said, smiling at the twelve year old girl to hide her anger with Deucalion. _

"_It was nice meeting you," Jade called to Talia before driving off with her grandmother. _

"There's still something that I don't get," Alec said. "You said you're beginning to remember that some of the people you'd seen in the operation room were wolves, right? Why did they go to Deaton?"

"Did you know that the older wolves had a relationship with the druids?" I questioned him.

"So what is he? Some type of druid?"

"Grandmother told me that they're called emissaries," I informed him.

"So what's the story; how did druids and wolves come to have a relationship with each other?"

"Grandmother told me the story once; when Lycaon tried to feed Zeus human flesh, he punished them by turning them into wolves. Lycaon then searched for the druids to help turn them human again."

"Why druids? Why not our kind, didn't they exist back then?"

"I'm pretty sure, but the belief was that druids knew how to shape-shift. They made Lycaon and his sons human again but they also taught them how to shift back and forth. And that's how Druids became important advisors to the packs."

"But what's the relation between our kind and the Druids?" Alec asked, pointing out a very important question.

"There's a connection there, but I'm not entirely sure what it is. Grandmother never told me," I answered.

"Why are you remembering all of this now?" Alec questioned me. "About meeting Derek's mother, seeing Deucalion for the first time and remembering Deaton even though you'd seen him a couple years before you moved here."

"I don't know if you know this, but I have a habit of making myself forget things I don't want to remember."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just something that I do; if it's something scary, or traumatizing, I always convince myself it was a dream, or I was hallucinating, or…"

"Who is _she_?" Alec asked me suddenly. I froze. "Did you see _her_ before and you just convinced yourself you hallucinated or dreamed because it was something you didn't want to believe? Was _she_ that scary?"

I took a deep breath, looking at Alec. "Yes," I whispered.

"Who is _she_?" Alec asked again.

"I can't tell you," I told him. "I can't tell you who _she_ is if I can't admit to myself that _she's_ real."

"Maybe if you say it out loud then you'll believe it."

"But I'm not ready," I protested. "I'm not ready to admit that _she's_ real and I'm not ready to see _her_ yet."

"Jade, I'm sorry," he said, noticing how agitated I'd gotten. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's okay," I reassured him. "I just need some air; maybe a drive around town will clear my head. I'll tell you more about my friends later, okay?"

Alec nodded, watching me walk out of my cottage with my keys to my car.

xxx

_Talia Hale walked down the steps of the Nemeton to see her son on the ground with his head in his hands. She stopped and stood in front of him. "Derek," she began._

"_I did something…something terrible," he confessed. Talia moved to kneel in front of Derek._

"_I know," she replied, gently lifted his face with her hand._

"_My eyes…they're differ."_

_Talia smiled at her son. "Different, but still beautiful. Just like the rest of you."_

_The older wolf watched as Derek opened his eyes; they were now a cold steel blue instead of gold. She knew Derek wouldn't be the same after this; no one was after they'd lost someone they'd loved, but she knew he'd be okay. _

_Why?_

_Because the little girl she'd seen at the clinic the other day, Jade, was his Mate; she'd known the moment she'd laid eyes on her. _

_Talia didn't know when, or where, or how, but she knew one day that the two would find their way to each other._

xxx

Jade's car ran out of gas on her way to the station. She got out, knowing a short cut for a tow truck. She set out in the cold forest in nothing but her sundress and flats.

As Jade was walking, she felt a dark presence looming around her. She turned around, but no one was there. The witch then heard the sound of a tree branch snapping; she turned around to see Kali.

"What do you want?" Jade asked fiercely, although she was definitely scared of her.

"You almost killed us," the Alpha began.

"You killed my brother," Jade reminded her.

"I had a feeling you'd be trouble," Kali continued, slowly stalking towards her. "I think it would be best if you went away…for good." Jade then watched as Kali's claws grow from her finger tips, instantly realizing what she was going to attempt.

"You can't," Jade protested, slowly backing away from Kali.

"Oh no? And why not?" the female Alpha inquired her teeth turning into fangs.

"Deucalion won't like it," she tried, knowing the head Alpha would be more than upset if Kali tried to get rid of her.

"Duke will understand."

"No!" Jade yelled as Kali came closer to her. "Stop!"

"I'm going to enjoy this," Kali growled smiling sinisterly at the witch.

"What do you think you're doing?! You can't do this!" Jade began to back up quickly, and then tripped over a log. She tried to get up, but then she felt two strong hands holding her down by her knees. She looked to her sides; the twins.

"Stop, stop! STOP!" she yelled. With her claws, Kali slashed the young witch's throat wide open.

And that was the end of Jade Ravencroft.

xxx

_**AN: Whatever you do, do not, I repeat, DO NOT stop reading this story because from here on out, things are about to get even more interesting, and trust me when I tell you that you won't want to miss it.**_

_**Also, lots of information was revealed in this chapter, i.e. Deucalion seeing Jade, meeting Talia, and Jade finally admitting that she's seen 'her' in the past. **_

_**You're probably all wondering, how will the story continue if the main character is dead? **_

_**All questions will be answered in the next chapter, so stay tuned in!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	21. Diary of Jade

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

_**Chapter inspired by Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin**_

xxx

Chapter 21: Diary of Jade

Stiles had been the first one to find her body.

An urgent text had been sent from Jade's phone, telling all of the recipients that she needed them at the Hale mansion, claiming that she was a life or death situation.

When Stiles finally reached the Hale house, he called out for Jade urgently, but didn't get very far when he saw her body on the living room floor.

At that moment when he'd seen her with her throat slashed open, he felt nauseated, confused and shocked. He took deep breaths, trying to calm down as he turned away from the bloody scene, but all he could picture was Jade's lifeless body with blood dripping down her neck.

Scott rushed through the door not long after Stiles had come in.

"Stiles, what's…" he trailed off when he saw Jade's body, beginning to feel the same way Stiles was feeling; the only difference was that Stiles couldn't smell that metallic, sicken smell of Jade's blood that filled the air. "Is that…" he trailed off again, desperately hoping that his best friend would give him the answer that he wanted even though he knew in his heart that Jade was dead.

"Scott, I can't…I can't breathe…I…." Stiles began to cry, tears falling on his face. "Scott…"

The wolf brought his best friend in a hug, turning him away from Jade's lifeless body. Isaac came running through the door next, instantly smelling blood before seeing Scott and Stiles in a tight embrace.

"What's going on?" he asked. Scott shakily nodded his head towards the living room and Isaac hesitantly walked in, being the third one to see Jade's body.

"No," he whispered, his eyes tearing up when he saw the claw marks on Jade's throat.

Lydia came rushing through the door, clutching her phone in her hand. "Am I not the only one who got an urgent text from Jade? And why are you guys…" the red head stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw her best friends' body.

"No!" she cried, rushing towards her friend's body as if she could do something to make Jade better again, but Scott let go of Stiles, pulling her back before she could get any closer.

"Lydia," he cried, trying to keep her away from the corpse.

"No!" she cried again, sobbing into Scott's shoulder. Within the next minute, Jade's sister came along with their cousins right behind her.

"Why is everyone…"Mona stopped when she saw her sister's body. The witch let out a horror movie sounding scream when she finally realized what everyone had been crying about.

Her sister was dead.

Mona went straight for her sister's body, but Bennett pulled her back as she sobbed, her eyes never leaving her sister.

"No, let me go!" Mona exclaimed.

"Mona, don't," Bennett argued with her, trying to fight, but failing as tears fell from her face. Aiden Ravencroft held Sarah uncontrollably sobbed in his arms. Alec came running in afterwards, seeing the waterworks before his seeing his half-sister's dead body in the living room of the burned home.

The half-warlock fled before anyone could call him back.

Eli Julian arrived at the house next. Although he would have been the first to arrive, he'd woken up a little late before he'd gotten the message Kali sent from Jade's phone. He slowly walked in, nervous to ask what everyone had been crying about.

"Where's Jade?" Eli asked nervously as he stood at the doorway. Sarah looked up from Aiden's shoulder. "Sarah? Where is she?"

The older witch refused to answer his question, resting her head on her cousin's shoulder again. Eli took deep breaths and slowly walked into the living room, finally seeing the corpse that was his best friend.

At that moment Eli lost all feeling in his legs, dropping to the ground on his knees. No tears came out; all he could do was kneel there while staring at the lifeless body in disbelief.

Rowan and Jonathan were the next ones to come in. As soon as the elder women caught sight of her granddaughter's body, tears welled up in her eyes instantly. She dropped to the ground, but the older warlock caught her in his arms.

"Come on, Rowan," he began, trying to take her away from the sight. Although he was just as upset, one of them had to hold it together; besides, he knew it wasn't good for the two of them to see something this traumatizing, especially at their ages.

"No," Rowan murmured.

"Come on, this isn't good for you," he continued.

"No," the elderly woman murmured again as Jonathan managed to get his wife off of the ground, leading her out of the house to a place where they could be alone.

Meanwhile, Derek and Cora pulled up to their old place immediately. Cora was the first one to jump out of the car, ready to save her friend from whatever danger she was in.

As soon as she got in, the wolf's mind didn't even register the fact that there were other people in the house; it was when she saw her friend's body that she noticed everyone else in tears.

Cora's mouth dropped opened when her mind finally processed what she was really seeing. _You're looking at Jade's body, and her throat's been slashed opened_, she thought to herself.

"Why is everyone here?" Derek asked, slowly walking in, completely feeling the atmosphere around him shifting. When he saw everyone crying, even Scott, Derek knew that there was definitely something wrong. He slowly walked into the living room, and he swore his world came completely crashing down when he'd finally seen what everyone had been crying about.

Derek couldn't even bring himself to admit what he was seeing in front of him. All he did was stare in shock and disbelief. He could clearly see that her throat had been slashed wide opened, but it still didn't register in his mind that she was _actually_ dead.

"Mona, we've got to get you out of here," Bennett told his younger cousin, fresh tears streaming down his face

"No! Jade! Jade!" Mona yelled as Bennett dragged her out, calling to her sister as if somehow screaming her name would somehow give her body life again.

Off in his own little world, Derek failed to hear Mona; in fact he didn't hear anyone around him. As soon as he'd seen the body, he blocked everything out as he tried to process what he was seeing in front of him.

Eventually everyone made their way out of the house, leaving Derek alone with his Mate's body. Derek slowly took a step towards the corpse, feeling though he was running a marathon when the body was only a few steps away. But part of him knew he was stalling because he couldn't admit the truth even though it was staring at him right in the face.

He took another step towards the corpse, finally noticing the scent of his Mate's spilled blood. _It's still fresh_, he noted, meaning that she had to have been murdered within the last twelve hours.

He took the final step towards the body, slowly kneeling down beside Jade and pulling her on his lap as he stared at her beautiful face. Derek noticed that her eyes were open, showing no sign of life.

The Alpha rested his hand over Jade's eyelids to close them. He looked up and let out a pained howl that echoed through and then for the first time in years, he cried. Derek Hale _actually_ cried.

He rested his forehead against hers and held her close while he wept. Jade was dead; he'd truly lost her for good.

He would have honestly preferred her still alive, denying her feelings for him and having to go through _that_ pain instead; at least then, he would have still had a chance to win her back.

How was he supposed to continue his life without her? He needed her; Jade was his anchor, his one true love, the only person who'd truly accepted him after everything he'd done in the past.

It seemed that he'd sat in the living room sobbing over his Mate's dead body when his cell phone rang. The first few times he ignored it, but the next time he grabbed it, seeing that it was Cora who'd kept calling him.

It was then that he realized that he hadn't been the only one affected by her death. Cora, Mona, the rest of Jade's family, her friends…they'd all seen her body here.

Derek slowly got up, leaving Jade's corpse in the living room, deciding that he'd leave it in the forest for someone to find later on.

xxx

"What's with all the long faces?" Peter asked as he walked into the loft. Derek, Cora and every single coven member of Jade's all sat in his loft, not a dry eye in sight.

"Jade is dead," Cora answered.

"What?" Peter asked in disbelief. "She can't be dead, she's Jade Ravencroft!" Cora turned to glare at her uncle.

"We saw her body," Bennett told him, holding Sarah's hand.

"_All _of you?"

"Someone slashed her throat wide open," Eli continued tearfully.

"She was a sacrifice, then?" the psychotic wolf assumed.

"There were claw marks on her throat, Peter. I'm pretty sure a dark druid isn't supposed to have claws," Alec commented angrily.

"Well excuse me for living," Peter murmured, taking a seat on the stairs. "Why would the Alpha pack have any reason to kill her?"

"Probably revenge for Derek killing Ennis," Sarah assumed, but Eli knew the _real_ reason why she was murdered. Jade had gone after the Alphas with the intentions of killing them; and come to think of it, she would have succeeded if Eli hadn't shown up.

Kali had probably seen her as a threat, so she'd decided to kill her. "Deucalion would have never agreed to that," Alec argued. "He was fascinated in my sister; he wouldn't have wanted her dead. Besides, Kali said she'd give Derek until the next full moon to join the pack."

"She went them," Eli announced.

"What?!" Aiden exclaimed.

"She went after the Alphas by herself; Kali and the twins. She did it to avenge Alec, but I stopped her before she actually killed them," the warlock explained.

"Figures; this all comes back to Alec," Mona commented, hinting that Alec had a part in his half-sister's death.

"Before you point any fingers, Mona, I'd like to point out that you weren't much help to Jade was going through all of that pain," Eli reminded Jade's sister angrily.

"Meaning?" she challenged him, but knowing that Alec was right. She'd tried to deny it, but she knew in her heart that she hadn't been the best sister to Jade. The two of them stood in front of each other, glares written on both of their faces.

"She was going through a lot," Eli continued. "You were her sister and you were supposed to be there for her."

As Eli spoke, Mona couldn't stop the guilt wash over when she realized what a horrible sibling she'd been to Jade. "I tried," she whispered tearfully.

"Well you didn't try hard enough!" Eli exclaimed angrily. Everyone else in the room went silent as Eli shouted. "You were too busy being upset with the fact that she wanted to bond with Alec and you held that against her so you'd have a reason to be angry with her. God, you weren't even there for her when Alec was dead. Do you even know how much that messed her up!?"

"Eli-"

"If you had _really_ been there for her like Tabitha and I was, then you would have known that she was cutting herself; you would have known that she was practically going through depression. You would have known that she was to go after the Alpha pack!"

"Eli-'"

"You knew something was wrong with her! She was crying, slicing her arms with anything sharp she could find. You knew she'd tried to avenge Alec, right?"

"Elijah-"

"Answer me Mona!"

Mona took a deep breath, fighting back tears. "Yes."

"And you stood back, and you did nothing. You used your own brother as an excuse not to talk to her. If you'd been there for her, then you could have convinced her not to have gone after them!"

"I know, and I'm sorry but-"

"Why didn't you do something, you should have done _something_! You did _nothing_!" Eli cried out, his voice echoing throughout the loft. Mona looked away from Eli with tears in her eyes.

The warlock looked at Mona ashamed and then frustratingly stormed out of the loft, and the witch broke down in tears. Bennett got up from his place, pulling his younger cousin in his arms to comfort her.

Meanwhile at school, Jade's four teenage friends walked through the hallway together, still thinking the unfortunate event that took place not too long ago.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Allison asked the four when she joined them at Stiles' locker.

"Jade's dead," Isaac told her, fighting back tears. Allison's eyes widened.

"What? No, she can't be."

"She's dead, Allison," Scott repeated. "We saw her body this morning at Derek's house. Her throat was slashed opened.

"Was she a sacrifice?" she asked hesitantly.

"Her throat had claws marks," Stiles said tearfully. "She definitely _wasn't_ a sacrifice."

The five of them turned to see the twins walking to their lockers, and the Alpha's returned their stares, acting as innocent as possible even though they knew what they did.

Without a second thought, Isaac stormed over to them.

"Find anything interesting this morning?" Ethan taunted. Isaac growled lowly and then pushed the Alpha, hitting him to the ground and then grabbing him by his shirt repeatedly punching him in his face.

"Isaac!" Scott called to him as people began to rush around. Scott and Stiles got into the middle, pulling the beta away from Ethan.

"Isaac, stop. She wouldn't want you to do this," Stiles said, tearing up when mentioning Jade. Isaac glared at the twins and then shoved people out of the way as he went to his locker.

Lydia stared wide eyed at Aiden before she walked off in the opposite direction to her locker.

"Lydia!" he called.

"Go away," she murmured tearfully. She finally reached her locker and when she opened it, the first thing she saw was a candid shot her mother had taken of her and Jade. Lydia wiped away her tears and tried to compose herself for class as she grabbed her books.

"Lydia," Aiden began, reaching her locker.

"You killed her," she accused him, glaring at Aiden.

"What?"

"You killed Jade," she stated.

"She tried to kill us," Aiden defended.

"Because you killed her brother!"

"And he's alive again, isn't he, because of some forbidden Black Magic spell? And besides, Kali was the one that killed her," he explained.

"I don't believe you," she said, closing her locker and walking away from him.

xxx

The sliding door opened to Derek's loft and everyone looked up to see who it was. Rowan and Jonathan Ravencroft slowly walked in, afraid to announce their bad news. "We have a problem," Rowan began.

"What's wrong?" Cora asked.

"Jade's body is missing."

"What?"

"We went back to the house and her body was gone," Jonathan explained.

"Maybe the police found it," Aiden suggested.

"No, there would have been crime scene tape and cop cars at the house and there were none. Someone took her body."

"I have a feeling who did," Bennett grumbled.

"Oh, my God," Mona whispered realizing that in the midst of everything, she'd forgotten to do something important. "Grandmother, my parents don't know she's dead."

"I'll be the one to tell them," Rowan reassured her granddaughter.

"This is all my fault," Mona assumed. "I should have done something…"

"No, sweetheart," the elder woman argued, pulling her granddaughter into a hug. "This isn't your fault. Deciding to go after the Alphas was her choice."

"How do you know she went after them? We were bringing Alec back from the dead when that happened," Sarah reminded her grandmother. A look of guilt washed over Rowan's face before she could use the excuse that she always did, that she knew everything.

"Grandmother, how did you know? And don't say it's because you know everything, because then you would have tried to stop her, right?"

Rowan sighed guiltily. "I…was the one who sort of talked her into it."

"What do you mean you talked her into it?" Cora asked curiously.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, she wasn't supposed to die," the witch leader continued. "That night when she was in the hospital, I tried to convince her to avenge Alec."

'Why would you do that?" Mona asked angrily. "How could you _let_ her do that?"

"Do you know what your sister was going through these past few weeks?" Rowan questioned her granddaughter angrily. "She needed to focus her energy on something else; it would have been a matter of time before she became suicidal."

"So going after the Alpha pack was the answer?!"

"Anything, Ramona! Anything to take Jade's mind of off Alec's death and Derek cheated. _Anything._"

Mona's point of view changed quickly, her anger shifting to someone else. "You're right. This isn't you're fault, it's yours," she said, accusing Derek. He looked from the window to Mona. "_You_ should have been protecting her."

"I tried," he said simply.

"You were her Mate, Derek! It's your job. Saying that you tried isn't good enough. You failed her."

"If you hadn't cheated on her, you wouldn't have had to call Alec here in the middle of the night to help to ask for her forgiveness, and then he wouldn't have died, and Jade wouldn't have had to avenge him!"

"Mona-"

"Don't. I don't want to be around you people anymore," she decided, leaving the loft.

"Don't listen to what she says, Derek," Rowan advised him. "She's just looking for an answer, any answer."

But that still didn't make him feel any better.

xxx

"Stiles, I need you to come to the police station with me," Mona told her distant cousin over the phone.

"_What for?"_

"Jade's body is missing," she informed him. "My grandparents went back for her and her body was gone."

"_Why are you going to the police station?"_

"Stiles, all I want is for this to be over. Maybe if I report Jade as a missing person, the police can find her body. I don't think I can do this alone. Please come with me," she begged.

Stiles sighed. "Alright, I'll come with you."

Twenty minutes later, Mona and Stiles arrived at the police station together with the intentions of going right to the sheriff.

"I need to see my dad," he told the officer at the front. He buzzed them in and the door opened and the two walked into the sheriff's office.

"Mona, Stiles, nice to see you," he greeted them happily. The two said nothing, nervously hanging their heads. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Umm…I, uh…I have to…rrreport a…a mmissing person," Mona stammered tearfully, finally looking at the sheriff.

"Who?" Sheriff asked nervously, getting up from his spot. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"My sister," she cried and then even Stiles couldn't hold in his tears, wishing for a moment that Mona's statement was entirely true. After all, being missing was better than being dead, right?

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"A few days ago, but Alec saw her last night," Mona continued. "I found her car on the side of the road a while ago."

Which, by the way wasn't a complete lie. Jade indeed had left her car on the side of the road the previous night because her car had run out of gas.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" the sheriff continued, and Mona shook her head. "Alright. Don't worry, Mona. We're going to find Jade," he promised her, which only made her cry harder, knowing she'd never see her sister again.

"We'll find her, Stiles," he reassured his son, pulling the two into a hug. He knew how much the two cared about Jade and even the sheriff was a bit worried. Although they were really distant family, Jade had become like a daughter to him. So he'd do everything in his power to find her.

Meanwhile, in the penthouse in Mona's building, Deucalion threw a glass across the room. "You killed Jade Ravencroft?!" Deucalion growled at Kali.

"She almost killed _us_!" she argued. "We're here to eliminate a threat, remember?"

"Jade Ravencroft was not a threat," he pointed out.

"It didn't seem like that a few nights ago when she was piercing us with knives and blinding us with flash bang arrows. I thought she was a witch, not a hunter."

"She was more than just a witch, Kali."

"What was she to you, Duke? Did you love her or something? Were you really that infatuated with her?"

The older wolf chuckled darkly. "Don't be silly. I told you, it was never about love, it was about _power_."

"Big deal. I'm sure there are other powerful witches in this world."

"But none of them were like her," Deucalion continued, referring to the fact that she was rare.

"And why was that, because she was from the Ravencroft bloodline?"

"More than that, Kali. She was…beyond extraordinary."

xxx

Missing posters of Jade Ravencroft had been put up all over the Beacon County within an hour, considering the fact that she was related to the sheriff.

A few days had passed since Jade died and everyone that had known what actually happened to her was a complete mess, except the Alpha pack, of course.

Eli hadn't gone to BHU for days, deciding he'd drink his sorrows away with alcohol; Aiden Ravencroft refused to go back to assist the teachers at Beacon Hills High simply because the twins were there. No one had seen Alec for days; all he wanted was to be alone.

Mona never left her bedroom and while her cousins grieved together, they worried about everyone who'd been affected by her death, but mostly Mona, Eli and Derek.

Currently, Cora was inside of Jade's cottage; it almost seemed wrong to have been there without her. Jade's cat, Rose, could even sense that there was something wrong.

Cora slowly made her way upstairs and walked down the hallway, stopping right in front of the door to Jade's room.

No, she shouldn't go in there. She thought that she should leave everything untouched, almost as if leaving everything the way it was as if they were expecting Jade would come back.

Cora walked to the end of the hallway and into the guest room that she slept in when Derek had kicked her out. As soon as she walked in, she noticed something on the bed.

She walked over and sat down, picking up the box. It was a long, satin black box with Cora's name engraved on the top of it in gold. The wolf opened it carefully and was shocked with what was inside of it.

It was a gold oval shaped locket. She held it up by the chain and opened the locket carefully. On one side, it said 'C & J, BFFS' and on the other side was a candid shot of her and Jade smiling together that Sarah had taken a few back, before everything had gone downhill; the wolf had even remembered that Jade's cousin had made sure to get a shot where the camera wouldn't ruin Cora's eyes.

Tears welled up in Cora's eyes when she realized that the necklace would have been Jade's way of telling her that she didn't need to worry about feeling accepted, or worthy enough to hang out with her.

From Jade's point of view, Cora _had_ been one of her best friends.

Meanwhile, Lydia sat in her room, unable to concentrate on her homework. She'd remembered getting a call from Sarah saying that Jade's body was missing and that Mona had gone to the police telling them that _Jade_ was missing instead of telling them the entire story.

For a moment, she'd thought that maybe Jade had gotten up and walked away, but then she remembered Jade's slashed throat, so she knew that could have been impossible.

Thinking about Jade triggered a memory about when they'd first become friends.

"_Jade? What are you doing here?" Lydia asked. _

"_Your mom let me in," Jade said, walking into Lydia's room. _

"_That still doesn't explain why you're here."_

"_Isn't it obvious? I'm here to see you."_

"_Why, we don't even know each other that well," Lydia pointed out._

"_But that can change, right?" she asked happily. _

"_Why would you want to hang out with a nut job?"_

"_I just thought that you'd need someone," Jade explained. "With Jackson and Allison gone, I thought you'd be lonely."_

"_I'm fine," Lydia lied, when in truth she was desperate for company. _

"_So then you won't mind if I stayed?"_

_The red head sighed. "Why not?"_

"_Great!" Jade plopped herself on Lydia's bed and dumped out the contents of her bag. Lydia grabbed a bag of potato chips and held them up disapprovingly. _

"_Really?"_

"_What, a bag of potato chips never hurt anyone," Jade defended. _

"_It does when you eat your own weight in them."_

"_But there's only one bag," Jade reminded her. "Come on, I know you want some."_

_Smiling curiously, Lydia opened the bag of potato chips, pausing before she ate one when she saw the movie Jade had in her hand. _

"_The Notebook?"_

"_Jackson told me it was your favourite movie. I thought we could watch it together," Jade told her as she opened her laptop and put the movie in. _

_After hours of crying and binging on junk food, the movie ended and Jade had to leave to see Derek. Although Lydia didn't want to admit it, she was somewhat disappointed. "Will you come back tomorrow?" she asked Jade hesitantly. _

"_I promise," the witch told her, marking the start of an unexpected, but beautiful friendship. After Jade had come back the next day, Lydia had begun to warm up to Jade. The next day after she'd come back and the day after that, and the day after, she'd become more comfortable with Jade and the two eventually did things outside of her room, from getting manicures and pedicures at a day spa to shopping at Lydia's favourite stores. _

_She liked having Jade around; for the first time in a while, Lydia felt that she had someone that she could actually trust. _

Lydia hadn't realized that she was crying until her mother came in to comfort her.

"They're going to find her, Lydia; she'll be okay," Mrs. Martin told her, pulling her daughter close. But no matter how many times her mother said that, Lydia knew the reality of the situation.

Jade was dead, and she was never coming back.

Meanwhile, Mona sat in her room by herself, crying as she looked at old pictures of her and Jade together. As she looked at the baby pictures of her and her sister together, she remembered the first time she'd ever seen Jade.

_One morning Mona had woken up alone in her crib. She didn't cry like an eight month old would usually do, instead she woke up peacefully. _

_Wanting to get up on her own, she grabbed the bars of her crib and hoisted herself up, and when she did, she noticed that she wasn't the only baby in the room. _

_Mona stared back at the other baby who looked very similar to her. She was curious as to whom this baby was, but despite being an infant, baby Mona somehow knew one thing: the other baby was safe to be around._

_Without knowing what they were doing, the two baby sisters reached across their cribs, reaching for each other until their hands intertwined._

Mona turned another page to a picture of her and Jade, remembering her first day of school.

"_Are you ready for school, Mona?" A five year old Jade asked her younger sister. _

"_I don't want to go," Mona protested. "What if nobody likes me?"_

"_People will like you, what's not to like? School will be fun, I promise. You can play with me and Eli at recess if you want."_

_The younger witch looked a bit skeptical. "Please, for me," Jade continued. Mona nervously took her older sister's hand as the school bus stopped in front of their house. _

Mona closed the photo album shut, wiping away her tears. Jade, her older sister, her best friend, the person she practically idolized was dead, she was _really _gone.

And in a way, Mona felt responsible.

xxx

Derek sat in his loft on the steps by himself. After Jade died, he had many sleepless nights, especially knowing the fact that his Mate's body was out there, missing.

He couldn't even sleep in his bed without thinking about all the times he'd made love to her. He could almost hear her voice in his head.

_Derek_, she would whisper. _Make love to me._ He remembered the sound of the sighs and moans that he caused every time they'd slept together.

_I love you,_ she would whisper, and then he would kiss her softly and then they would fall asleep in each other's arms.

If he'd never cheated on her, he would have never had to ask Alec to help Jade take him back, which wouldn't have resulted in his death, making Jade go after the Alpha pack in revenge for killing Alec, triggering them to kill her.

Derek rested his head in his hands, letting the tears fall freely down his face. After a few minutes, he went over to his bed, pulling out a box from under it.

He opened up the cardboard box and uncovered the bubble wrap and pulled out a square, black satin box, opening it up to reveal a diamond ring.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Cora asked tearfully. Derek turned around, not have heard her come in through the door. "Is it?"

"Yeah," Derek confessed.

"You were going to ask her to marry you?"

Derek nodded his head. "Then why did you cheat?"

"Cora, I'm sorry."

"Don't. Don't apologize to _me_," she snapped, disappearing up to her room.

Derek then left the loft, going back to his house where he'd seen his Mate's body. He sat in the very spot where he'd found the corpse, remembering everything that had happened between them since they'd first met.

_He remembered that first day of eleventh grade when she uncomfortably walked to the middle of the room and sat in the seat beside him. As soon as he had seen her, he'd known there was something different about her that set her apart from everyone else in the room. _

_Derek knew that she'd felt it, too. They both realized that the other wasn't human. He clearly remembered from that day on he couldn't help but stop thinking about her. Everything about her presence intrigued him, from her beautiful black hair, to her chocolate brown eyes and even her scent, which was a slightly unusual on for a witch. _

_When he finally found out that she was more than just another high school girlfriend, he remembered all he wanted to do was mark her, Mate with her right then and there, but he had to keep in mind that she was only fifteen and that even after almost a year of dating, she still didn't know what he was. _

"_It doesn't matter," she'd told him when he finally shifted in front of her for the first time, gliding her fingers down his face. "It doesn't change the fact that I'm in love with you."_

_He looked at her with a shocked expression. "Derek, I love you."_

He shifted back and the two kissed like their lives depended on it.

He grew out his claws, engraving a spiral on the floor where he'd found his Mate's body. If he couldn't make up for cheating, he would avenge his Mate's death on the next full moon when he would face Kali.

xxx

The next day before opening, the door to the animal clinic opened.

"Sorry, we're…" Deaton began, but then saw Rowan at the doorway. "Rowan, what's wrong?"

"Jadelyn is dead," she told him.

"I thought she was only missing," he told her. The older witch shook her head.

"We saw her body and then it went missing," she informed him. "Jade is dead, Alen."

The older witch broke down in tears and Deaton held his friend. Meanwhile from the back room, Tabitha, put her hand over her mouth, backing away and fleeing out the front door.

Twenty minutes later, Eli got up from his place on the couch when he heard frantic knocking on his door. He opened the door to reveal nineteen year old friend in tears.

"Tabitha?"

"Is she dead?" she asked tearfully. Eli's eyes widened when he realized that Tabitha knew. He didn't know when or how she'd found out, but she knew.

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously, trying to dodge her question.

"Is she dead?" she repeated, and at that moment, he knew he couldn't lie to her anymore.

Eli looked at his friend sympathetically. "Tab."

"No," she began, shaking her head.

"Tab, I'm sorry," he said, pulling his friend into an embrace while she sobbed into his shoulder.

xxx

After the animal clinic closed later on at night, Deaton went into the back where the operating room was to see Tabitha looking at him with an annoyed and angered face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"When were you planning on telling me that my best friend was dead?" she questioned him.

Deaton sighed. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to be the one to tell you. Besides, I'm not the only one who's been keeping secrets," he reminded her. "Jade was under the impression that she had a normal, human friend in you."

"I was going to tell her, but every time I decided to, the timing just didn't seem right."

"You can always still tell Elijah," he suggested hopefully.

"No, I can't," she decided. "At least not now. We both lost her and it's going to be tough, especially on Eli."

"So what now?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she answered. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

Later that night same night, Rowan gathered Sarah, Aiden, Bennett and Jonathan into the witch lair. "I needed to talk to all of you," she began.

"You didn't call her parents, did you?" Sarah assumed knowingly.

Rowan sighed, looking at her granddaughter. "No, I didn't call them."

"Don't they have a right to know that their daughter's dead?" Aiden asked her, wondering why she hadn't called them.

"Yes, but there's something I need to tell you, which is why I gathered you all down here. Over the last few days, I felt something."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I felt Jade's spirit."

"What do you mean you've felt it?" Sarah inquired.

"I felt it in a way that she's still here, but not quite passed on into the afterlife."

"Grandmother, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Jade's spirit is caught between this world and the afterlife. She's still here, but not quite moved on."

"She's caught in the middle," Aiden said.

"Yes, and you know what the books say. When a spirit is caught between earth and the afterlife, they can never get out of that place; they stay there forever."

"I still don't understand what you're trying to tell us," Bennett continued.

"I'm saying that it'll be easier this time around; it won't be as dangerous because her spirit hasn't gone where it was supposed to go when she died."

"What do you mean,' it'll be easier this time?'" Jonathan asked his wife.

Rowan took a deep breath, looking at the four of them before revealing her plan. "We're going to bring Jade back from the dead."

xxx

_**AN: And you guys thought I was going to permanently kill Jade, didn't you? I could never! She's too important. **_

_**And what was with that convo between Tabitha and Deaton? More importantly, what is she, and how does she even know him for that matter? Any guesses?**_

_**And more importantly, where's Jade's body?**_

_**Next, I know that the story of how Jade and Derek met was different in this chapter than it was in the very first story, but I decided to change it a bit; hope you guys don't mind :)**_

_**Also, the soundtrack had been updated with appropriate sad songs featuring Flyleaf, Lykke Li and Breaking Benjamin!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	22. Arise

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

_**AN/Response to Reviews- Charmed: You cried? Well, I must be a better writer than I thought ;P**_

_**Piper: No, Jade's stalker doesn't have the body, but you'll find out in this chapter where it is. And you cried, too? Then I guess I'm doing a better job that I thought! And that's an interesting theory you have about Tabitha ;) Although you won't find out what she is until the next chapter. And in a way, Jade's resurrection might be inspired by Buffy's in season 6…**_

_**Teen wolf girl: Thanks so much, you have no idea how much that boosted my confidence, and if you read the reviews, you weren't the only one who cried, so I guess I'm doing a better job that I thought I was!**_

xxx

Chapter 22: Arise

It had been a week since Jade died. The police were still searching for her in hopes of finding her alive.

Eli had been pretty much been in the same place he'd been since last week when he'd seen Jade's body. Al he'd done was drown his sorrow in alcohol, refuse to take showers and go to school at BHU; instead, he hopelessly looked at pictures of the woman he'd fallen in love with.

Mona on the other hand, was in no better shape than Eli was, but not worse. After all, she'd lost her sister and the fact that the police were searching for Jade made her feel even more terrible, because she knew if they did find her, they'd find a body instead. Days continued on as the young witch wept in her room by herself, wondering where her parents were.

Maybe they'd needed some time alone or time to grieve; after all, it would be hard to drive up to Beacon Hills with your eyes filled with tears.

She could imagine her mother right now; she'd probably broken down in tears immediately, and her father was probably in worse shape. The last time he'd actually seen Jade, no less talked to her was the night they'd found out about Alec.

Derek refused to leave his loft. He was a hopeless mess, but how else were you supposed to act when your soul mate died?

And to think, if he'd never cheated on her, he wouldn't have caused the chain reactions that eventually lead to her death.

"You have to stop blaming yourself," Cora told him.

"Would it be any better if I said it was her fault?" Derek questioned her angrily. "Because it isn't. I don't blame her for wanting to avenge Alec. I did the same thing for Laura."

"I'm not saying you should blame Jade. I'm saying that you shouldn't blame yourself."

"I wasn't protecting her, Cora. I should have been protecting her, watching every second of every single day-"

"But you had a life outside of her, Derek; you both did. You two couldn't always be together every second of the day. You couldn't protect her all the time. Besides, she was capable of protecting herself."

"Then why did she get killed?" he challenged her. "She could have defended herself, couldn't she? If she knew she was about to die, then why didn't she try to save herself?"

"Maybe…it was like getting hit with a car," Cora suggested.

Derek gave her a questioning look. "Sometimes, when someone's about to get hit by a car, they're too shocked to even know what's happening until they're lying flat on the ground. Maybe, Jade was so shocked that she might lose her life that she didn't know what was going on until…"

"Until Kali slashed her throat open?" Derek said harshly. He didn't agree with what his sister was saying. "No, she could have run; she could have used a force field…"

"Derek-"

"She could have-"

"Derek-"

"She wouldn't just die like that!" he yelled. "She wouldn't do that."

"We don't know the whole story," Cora said, already on the verge of tears. "Who knows, maybe they trapped her or something, I don't know! But I know that Jade wouldn't just give up without a fight."

"Rowan said she could have become suicidal. How do we know that she didn't want to die?"

"I don't. But I know she wouldn't do something stupid and hurt everyone that cares about her. She had too much to live for, Derek."

Derek looked at his sister sadly. "I'm just trying to figure out why this happened. Why she had to die, right now and not in eighty years or so?"

"Maybe it was her time," Cora suggested tearfully.

Derek shook his head. "It's not fair."

"Derek-"

"It's not fair that she had to die and they get to live after taking so many innocent lives."

"Derek!"

"They won't get away with this. I'll kill every single one of them, ending with Deucalion," he vowed, almost as if Jade would hear him if he promised to avenge her.

xxx

Meanwhile, Rowan sat alone in the forest by the pond. She knew that using her powers for Black Magic again would go against everything that she believed in and everything her parents had raised her to do, but the older witch knew that this was something that had to be done.

She had to do this for Jade.

The older witch sat calmly and began whispering in Latin, calling the animals over to her. The woodland creatures began to surround her; birds perched on her shoulder, little bunny rabbits sat in her lap and a few deer sat by her side.

She looked the animals around her, deciding again to take a deer like she had done before when she decided to bring Alec back.

She gently shooed all the animals away except for the deer, leading it to the water so it would have something to drink.

As it drank the water from the pond, Rowan took a deep breath, took out the switch blade knife from her pocket and stabbed the deer in its heart, holding its head underwater in the process.

When it finally stopped struggling, she loosened her grip on its head and pulled the knife out. She took the deer's body over to where she'd been sitting and put it in a burlap sack, dragging it back to her car.

xxx

"Did you find anything yet?" Stiles asked the sheriff hopefully. "Any leads?"

"No," his dad answered. "Jade's still missing and there's no clue to where she might have gone."

"You're searching for her though, right?"

"Stiles, we're trying. But keep in mind that we're also looking for a serial killer."

"But, dad, its Jade!" he exclaimed, not being able to stop the tears filling his eyes.

"Stiles-"

"You have to try harder," he begged him, just desperately wanting all of this to be over. "You're going to find her."

"Stiles…"

"You have to," Stiles begged his father. Sheriff Stilinski pulled his son into a comforting embrace. "You have to."

"I'll try harder, okay?" he promised his son.

After his dad left, a few more tears escaped Stiles eyes when he realized that if and when his dad did find Jade, it would be her body, and her death would be presumed as an animal attack.

It wasn't fair; it wasn't fair that Jade had to die; it wasn't fair that her killers were walking through the hallways of the school acting like nothing happened. It wasn't fair that everyone who cared about her had to suffer.

Stiles sighed angrily and picked up the phone, calling Jade's cousin Sarah in hopes that he'd calm down a bit after a conversation with her.

"_Hey, Stiles,_" she greeted him over the phone. Although she sounded content over the phone, he could tell that she was deeply hurt inside.

"Do you mind coming over tonight?" he asked hesitantly. Stiles and Sarah were never really close to begin with and hadn't spoken to each other much. But Mona wasn't answering her phone lately, so Sarah Ravencroft was the next best thing.

"_I…I can't. Bennett, Aiden and I have something planned tonight. We figured that we should all be together as a family, you know._"

"Aren't I family, too?"

"_Yeah, but, it's a Ravencroft thing,_" she said. "_And you're from the Skye line._"

"So is Aiden," he argued annoyingly.

"_Aiden isn't human, Stiles._"

"Oh, so this is a non-human thing, right? Everyone always excludes the non-supernaturals."

"_Stiles I didn't mean-_"

"No, I think I've got it," he replied, angrily hanging up the phone. Meanwhile at Rowan and Jonathan's cottage, Sarah sighed and hung up the phone, turning to her two cousins.

"That was harsh," Bennett commented.

"I didn't mean it that way; I couldn't tell him what we were doing tonight."

"I'm still not sure about this," Aiden began.

"Aiden, it's Jade," she argued. "We have to do this."

"Look, I know you're on board with this whole plan, but what if something goes wrong?"

"Like what?"

"Don't we need her body? Grandmother says that the spell has to be performed in front of the person's grave. Jade was never buried, someone has her body," their younger cousin reminded them.

"You mean the Alphas," Bennett corrected, not a doubt in his mind that they had her body.

"Whatever. We're already missing a key part of the spell; the body. So how is this going to work if we don't have it?"

"We're going to use a picture of Jade instead," Jonathan answered, walking into the living room. "It's not the body, but Rowan said it'll do just as fine. Besides, your grandmother's a powerful witch; she said she could do the spell without it."

"Will it be like last time? Will she be tested?" Sarah inquired.

"Yes," their grandfather confirmed. "But we can't try to stop her, no matter how bad it gets."

"What if she dies?" Aiden asked.

"She won't. Rowan's strong."

"You still don't seem entirely convinced that we should do this," Bennett noted, looking at his younger cousin.

"It's not that I don't want Jade back…what if the spell does work and she comes back? How are we going to find her body…and what if she comes back wrong, or…"

"She won't come back wrong," Jonathan promised. "Alec didn't come back wrong, did he? He was exactly the same as he was before he died. And if the spell does work, we'll use a locators spell to find Jade."

"You still don't think this is a good idea," Sarah assumed when she saw the expression on Aiden's face.

"Guys, this is dangerous stuff we're doing. We're raising the dead Black Magic, it's unnatural."

"We know the risks we're taking," Jonathan told him. "But it'll be worth it because we'll have Jade back."

Aiden sighed, nodding his head. "You're right. For Jade," he agreed. Rowan then walked through the door of their places with a burlap sack and many other materials in her hand.

"Did you get everything?" Jonathan asked. Rowan nodded.

"Everything's here," she responded.

"What time are we meeting tonight?" Bennett asked.

"Midnight," the older witch answered. "We're going to meet in the middle of the woods."

"Why there? Why not do it in the witch liar like last time?" Sarah asked.

"Because we don't know where the body is. And usually when spells like this are done, they're done at a person's grave. And since we don't have her body, we have a picture of Jade that we'll use in the forest outside instead."

"So we're the only ones who know about this?" Aiden asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, unless you told someone," Rowan said. The three cousins shook their heads for no. "Good. No one else can know what we're doing. Not Mona, not Alec, not Eli and _especially_ not Derek. They wouldn't understand and besides, if things go wrong…"

"They won't," Sarah argued knowingly.

"If they _do_ go wrong, then we don't want to get their hopes up."

"But we've done something like this before, haven't we?"

"Yes, but this is my second time doing something _this_ dangerous. Plus the spell is being done differently this time around. We can only hope that the spell will work just as well."

"But just out of curiosity, what if the spell _doesn't _work?" Bennett inquired warily.

Rowan looked at her three grandchildren and her husband hesitantly before answering. "Then Jade's soul will be transported to a Hell dimension," she answered ominously.

xxx

Later that night, Rowan, Jonathan and Jade's three cousins all gathered together in the middle of the forest, bringing the materials that they needed to raise Jade from the dead.

Jonathan lit the four candles, giving each of his grandchildren one before the four of them kneeled on each side of Rowan.

The older witch then pulled out a picture of Jade that wasn't taken too long ago, and pulled out a jar that had a Wicca symbol on it, pouring it to form a circle around Jade's photo.

Rowan then took out the sacred urn that they'd used the last time, resting it in front of her. She took a deep breath, looking at her family.

"Are you all ready?" she asked them. The other four family members looked at each other cautiously, then back to Rowan.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

The older witch nodded her head, closing her eyes. "Focus," she advised them. "Think of nothing but Jade. For this to work, we have to believe that she'll come back."

Rowan took the top off of the urn and dipped her finger inside of it, painting her face with the blood of the deer she'd killed. The older witch glanced at Jonathan for a moment and he gave her an encouraging nod before she looked back at her late granddaughter's photo.

"Osiris," she began to chant, "Keeper of the gate, master of all fate, here us!" Suddenly, an unbearable, searing pain coursed through Rowan's body, and the older witch cried out in anguish.

"Grandmother!" Sarah cried.

"No, don't," Jonathan told her. "This is part of the test."

"This didn't happen last time," she argued with him nervously.

"He's testing her to see if she's still as strong as she was last time," he elaborated.

The three cousins tried, but couldn't ignore the screams of anguish that came from Rowan, but she continued to take on the pain, but not without difficulty.

"Accept our offer," she continued in a pained voice. "Know our prayer."

Then, long, blood gashes appeared down her arm. Rowan let out another cry of agony, but took deep breaths trying to stay strong while her grandchildren and Jonathan were forced to watch as she suffered the wrath of the ancient god.

Then, a black and red mist of dark energy circled Rowan as she continued to recite the spell. All of a sudden, Sarah heard a growl coming from beyond the trees.

The Alphas.

Kali and then twins charged after the Ravencrofts. "Hold them off," Jonathan advised them. "Just keep thinking about Jade."

The three cousins put their candles out and went for the Alpha's, keeping them distracted while Rowan continued the spell with Jonathan by her side.

"Osiris, here lies the leader of the people. Let her cross over."

The Ravencroft cousins were losing; Kali and the twins were beating them without difficulty.

"Osiris, let her cross over. Release her!" she exclaimed, looking up towards the dark sky.

In their giant Alpha form, Ethan and Aiden, picked up Bennett, holding him over their head and threw him in Rowan's direction. Fortunately, they missed him, but caused Bennett to destroy the urn when he'd landed on it.

"No!" Rowan cried when she realized what had happened. The red and black mist of dark energy disappeared around the older witch.

"Grandmother!" Sarah cried out and looked at the destroyed urn. Kali punch the twenty three year old witch in the face while she was distracted, knocking her down on the cold forest floor.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here," Jonathan advised his wife frantically.

"No," she repeated in tears.

"I'll get her out," Bennett promised, recovering from the Alpha twins attack. "I'll take her away on my motorcycle. Just get Sarah and Aiden out of here," he told his grandfather.

He nodded as Bennett grabbed his grandmother, leading her out of the forest to where he'd left his motorcycle. Meanwhile, Jonathan, Aiden and Sarah faced the Alphas together.

"Any ideas, Grandfather?" Aiden asked.

"Run!" he said and the three of them ran together before splitting up in opposite directions.

xxx

Bennett left his tired grandmother through the door or her cottage, resting her on the couch. "Bennett," she whispered.

"It's okay, Grandmother, I'm right here," he comforted her. "You're safe."

"I failed," she began. "I put Jade in a Hell dimension."

"It's not your fault. I broke the urn," he reminded her tearfully.

"The Alphas threw you," she argued. "Jadelyn's gone, Bennett. She's really gone." Bennett pulled the older witch into a tight embrace and the two cried together over the loss of Jade.

Little had they known that the spell had actually worked.

Somewhere in the forest, six feet underground in a long wooden crate, a rotting body soon turned back into the powerful Jade Ravencroft.

Jade gasped as she opened her eyes, looking around to see where she was, but all she saw was wood. Her first thought was to touch her neck; her throat wasn't slashed open anymore. When she looked to her left, she let out a startled gasp when she realized that she wasn't alone in the crate.

Ennis' dead body lay beside her with his lifeless eyes staring back at her. The Ravencroft witch looked away in fear and disgust.

"Hello?" she called breathlessly. She tried to open the crate with her foot, but it didn't work. Instead, some dirt fell inside from a small crack in the long box.

It was then that Jade realized that she was underground. The young witch felt her heart race as she tried to get out the uncomfortable wooden crate.

She continuously punched the top of the box with her fists and kicked it using her legs, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get out, but she knew that she had to.

She was not going to die again.

xxx

Aiden, Sarah and Jonathan made it back to Rowan's cottage safely, coming upon her and Bennett in an embrace together.

It was then that the other three remembered that the spell had failed. Jade had now been transported into a Hell dimension.

Sarah looked at her younger cousin and Aiden brought her into a hug and their grandfather hugged them both as they grieved over Jade.

It was like they'd lost her all over again.

Meanwhile, Jade continued to fight her way out of the crate, crying and whimpering pathetically out of fear and frustration. After many continuous punches, she saw the wood breaking and she continued, reluctantly ignoring the fact that her hands were bleeding from the hard wood.

After another punch, Jade broke through the wood and dirt began fill the box, and dirt, spiders and worms ruining her dress; although she supposed it was already ruined from the night that she'd died.

She frantically wiped them off disgustingly as she continued to try to break the top of the box with her leg. When she finally succeeded, more dirt flooded in and the remaining wood from the top of the box gave way, trapping her in the ground.

xxx

"I don't understand why she isn't answering my calls," Stiles complained Scott as they hung out together in Stiles' room.

"Maybe she just wanted to grieve alone," Scott assumed.

"You shouldn't be alone after someone you care about dies," he pointed out.

"Maybe…maybe Mona felt ashamed, like she had a part in Jade's death or something. She probably feels guilty."

"How do you think her parents are doing?" Stiles asked, changing the subject as they sat on the floor throwing a baseball back and forth.

"I don't know. I mean, they just their _daughter_. Thinking about all of the things she was going to do, all of the things she was _supposed_ to do, and all the opportunities Jade had in store for her just makes everything so much more painful."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but for the first time in my life, I actually feel bad for Derek."

"What makes you say that? He's been in plenty life or death situations. Why feel bad for him now?"

"Because he lost someone that he was in love with," Stiles answered. "I saw the way they used to look at each other before Derek cheated. Scott, a love like the kind they had is so rare to find; he had no idea how lucky he was to have her in his life."

"We were all lucky to have her," Scott reminded him, remembering the first time he'd met Jade when Derek brought him back to her place so she could heal him from when Chris shot an arrow in his arm.

Stiles thought back to the first time she'd ever saved him in the locker room when Scott attacked him. He fought back his tears as he remembered all of the good times he'd had with her, and then felt utter remorse and guilt when he remembered that they hadn't been seeing that much of each other anymore ever since school had started back.

"Scott…where do you think she is?"

"Probably somewhere great," his best friend answered with a small smile. "She's probably wearing a beautiful white dress…and I bet that she's watching over us right now with her ancestors."

Stiles smiled for a moment. "How are we going to get through this? How are we going to keep going on without lives without her?"

"I don't know," Scott answered. "But I know that she wouldn't want us just to sit here and feel sorry for her. She'd want us to move on."

xxx

Jade's hand shot up from the ground in the forest. Her hand was the only part of her body that she had managed to get out of the ground while she was still trapped, holding her breath so she wouldn't breathe in the dirt.

She knew that she had to keep trying to get out, to hold on as long as she could, but she was running out of time. Wood and dirt surrounded every part of her; she was practically buried alive.

Just when she felt there was no hope and she felt like giving up, Jade felt her hand gripping something. She hadn't realized what it was until she started moving upwards from the cold, wet earth.

It was a hand.

Someone was pulling her out of the ground.

xxx

_**AN: Cliff hanger! **_

_**On another note, Jade is back! How excited are you guys? And more importantly, who was pulling Jade out of the ground? **_

_**Also, lots of twists, surprises and confusion in the next chapter, so you don't want to miss it. **_

_**Soundtrack Updated, so check it out!**_

_**Review and you shall receive!**_


	23. The Return of a Fallen Leader

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

_**AN/Response to Reviews- Piper: One of your guesses are right!**_

_**Pretty girl: Not exactly. See the Alpha pack did have her body, but then Kali and the twins put Jade's body underground in a crate where they put Ennis.**_

_**Charmed: Not exactly, but she'll be confused for the most part.**_

xxx

Chapter 23: The Return of a Fallen Leader

_Previously…_

_Jade's hand shot up from the ground in the forest. Her hand was the only part of her body that she had managed to get out of the ground while she was still trapped, holding her breath so she wouldn't breathe in the dirt._

_She knew that she had to keep trying to get out, to hold on as long as she could, but she was running out of time. Wood and dirt surrounded every part of her; she was practically buried alive._

_Just when she felt there was no hope and she felt like giving up, Jade felt her hand gripping something. She hadn't realized what it was until she started moving upwards from the cold, wet earth._

_It was a hand._

_Someone was pulling her out of the ground._

xxx

Jade finally made it out of the ground, greedily sucking in fresh air as someone pulled her into their arms, almost protectively.

Jade began trembling and crying, petrified that she'd almost lost her life again trying to dig her way out of the ground. As she wept, her saviour held her tighter and closer, stroking Jade's hair comfortingly as she cried. Jade kept her eyes closed as the dirt cluttered her vision.

"Here," a familiar voice said, putting something soft in Jade's hand, which she realized was some type of cloth. Jade used to it wipe the dirt out of her eyes.

After she wiped it away, she could clearly see who was with her, the person who had pulled her out of the ground. She looked up at her saviour in surprise.

"Tabitha?"

xxx

"Grandmother, we're not upset with you," Sarah told her.

"You have every right to be. Jade's gone forever and it's my fault."

"No, it's not," Bennett said. "We all agree to it. Besides, we can't blame you for wanting to bring Jade back."

"I put her in a hell dimension. And now she's going to suffer eternally all because I couldn't let my granddaughter die permanently."

"Grandmother," Aiden Ravencroft began.

"Maybe you should all leave her alone for a bit," Jonathan suggested. "It's been a hard night for her."

"It's been a hard night for all of us," Sarah told him.

"I know. Go rest in the living room, I'll let you know how she's doing," he told his grandchildren. The three of them sat in the living room together, the Ravencroft cousins anything but tired.

It wasn't until Sarah let out a pathetic cry that her cousins began crying again over the loss of their fallen leader.

xxx

Jade looked at her best friend, stunned as the two stared back at each other. The witch looked back to the ground where she had been, back to her best friend, suspiciously moving out of Tabitha's embrace.

A million questions ran through Jade's mind.

"What are you doing here?" was the first question that came out of Jade's mouth. "How did you know I was in the ground and…"

"I have a lot of explaining to do, Jade," the nineteen year old began. "Remember that day when you told me that there was so much that you wanted to tell me, but you couldn't, and then I told you that I had secrets of my own?"

"Yeah, I remember," she replied.

"Jade, the truth is, I know what you are," her best friend confessed. Jade looked at her perplexed.

"How?"

"Actually, I know more than you think I do," Tabitha continued. "I know about Eli, about Derek and Cora, about everyone."

"What are you?" Jade asked hesitantly. "You're obviously something; you can't just _know _about me and everyone else."

Tabitha took a deep breath before finally telling her older friend what she was. "Jade, I'm an emissary…well, not yet. Your grandmother's friend, Deaton, he's kind of been training me, so I guess I'm more of an emissary in training, considering I don't have a pack to be an emissary to."

Jade paused for a moment, trying to process what had just come out of Tabitha's mouth; she was an emissary. Tabitha Abrams, her nineteen year old best friend, was an _emissary_.

"I need to know…that day when we met? Was that a coincidence or were you looking for me?"

"I swear, I didn't know you were going to BHU. Meeting you and Eli there was fate," she told Jade sincerely.

"And all of that stuff you said about me being your idol…"

"All of that was true," Tabitha confirmed.

"How long have you known about me?"

"Years, actually, because of my family. We have to know all major supernatural creatures and the most important of the supernaturals, like the Ravencroft's and the Skye's. "

"So, all this time, were you pretending to be my friend?"

"Jade, no," her best friend told her. "There were so many times when I wanted to tell you and Eli, but I just couldn't. I could see how happy you were that you had a normal, human friend, so I wanted to give that to you, even if it was just for a short period of time."

The witch looked up at her best friend. "Really?" Tabitha nodded her head. "You still didn't answer all of my questions. How did you know I was in the ground?"

"Your sister filed a missing person report for you; after you died your body went missing and…."

"Wait. How did you know I was dead?"

"After your disappearance your grandmother came into the clinic one day and she told Deaton what really happened to you and I overheard from the backroom. I knew that the only other person who would know what really happened you that would tell me was Eli, so I asked him and he told me the truth. "

"So what happened afterwards?"

"Yesterday, your grandmother came into the clinic and told Deaton that she was going to try to bring you back and that she needed him to keep a look out to see if you'd be around the area if the spell worked."

"But how did you know where I was?"

"A few nights ago, I was passing through the forest when I noticed the Alpha pack with your body; I saw the twins dig up the ground with shovels and Kali threw your body into the ground. I watched them patch it up like nothing happened."

"I wasn't the only one under there. They put Ennis in that crate, too. It was quite a surprise when I saw him," Jade commented sarcastically.

Tabitha gave her a small smile. "When I heard she was bringing you back, I tried to look for the place where you'd been buried again, because I knew you'd have a hard time getting out of there. I knew I was getting close to finding you, and when I finally saw your hand shooting out of the ground, I knew that the spell worked and that you were back, so I pulled you out."

Jade looked at her friend in amazement. "So much for having a normal, human friend," she joked, and Tabitha cracked a smile.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad," Jade told her. "I'm just happy that we don't have to hide things from each other anymore."

"Same here," she said, and Jade noticed tears building up in Tabitha's eyes.

"What is it?"

"When I found out what really happened to you, I felt so guilty that I didn't get a chance to be honest with one the one person I trusted."

"Tab, it's okay. I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere." Jade pulled her best friend into a hug, and the two sat in silence as they embraced each other. "How long was I gone for?" Jade asked suddenly.

"A week," Tabitha answered, "so things haven't changed much. All the professors clearly miss you at the university, though."

Jade smirked. "I can't wait to get back," she replied. Suddenly, the two friends heard a noise and a growl from beyond the trees.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," Tabitha said, grabbing Jade's hand to pull her up. "We should split up."

"Tab-" Jade began, not thinking that splitting up was such a good idea, especially now.

"Everything's going to be okay, I promise," she told her best friend before running off in the opposite direction, and Jade followed by example.

xxx

Scott and Stiles came out from the back of a club that they'd snuck into. "Remember when we found out Jackson was the Kanima and we followed him to that gay club?" Stiles asked remembering that startling, yet awkward event.

Scott smirked. "Yeah, and she pulled you away from a bunch of those drag queens."

"That was uncomfortable," Stiles told him, letting out a giggle.

Suddenly, someone jumped over the fence beside them, landing a few feet away from the two best friends. "Ow," she murmured. Scott and Stiles looked astounded as they saw their presumed dead friend staring at them.

"Jade?" Scott asked hesitantly.

The first thought that had come to Jade's mind when she'd seen Scott was the word 'werewolf'; werewolves had been the creatures who'd been responsible for her death.

Terror-stricken, she slowly back away from them and then ran in the opposite direction.

"No, wait!" Scott called to her frantically.

"Scott," Stiles began shakily. "Was that…"

"Yeah," he finished. "That was Jade."

xxx

Scott and Stiles stormed into Derek's loft noisily, their emotions varying from stunned to confusion to relief. "Visitors," Peter greeted them.

"Derek," Scott began. "We saw her! We saw Jade."

"What do you mean?"

"We saw her. Jade's alive!"

"You were seeing things. Jade's dead. Her throat was slashed open, remember?" he reminded them harshly.

"Derek, we saw her," Scott told him, completely convinced that Jade was there. "But she ran off."

"She's dead," Derek repeated.

"If this is some kind of prank, then you're sick," Cora said, glaring at both of them.

"We know what we saw," Stiles defended.

"Where did you see her?" Isaac inquired curiously, almost convinced that the two boys were telling the truth.

"It was behind a club." Derek rolled his eyes, not buying what Scott was saying. "Derek, her scent…I caught her scent in the air…she's alive."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"We saw her, Scott! We saw her body with her throat slashed open. How could Jade still be alive?"

"Maybe…maybe she came back from the dead. Maybe Rowan brought her back to life," Stiles suggested.

Derek shook his head. "She wouldn't do that, it's against her principles."

"But she did it for Alec," Stiles argued Derek still didn't look entirely convinced, so Stiles pulled out his phone, dialing Rowan Ravencroft's number and putting the phone on speaker.

"_Hello?"_

"Rowan, I need to talk to you," Stiles began, wanting to get straight to the point.

"_Sure,"_ she replied calmly.

"I thought I saw Jade tonight," he told her.

From the other end, the older Ravencroft was silent for a few moments. _"Really?"_

"Yeah, she looked really dirty and everything. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"_No,"_ Rowan answered a little too quickly.

"Are you sure, because-"

"_Stiles, I have to go,"_ she said, hanging up the phone.

"Did that not seem suspicious to you?" Stiles questioned Derek, proving his point. "She brought Jade back from the dead. "

"Just because she brought Alec back doesn't mean she would try to do something like that again," Derek argued. "She said it was dangerous, she wouldn't take that risk again."

"Isn't Jade worth it? After all the times she's saved our collective asses, don't you think her grandmother owed her at least that much?"

"You were hallucinating," Derek told them. "You were at a club, weren't you? Maybe you were drunk when you saw her."

"She alive, Derek!" Stiles yelled; he was sick and tired of bantering back and forth with the Alpha. "While you're arguing with us in here, Jade is walking around out there all alone, dazed and confused, probably without a _clue_ of what the hell is going on, considering the fact that she ran away when she saw us!"

"She's _dead_, Stiles," Derek replied coldly.

"No, we know what we saw. Jade's alive, and she needs you more than ever right now and you're just going to sit here and do nothing. So I'm not going to sit around waiting for the Alpha pack to find her and kill her _again_," he exclaimed, storming out of the loft, Scott following closely behind them.

When the two friends reached the outside, beginning to devise a plan to find their friend, they heard a pair of footsteps running towards them. They turned around and saw Isaac.

"Wait!" Derek's beta called, finally catching up to them on the street. "Look…I don't know what you saw or what you thought you saw…but if Jade's really alive, then we have to help her. We owe her that much."

"Thanks for believing us," Scott thanked him.

"So how are we going to find Jade?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know, but I have an idea. We're going to need more help; it won't be much, but it's a start," Stiles answered, pulling out his phone again.

"Sheriff," his dad answered.

"Dad, I think you should send out some of your deputies. I think I found Jade."

xxx

Scott and Isaac patrolled the forest with inhuman speed as Stiles drove around Beacon Hills looking for Jade.

"_Anything yet?"_ Stiles asked his friend over the phone.

"Sort of…whenever we pick up her scent, it's like it's fading in and out, probably because she came back from the dead."

"_My dad says that he sent out a couple of deputies to look for her,"_ Stiles replied. _"But keep looking."_

Suddenly, the two betas heard a noise coming from the behind the trees; they were relieved when they saw Cora.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked her when he noticed she was holding a shirt that belonged to Jade.

"What does it look like? I'm here to help you," Cora answered simply.

"What does Derek think?" Isaac inquired.

"It doesn't matter what Derek thinks. Now come on, standing around isn't going to help find her."

xxx

After the three betas split up, Cora stopped for a moment, inhaling the smell of jade's shirt. The wind blew for a moment and the beta caught her friends' scent in the air.

She gasped and held her hand over her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Jade?" she whispered, not believing that her best friend had actually come back from the dead. The beta ran in the direction of Jade's scent.

Meanwhile, Eli sat in his backyard finishing up a bottle of beer. When it was finished he threw it across the yard and it hit something hard, but his vision was too hazy for him to see. As he grabbed another beer, he began to cry pathetically. "Jade," he whispered. "I miss you so much."

Thinking about his best friend triggered one of his favourite memories about her, remembering the first time they'd ever kissed.

_A five year old Jade had been building a sand castle when a bratty, snotty noised kid forcefully took her shovel out of her hand. "Hey, give it back!" she cried. _

"_No, way! I like this shovel," he sneered. "It's mine now."_

_Jade began to cry when the little boy held the shovel over her head and she crossed her arms in frustration when she failed to get it back from him. _

"_Give it back," Eli told the kid, joining his best friend at her side. _

"_Or what?" the kid challenged. Eli lunged for the kid and ended up putting him in a headlock position. "Let me go!" he cried. _

"_Let go of the shovel," the five year old warlock ordered him. Jade watched as the kid let go of the shovel and then ran off, crying to his mother. _

"_Thanks, Elijah," Jade told him, pulling him into a hug._

"_Why didn't you perform the headlock position sensei taught us in Kung Fu class?" he asked her. _

"_I forgot. I was sad because that mean boy took my shovel."_

"_Well you have it now," he replied. Jade smiled, leaning in closer to put her hands on each side of his face and kissed her best friend on the lips. When she pulled back, she watched his expression carefully._

"_Wow," Elijah responded after a minute, memorized that Jade had kissed him. _

"_Come play castle with me, Elijah. You can be my King" she said, talking a hold of his hand, and then the two best friends took over the jungle gym together._

Eli put his head in his hands as he cried even harder. He'd really been in love with Jade. He'd loved her more than anything in the world. But how were you supposed to move on when you're only reason for existence was taken away?

Eli moved to grab the bottle again, but a hand came out and took it away. Eli looked up drunkenly and saw his best friend.

"Jade?"

"Elijah?" she asked in the same tone. She was still dazed and confused from before and she didn't know how, but she'd stumbled into Eli's backyard.

"Of course this isn't you," he slurred. "You died. Your throat…"

"Elijah," she continued, but he interrupted her.

"Jade, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you die. I'm your best friend, I should have been protecting you, and…"

"It's okay," she said simply.

"No, it's not…"

"I'm alive," she told him.

"No, you died," the warlock slurred pathetically.

"I came back like Alec did," she continued. "I don't think you can hallucinate when you're drunk."

"But you can still see things you want to believe whether your drunk or not. And ghosts, you can see ghosts, too."

Jade then moved to touch Eli's hand. "Does this feel like I'm a ghost too you?" The witch then conjured a water ball, throwing it in Eli's face, snapping him out of his drunken state.

"What the hell! You…." He trailed off when he actually saw his best friend in front of him. His eyes began to tear up again. "Oh, my god," he whispered.

He then stood up, pulling his best friend into a passionate kiss. Without thinking, Jade rested her hand on the side of his face.

_He's okay to be around_, she decided, starting to remember the familiar feeling of being with him as they kissed. Eli pulled her closer and the two of the depended the kiss together.

"How?" Eli asked, pulling away from her.

"The same way Alec came back, I guess," she assumed.

"Your sister…we have to tell your sister and Alec and…"

"Okay," she agreed, nodding her head. "I'd like to see Mona first, if that's okay." Eli nodded his head and he led her to his car, and they drove to her apartment.

"You keep looking at me every ten seconds," Jade noticed.

"Just checking to see if you're actually there. I just can't believe you're actually here, you're really back."

"I know. I'm sorry I died," Jade apologized.

"It wasn't your fault," he argued.

"If I never went after them, they wouldn't have had a reason to-"

"Jade, stop," Eli pleaded her, not wanting to be reminded of that painful, agonizing week without her. "You're alive, and you're here. That's all that matters to me right now."

Jade smiled at her best friend. "Okay."

xxx

Eli slowly walked in through Mona's apartment door, which had been left open when he saw her sitting on the couch. She got up and wiped away her tears.

"Here to yell at me some more?" she inquired sarcastically.

"No," Eli answered, tears of happiness flooding his eyes. "There's something I need to show you, actually."

He looked to the doorway and Jade slowly walked in to her sister's apartment, watching her reaction hesitantly.

At first Mona stood still, not knowing what to do or say; she didn't believe what she was seeing in front of her. But she saw the dress her sister was wearing, which had been the same one she'd seen when they found the body, and noticed how dirty her sister was and how messy her slightly wavy black hair was.

Mona covered her mouth in shock. A mix of emotions took over her: happiness, confusion, relief. Without another thought, Mona ran right into his sisters arms. "Hey," Jade greeted her as she hugged her younger sister tightly.

"Jade…how…I…."

Jade pulled back for a moment to look at her sister. "It's okay," Jade told her, moving stray hair from her sister's face. "I love you."

Mona smiled at her sister and the two hugged each other tightly, tears streaming down both of their faces. "Come on, guys. There's one more place we have to stop," Eli reminded them.

xxx

"You brought my sister back from the dead and you have no idea where she is?!" Alec exclaimed.

"I don't think the spell worked, but Stiles said over the phone that he saw her, so maybe it _did_ work, but we can't know for sure," Rowan replied calmly.

"Then why aren't we out there looking for her?"

"You don't know what I went through, Alec. Going back out there…I just don't think I can do that right now," the older witch told him, remembering the events that took place hours ago.

The door to Rowan's cottage suddenly opened; first, Elijah came in, then Mona, then Jade slowly walked in. Her grandparents and cousins looked at her dumbfounded.

"Thank you," Jade whispered to them. Rowan was the first to pull Jade into a tight embrace with Jonathan following behind her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I thought I put you somewhere worse than where you were."

"I'm okay, Grandmother," she told her. Jade moved away from her grandparents to greet her cousins and they hugged her furiously, happy that she was back and that the spell had worked.

"Where were you?" Sarah asked her cousin when she pulled away. Jade looked at her confusingly. "I mean your body. Do you know where you were?"

"Sort of," Jade began, but was interrupted when the phone rang.

"Scott?" Rowan answered.

"_Do you know where Derek is? We went back to the loft but we couldn't find him."_

"No, I haven't seen Derek anywhere," she answered quietly. As soon as Jade heard his name, a vision of him flooded her mind. She saw him setting up a werewolf trap with some rope and a long, sharp sword; she knew what he was going to do.

Without thinking, Jade bolted out of the cottage.

"Jade!" Bennett called, but she didn't listen. She couldn't think straight, but all she knew was that she had to save Derek from himself.

xxx

Derek walked through the forest alone with some rope and a sword. For the last week, he'd kept trying to stay strong, because he knew that she'd want him to…actually, he didn't entirely know that because of the place they'd been in before she died.

But he couldn't take the pain anymore; he couldn't take the pain of living without her. Cora, his pack, Scott, nothing matter to him if Jade wasn't alive.

After he'd set up the trap, he decided to take one last walk around the forest, just for old times' sake.

As he strolled through the dark woods, he took in the scent of the forest; he took in the smell of the dirt, the pine needles, the woodland creatures…something sweet? Derek took a whiff of the air and caught the aroma again.

It was indeed sweet, but not like lavender or honey; the smell was almost…_sickening_. It was then that Derek saw something moving in the shadows. He looked around and caught a wisp of raven hair. He instinctively followed it, recognizing the distinct shade of black.

He kept following her as she turned the corner. He finally caught up to her in the middle of the forest when she'd reached a dead end.

"Jade?" he called. She turned around and he saw her, except she looked different. Instead of wearing the dress she'd been wearing when she died, she was wearing a long, black strapless flowing dress that dragged behind her across the forest floor. On her hands, she wore elbow length lace gloves.

Although her hair was still slightly wavy, she wore a heavy amount of black eye shadow around her eyes and wore dark, red lipstick on her lips.

She looked at him curiously and then slowly advanced towards him, the sickly sweet smell becoming more prominent.

"Shh," Jade said, stopping in front of him as she put a black gloved finger on her lips. Derek looked at her confusingly, not understanding what was going on. "They don't know I'm here," she whispered.

Derek then watched as Jade slowly backed away from him. When she was far enough, she then spun around, creating a black twister around her, and before he knew it, she was gone.

Derek looked at the place where she'd been just a moment ago. He stood there, dumbfounded as to what had just happened. Her words lingered in his mind.

_Shh. They don't know I'm here._

Why would Jade have said something like that? Not only did the words linger in his mind, but the sickening, sweet aroma lingered also.

A hallucination to torture him, perhaps? After all, it had been a bit weird for Jade to have said something like that without it being a hallucination.

Derek decided to ignore it, making his way back to the trap.

xxx

Jade ran through the forest frantically, using her senses to find Derek, but all she could picture was him in the forest going towards a werewolf trap.

She worried and worried even more when she knew she was running out of time to find him.

"Derek!" she called out, hoping that hearing her voice would snap him out of whatever he was going to do. "Derek!"

She then ran a few more miles until she finally found him. Slowly emerging from the trees, she saw him slowly walking towards the trap that he'd set up.

She looked and saw the sword from her vision; it would pierce right through his heart. Taking a huge chance, she ran towards him, calling his name.

"Derek!" she cried.

"Jade," he whispered, his eyes closed.

"Derek, don't!"

She ran and ran until she caught up to him, just when he set off the werewolf trap. The sword pierced through the air as Jade dived to Derek, knocking both of them down just as the blade barely missed the two of them.

She looked up from the ground, panting and gasping as she nervously looked where the sword had ended up; luckily, it had pierced a nearby tree. She inhaled short, deep breaths and looked at Derek, who at the moment, was looking at her dumbfounded.

She quickly got up and Derek followed, his eyes never leaving Jade's face.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Were you trying to get killed?"

"Jade?" he whispered.

"You could've died," she continued. Derek looked at his Mate. She was here; she was _really_ here in front of him; and to think he'd almost killed himself.

"Jade," he sighed in relief, pulling her into his arms, burying his face into her hair, inhaling her scent.

"Derek," she whispered back, not being able to resist his embrace as she wrapped her arms around him.

He pulled back for a moment to look at her. "You're here," he stated.

"Yes," she answered, looking into his eyes.

"You're alive," he continued happily.

"But you…you almost killed yourself."

"I know."

"Why?" she inquired.

"Jade, I tried to go on without you…but I just couldn't. Nothing mattered unless you were alive."

"So that was your solution? Kill yourself?"

"Jade, even if you were alive, we both knew I was going to eventually."

"Why would you even think about that. What about Cora, and Isaac and…"

"Because of everything that happened. Because I'm not good enough for you, or for anyone anymore. Why did you even save me?" he asked her, remembering the last time he'd seen her when she kicked the crap out of him in the forest.

"Because I'm in love with you," she confessed and Derek looked at her as if he was surprised to hear her say that again. "I love you, Derek. I love y-"

The witch was cut off when Derek crashed his lips against hers. Jade instinctively kissed him back, pulling his face closer to hers.

"I love you, Jade," he whispered against her lips. She kissed him again and he picked her up bridal style.

"Take me back to your place?" she whispered and Derek nodded his head.

xxx

Jade felt Derek's hands wrap around her waist from behind. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips ghost down her neck and she titled it slightly for him to get better access. He kissed his Mate's shoulder as he moved the straps of her dress of off her shoulder and her dress fell to the floor, only leaving Jade in her underwear.

She kicked off her flats and turned around to face Derek. He looked down at her, and Jade could see nothing but love and care in his eyes.

She slowly removed his shirt and pulled him closer to her still dirty body. He leaned down and the two met in a passionate kiss. Derek picked her up, resting her on his bed.

Derek followed her into his bed and their lips connected once again. He pulled his sheets over them; Derek moved on top of her, his arms wrapped around her in a way that Jade felt he was protecting her.

Jade's hands moved from his face, trailing down his chest and to his pants, slowly unbuckling his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down. He kicked them off as his claws grew out.

When Jade felt them trail softly against her skin, a wave of distress washed over her, remembering what Kali's claws felt like when they'd dug into her throat the night she died.

"It's okay," Derek whispered when he noticed her heart rate increase. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

Jade took slow deep breaths and finally calmed down, bringing Derek's lips back to hers. As they kissed, Derek careful cut open her bra and underwear with his claws.

He moved away his Mate's underwear and positioned himself at her entrance. He pulled away for a moment and slowly slid into her centre, looking at his Mate as he entered her.

For a moment, Jade reminisced in the feeling of Derek's length deep inside of her and then pulled him back down to her, the two meeting in yet another passion filled kiss.

Jade couldn't contain the moans and sighs that escaped her mouth as Derek made love to her. Her fingers tangled into his short hair when she felt his mouth move from her lips to her neck, feeling his tongue and his hot breath against it only made her more aroused.

"Derek," she moaned.

"I'm right here," he told her, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. Jade looked up at her Mate in amazement. Despite after everything that had happened between them, after everything they'd been through together, she still couldn't resist him.

Of course she couldn't; they were soul mates. She knew that she was still in love with him, and she knew that she could never love anyone else the way she loved him.

"I love you," she whispered. Derek responded by continuing to move his length inside of her as he met her in a passionate kiss.

Jade gripped the sides of his shoulders when she felt herself getting close. She could see that Derek was beginning to shift and that he was trying to fight it so that the two could reminisce in their special moment together.

"Derek!" she cried out when she finally reached her peak. As she rode out her orgasm, she felt him release his seed inside of her.

Derek fell on top of Jade, kissing her shoulder as the two laid there for a moment, Jade slowly running her fingers through his hair.

After the Mates calmed down, he moved to lie beside her and she shifted her body and the two faced each other. She felt around for his hand and she finally found it, the two holding on tenderly as they reminiscing in their intimate moment together.

After a few minutes, Derek pulled Jade into his arms and she rested her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

As he lied there with Jade, he felt as if everything he'd been through-Paige, Kate, the fire, Jade's death- all of it had been worth it because it had led up to this moment.

"I love you, Jade," he whispered to her, kissing her forehead. She looked up from his chest.

"I love you, Derek," she told him and she leaned in, giving him a soft, passionate kiss before resting her head on his chest again.

Derek listened to her heartbeat slow down as she fell asleep, and he fell asleep with his Mate in his arms.

xxx

The next morning, Derek awoke to the sound of Jade putting her clothes on. "Jade?" Derek's Mate turned to look at him sympathetically. "What's wrong?"

"I should go," she told him sadly, pulling up the straps of her dress.

"Why?" he asked confusingly.

"I don't think I should be here."

"I don't understand?"

"Derek, last night…last night was perfect," she told him sincerely. "But it also made me realize that we shouldn't be together."

"But we're meant to be together," he told her, sitting up on his bed and grabbing his jeans and putting them on.

"Just because we're meant to be together doesn't mean that we should be. It's not a good idea for us to be in a relationship."

"Why not?"

"You cheated," she reminded him.

"I know. But Jade, when you died, I felt like I lost you twice, and it made me realize how much I really need you. If you let me fix this, it'll be the best decision you ever made."

"Derek…I don't think I can," she cried.

"We can try."

Jade shook her head. "No," she told him. "We have to let each other go."

"No," he protested. "I'm never letting you go. I can't be with anyone else, Jade."

"Derek…" she trailed off. "I love you."

"Then don't let go. We can work things out."

Jade shook her head again, looking at him sympathetically with tears in her eyes. She pulled him closer to her and the two met in a passionate kiss. Derek pressed his body as close to hers as he could, not wanting to ever let her go.

Jade sighed and panted when she pulled back from the kiss. She reached up and caressed his face before leaving his loft.

"I love you," he whispered.

xxx

When Jade made it out of the loft building, she walked a few blocks down the street until she ran into her friend.. "Jade?" Cora whispered.

"Cora!"

The beta smiled happily as she jogged towards her best friend, and the two met in a tight embrace.

"You're really alive," she said tearfully and happily at the same time. Jade pulled back to look at her.

"I missed you," she told Cora. The beta then noticed Jade's scent was slightly different.

"You smell like Derek," she noticed.

"Yeah, I know. We spent the night together," Jade confessed.

"What's wrong?" Cora asked when she noticed the tears welling up in Jade's brown eyes.

"It's nothing…I…I don't want to talk about it," Jade told her.

"Why do you look dirty?"

"I was buried underground," she explained to her friend. "The alphas decided to bury me with Ennis."

"How did you get out?"

"I mostly dug my way out," Jade replied.

"What do you mean _mostly_?"

"Can I tell you later, I'd really like to go home and get a shower," Jade pleaded.

"Of course." She then noticed Cora was wearing the necklace.

"You found it," Jade said happily.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. Thank you," Cora answered, pulling Jade into another hug.

"Anything for my best friend," Jade whispered and Cora smiled happily, glad that she could finally here her say it in person.

She pulled away and then Cora let her go. On her way back home, Jade decided to take a detour in the forest. When she was closer to home, a brutal force knocked her down from behind. She looked up and saw the twins.

"Deucalion will be interested to know she's alive again," one of them said.

"Aiden, don't," Ethan warned him. "Just leave her alone."

"Let's have some fun with her first," the Alpha decided, growing out his claws.

"Aiden, no!"

Jade crawled away, but Aiden caught the witch with ease, sinking his claws into the back of Jade's neck. For a moment, Jade lied in the dirt, panic-stricken of what was happening.

Ethan pulled his brother away from Jade went limp in the dirt. "Leave her alone. We can't touch her, remember? She's a Ravencroft and Deucalion wants her."

"Fine," Aiden scoffed, walking away from Jade.

Little had they known that Aiden's attempt to take away some of Jade's memories had backfired; in fact, he ended up taking six years' worth of her memories…

xxx

_**AN: DUN DUN DUN! What will happen now that Jade won't remember anything that's happened for the past six years? How will Derek react? How will Mona react? And more importantly, how will Jade find her way home?**_

_**All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter :)**_

_**Next, thoughts/comments? That scene where Jade told Derek to let her go, I was literally crying when I wrote that; and how about Tabitha being an emissary in training, did any of you actually see that coming?**_

_**Soundtrack Update! My Love by Sia: Derek/Jade love scene *hearts* ;P**_

_**What will happen next? Stay tuned in to find out!**_

_**Don't be a ghost reader, review, review, review!**_


	24. The Unretentive Memory of a Witch

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

_**AN/Response to Reviews- Piper: Yes, he'll take advantage of that for the time being.**_

_**Pretty girl: You think it gets better now? The next few chapters will blow your mind!**_

_**Charmed: He won't give up that easily…that wouldn't be any fun, now would it? But I can promise a couple more Jade/Derek sexy times before the end of the first half.**_

_**Teen wolf girl: Thanks for the suggestion! I listened to it and it'll be added to the soundtrack when I see fit.**_

xxx

Chapter 24: The Unretentive Memory of a Witch

Jade regained consciousness as she woke up on the forest floor, not having a clue of where the hell she was. She looked around, dazed and confused. She was in the woods; that was for sure.

The tall trees and the dirt gave it away.

Using her witch instincts, she walked out of the forest, climbing a huge hill before she found her way to the top of a busy street way. She waved her hand to signal someone to pick her up.

_Great, I look like a hitchhiker_, she thought.

After five cars passed her, a police car pulled over on the side of the road. Jade watched as on older man, probably in his late forties with a gold badge hurriedly made is way out of the car.

"Jade!" he cried out.

_Who was this man, and how did he know my name?_ she thought.

"Um…hi," she greeted him politely.

"You're all dirty," he noticed. "Come on, let me take you home."

Jade hesitated for a moment, but then noticed the friendly look the police officer was giving her, so she slowly walked into the passenger seat.

She sat uncomfortably as the officer walked over to the driver's seat. She expected him to start driving to bring her to her house-wherever that was- but instead he started a conversation with her.

"Jade, where the hell were you?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked the cop.

"You were missing," he told her. "For a week. Your sister and Stiles came into the police station eight days ago and reported you missing.

"My sister?" Jade asked hopefully. If she contacted her thirteen year old sister then maybe she could tell her what was going on.

"Do you know where you were?" he asked again.

"No," Jade answered. "I don't know. But it was obviously somewhere dirty, because I'm filthy," she continued, observing her arms, which were slightly bigger than she remembered them being.

"Jade-"

"Could you please take me home?" she asked, hoping her parents could explain what was going on.

"Of course," he replied, starting the car and driving. While he did, he notified the police station that he'd found Jade and that they didn't need to search anymore.

Jade sat in silence, staring out the window.

This looks nothing like Detroit, she thought. Detroit was essentially brighter, and had lots of tall buildings. It was until Jade saw the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign that she started to panic

She remembered that her parents had just told her and Mona that they were moving away from Detroit to Beacon Hills.

Had they already moved here? And why had they passed the welcome sign? If she lived here in Beacon Hills, then where were they going?

"Relax," the officer told her when he noticed the panicked look on her face.

"Why did we pass the welcome sign?" she asked.

"You don't exactly live in Beacon Hills. You live just outside of it, in a cute little cottage. Don't tell me you hit your head, too?" he joked. Jade laughed nervously.

_A cute little cottage?_

But she was only fourteen; she was too young to live by herself. But this man obviously thought she was older, so she played along.

When they pulled up into the driveway, Jade noticed a car already there, which she guessed might have been hers.

"Thank you for the ride," she said generously. She looked over to the police officer and noticed his name plate said 'Stilinski.' She didn't know any Stilinskis.

"You welcome," he replied happily.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jade asked him.

"I'm just so happy you're back. The way things have been, the way Stiles was acting whenever we talking about you…he was acting as if you'd died or something."

Jade's eyes widened. "_Died_?"

"Yeah, almost as if he knew that you were dead. For a moment, even _I _thought you could have been killed."

"Well, here I am…alive and well," Jade continued nervously.

"You should go inside and get a shower," he advised her, noticing she was completely filthy. She nodded and smiled as she got out of his car and watched as he drove away. She looked around, confused as to where she was. She then saw her cat Rose sitting on the porch, except she looked a bit older than the last time she'd seen her. Jade picked up Rose and held her up to her level.

"What's going on?" she asked her cat as if she could respond to her. She sighed hopelessly and put Rose down and stood on the porch for a moment, trying to think of where to find a key to this cottage.

She tried looking under the mat; luckily, she found the key to the cottage. She unlocked it and slowly walked in. "Wow," she murmured. "This is where I live?"

She closed the door shut behind her as she looked around her cottage. There was a comfortable couch, and arm chair and a few coffee tables in the living room, along with a flat screen TV. The floors all around were made of a glossy wood. The kitchen was small, but not too small; it was just right. The fridge and the pantries were all filled with food.

No, this couldn't be hers. Maybe she was dreaming about what her life would be like when she moved to Beacon Hills; yeah, that was it and that strange man who somehow knew her…

She had nothing.

Jade was completely confused and didn't have a clue what was going on. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the phone ring in the kitchen. She hesitantly walked over to it and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Jade?_"

"Mona? Mona, is that you?" Although her sister still sounded somewhat the same, her voice had definitely changed, but Jade could still tell that it was her sister.

"_Where've you been?_" she asked worriedly.

"Mona, you have to help me, I have no idea what's going on."

"_What are you talking about?_"

"Well, mom and dad told us we were moving to Beacon Hills and all of a sudden I'm here."

"_Jade, what are you talking about? That was a little over six years ago,_" her sister replied.

"No, it wasn't. Mom and dad literally just told us," the older witch argued.

Jade was really starting to scare Mona, but she'd had a feeling that something must have happened to her between the time they'd brought her back to their Grandmother's place and now. "Jade, how old are you?" her sister asked hesitantly.

"I'm fourteen," Jade answered. From the other ended, Mona stared dumbfounded.

"_Jade, stay where you are! Stay put in your cottage and I'm coming right over, okay._"

"And you'll tell me what's going on?"

"_I promise._"

xxx

Mona arrived at Jade's cottage within the next hour. "Jade, what happened? Why don't you remember anything," she asked, bursting through the door without knocking.

Jade took a step back, not recognizing her sister for a moment. "Mona? Is that you?"

The younger witch looked at her older sister in confusion until she realized that Jade didn't remember _this_ version of her; she remembered thirteen year old Mona. "Yeah, Jade. It's me."

"You look…older, like, not thirteen years old."

"Jade, I'm nineteen. Why don't you remember?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We moved here six years ago. You graduated when you were fifteen. You're twenty now."

"No, I'm not," Jade denied. At first, Mona thought that maybe it had been the spell they used to bring her back from the dead that had affected her, but she remembered that it didn't happen to Alec.

Mona watched as her sister paced and paced around the living room, taking out a hair tie to keep the hair out of her face. Then Mona saw what had caused this little mishap. There were claw marks on the back of Jade's neck.

"They must have done something wrong," Mona concluded.

"What?"

"That's not supposed to happen. You're not supposed to take away years of memories. Whoever did this didn't know what they were doing."

"Mona, you're scaring me. Who are you talking about?"

"The Alphas," she replied.

"_Alphas?"_

"Like werewolves, Jade," Mona elaborated. "Werewolves came after you and took your memories. Here, touch the back of your neck."

Jade moved to touch the back of her neck and winced as she felt the claws marks there. She loosened the hair tie and let her hair fall again so she wouldn't be tempted to touch the back of her neck. "But why?"

"Probably their sick, twisted way of a joke," Mona concluded. "What's the most recent memory that you have?"

"Mom and dad telling us we were moving to Beacon Hills," she concluded.

"It was after your last day of seventh grade for you when we found out. I know exactly when that was," she murmured.

'So what do we do?" Jade asked.

"Take a shower, first. You're filthy," Mona noticed.

"How did I get like this?" Jade asked her sister. "How did you get so dirty?"

"I was in the forest when I woke up. But the sheriff drove me here."

"Sheriff Stilinski?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Him and his son are…really distant family," Mona explained.

"But he's not a warlock," Jade told her.

"Yeah, like I said, they're really distant family. Now go on and take a shower." Jade stood there clueless. "Oh, yeah, you don't know where it is." Mona chuckled and pulled her sister upstairs to her room.

"This is my room?" Jade asked, liking what she was seeing.

"Yeah, all yours. Go take a shower and you can look around afterwards, okay?"

"Where will _you_ be?" Jade asked her sister.

"I'll be outside of your room waiting for you, okay. I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

Jade nodded shyly and then went into the bathroom. Jade turned on the shower, turning the knob to hot water and then eagerly jumped in.

She swore she was in there for an hour and probably used up all the hot water cleansing herself. But at least she smelled like lavender when she came out.

Jade found a comb, a brush and a hair dryer after she wrapped a towel around herself, fixing up her hair for about ten minutes before walking out into her room, seeing her sister waiting on her comfortable bed. "Hi, Mona," she greeted her.

"Hey. How do you feel?"

"Fresh," Jade answered honestly and her sister smiled at her. "Do you know where my closet is?"

"Beside you," her sister told her. Jade looked to her left to see a door, then turned to her left and opened to the door, walking inside to pick something to wear.

This is my closet? She thought, mesmerizing at the racks of clothing and shelves of shoes she had. As she went through the clothing, she was confused and startled when she came up articles of clothing that she'd never think to wear.

Her sister walked in behind her sister as Jade held up a bra top. "Mona…are you sure this is my closet?"

"Positive," the younger witch answered. Jade held the bra top in front of her sister.

"Am I…I am a _slut_?"

Mona let out laugh out how innocent Jade sounded when she questioned her. "No, Jade."

"I would never wear this," she argued.

"Actually, you would and you have. And you look great!"

"Really?" Jade asked hesitantly. "Hmm, I don't know."

"That's okay…how about this?" Mona picked out a light baby blue sundress.

"That's more like it," Jade agreed approvingly. She grabbed the dress, along with a pair of flats and changed in the bathroom.

When the fog on the mirror finally went away, Jade caught sight of her reflection in the mirror.

She definitely wasn't fourteen anymore. The witch took a deep breath as she looked at her features. She still had the same chocolate brown eyes. Her face was still oval shaped, although her black hair had grown out longer, down to her breasts; and speaking of breasts…man, had Jade filled out or what?

She smiled to herself as she noticed her new bust size. Slowly and hesitantly, she put both hands on either breast to feel them for just a moment and then pulled away, giggling at her reaction. Jade took in her reflection again.

She was beautiful.

"Jade, you okay in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jade answered. "I'm great, actually," she whispered to herself.

xxx

When the two sisters made it downstairs, there was a frantic knock at the door. "I'll grab it, you get something to eat," Mona said to Jade. She watched as her older sister walked into the kitchen, looking around for something to eat.

Mona opened the door to reveal Jade's red headed friend. "Is it true?" Lydia asked Mona.

"What?"

"Is she alive?" Mona looked at Lydia hesitantly. "Sarah told me she was alive again."

"Mona?" Jade called. Lydia's mouth dropped completely open when she heard her best friend's voice.

"Lydia, wait!" Mona called as the red head rushed in through the door.

"You're back!" Lydia cried to Jade. The witch looked at her clueless as Lydia pulled her into a hug. "I missed you so much," she continued, tears streaming down her face.

Jade looked at her sister from Lydia's shoulder, giving her a questioning look.

Hug her back, Mona mouthed and Jade did as her sister asked her to do. Lydia pulled back to look at her best friend. "Do you know where you were, your body?"

"What do you mean, my body?" Jade asked, turning to her sister. "Mona?"

"Um, Lydia," the nineteen year old witch began, pulling her away from Jade.

"What's going on?"

"It's Jade, she…she doesn't remember anything."

"Did something go wrong with the spell?"

"No, the spell went great. Most of us saw her last night. It's just that…here, let me show you."

Mona then pulled Jade forward and turned her around, pushing her sister's hair to the side to reveal the marks on her neck. Lydia looked at Mona dumfounded.

"How much as she forgotten?" Lydia asked hesitantly.

"The last thing she remembers is when our parents told us we were moving to Beacon Hills, and that was six years ago."

"Six years!"

"I know. But that's not supposed to happen. Wolves should only be able to take some memories away from each other, and whoever did it didn't know what they were doing."

"So she doesn't remember me?"

"No. I'm sorry. But I'm going to fix it, I promise."

"And then she'll remember again."

"Yeah, she'll remember."

"I'm sorry," Jade apologized. "I'm really sorry I don't remember you, but I'm trying. I really am."

"It's okay," Lydia told her best friend sympathetically. "Your sister's going to fix everything."

"Okay. So where are we going now?"

xxx

Mona and Lydia walked into Derek's loft with Jade in tow. "Cora?" Mona called.

"What's wrong?" she asked, coming down the steps.

"It's Jade."

"What happened to her?"

"Turn around," Mona told ordered her sister. She did as she was told and lifted up her hair to reveal the claw marks on the back of her neck.

"Who did it?" Cora demanded.

"Probably the Alphas," Mona said. "But I think they did something wrong."

"What makes you say that?"

"She doesn't remember anything beyond the day our parents told us we were moving to Beacon Hills."

"How long ago was that?" the wolf inquired.

"Six years," Mona replied. Cora looked at Jade, finally acknowledging her presence.

"So…she doesn't remember me?"

"She doesn't remember any of us," Lydia told her.

"So why did you bring her _here_?"

"I don't know…I wasn't thinking straight. I think there might be a spell to fix this, but could you watch her for a while? I'm going to get the rest of the coven together to help."

"Are they all coming here?"

"No, but-"

"You guys are talking as if I'm not here," Jade complained annoyingly.

"Sorry," Cora told Jade, looking at her sympathetically. "You can make yourself comfortable."

Jade nodded and then went over to the metal table where there were many books.

"Eli's coming here," Mona told her quietly. "And he said he's bringing Alec."

"Derek won't like Eli being here."

"Where _is_ Derek, anyways?"

"He went out. He seemed really upset about something." As they continued their conversation, Eli rushed into the loft with Alec right behind him.

"Where is she?" Eli asked frantically. Jade looked up from where she sat on the edge of the table to see a new…or maybe an old face. She squinted to get a better look.

"Eli?" she called. "Elijah, is that you?"

The warlock smiled at his best friend, walking over to where she'd sat on the table. "Hey Jade," he greeted her.

"Well at least I remember one of my best friends," she sighed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great! I looked in the mirror this morning, Eli, and I look so different. She then leaned in to whisper, "My boobs got bigger."

Eli pulled back and chuckled at his best friend. "And you've gotten bigger, too," she continued. "You got taller and you have stubble on your face…"

"Yeah, I know. Puberty does great things," he joked.

"So, how are you guys going to get me to remember again?" she asked.

"Mona said there might be a spell that we can use to change you back."

"I hope so. I really want to remember everything. I hate not remembering all of my other friends."

"You will, I promise. I'll do everything I can."

"You're the best friend I've ever had," she told him sincerely. "Speaking of which, what about the others?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nikki, Skylar? And Emmett and Chase and Nolan? Are they still in my life?"

"Not so much anymore. They're all still in Detroit, but…the last time you talked to them was your birthday."

"But we're all still friends, right?"

"Of course we are. We made a pact, remember? Signed a contract and everything."

"Yeah, I remember. I made it myself. I got one of the witch council members to help me make it look really good."

"Good times," he reminisced. He stopped when he noticed Jade's eyes had moved away from him to somewhere else. He turned around and he saw her staring at her brother.

Eli signaled Alec over. "Jade, this is Alec. He's your brother."

"I don't have a brother," she argued.

"Yeah, you do."

"It's a long story," Alec began. "But your-our dad, had me a few years before me met your mom."

"And he never told us?" she asked angrily.

Meanwhile, Cora's ears perked up when she heard someone outside of the sliding door and caught her brother's scent. Before he could walk in, she met him at the door, keeping it slightly open so she wouldn't reveal Jade.

"Cora, what the hell?" he said, trying to dodge her as he tried to get into his place.

"Before you go in there, you need to know something."

"What?"

"The Alphas…they attacked Jade again."

"I'll kill them," Derek snarled, retreating, but Cora caught him before he could leave again.

"Derek, wait. There's more…she's lost some of her memories. There's a whole lot she doesn't remember."

"How much did she forget?"

Cora stood there hesitantly, taking a deep breath before answering her brother. "The last thing she remembers was her parents tell her and Mona that they were moving to Beacon Hills."

Derek stared back at his sister in utter disbelief. "But that was over six years ago."

"So I've heard."

"She doesn't remember me," he realized.

"She doesn't remember any of us. She only remembers Eli and Mona."

"I have to make her remember me," Derek stated desperately. It was bad enough that Jade had told Derek to just forget about her a couple of hours ago, but now she didn't remember him at all.

Jade looked to the door to see Cora talking to someone and watched as the seventeen year old wolf moved aside to let him in. When Jade saw who Cora had been talking to, her heart rate sped up immediately when their eyes met.

Butterflies irrupted in stomach and she blushed like a little school girl. For a moment, she felt like it was just the two of them in the room together. Jade observed his features; he had short, black hair and stubble like Eli did. He was wearing a white wife beater tank that showed of his arms muscles, along with a pair of jeans and boots.

And going back to his muscles…before Jade could go back to admiring them, she heard someone calling her name, snapping back into reality when she realized it was Alec. Jade looked away from the good looking man, completely embarrassed that she'd been gawking at a guy she didn't know. Derek smiled at her reaction.

At least she still felt something for him.

Eli and Alec looked from Jade to Derek concern. Something told the two warlocks that Jade forgetting six years of her past would somehow benefit Derek.

"What are you doing here?" Mona asked Derek defensively.

"I think the better question is 'what are _you_ doing _here_?' I live here, Mona. Remember?"

The nineteen year old witch rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come on, Eli. We have to go round up the rest of the coven."

"Are you sure you should leave her alone with him?" Eli asked, reminding Mona about Jade.

"Alec will be with her."

"No, I won't," he told Mona. "You're going to need as much help to find that spell as you can. I think I should help you. And besides, I'm part of the coven, whether you like it or not."

Mona knew that arguing with Alec wouldn't make things any better, so she gave in. She turned to look at her sister from across the room and then glared at Derek. "I'll take care of her," Derek promised Mona.

"That's what I'm afraid of," she shot back.

"Don't you have a spell to do or something?"

Mona rolled her eyes, then decided that she could leave her sister here; if Cora was here with her then she'd make Derek think twice about making a move on Jade.

"Fine," she decided, pulling Eli out the door with her.

"We're going to get you to remember again," Alec promised his younger half-sister.

"Wait, don't go," she pleaded; reminding Alec of the day she'd told him not to leave Beacon Hills when he'd found her. "I want to know more about you."

"You already do. You just don't remember." He then moved to give his sister a delicate kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

Jade watched as the brother she didn't remember exited the loft, glaring at the mysterious, handsome man before disappearing out the door.

"Could you give us some alone time?" Derek asked his sister. Cora gave him an annoyed expression. "I'm not going to do anything to her."

"You'd better not," Cora said, leaving the loft, leaving Derek and Jade alone together. Jade slowly peaked up and noticed Derek walking towards her. She put her head down again, pretending to be interested in the floor so that her heart wouldn't jump out of her chest.

"Jade?" he whispered when he got close to her. She looked up at him shyly.

_Whoa,_ she thought. _His eyes…_

"Hi," she greeted him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Derek," he answered, smiling as he listen to Jade's heart fluttering for him.

"Is this your place?" she asked. "It's really nice."

"Yeah, it's mine," he told her. She looked away from him shyly, failing at making small talk. Out of habit, Derek reached out to caress her face. He listened as her heartbeat soared and her cheeks turned pink once again. Realizing that Jade didn't remember that this was normal for him to do, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"No, it's okay. It felt…right," she told him.

He smiled at her and then slowly reached for her hand, and she laced her fingers in his. "What about that?" he asked. Jade smiled and nodded, liking the feeling of his hand embracing hers.

"Let me guess…you're supposed to be my boyfriend," she tried. Derek opened his mouth for yes, but then remembered what had happened between the two of them before her death.

He looked at her innocent brown eyes, hating to see what would happen if her hopeful expression would change when he told her no, so he decided to lie.

"Yeah," he answered and she smiled.

"So…does that mean I'm your girlfriend?" He smiled and nodded and her smile grew. "Well that explains things, then."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it's…" she trailed off, not wanting to tell him that she was observing him closely when he walked through the door.

"You mean the way heart raced when you saw me walk through the door?"

Jade looked at him startlingly. "How did you know that?"

"I heard it from across the room."

"Are you…a werewolf, like Cora?" she inquired nervously. He nodded his head for yes. "Are you an Alpha?"

"How did you know?"

"I guessed," she replied. "Are you the same one who took my memories away? Mona said that Alphas did it."

"Of course not. I could never do that to you," he reassured her.

"I'm sorry I thought that, I was just…I didn't think…I should have known…"

"Shh," Derek said, resting his finger on her lips before slowly trailing the lone digit down her soft lips. Jade looked away for a moment, her cheeks heating up.

"I think we should spend some time together," she decided, thinking that maybe spending some time with her boyfriend might make up for her thinking that he took away her memories.

Derek smiled at her. "Sure," he said, helping her down from her spot. As he helped her down, she tripped over feet when he set her down as she looked into his green eyes, accidently touching his chest.

She murmured an apology as she blushed for the millionth time that day.

"Jade, it's okay. You're allowed to touch me," he told her, chuckling at her reaction. She looked at him again hesitantly for a moment, then at his chest. Her fingers slowly trailed up his hand and then her right hand found its way to his arm.

Jade couldn't help the pink flushed that flooded to her face as she slowly trailed her hand up Derek's arm, feeling the texture of his bare, toned arm muscles. With his other arm, he pulled her closer to him as her hand made it to his shoulder.

She looked up at him into his green eyes. Without thinking, Derek leaned down and pressed his lips to Jade's.

At first she was a bit startled, but she returned the kiss eagerly, liking the way she felt with him at the moment.

Without thinking, her fingers laced themselves into his hair and Derek's grip on her waist tightened. For a moment, Jade's butterflies returned and a warm feeling surfaced in her heart. Too soon for both of their likings, Jade pulled away quickly, gasping for air.

"Is that what all over our kisses are like?" she asked him breathlessly.

He chuckled as he pulled back to look at her beautiful face. "Better than that," he responded, pushing some hair behind her ear. She blushed as she thought about how better kissing Derek could get.

After looking at him for a moment, she pulled him into a loving embrace. As he held Jade in his arms, he realized at that moment how much he'd really missed this Jade; the sweet, selfless girl he'd fallen in love with years ago.

She pulled back and smiled at him and she took his hand, and they began to make their way out of the loft. The sliding door opened again and Peter Hale walked in.

"So is it true?" he asked Derek, looking at Jade. "Did she really lose six years of her memories?"

Derek glared at Peter and held Jade close to him. The witch looked up at him reassuringly as she removed Derek's arm away from her waist, walking right up to the older beta.

"Are you Peter Hale?" she asked fearlessly.

"The one and only," he responded.

"My sister told me you killed one of my best friends. Is that true?"

Peter glanced at Derek before looking back at Jade. "That wasn't one of my finest moments."

"If you killed her how do I know you won't kill me?" she inquired curiously.

"Because Derek is standing right there…that and he would rip me to shreds wherever I stood," he answered.

"And if he wasn't here?"

"He'd still hunt me down and rip me to pieces."

Jade sighed, looking up and down at Peter before signalling to Derek that she wanted to leave. He followed her, but Peter pulled back his nephew.

"I see what you're doing," he said with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't worry, Derek. I understand. You've got to take advantage of what you have before your window opportunity disappears. Oh, and by the way."

Peter slipped something into Derek's hand. He looked down and saw it was a condom. He looked at his uncle annoyingly.

"What!? She only _thinks_ she's fourteen! And something tells me that you'll want to take advantage of that opportunity while you can."

Derek threw the condom back at his uncle and grabbed Jade's hand, leading her out the door. "This is the thanks I get for trying to be a good uncle," the older wolf murmured.

xxx

"So when did we meet?" Jade asked Derek as they strolled through the forest.

"A little over six years ago. After you moved here, you decided to skip a few grades and started in eleventh grade with me. You sat beside me on your first day in homeroom, and that was when we realized that we both weren't human."

"What happened after that?"

"Well, after a few months of knowing each other, we started dating."

"So we've been together for six years," Jade began, thinking of a question she'd been afraid to ask Derek.

"Yeah…"

"Are we in love?" she asked hesitantly, stopping in her place, turning to face Derek. The Alpha looked into his Mate's eyes caressing her face.

"Very," he answered. Jade smiled.

"Would you say it? Tell me you love me," she asked him. Derek put his rested his other hand on Jade's cheek, cradling her face, looking into her eyes.

"Jade, I love you," he told her sincerely. She pulled him down for another kiss.

xxx

Meanwhile, the rest of Jade's coven, along with Cora all sat in the Mona's witch lair going through spell books. "None of this is in a language I can understand," Cora complained.

"Here, try this one," Bennett said, giving her a small spell book that was translated into English.

"Sid you find the spell yet?" Mona asked Bennett.

"No, not yet. And by the way, I hear the spell's like really ancient of something, so I don't what our chances are of finding it."

"And then what? She just forgets everything that ever happened to her before she moved here?" Eli asked irritatingly.

"Unless we can somehow reverse it without magic, then yeah," Mona responded.

Eli got up from his place and grumbled angrily. If Jade forgot everything that happened up until she was fourteen, that would mean she'd forget about everything that had happened between them; every kiss, every touch, she'd forget it all for good.

For all he knew right now, Derek was filling her head with false information.

He had to go back and get her.

"Eli, wait, I need you," Mona protested when she noticed him leaving. Mona and Cora followed behind him as he stormed out the front door, running into Tabitha.

"Eli-"

"Not now, Tab, I don't have time for this," he tried to excuse himself rudely.

"Is she okay?" she asked the three of them

"What are you talking about?" Eli asked.

"Jade? Is she okay?"

The three supernaturals didn't say anything. Eli hadn't told them, but Tabitha had found out Jade had died. "I haven't seen her since last night."

"What do you mean?" Mona asked.

"I pulled her out of the ground when she came back," Tabitha explained.

"But how did you…"

"Jade didn't get around to telling you, did she?"

"Telling us what?" Eli asked angrily. He knew this wasn't the time for anger, but he was pissed off that there was a small chance his best friend would remember the past the six years again.

"That I'm an emissary," she finished.

"You're a _what?_"

Tabitha turned to her male friend. "I'm an emissary, Eli. I knew a whole lot that you guys thought I didn't."

"Hold the phone. You're an emissary, to what pack?" Mona asked.

"No pack, at least, not yet."

"So you've known about us the entire time?" Cora asked.

"Yeah."

"So this whole time, you knew? Whenever Jade had to lie about where she was going or when we were having private discussion, you knew what we were talking about?"

"I kind of had an idea," Tabitha confessed. "Let's just say I wasn't so upset whenever the two of you would have to leave in a hurry."

"So where was my sister?" Mona asked.

"Buried in the ground somewhere in the forest."

"And just when they hell were you going to tell me you were an emissary?"

"I couldn't find the right time to tell you, Eli," the emissary defended.

"Tabitha, how did you Jade was in the ground?" Cora asked.

"A few days ago, I saw the Alpha pack with Jade's body and they put it underground in a crate. When I heard she was coming back from the dead, I searched the entire forest until I found that spot."

"I don't wanna here this," the warlock decided.

"Eli, wait. You should have seen her; the way her hand shot up from the ground, bloody and dirty…how she was desperately holding onto her life…I had to save her," she cried.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't have…I'm saying you kept a huge secret from Jade and me."

"Where is she right now?"

"We left her with Derek," Eli answered angrily.

"Why?"

"I didn't know where else to take her," Jade's sister explained.

"What do you mean? Did something else happen?"

"She lost six years of her memories. She doesn't remember any of us."

"Not even Derek."

"Not even him."

"So why did you leave her with him?"

"Because I needed the rest of the coven to help me look for the spell to change her back. Besides, my grandparents have enough to worry about and Scott and Stiles and Lydia and Isaac are at school and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Tabitha interrupted Mona's rant. "Now that I'm here I might as well help you."

xxx

"_Derek," Jade moaned as his lips trailed lightly down her neck. "Quit teasing, I need you."_

_Derek grew out his claws, shredding her clothes against her skin, remembering it was something that turned Jade on. _

_He sheathed himself inside of her and she moaned loudly as he moved slowly inside of her. Her nails raked down his back, so rough she almost drew blood. _

_She looked up at Derek and noticed his eyes turned red. She pulled him back down and met him in a kiss as she matched his steady rhythm, the two moving their bodies in sync together. _

_Jade closed her eyes, throwing her head pack in pleasure as she came closer to her peak. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Derek in his shifted form. _

_Wanting to be rough with him, she pulled him down by his hair. "Make me scream, Derek," she whispered. "Make me come hard."_

_Derek granted her request, because who was he to deny his Mate? Derek sped up the pace and he growled in pleasure as his heard his Mate's creams of pleasure. _

"_Derek…"_

Jade's eyes shot open. She looked at her clock and saw it was seven AM the next morning. She hadn't heard from Mona or Eli in the last twenty four hours, so she assumed they were still looking for the spell.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked her, noticing her heart beat rising. She turned over to the side of her bed to see her lying there with her.

"Nothing…just…I had a dream," she told him.

"About what?"

"About you," she confessed, her cheeks blazing.

"Tell me what happened," he commanded. Jade hesitated, but then brought Derek's head down for their lips to meet.

Jade pulled his face closer to hers, unintentionally deepening the kiss, but liked how she felt when the kiss became more lustful and passionate. She giggled as his lips moved from her mouth to her neck, but then he stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Sorry, force of habit," he apologized, referring to when he kissed her where he'd usually do so.

"It's okay," she told him, pulling his head back to where her neck was. Derek smiled as he continued to nip spot on her neck, leaving marks. Jade could feel herself getting aroused and she wanted so much for the dream she'd had to be real.

"Derek?"

"What is it?"

She pulled his head back up to her lips and kissed him roughly. "I want you," she whispered.

"What?"

"I want to have sex with you," she clarified, not caring that her face was completely red. "I want to have sex with you right now."

She pulled him back down and their lips met for a moment, but Derek pulled back.

"Jade, I can't," he said, struggling to control the wolf in him. He desperately wanted nothing more than to Mate with her, to feel what he'd felt last night when she'd saved him, but he knew he could.

"Why?"

"It's not right."

"Because I think I'm fourteen, is that it? Derek, I know that I'm not fourteen anymore. Just because I don't remember doesn't make me want you any less."

"Jade-"

"Derek, I love you," she told him. "I mean…I know I don't remember, but I can feel it. Let's make love together."

Derek closed his eyes, inhaling his Mate's scent deeply, fighting against his wolf to say no, and it wasn't helping that he could smell her fresh arousal mixed in with her beautiful scent.

He tried to pull away, but he just couldn't; her scent and arousal was drawing him in.

"Please, Derek," she begged. "Please."

He pressed his lips to hers roughly and slipped his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. As they kissed, Derek couldn't help but feel guilt arousing inside of him. He remembered every time he'd hurt Jade and how she'd forgive him for his faults so easily because she was in love with him. She'd done so much for Derek just by loving him, and this is how he'd repaid her? By cheating on her and talking advantage of her?

No. This wasn't fair to Jade. If he truly loved her, he had to stop right now; he had to do the right thing by her. As Derek felt his Mate hands tug as his shirt, and he pulled away.

"I'm sorry…I can't." Jade looked up at him sadly. "It's not you, I promise."

"But it is me," she reminded him. "It's because I don't remember anything."

She sat up and leaned against the bed board. "If I didn't feel guilty about doing this with you, we'd be naked by now."

Jade blushed and smiled at the same time. "Have we…have we had sex before?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Was I…was I good?" she asked hesitantly.

Derek smirked. "You were perfect," he answered and Jade's smile grew. Derek's phone went off with a message from jade's sister.

_Found a spell. Bring her to your loft._

Derek's smile fell. Jade would get her memory back, meaning she wouldn't want anything to do with him again. Would she remember the last twenty four hours that they spend together?

"What's wrong?" she asked him, noticing his mood changing.

"Nothing," he lied. "Let's go see your friends."

"Which ones?"

"Scott and Stiles," he answered.

"I don't remember them," she said, grabbing a sweater to put over her tank top and shorts. "Are they my age?"

"No, they're in high school."

"So we won't bother them if we go over there?"

"No…they're used to me stopping by."

xxx

"What is she doing here?" Scott asked as him and Stiles sat in an empty classroom with Derek and Jade. In truth, Derek was stalling so that he could spend more time with his Mate.

"She wanted to meet you," Derek lied.

"Hi. You're Scott, right? I'm…well you already know who I am, right?"

Scott smiled. "Yeah. I really missed you," he told her.

"Everyone keeps telling me that. Why?"

"You were dead," Stiles confessed. Scott hit him. "Ow! What, she deserves to know."

"When did I die?" she inquired nervously.

"A little over a week ago," Scott told her.

"How did I die?"

"You don't need to know that."

"Why not?"

"You really don't want to know," Stiles informed her. "It was pretty bad."

"Did it hurt?"

Stiles glanced at his best friend, then back to his distant cousin. "Yeah."

"But I came back to life, right? And I'm okay now."

Yet Stiles and Scott were curious as to where her body had been when Rowan brought her back from the dead. But they knew asking her right now wouldn't give them any answers.

Derek's phone rang again and a message from Mona appeared on his phone.

_Where are you?_ it read.

"Derek, are you sure everything's okay?" she asked him.

He knew he couldn't stall any longer. Eventually, Mona would find her sister and put everything back to normal, so they might as well get it over with now.

"We have to go back to the loft," he told her. She looked at him confused but agreed, saying goodbye to Scott and Stiles.

xxx

"Jade?" Derek began when they reached the loft.

"What is it?"

"Whatever happens…I love you."

They looked into each other's eyes, and all Derek could see in Jade's was love, adoration and care, which only made him feel worse about what he did. "I love you," she told him, pulling him down into a kiss.

When Eli, Mona and Cora finally reached Derek's floor, the door had been left cracked open to his loft. Eli peaked in and spotted Derek and Jade making out. Out of anger, Eli grabbed the spell book from Mona.

"Eli, wait!" she protested, but didn't listen; all he saw was red. He opened the door loudly as he whispered the spell in Latin. Jade pulled away from Derek when she heard the door open.

"Eli?"

He finished the spell and Jade fell to her knees, holding her head in pain. Derek went to comfort her, but Eli held him in his place with a spell, not wanting Derek anywhere near Jade.

She continued to cry out in anguish, writhing on the floor and the four of them were all forced to watch her endure the pain, but they knew what the outcome would be. After a few minutes, Jade stopped moving; she looked up at Eli, then Derek.

Everything that happened in the last six years came back to her instantly, including the last twenty four hours.

She looked up at Derek in disbelief.

_How could he do this? _Was all that ran through her mind.

Derek looked at Jade sadly and sympathetically. His Mate was finally back, and by the look Jade was giving him, he knew that they were back right where they'd started after she broke up with him.

xxx

_**AN: Damn, I hate getting writer's block!**_

_**On another note, Jade's officially back! But I loved writing those Jade/Derek scenes, I missed writing those so much! But now Jade's furious with him, but can you blame her? After all, how would you feel if someone took advantage of you like that?**_

_**Teaser for the next chapter: one of Jade and Eli's old friends from the flashback chapter will become a permanent resident in Beacon Hills, and it won't be because he/she wanted to be closer to their best friends…**_

_**PS, thank you guys so much for the reviews! You have no idea how much that means to me. Keep them coming!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	25. A New Wolf

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

_**AN/Response to Reviews-Pretty girl: Not exactly; the title of this chapter gives it away…**_

_**Charmed: This chapter will definitely have some Derek/Jade sexy time ;) and I how could I end this story when it's just getting even better? :)**_

_**Teen wolf girl: Not sure when they'll be together again (don't kill me!) but they will be, I promise. After this chapter I'm going by the episodes again; I just like to put my own chapters in between because there's so much going on; I don't think I could fit everything in just twelve chapters :)**_

xxx

Chapter 25: A New Wolf

_Flashback…_

_**Jade**_

_I woke up around three am in the hospital, holding my head with my hand; it hurt from crying about Alec's death. I slowly got up out of bed and walked towards the door. I opened it quietly and peered out. The hallway was empty. _

_There was no one in sight, not even a nurse going to check on everyone in their rooms. I thought for sure there would be a least some noise. _

_Since there was no one seemingly around, I decided to venture out in the hospital. I slowly crept out of the room, closing the door shut behind me. _

_I quietly walked through the hospital barefoot, not a patient, nurse or orderly in sight. As I continued to walk down the long, cold hallways, I came across one of the elevators. Deciding to take my adventure to a different floor of the hospital, I pressed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive. _

_After a minute, the door opened with a 'ding' and I walked inside. I decided to head to the first floor instead to see if there was any commotion down there, but I accidently pressed the button to go down to the basement instead._

Oh, well,_ I thought. Besides, going into a creepy hospital basement would be more of an adventure than going to the first floor. _

_When the elevator opened to the basement, I stepped out slowly. It looked more like an abandoned part of the hospital to me. There were broken gurneys, wheelchairs, loose papers, everything you could think of that would be in an abandoned hospital. _

_When I reached the end of the hallway, I took a right turn, seeing even more creepy stuff cluttering the floors. I spotted broken wooden cradles and headless dolls. My ears perked up when I heard music in the distance. _

_At first, I thought I was just hearing things, but then the sound of the music became more prominent. Being the curious twenty year old that I was, I followed the sound of the music. As I continued to turn down the hallways, my heart rate increased in fear of who might have been playing the music. _

_Was it the ghost of a little girl, or maybe some creep living in the basement?_

_I then reached end of one of the hallways to a closed door where the music had been coming from. Taking a deep breath, I slowly opened the door. _

_When I walked in, I saw the source of the music; it was one of those old record players that played those huge vinyl discs the size of a pizza. _

_I was startled to see who'd been the one to put on the record player, but somehow not surprised. After all, the doctor who'd issued me a psych evaluation for the next day before I was scheduled to leave had put me on medication; although he didn't tell me about the possible side effects._

_Other Jade turned around when she noticed that she wasn't alone in the room. I looked at what she was wearing; she wore a short, black Victorian styled dress with high, but elegant black heels. Her black hair flowed down past her breasts in curls, but not identical to the way I style my hair. _

_Her make-up was worn the exact same way as when I'd seen her the last time: lots of black eye shadow had been applied, plus dark red lipstick. I felt so plain in only a hospital gown and messy hair._

"_Hi," she greeted me in a calm voice, which made me feel unsettled. Her voice was calm and comforting…a little _too_ comforting. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked my 'hallucination'._

"_I had to see if you were okay," she answered simply, turning her back to me to look at the collection of old vinyl records. _

"_Well I'm obviously not," I replied. _

"_I know," she continued, pulling out a record. "I heard about Alec. Those damned Alphas have no idea where to draw the line, do they?"_

"_They think I'm crazy…the doctors, the cops…"_

"_I believe you. I just can't believe those idiots who call themselves doctors want to give you a psych evaluation," she scoffed. "You're obviously not crazy. Now maybe if someone tipped the cops off about where you're brother's body might be…"_

"_You mean _our_ brother," I corrected her; after all, I _was _talking to a hallucination of myself. She smirked at me. Other Jade took out a record from the folder and put it on the record player. A slow, calm piano composition began to play. She stood up and held out her hand for me to take. _

"_Come on, dance with me," she propositioned in a soothing voice. I slowly reached my hand out and took hers. When I did, I flinched; her hand was cold. "Sorry about that," other Jade apologized, pulling me closer as we danced in a circle together, kind of like dates at a high school dance. _

"_Why are you so cold?" I asked her. _

"_I'm not cold all the time," she explained. "It's just something that happens to me, you know."_

_Other Jade's hand left mine for a moment, guiding my head to lean on her shoulder, stroking my hair. Although I was hallucinating, other Jade's shoulder felt so real, as if she was really here, but that how hallucinations were supposed to be, right?_

"_I don't know why they had to kill Alec, he was innocent," other Jade continued. _

"_I don't want to talk about him right now," I told her. "Just thinking about him is making me depressed."_

"_I know. But you shouldn't cut yourself, sweetie. I hear that leaves horrible scars."_

"_But I can heal myself," I defended. _

"_I've noticed. But you haven't been doing so entirely, only half way. Cutting isn't going to make things better."_

"_It's the only way I can escape!" I exclaimed to my 'hallucination'. _

"_But there are other ways," she continued. "And besides, you don't need to cut, I'll always be here to comfort you."_

"_Yeah, I'm always looking out for myself." Other Jade let out another chuckle. "Why do you keep laughing whenever I say something like that?"_

"_You know why," she replied to me. I removed my head from her shoulder and stopped dancing for a moment. _

"_You said you came to check on me, right? Is _she _here? Is _she_ watching me right now?" I asked her. _

_Other Jade smirked. "Of course _she's_ here, and believe me, _she's_ keeping a close eye on you as we speak."_

"_So you know who _she _is then?" I asked as other Jade took my hand again and we continued to dance in a circle._

"_I know a lot of things."_

"_Then tell me," I requested, pausing the dance again but still holding her seemingly real hand. _

"_You know _her _identity, Jade."_

"_No…no I don't," I denied. _

_Other Jade smiled calmly, making that unsettling feeling arise in the pit of my stomach again. She pulled me back to dance again for the third time. "I'm going to help you realize who it is."_

"_How do I know you're not lying to me, that you won't steer me in the wrong direction?" _

"_Why would I lie to you, Jade?"_

"_Because you're only a hallucination," I replied. _

_Other Jade chuckled. "Is that what the doctors told you, that you'd hallucinate from the medication they gave you?"_

"_No, I…I just assumed…tell me how I can find out who _she_ is."_

"_All you have to do is look in a mirror," she whispered in my ear. _

"_How will that help with anything?" I inquired._

"_You'll see."_

Present day…

Things went back to normal…or at least the way things were before Jade died. Tabitha hadn't been kidding when she'd said that all the university professors had missed Jade. In fact, they'd given her an extension on all of her assignments, consider the fact that she'd been 'missing' for a week.

And speaking of Tabitha, Jade was happy that she and Eli didn't have to keep any secrets from her anymore. Tabitha turning out to be an emissary in training made things so much easier for their friendship.

Currently, Tabitha walked out into the parking lot after her classes to see Deaton for her training. When she finally found her car, she saw Derek leaning against it.

"Oh, no," she said, turning around.

"Tabitha, wait," he called.

"If you think that trying to get to me to help Jade forgive you will help your case, it won't," she informed the Alpha, walking away from him as he followed closely behind her. "Besides, you only made it worse by taking advantage of her when the Alpha's took her memories."

Derek stopped in his tracks, processing what the human had just said. "How did you know about that?"

Tabitha sighed, turning around and walking up to Derek. "Cora didn't tell you, did she?"

"Tell me what?"

"That I'm an emissary in training," she answered. Derek stood there, looking at Tabitha dumbfounded. "Yeah, that's right. I've known about you longer than you think I have."

"Well, that doesn't matter," he decided. "I still need you to help me."

"I'm not helping you, Derek. Jade deserves so much better than you."

And with that, she walked away from him, not looking back.

xxx

_Jade walked into her room after what seemed like a long day at the University. She knew it hadn't been long, but it only felt that way because she had so much to catch up. _

_Note to self, never supposedly go missing ever again. All of a sudden, the door to her room shut. She went towards it and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She then noticed that a storm was brewing outside of her window. She looked out to get a better look at the storm, but a strong force pulled her back, knocking her down on the ground. _

_She watched as her window snapped shut. Jade got up to try to open it, but like the door, it wouldn't move. _

_All of a sudden, a black, cloudy mist began to fill Jade's room. Where it was coming from, she had no idea, but it definitely wasn't smoke. _

"_Jade," a voice whispered. The witch turned around to see who was there, but saw no one. "Jade," the voice said again, only this time a bit louder. _

_The voice kind of sounded like her own. The black, cloudy smoke filled up the room and now Jade was completely blinded from the mist. _

"_Jade," the voice whispered again. That was her voice that she was hearing, but Jade wasn't talking. She then felt something brush across her back, and she involuntarily let out a shriek. _

"_Leave me alone," she ordered the voice. Something brushed against her again and someone grabbed her from behind, putting their hand on her mouth. Jade shrieked, but her cries of terror weren't heard. _

"_All you have to do is look in a mirror," the voice whispered. _

Jade shot up from her bed, panting and sweating. She was so distracted, that she barely noticed that Derek had been lying on her bed with her, watching her the entire time.

Without thinking, Jade got up from her bed and looked out the window, not being able to shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

One thing that she noticed was that it was storming just like it had been in her dream. As she looked out the window, a flash of lighting lit up sky; from the light it gave off, Jade saw herself standing outside, looking straight at her.

She screamed in terror, backing away from the window. When the lighting flashed again she hesitantly looked out, but her 'hallucination' was gone.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked her. She jumped again, then turned around, finally acknowledging his presence.

"What's going on?"

"You were having a bad dream."

"No, I mean you!" she snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," she answered coldly, her 'seductive bitch' personality returning for a moment out of anger. Now get out."

"Jade-"

"Get out!"

He looked at her apologetically and sympathetically before getting off of her bed, and exiting her house. As he went outside into the cold rain, he caught that sickening, sweet scent from the night Jade had come back from the dead.

He decided to try to ignore it, as the scent was _actually_ starting to make him feel nauseated. He got in his car and drove back into town, thinking of how he could possibly make everything up to Jade and if he even still had a chance.

xxx

The next morning, Jade woke up and saw a white envelope on the table. She shakily grabbed it and opened the envelope. Written in black ink like all the others, was one short statement written in Latin: 'vultus in speculo, quod te ad omnia.'

Translation: All you have to do is look in the mirror.

Jade slowly walked into her bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror. All she saw was herself, but deep down she knew what it really meant.

She went back to her bedroom and looked at the note again. When she looked at the envelope, she noticed a little insignia on the back of it. The design was of the letter D.

Jade hid the note under her bed and took slow, deep breaths. She just couldn't do this; she couldn't admit to herself what she was. The reality of it was just too scary for her.

If she finally admitted what she didn't want to be real, then she'd also be admitting that everyone around her would have a whole other problem to worry about than the Alpha pack and the Darach.

She jumped when someone knocked on her door downstairs. Jade quickly ran to get it as she was desperate for company. She opened the door to see her best friend.

"Hey," Eli greeted her. Without a word, she lunged for him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Hey, I missed you, too," he joked, interpreting her comforting embrace as a sign that she'd missed him.

"Eli, I was so scared," she admitted, hugging him tighter.

"I'm here, now," he reassured her. "I'm here."

Jade sighed and pulled back, leading him into her cottage. "So are you going to tell me what you were so afraid of?"

"I'd rather not," Jade told her best friend. "It really scared the shit out of me and I don't want to resurface those feelings right now."

"Alright. So what do you want to do today? We don't have school until tomorrow."

"Maybe we can hang out with Tabitha today. Do something as normal as possible," Jade suggested.

"That might be impossible, considering the fact that Tabitha isn't normal."

"Well neither are we. Eli, why are you so upset that she's becoming an emissary?"

"I'm not upset," he defended. "I'm just kind of ticked off that she didn't bother to say anything to us. On the first day after our classes, she could have said, 'Hey guys, just to let you know I'm an emissary in training and I know all about your little supernatural world'. Could've gotten us out of a lot lies that we had to tell her even though she was fooling us the entire time."

"She told me why when she found me," Jade explained. "She said she didn't want to crush my hopes of having one, normal human friend in my life."

"What about Stiles and Lydia?"

"Stiles is family, and he's not normal, but not in a bad way, and Lydia…well, you know, she's not normal either," she continued, at a loss of words to describe her not so normal human friends.

"Boy, do you know how to pick 'em or what?"

Jade smiled and giggled, completely forgetting all about that note under her bed. Suddenly, her doorbell rang again and she went to get it. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see who was standing in her doorway.

"Emmett?"

Emmett Hawthorne had been one of Jade and Eli's old friends from back in Detroit. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked happily. She called Eli do the door to see their old friend.

It wasn't until she saw the worried expression on Emmett's face that she realized that something was wrong.

"Emmie?" Jade called.

"Em, what's wrong?" Eli asked when he finally saw him.

"I think…something bit me last night in the forest," he began. Their friend lifted up his shirt to reveal a bite mark on his side. Jade and Eli looked at the bite mark wide eyed, then to Emmett and then to each other.

_He's turning,_ Jade said through the link. _The bite either turns you or kills you, and he would have been dying by now._

_I know_, Eli told her. _But how are we going to tell him?_

_I don't know, but we're going to have to tell him everything._

"Guys," Emmett called. "You there?"

"Yeah, sorry," Jade apologized. "Did you see what it was?"

"No, it was too dark to see anything. But I remember what happened. It was raining and my car ran out of gas, so I pulled over on the road. I took a short cut through the forest to find a gas station and then a few minutes later, I'm an animal's chow."

"Emmie, you should come in," Jade told him. "There's something that you need to know."

"Alright, but can you help me clean this up first? This thing's still bleeding."

"You won't need anything. It'll heal by itself," Eli informed him. Emmett gave his friend a confused look.

"What do you mean it'll heal by itself?"

xxx

"Wait. I'm turning into a…_werewolf_?" Emmett asked for clarification.

"Yeah," Jade confirmed.

"And the two of you are from a supernatural race of _witches_ and _warlocks_?"

"Yeah," Eli answered him this time.

"And Jade is from one of the most powerful witch bloodlines and on top of that, both sides of her family is two of the most important in the supernatural world?"

"By golly, I think he's got it," Eli joked, trying to lighten the mood. After all, one of his childhood friends was turning into a werewolf.

"That's enough!" Emmett exclaimed. "I got bit by some type of animal last night and you guys think it's a joke."

"We can prove it to you, Em," Jade told him.

"Fine," he decided. "Prove to me that you're a wizard."

"_Witch_," Jade corrected him. "I'm a witch."

The new werewolf rolled his eyes. Jade spotted a candle across the room and began to levitate it with just a lift of her finger. Emmett turned around to see what Jade was staring at and he looked at the floating candle dumbfounded, looking back at Jade with the same look.

She glanced at her best friend before lighting the candle with her mind, then set it down on the coffee table in front of Emmett.

Jade and Eli watched as their long-time friend realized that his friends were telling the truth about what they were. "You're…you're a witch," he stated.

"I'm a witch, Emmie," Jade confirmed.

"So you're a …a _warlock_?" he asked Eli.

"Yup, I'm a warlock."

"Two of my best friends are supernatural creatures," Emmett continued. He then realized that everything they'd said was true, including the part about him turning into a werewolf.

"I'm turning into a werewolf," he realized, reality finally setting in. His' pants and sighs became more prominent and panicked.

"Em, it's okay," Jade began.

"How?! I'm turning into some type of animal. I don't even know anything about it."

"Lucky for you Jade knows a few werewolves," Eli mentioned. "She can get them to help you."

"You think so?" Emmett asked, turning to his female friend.

"Yeah. Em, I won't let you turn into a killer," she promised.

"Is that what they do?" he asked worriedly, finding a whole other reason to be afraid of what he was becoming.

"Wolves are predators," Jade explained. "But usually new wolves can't control themselves. They have to learn to keep control of their human side."

"Well hopefully Emmett can learn to control himself before the full moon," Eli continued, remembering that the full moon wasn't that far away.

"What'll happen on the full moon?"

"You shift," Jade informed him. "Unless you can control it, you won't shift at all. or if you do shift, you have to keep your human side in control."

"Oh man," Emmett began to stress. "Am I going to turn into an actual wolf?"

"No…well, not everyone does. Rare wolves turn into actually wolves. The ones we know look more like wolf men or something," Eli commented.

Jade smirked at Eli. "You're going to be able to hear things, see things, feel things around you that you wouldn't have as a human," Jade informed her friend.

"Like what?"

"Like the sound of my heart beat," she told him.

"Well now that you mention it, I'm starting to pick something up," he noticed. "What'll I feel?"

"You'll be able to feel others emotions. Actually, everything will be heightened. Oh, and since you were bitten by an Alpha, you're a Beta...or an Omega, I guess."

"Beta…?"

"An Alpha is the head werewolf, the leader of the pack. A beta wolf is a member of the pack and an omega…"

"Is a lone wolf. The one without a pack," Eli finished.

"How do you know the Alpha that bit me won't want me in its pack?"

"Because the only Alpha's who are around here already have a super Alpha pack. They wouldn't have any use for a beta."

"Alpha pack?"

"A werewolf pack consisting only of Alphas. To gain power they kill their betas before joining another Alpha," Jade explained.

"How do you know _Derek _didn't do it?" Eli inquired curiously.

"He doesn't look like he's looking for a new pack member any time soon, Eli."

"Who's Derek?" Emmett asked, getting annoyed that he was completely out of the loop.

"Come on, I'll explain everything on the way, I just need to get ready first. I can't help you, but I know someone who can."

xxx

Derek's loft door opened, and Derek, Cora and Peter watched as Jade came walking in with Eli and an unfamiliar male.

"What do you want?" Derek asked Jade coldly. That was new, she thought. But she had a feeling why Derek was being so cold towards her. What did he have to be upset for? He was the one who took advantage of her when she didn't remember anything, not to mention sleeping with that bitch.

"I need your help," Jade told him in a neutral voice, not wanting to sound desperate.

"With what?"

"It's our friend, Emmett," Eli explained, gesturing to him. "An Alpha bit him last night."

"So?"

"So he's a new wolf, Derek. He's completely scared out of his mind and he had no idea how to control it. He needs an Alpha; he needs you," Jade explained.

"Why should I help?"

"You're joking, right?" she asked, turning her 'seductive bitch' persona back on. She didn't have time to deal with Derek's bullshit right now. "You recently lost two packs members, Derek; _two_! And you're telling me that you don't need another wolf?"

"I have more important things to worry about than an unstable werewolf."

"Derek, he needs a pack!"

"I don't care."

Jade inhaled for a moment and took a step towards him, looking into his eyes. "Please," she begged.

Derek stared at her for a moment before making up his mind. "Find someone else."

Jade looked at Derek in disbelief and then glared at him. She sighed angrily and backed away from him, grabbing Emmett's hand and towing her friend out of the loft.

"Thanks for paving the way for me," Eli thanked Derek after Jade left. "Now it won't be long until she _really_ hates you."

The warlock nodded at the other betas before exiting Derek's loft confidently.

"Why did you do that?" Cora asked her brother annoyingly.

"I have more important things to worry about."

"Jade's right though, you need a new pack member," Peter told him.

"Shut up," Derek said.

"You're upset with her," Cora realized. "But why? You're the one who took advantage of her."

"I just wanted to be with her."

"But you went about it the wrong way. You can't get mad at her for being mad at you. That's not fair to her. You don't get to be angry. You hurt her, Derek. _You_."

"If I were you, Eli wouldn't be the only one I'd be worried about," Peter commented, changing the subject.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Emmett. Jade used to date him," Peter mentioned nonchalantly.

"You're lying," Cora assumed.

"Ask her. Although I don't think it was that serious. After all they were only thirteen."

Derek growled. "And if that's not enough, he's a wolf now. And if his old feelings for Jade arouse again, Deucalion won't be the only werewolf wanting to claim her."

Derek banged his fists on the table, making a huge dent in the middle.

How could he have been such an idiot? How could he have been so heartless to his Mate? He had to get her to forgive him for good this time before someone other than Deucalion tried to claim her, but all he'd done was make things worse.

xxx

"So this kid can help me?" Emmett asked.

"He's not just a kid, Em. Scott McCall has potential," Jade explained. She remembered that night in the abandoned mall when she'd seen his eyes turn red.

He was becoming a true Alpha; and if Derek wasn't going to help Emmett, then Scott definitely could.

They pulled up to an animal clinic. The three supernatural beings got out of Jade's car and walked into the vet's. Scott came out of the back when he heard the door open and noticed the three friends.

"Hey, Jade," he greeted her.

"Scott, I-_Emmett_ needs your help," she told him.

"With what?" he asked, looking at the new wolf, and then realizing what he was. "He's a wolf, too."

"Someone bit him last night," Eli continued. "He didn't die, and the wound he showed us a few hours ago probably cleared up already."

"What do you need _my_ help for?"

"You can help him," Jade said. "You can teach him how to control it."

"Jade, I can't."

"Why not? Scott, please, Emmett needs your help."

"I've got a lot on my plate right now, Jade. Besides, why don't you go to Derek?"

"He won't help me," she explained. "Scott, please."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I can't."

He gave the three an apologetic look before moving to go back into the operation room, but Jade caught his arm. "Don't think I didn't see your eyes that night at the abandoned mall," she told him, lowering her voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"You're a true Alpha, Scott."

"No I'm not."

"Not yet. But when you do become an Alpha, you'll need a pack. Emmett is perfect."

"No," he refused. "I already have a pack."

"Of humans?" Jade asked, turning on her alter ego again. "No offence, Scott, but humans aren't very good in wolf packs. If they're good at anything, they're good at being wolf chow."

Scott looked at her in disbelief. "I can't help him."

Jade stared at him for a moment, sighed angrily and stormed out of the clinic, her two friends flanking behind her. When Scott went back into the operating room, he saw Tabitha giving him an annoyed look.

"Jade, wait," Emmett called when she began walking away from them. "Hey, don't cry. I'm the one who's turning into a monster."

"It's not that…I just thought I could count on them to help me."

"I know. I'm sorry," he apologized.

"_You?_ _I'm_ sorry. I'm making this all about me. I'm making a complete fool of myself."

"No, you're not," Emmett told her reassuringly, wiping away her tears. She looked up at him and smiled as he pushed some of her wildly curly hair out of her face. "I forgot how much I missed your smile."

Her smile grew wider at his comment. "Well I forgot what a cutie my Emmie-bear was," she flirted back, and the two laughed. Leaning on Jade's car, Eli could clearly see the two flirting with each other, and all he could see was red.

Eli and Jade weren't actually together. Sure, they'd kissed a couple of times and kind of had a date once, but Eli couldn't t help but think back to Derek's words.

_You know that whatever it is that's going on between you two, it won't last, right? _

The warlock closed his eyes and inhaled deep breaths. No, she wouldn't go for Emmett. But she had once didn't she? But that had been seven years ago.

But who's to say she wouldn't go after him again?

But she wouldn't do that; Emmett was a new wolf, she wouldn't be _that_ reckless, would she? But considering all the reckless behaviour she'd been engaging in recently, he wouldn't be surprised.

"Hey," Tabitha greeted him, walking out of the clinic. "I overheard what happened. Is everything okay?"

"Just peachy," Eli answered sarcastically, glaring at Jade and Emmett in jealously. The nineteen year old emissary in training turned to see what Eli was looking at.

"Hmm, looks like Derek and Deucalion aren't the only wolves you have to worry about."

"They used to date, you know," Eli mentioned.

"_Really_?" Tabitha asked surprisingly.

"Yeah. Seven years ago."

"Seven years ago? Eli, It's not like they'll get back together. I mean, isn't she with you?"

"We're not really together, Tab."

"Oh," she answered quietly. "Well, I'm going to introduce myself." Tabitha then walked over to Jade and Emmett.

"Hi," she greeted them, tuning to Emmett. "I'm Tabitha, Jade's new best friend."

"I'm Emmett."

"I know. I heard you guys in the back room."

"Are you…are you one too?" the new wolf asked hesitantly.

"A…of you mean a wolf? No, I'm an emissary," she explained.

"What's that?"

Tabitha turned to Jade. "You haven't told him everything yet, have you?"

"I will. Right now he just needs to focus on learning to control his abilities."

xxx

"You're sure this'll work?" Jade asked her grandmother the next day. The older witch had led them into a cellar way below the cottage that she and Jonathan had created using their magic.

When Rowan heard about Jade's situation, the older witch remembered an ancient ritual witches used to help new wolves control their shifting.

When they'd entered the cellar, they noticed lots of chains, herbs and many other unidentifiable objects. "Positive. Though this practice for controlling wolves is ancient, it still works."

"Do they still use it?" Emmett asked.

"Not often,"

"Why not?"

"Well, there's lot of pain and torture involved. But it's also a fast an efficient way for wolves to control their shifting."

The new werewolf looked a bit skeptical about this whole idea. But they'd already tried Derek and Scott and Jade sure didn't know how to help a wolf control their shifting. So this was the only way; unless he wanted to turn into a killing machine.

Emmett took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Jade asked him. "I can find another way or-"

"Jade, it's okay," he interrupted. "It'll be faster this way. You said the full moon's coming, right? I need to know how to shift so you guys won't have to lock me up." Jade looked at her friend sympathetically. "I'll be okay."

"I know." Rowan opened the door to the small jail cell in the cellar made of real silver; in it there were chains and some more ancient looking objects that Jade couldn't name and…was that a _knife_? Emmett glanced at the tiny holding cell before leaning in to give Jade a kiss on her forehead before going in.

"It'll be okay, Jadelyn," Rowan promised her.

"You don't have to do this," she told grandmother.

"But I do. I owe you."

"Grandmother, you got me life back. I don't think you owe me anything else."

"And yet somehow that still doesn't seem like enough," she replied. Jade looked at her grandmother thankfully and then closed the cellar.

As Jade walked up the steps, she heard a pained scream coming from Emmett. She turned back and ran down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Jadelyn, it's alright," Rowan told her. From the bars of the door, she peered in to she looked at her and saw Emmett. He cried out in anguish and then spotted Jade. Crying out again, she watched as his eyes turned from brown to a liquid gold.

_She's making him shift,_ she realized.

Remembering that this wasn't a safe environment, she fled out of the cellar quickly.

xxx

After Jade's classes that day, she decided to take a shower. She hadn't had time that morning because her grandmother wanted to meet up with her and Emmett.

After her shower, she got out of her bathroom and saw Derek sitting on her bed. When she noticed him there, she held her towel closer to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he replied.

"I'm only in a towel."

"I've seen you in less than a towel before," he hinted, moving closer to her and playing with the hem of it. Jade hit his chest defensively.

"I'm getting really tired of your mood swings."

"I was just upset," he explained.

"Why?"

"I don't know…I was an idiot. I'm sorry. I'll still help Emmett if you want me to."

"Actually I found someone better," she informed him. "It'll take him a week before he can control the shift."

"That's not possible," he argued.

"It is. Grandmother's using an old ritual," she explained.

"Jade, I love you," he told her, completely changing the subject. He didn't want to talk about Emmett, or Eli or anyone else at that moment.

"I told you we can't be together," the witch protested.

"You're in love with me," he stated. She looked into his eyes.

"Yes," she admitted. He pulled her closer and the two met in a kiss. Jade instinctively kissed him back, not being able- not _wanting_ to resist him anymore.

She felt her towel slowly slipping off and the two fell into her bed together.

She hadn't really acknowledging what was going on until they were both naked and Derek was moving inside her and at that point, she didn't want him to stop.

She was completely caught up in being with him and the two lost themselves in each other for the next few hours.

xxx

The next day, Jade grabbed Derek's shirt, pulling it over his head aggressively. She licked her lips as she threw it across the room and Derek pulled her closer.

He moved in to kiss her but then she grabbed his face, turning it sideways. She smiled seductively as she kissed down his neck, leaving marks from her pink lip gloss.

"Bring the wolf out to play," she whispered seductively in his ear, flicking his ear lobe with her tongue, driving him crazy.

His hands slid from Jade's waist to her butt and he picked her up, her wrapping her legs around his waist. He looked up at his Mate with red eyes and hers purple.

"He wants to be rough," he warned her, sounding more like a growl.

"I like it rough," she responded. Derek growled and put her back down, turning her around and held her from behind, moving her hair out of the way to attack her neck.

Jade moaned in pleasure and reached back to pull Derek's hair, feeling his canines graze her neck, and then felt him bite her; not enough to turn her though, only enough to draw blood.

Jade couldn't feel the pain; all she felt was pleasure. Derek spun her around again, shoving everything off of the Dean's desk before lifted her up, lying her down on the desk; her curly black hair sprawled out everywhere.

"I'm going to screw your brains out," he promised, her panties immediately getting soaked from his words.

xxx

Jade's back leaned against the wall, her legs wrapped around Derek's waist as he roughly pushed into her.

When he hit a spot inside her she didn't know she had, she grabbed a fistful of his hair. He pumped her again, giving her a shark spank, making her moan.

He smirked at her response and she leaned in licked his neck. "Where's Mr. Wolf?" she asked seductively. "I told you I wanted him to come out and play."

Already half shifted, Derek let himself go completely, letting the wolf take over.

The wolf growled and grunted as he got closer to his peak, satisfied that he could finally have his Mate at his mercy.

"Keep going," she whispered, throwing her head back, completely loosing herself in the pleasure. When they two finally reached their peak, Jade exploded into complete euphoria as Derek released his seed inside of her.

The two Mates stayed put in their position, reminiscing in their orgasmic pleasure. After coming down from their high, Derek shifted back, setting Jade down on her feet.

"You didn't deny me this time," he noticed, pulling his shirt back on.

"Maybe I didn't want to," Jade admitted, standing up to grab her pants. After she put on her skinny jeans, she turned around and saw Derek in front of her. He moved in to kiss her, but she held her hand up to his chest, slightly pushing him away.

"Come on, you first," she said, gesturing to the door. He gave her one more look and snuck in a kiss on her neck. She rolled her eyes as Derek gave her a mischievous smile before leaving the office.

As she was putting her lace tank on, the door opened and Jade was startled for a moment, afraid she'd been caught, but it had only been Cora.

"Are you two back together?" she asked hopefully.

"No," Jade answered honestly.

"Then why did you sleep with him?"

"I don't know…because I wanted him, I guess," Jade tried.

"Then get back together," Cora pleaded.

"Why are so eager for us to be together?" Jade asked. Cora didn't want to admit this, but she was afraid Eli would take Jade away from her and that she'd never see her best friend again.

"I'm just tired of seeing Derek like this; I'm tired of seeing _you_ like this," she explained, which wasn't a complete lie; she just wasn't telling Jade the whole story.

"Are you sure this is about me and Derek, or about me and _you_?"

"Why would this be about us?"

"I don't know. I'm just sensing there's something more behind the reason you came to talk to me."

"How's Emmett?" Cora inquired, changing the subject quickly.

"He's fine," Jade told her, leaving the deans' office with her friend after slipping on her black high heels. "At least, I think. My grandmother's helping him, so he should be fine. You and I, on the other hand, are going to have a talk later, okay?"

Jade knew that Derek wasn't Cora's only concern. Cora smiled at her best friend and nodded, pulling her into a hug. The two walked of in the opposite direction, and Cora left the university campus.

As Jade straightened out her hair and clothes, she walked out to the quad and noticed Derek staring at her. "You're still here," Jade said, walking up to him.

"I know."

"Why?"

Without responding, he pulled Jade closer to him and this time Jade closed the space in between them, fully knowing what she was doing.

Derek could feel that Jade was beginning to warm up to him again. He didn't know how or why, but he was going to enjoy it while it lasted, and hopefully that would be for a while.

"Jade," he began in between kisses.

"Yeah?"

"I never slept with anyone else when we were together," he told her. "I promise."

She looked at him lovingly and nodded, pulling him back in for a kiss.

He listened to her moan quietly when his hands slid down her body to somewhere much naughtier. Jade grabbed a fist full of his hair, making him squeeze her ass.

Their private moment was interrupted when Derek's phone went off.

"Ignore it," Jade murmured against his lips. He nodded and the two continued to kiss. Unfortunately, he decided to pull away when it his phone wouldn't stop ringing. His expression changed when he looked at the screen and then back to Jade.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently, looking at him with her brown eyes, only making Derek feel somewhat guilty.

"Nothing," he lied, but Jade could see right through it.

"What are you hiding?"

"Jade, it's nothing," he told her, pulling her closer to him again.

"If it's nothing then you won't mind if I take a look," she challenged him, grabbing his phone away from him.

"Jade…" Her mood changed from suspiciousness to anger when she realized who'd been calling him.

_10 missed calls from Jennifer Blake._

Jade turned around and looked at him in utter disbelief. "Why is she calling you?"

"Jade-"

"Answer me!"

"I don't know…I haven't been answering her phone calls, I promise."

"Were you sleeping with her when I was dead?" she inquired, tears springing to her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away.

"Jade, no!" he exclaimed, moving closer to her, but she pulled away. Derek fought against her, holding her arm. "Do you have any idea how devastated I was?"

"So devastated you'd sleep with her just to get your mind off of me?"

"I didn't want to be around anyone."

"Well then were you with her when you were upset with me? Was this some kind of pay back for being with Eli or something?"

"No," he told her honestly.

"Well then what is this, Derek?"

"It's not what you think, Jade, I promise."

"I knew this was a bad idea," she continued.

"No," he protested. "Don't do this."

"Whatever this is," she said, referring to their last few sexual encounters. "It's over…we're over, for good," she decided. Jade gave him back his phone and turned around. As she walked away, she could feel that utter wrongness in her chest. Jade knew it was wrong for her to walk away from Derek; they were supposed to be together forever. But she knew she couldn't be with him.

He wasn't good for her.

Derek watched sadly as his Mate walked away from him. He didn't try to follow her, but he could feel how hurt she was no matter what kind of façade she putting on to hide her feelings.

Although what he _couldn't_ see were the fresh tears falling from her face.

xxx

Jade felt so stupid.

For a moment, she thought that everything she'd said the night she came back from the dead was wrong, and that trying to let go of Derek had been a mistake. She'd thought that maybe there might have still been a chance for the two of them.

But as usual, Derek had to go and ruin it.

Jade was currently picking at her breakfast the next morning before her classes as the door to her cottage door opened.

"Guess who I ran into?" Tabitha told her best friend and Jade looked up when she saw Emmett with her.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" she asked, bringing him into a hug.

Obviously Emmett had never noticed before, but Jade had the most odd, yet beautiful scent he'd every inhaled.

"Umm…you're grandmother, she said I should get a break for a bit."

"How's the shifting going?"

"Okay," he answered honestly, and he noticed their arms were still around each other. They quickly and awkwardly removed their arms from one another.

"I'm going to wait outside for you, Jade," Tabitha informed her, deciding to leave the two friends alone while she waited in her car.

"So you're okay?" Jade asked, turning back to him.

"Yeah, but I'm not fully stable yet. I mean, it's only been a few days. I still have more to go through."

"You'll get through this," Jade told him. "I know you will."

"You're so supportive," Emmett smiled.

"That's what best friends are supposed to do, right?" Under her happiness to see him, Emmett felt that there was something that was upsetting her.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to ask how he knew, but he gave her a knowing look. _He's a werewolf, idiot. Of course he'll know, _she thought.

"It's Derek…I thought we were getting somewhere again and then he had to go and mess up like he always does," she explained, going over to the table to throw out her breakfast.

"Why did you even try to fix things?"

"Because I'm in love with him," she answered. "And no matter how hard I try to hate him, I can't."

"I know how you feel. I just got out of a bad relationship, too," Emmett informed her, walking closer to his best friend.

"How did you get out of it?"

"Right now, I'm just trying to move on. That's why I came here. I remembered Eli telling me he came to California to see you so I thought I could start over in Beacon Hills."

"So how I am going to get over Derek?"

"You just…need to move on, be with a different guy," he hinted, taking a step closer to her.

"A guy like whom?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"A guy that'll treat you right," he replied. "A guy that would always take care of you, who would put you first before anyone…a guy who would _literally_ do anything for you."

Jade looked at her ex-boyfriend mischievously and as if on cue, he pulled her closer, grabbing her ass.

Wasting no time, she brought Emmett into a steamy kiss. This kiss had been different than the other one's they'd shared, mostly because of the fact that the only other time they'd kiss was when they were thirteen. The difference was that this kiss was filled with heat, passion, lust…_danger._

She felt Emmett lift her up on the counter and Jade wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her and feeling his rock hard erection as he tangled his fingers into her curly hair.

Getting so caught up in the kiss, Jade had forgotten for a moment that Emmett was a new wolf, and therefore not in control of his actions.

Jade felt his claws growing out and she quickly pulled away when his eyes turned gold. "Emmie…"

He said nothing as he took in slow, deep breaths. After a moment, his eyes changed back to brown and his claws retracted. The two looked at each other curiously and lustfully for a minute.

"I have class," she informed him. "I'll guess I'll see you later, then." Emmett smiled mischievously as she led him out of her place.

xxx

Later after her classes, Jade came back home to find a medium sized ancient looking wooden box on her kitchen table.

She slowly walked towards it; she opened the latch and peered inside the box and then shrieked. The contents of the box contained bloody, decapitated hands.

When she looked back in a moment later, they were gone, and a single white envelope sat in its place. She took it out from the box and read the card:

_I'm closer than you think. _

xxx

_**AN: And just when you think Jade and Derek are getting close again, something gets in the way :( But damn, is Jade slutting it up or what? ;P haha, anyways, now it's a love square…or wait, what about Deucalion…LOL, Jade's got four guys after her; don't you want to be her right now?**_

_**On another note, thoughts on Emmett Hawthorne? BTW, got a promo pic of him in my photobucket album for this story, so check it out!**_

_**Next, what was with that whole flashback with Jade in the hospital, and the appearance of her 'hallucination' of other Jade?**_

_**Also, I think you guys should know, I started school this week, so you know what that means, right? Less updates :(**_

_**But after this, there's only five chapters left until the end of the first half, and I'll be writing by the episodes. I don't want to give you guys an exact date when I'll be updating the next chapters, because it'll depend on how much homework and such I have do every night, but I promise that I'm working on a little bit every day. If things go accordingly, the first half should be done by the end of September.**_

_**Lastly, an update about 'her': 'she' will be revealed in Chapter 29, that's a promise! In fact, I've already gotten the part where Jade sees her written out ;P**_

_**Soundtrack had been updated and outfit links and such are on my profile!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	26. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

_**AN/Response to Reviews: Piper: Actually, 'she' doesn't want Jade…at least not in that way. And I'm so happy you're excited for chapter 29!**_

_**Charmed: Yeah, I agree, Jade's love life is confusing. It'll probably get even more confusing once Eli finds out about Jade and Emmett's kiss…**_

_**Teen wolf girl: You'll see why those 'gifts' are being sent. There's actually no big mystery behind the reason. It's quite funny, actually. **_

xxx

Chapter 26: The Girl Who Knew Too Much

Jade pushed Emmett down onto her bed and pounced onto him, their lips met in a hot kiss. She wasn't afraid he'd shift anymore. After grandmother's torture-er, _training_, Emmett was completely under control after a week.

But part of her-the newly reckless side- wished that he might shift.

"Wait, wait," Emmett demanded, stopping his friend as she pulled at his shirt.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, referring to sex they were potentially about to have.

"Why not?" the witch questioned.

"Well…I don't know, it just doesn't seem right."

"Why doesn't this feel right?" she asked, slipping her hands under his shirt, feeling his toned ripped abs, making her even more wet.

"Because you just got out of a bad relationship, Jade," he continued, although he had to admit it was hard to resist her due to the scent of her arousal filling the air along with her scent.

"Well so did you."

"Well I'm not looking to get into anyone's pants anytime soon," the new wolf argued. Jade looked at him in confusion and frustration and got up off of her bed.

"Are you trying to imply something?"

'"No," he argued. "I'm just saying…maybe you should take it easy."

"You think I'm using you for sex, don't you? And by the way, if I wanted to use someone for sex, it would be Derek. Mostly because he wouldn't say no to me and he's desperate to have me back," she responded in a sultry voice. Emmett looked at his long-time friend astonishingly. "What?"

"Where's the Jade Ravencroft I dated back in seventh grade?" he asked observing how she's completely changed. Even when he'd talked to her on Skype a few months ago, she hadn't acted like this, let alone looked like that either. "You weren't like this the last time we talked."

"Yeah? Well having your boyfriend cheat on you after he claims you're going to be together forever would really do a number on your personality, don't you think Emmie-bear?" she continued in the same voice.

"Yeah, I guess. But I guess I kind of understand. But you two are Mates."

"_Were_," the witch corrected him.

"The Mating Bond is still there, Jade," Emmett reminded her.

"What, so that automatically means I can't be with anyone else?" she asked annoyingly.

"It means no wolf can officially claim you except for him," Emmett grumbled.

"You seem kind of upset about it," Jade continued in a seductive voice. "Does that mean you wanted me for yourself?"

"Maybe it's the wolf," Emmett decided, getting off of her bed.

"Well I like it," she responded sexily.

"Or maybe it's the fact that you really want sex right now," he suggested.

"So then give it to me."

"Jade, I can't," he argued as she advanced towards him.

"Come on, Emmie, I know you want it."

He took her arms and rested them on her sides. "No," he answered. "I respect you way too much too drag you over to your bed and sleep with you."

Jade sighed and put both hands on the sides of his face. "Fine. But you're missing out," she teased, winking at him before walking downstairs.

"Hey, hey," he called, following her down the stairs. When he finally caught her in the kitchen, he grabbed her from behind, pushing her curly hair out of the way for better access to her neck. "Doesn't mean I don't want to fool around."

Jade rested her head against Emmett's shoulder as he kissed and nipped at her neck. She then turned around and brought her lips to his, staining his lips with red lipstick.

Wanting to see how far she could push him, she started getting more aggressive, running her fingers through his hair and tugging at it for a bit.

He pulled her closer to him, and she felt his rock hard erection as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. The two continued to make out vigorously, barely noticing Tabitha and Eli making their way into the cottage.

"Whoa!" Tabitha exclaimed, noticed the two supernatural beings in a very sexual position, but thankfully nothing had happened. And to think, Tabitha had wanted to visit Jade a little later on. The nineteen year old didn't even want to imagine what she could have potentially found if she'd visited Jade later in the day.

Jade and Emmett detangled themselves from each other immediately, and Eli looked at his two best friends astoundingly.

"Um…hey. It's Tabitha, right?" the new wolf asked the emissary. She nodded her head awkwardly. Meanwhile, Eli was still trying to process the scene in front of him. After all, he'd believed that him and Jade…

When Jade noticed the look on Eli's face, she knew she'd hurt him. Sure, they weren't _actually_ together, but that didn't change the fact he was in love with her, and Jade had used that to her advantage. She knew that she had feelings for Eli, but they weren't strong enough for her to consider being with him.

"Eli…"

"I thought that maybe we could all hang out today," Tabitha interrupted, stopping Jade from starting an awkward conversation about her current relationship status with Eli in front of the rest of them. "You know, since Emmett's out of the torture chamber. Maybe we can celebrate."

"Sounds good," Emmett agreed.

"Yeah, just let me grab my coat," Jade told them. "You guys can wait outside for me."

Tabitha, Eli and Emmett headed for the door went to wait outside, but Jade pulled him back, closing the door and blocking his way.

"I think we need to talk," she began.

"Yeah, I think we do." Jade grabbed his hand and led him to her couch and the two took a seat besides each other.

"I don't get it, Jade. I thought there was something between us."

"There is, Eli."

"Then why are you making out with Emmett?" he asked angrily.

"Maybe…maybe there's something between me and Emmie, too."

"There can't be," he argued, not buying what she was saying for a second. "Maybe there was seven years ago, but all of that can't just change as soon as he shows up again."

"You don't know that," she pushed back, thinking that maybe it she could convince Eli that there was something going on between her and Emmett that it would be easier on him than simply confessing that she couldn't love him.

"What about us?" he whispered.

"Eli, there isn't really an 'us'."

"But we kissed. And that date…"

"Wasn't really a date," she finished.

"Jade, I'm in love with you," he told her.

"Eli…no matter how hard I try, I just can't get over Derek. But you knew that."

"I know," he confessed. "But part of me thought I could change that."

"We can't be together," she continued, knowing she was breaking his heart. "I am always going to be in love with Derek and I'm always going to belong to him."

"I can love you more than he can," he argued, not ready to give up just yet.

"Eli-"

"We can still be together."

"Elijah," she said, grabbing both of his hands, looking into his tear filled eyes.

"I love you, Jade."

"I know. But you have to forget about me," she told him. "Or at least move on to someone who can love you more than I can."

"I'll never forget about the only girl I fell in love with," he promised. She nodded and then got up, headed towards the door. "Just answer one question for me. If we were all human, who would you choose?"

She stopped for a moment and then turned around to face her best friend. "It would be Derek, Elijah. It's always been him."

xxx

"So what was so important that I had to rush all the way over here?" Jade asked Cora when she got to the loft. She'd been in the middle of hanging out with her friends when Cora called her, claiming that she needed to see her right away.

"You haven't been around."

"Well can you blame me? I mean, after everything that happened with Emmett-"

"What about you and Derek?" the wolf asked hopefully.

"We're not getting back together, Cora."

"Why not?"

"He keeps messing everything up!" she exclaimed.

"But you're in love with him. "

"I don't care!" Jade lied.

"You said that we'd talk," Cora began, changing the subject. "We didn't get to have that talk yet."

"I know. I've just been really busy catching up with my assignments."

"And yet you've had time for Emmett and everyone else except me," she accused Jade.

"Cora, that's not true."

"Then prove it. Let's talk right now," she challenged Jade.

"Fine, we'll talk," she agreed, leading her to the couch. "What was that about the other day, when you asked about me and Derek getting back together? Why is that so important to you?"

"I don't want you to leave," Cora whispered.

"Leave? Cora, I'm not going anywhere. My life is here."

"Yeah, but you can switch universities if you really wanted to. And your family is only here because you wanted them to be, right?"

"Cora, I'm not leaving, I promise," Jade told her. "Especially right now. After everything that's happened, I don't think I could leave. And besides, I like it here. I'm close to my parents without being too far away from them and I have friends here and Beacon Hills University…"

"You can get into a better school," Cora told her. "Any school would want you. BHU isn't the place you need to be."

"But it's where I want to be. I don't care how long it takes me to be a doctor. I like being here."

Cora turned to her friend. "You promise?"

"That necklace around your neck is a promise that I'll never leave you," Jade told her. Cora smiled and touched the jewellery around her neck.

Her smile disappeared as Cora sighed and then got up, pacing in front of Jade.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, now that you mention it…I decided I'm going after the Alphas."

"_Repeat?_"

"I'm going after them, Jade."

"Why?"

"For Boyd," she answered. "He was my friend, Jade and they killed him like it was no big deal."

"And you just decided this now?"

"Jade, it's not just Boyd. It's not fair that they keep getting away with killing people, especially you and Alec."

"But we're both alive again, remember? I'm right here."

"Doesn't matter. They don't have any idea how much pain you went through, or how much pain the rest of us went through when we found your body. It's time that they feel that pain."

"Cora, you're joking, right?"

"No, actually, I'm not. I'm going after them."

"Those exact same words ran through my head when I tried to avenge Alec. You know what happened? I died, Cora. _Died._ Shouldn't that be some kind of indication to you?"

"But you were alone. I won't be when I go after them."

"Who's going to help you?" Jade asked, possibly wondering who was assisting her on this suicide mission.

"You are," she answered. Jade looked at her wide-eyed.

"Okay, I think you missed the part when I said that the last time I went after them, they killed me. Kali slashed my throat open. Do you want that, Cora? Do you want them to slash your throat wide open?"

"But I won't be alone. Jade, come on and help me. Help me avenge Boyd."

"No," jade answered sternly.

"Old Jade would have helped me," Cora commented.

"Excuse me?"

"If you weren't like this, then you would help me, just like last time when we all decided to go after the Alphas."

"We only decided to go after Deucalion, remember? And that was a huge group of us. You're going up against Alpha's _alone_ Cora, and you're a beta."

"That's why _you_ can help."

"I'm not helping," she decided.

"God, Jade, what the hell happened to you? You're not the girl that I met."

"No thanks to your big brother," Jade mentioned, her 'bitchy' persona coming out to play.

"There you go, again. Blaming Derek for all of this. You know, you don't always have to act like this, trying to hook up with every guy you find, especially your two best friends."

"Well maybe I want to know something."

"What? How fast you a frat guy can impregnate you?"

"Maybe I want to know that I can still feel something for someone other than your brother," Jade defended.

"Well I don't like how you're going about it."

"Well I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to y-"

"I don't even feel like I recognize you anymore. The clothes, the hair, the attitude-"

"Cora-"

"You're a bitch!"

Jade looked at her in hurt and shock, but quickly covered it up. She chuckled sarcastically. Realizing what she just said, Cora looked at Jade apologetically.

"This is the thanks I get for being your best friend," Jade muttered, turning around and walking towards the door.

"Jade, wait," Cora called.

Jade stopped as she opened the loft door, looking at her friend disappointingly. "You really _are_ a Hale," she responded before disappearing out the door.

xxx

"_Jade, we need you,"_ Scott informed her over the phone.

"For what?" Jade asked annoyingly. She really didn't feel like dealing with Scott, or with anyone right now for that matter. All she wanted to do was go home and cry herself into a nice nap.

"_We need to talk to Ethan."_

"And that concerns _me_ because…"

"_We don't think he'll talk to us unless you're there."_

"Still not interested."

"_He might help us find out who the Darach is. Maybe you can compel him or something."_

"Isn't there another way?"

"_Jade, please!"_

"Fine, I'll come. Just stop bothering me for God's sake."

xxx

Ethan walked through the hallways to get to his next class. When he turned around the corner as he walked down the stairs, he ran into someone unexpected.

"Bet you didn't expect to see me again, or regain my memory for that matter," Jade greeted him, smiling cockily at him. He turned to his right and saw Stiles and Scott.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"You might know something that we need to know," Jade began. "And you're going to tell us what it is."

"Why are you even talking to me?" he asked, turning to Scott and Stiles. "I helped killed three of your friends. How do you know I'm not going to kill another one?"

"Is he looking at me? Are you threatening me?" Stiles asked. "You know what, I'm going to break off an extra-large branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane , roll it in mistletoe and shove it up your-"

"Stiles, okay," Scott said, trying to calm him down. "We get it."

"Actually I would have preferred him to keep ranting," Jade commented in her sultry voice. "It kind of amused me."

"We're talking to you because I know you didn't want to kill Boyd, and I think if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again."

Ethan rolled her eyes and Jade looked at him. "Well? Start talking," she demanded He kept quiet for a moment and then she looked straight into his eyes, hers turning purple. "Tell us what we need to know now," she ordered, his pupils dilating.

He growled under his breath, knowing she'd overpowered him. Jade smiled triumphantly. "You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion. We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met them."

"What were you?" Scott asked.

"Omegas," he answered. "In an actual wolf pack, Omegas are the scape goat, the last to eat, the ones who have to take abuse from the rest of the pack."

"So you and your brother were like bitches of the pack?" Stiles asked.

"Something like that," Ethan answered.

"Hm, that's painting a very…_vivid_ picture in my head," Jade commented smugly. Ethan glared at her. "Keep talking wolf boy. "

Ethan sighed. "What happened?" Scott asked.

"They were killers," Ethan continued. "People talk about us as if we're monsters, but they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And our Alpha was the worst of them."

"Why didn't you guys just fight back? Form voltron wolf, you know, kick everyone's asses?" Stiles asked.

"We couldn't!" Ethan answered angrily. "We didn't know how to control it back then."

"Deucalion taught you," Scott assumed.

"And then we fought. We took down the whole pack, one by one and by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life. And then we tore him apart…literally."

"What about your emissary?" Scott asked him. Ethan looked away, almost ashamed. "They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?"

"Everyone's except for Deucalion's," Ethan answered.

"I'm not surprised," Jade muttered. Suddenly, Ethan held his chest in pain.

"What's wrong, are you hurt?" Scott asked

"Not me, my brother."

By the time they'd gotten to the locker room, Cora was already on the ground bloody and beaten. Jade and Stiles rushed to her aid immediately while Scott and Ethan held Aiden's arms above his head, making him drop the weight in his hands.

"You can't do this!" Ethan exclaimed.

"She came at me!" he growled, still looking at Cora.

"It doesn't matter. Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him, or her."

Jade looked from her friend to Aiden, glaring at him as the two had a stare down for a moment. He glanced at Lydia before his Ethan led him out of the locker room.

Jade's expression turned from angry to sympathetic as she looked at her friend. "I told you," Jade whispered.

"Guys, I think she's pretty hurt," Stiles said, noticing the blood pooling on her forehead.

xxx

Cora stood at the mirror, applying pressure on her wound with a towel as she tried to clean it. "Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"She doesn't look okay," Lydia commented, and Cora rolled her eyes.

"I'll heal," she responded, stepping back from the mirror, almost falling over, but Scott and Stiles caught her before she could hit the floor. "I said I'm fine," she reminded them defensively.

"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was? I mean sure, Jade did the same thing, but she was _actually _suicidal."

"No I wasn't, Stiles," Jade said defensively.

"But they killed your brother. That was enough to make you go nuts." Jade rolled her eyes. "What were you thinking going after them?"

"I did it for Boyd," Cora answered angrily. "None of you were doing anything."

"We're trying," Scott answered reassuringly.

"And you're failing," she finished. "You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers, running around thinking you can stop people from getting killed, when all you do is show up late. All you _really_ do is find the bodies."

Jade rolled her eyes. "And the negatively just keeps rolling on in, doesn't it," Jade commented, glaring at Cora.

"Ironic coming from you," Cora shot back. "All you've been doing this whole time is holding a grudge against Derek."

"And I have a good reason for it. But if you want to be dangerous, thinking that you can go after a pack of Alphas by yourself, then _you're _the stupid teenager," Jade finished. "I'm done here."

The witch stormed angrily out of the locker room, the sound of her heels clicking echoing the room. "Jade, wait," her friend called from down the hallway.

"Go away," she answered like a five year old.

"It's stupid for us to be fighting like this. "

"You what's stupid?" Jade asked, turning around, walking up to Cora and getting in her face. "This whole friendship is stupid. I was an idiot to think that we could be friends after your brother cheated on me. You know, maybe I should leave Beacon Hills."

Without another word, Jade walked away from Cora, not noticing the tears welling up in the young wolf's eyes.

"Hey," Stiles came up to her and Cora blinked them away quickly.

"What now?" she snapped.

"I thought I could give you a ride home," he offered. Cora sighed.

She didn't want to have to walk all the way home. "Fine," she answered.

xxx

As Jade left the school she walked around until she saw something that caught her eye. Derek and Jennifer were together.

From where she was standing, it looked like they were talking. Jennifer looked like she was trying to convince him of something but Derek wasn't quite giving in.

Jade watched angrily as she saw how close Derek was to Jennifer; her arms were wrapped around his neck and she stood as close to him as she possibly could. When Jennifer looked to her left, she noticed Jade and then Derek shifted his attention and saw her too.

She looked at the two angrily and then stormed away. "Jade, wait," he called after her.

"You're unbelievable!" she yelled. Derek eventually caught up to her, grabbing her by the arm to turn her around. "I love you, Jade, I love you so much! Jennifer was a mistake, she means nothing to me. Bullshit!"

"Let me explain."

"I don't care what you have to say to me."

"I was telling her to stop calling me."

"Yeah, it didn't look like she was coming onto you at all," she mentioned sarcastically. "How could you even let her touch you like that!"

"I love you," he told her. "Not Jennifer, _you_."

She stopped walking and turned to face him. "Then why? Why did you cheat? Why did you have to mess everything up?"

"I didn't think I was good enough for you. All the times you've been in dangerous situations for the last few years were because of me. Eli was taking better care of you than I was. I thought that maybe…you'd be better off with him," he admitted.

Jade looked up at him surprisingly. "What?"

"But I realized how stupid it was to even think that."

Jade looked at him surprisingly. "I can't believe you," she whispered, walking away from him.

"Jade, wait."

"Do you realize what you just said?" she asked, turning around to yell at him. "You thought about giving up on me, Derek. You thought about giving up on _us_."

She then turned around and walked away from him, back into the direction of the school.

xxx

Lydia closed the door to her locker when she saw her friend leaning against a locker besides hers. She jumped startlingly. "Jade, what are you still doing here?"

"I'm looking for my cousin," she answered, scoping the hallways. "You see him a lot more than I do these days."

"In a classroom, probably," Lydia answered vaguely. "He could be anywhere in the school, Jade. He's a TA, remember?"

"But I was hoping you could have seen him."

"Why?"

"Not important," Jade answered mysteriously. "At least not to you." Lydia looked at Jade confusingly and then the two saw Aiden Ravencroft walking across the opposite hallway. "Duty calls," Jade said, saying goodbye to her friend. She followed her cousin and eventually caught up to him, grabbing him roughly by the arm, the warlock into a janitor's closet.

"Ow, Jade what the hell?" he exclaimed as she locked him in the closet.

"I told you to keep an eye on Jennifer Blake," she began angrily. "You're not doing a good job."

"What? Jade, I'm trying the best I can! I can't act like I'm stalking her."

"Well kudos to you, admitting that you can't do any better," Jade stated.

Aiden looked at her astoundingly. "You know, I'm starting to think you're letting all this power get to your head," he commented.

"Oh, so I'm the problem? You're the one who can't take handle a simple request," she shot back.

"Maybe you were better off dead," he blurted out, storming out of the janitor's closet, leaving Jade in the dark enclosed space by herself.

_Maybe you were better off dead. _

Those words ran through her mind continuously. Jade thought about crying, but chose not to. No, she wasn't going to stoop that low and cry like a big baby.

In fact, she had somewhere else to be right now.

xxx

Ms. Morrell heard the door to her office opening as she browsed through her files. "Sorry, I don't remember…" she trailed off when she saw Jade Ravencroft.

"You and I are going to have a little chat," Jade began, closing the door and locking it behind her.

"I already talked to Scott," she informed the witch. "What else could your little gang possibly want from me?"

"You know you're lucky I'm not going Bruce Lee on your ass for suspending me in a bank vault with mountain ash. In fact, if you weren't Deaton's sister, you would have already been taken care of."

"So what is this, an interrogation; you're trying to make me fear you, Jade? Because trust me, I've seen scarier than you."

"I told you I just want to talk. I never needed to see a guidance counsellor when I went here. Maybe this'll give me an opportunity."

Marin gestured her to a seat in front of her desk and Jade sat down, Ms. Morell sitting in front of her. "Why are you bothering with me, Jade? Should you be talking to Deucalion about your little problem?"

"What problem?" Jade asked startlingly, but not dropping her guard down.

"I'm talking about _her_," the guidance counsellor answered. "Don't think that I don't know about you. You're more than a witch, both of you are."

"Maybe I don't want to be," Jade answered defensively.

"Well that wasn't your decision to make. You were born with it."

"Deucalion tells you everything, doesn't he? So he's told you about _her_, what she looked like, what colour her eyes were, how she… how she _sounded_ when she talked to him."

"You're acting like you don't know who she is. But _she_ told Deucalion that you already know. So why not sought her out instead of letting her leave you morbid gifts?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions!" jade asked.

"You wanted to talk to _me_, remember?"

"Who's the Darach?" Jade asked, changing the subject.

"It's not me if that's what you were wondering. And besides, how do you know it's not innocent friend Abrams?"

"It's not Tabitha. She's only an emissary in training. But you already know that, don't you?"

"Or maybe that's what she wants you to think," Marin continued.

Jade rolled her eyes, glaring at Deaton's sister. "This was a waste of time," Jade decided, getting up and heading towards the door.

"When you finally see _her_," Marin continued and Jade stopped as her hand touched the door handle. "Let me know."

xxx

"Scott and Derek are werewolves?" Stiles dad asked him as they sat in front of the chess board.

"Yes," Stiles answered seriously. This would have been so much easier if Jade had been there, but she wasn't available. Luckily, her sister Mona had been free; it would be easier for Stiles with both Mona and Cora in the room.

"And Kate Argent was a werewolf?"

"Werewolf _hunter_," Stiles corrected him. "The purple sticky notes are…"

"Along with Allison and her father," Cora added from his bed.

"And Jade, Mona , Alec and the rest of their entire family are witches and warlocks?"

"Yes…well most of us are," Mona began. "Except Alec. See, he's a human/warlock hybrid. And Jade's best friend, Elijah is a warlock too.

"Which reminds me," Stiles continued, pausing to grab another chess piece and a stick note. "Jade and Eli's old friend is a new werewolf."

Sheriff Stilinski held his son's wrist, stopping him from taking another chess piece, then turned to Mona again. "But if you and your sister are witches, then wouldn't we be warlocks since we're related to each other?"

"It's a long story, but Jade, Mona and Aiden are my third half cousins twice removed, since we all descended from Jeremiah Skye's line, who was a warlock by the way. It'll be too confusing if I get into it, but he's the reason that we're human and they're not."

"And when Jade claimed that Alec was dead, he really _was_ dead?"

"Yes, but our grandmother brought him back from the dead using Black Magic," Mona explained.

"And when Jade was missing for a week, she was dead, too?"

"We couldn't find her body," the nineteen year old witch informed him. "That's why we filed for a missing person report."

"And my friend Deaton, the veterinarian and that university girl that was always with him are Kanimas?"

"No, they're druids," Stiles explained. "Well, except Tabitha, sort of…she's a druid in training…but that's beside the point. But we're not sure about Deaton."

"So who's the Kanima?" his dad asked in confusion.

"Jackson," Stiles answered.

"No, Jackson's a werewolf," he argued.

"No, he was the Kanima first, and then Derek and Peter killed him and he came back as a werewolf and now he's in London."

"Who's the Darach?"

"It's Darach," stiles corrected when he pronounced the word wrong.

"We don't know yet," Cora answered.

"We don't know yet," Stiles repeated.

"But he was killed by werewolves?"

"Slashed up and left for dead," Stiles finished.

"We think," Cora reminded him. Sheriff Stilinski sighed and leaned back, taking all of this new information- if it was actually _real _information- in.

"Why was Jackson the Kanima?" he questioned Stiles.

"Because sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are."

"And what shape would an increasingly confused and angrier by the second father take?" sheriff inquired.

"That would be more of an expression," Stiles explained. "Like the one you're currently wearing." Sheriff Stilinksi sighed angrily and got up, heading for the doorway.

"Dad wait, I can prove it!" he said, blocking him from the door. "Cora's one of them. She's a werewolf" he said.

"Stiles! That's enough," he decided, moving towards the door again.

"Dad, can you just hold on?"

Sheriff Stilinski turned to face his son. "Are you ready?" he asked Cora and she nodded standing up from Stiles' bed.

Before Cora got a chance to shift, she fainted to the ground. The sheriff ran to Cora and knelt on the ground to see her head bleeding.

"Call an ambulance."

xxx

When Cora came to, the first thing she noticed was someone sitting beside her bed holding onto her hand. "Jade?"

"Hey, Corie," she greeted her.

"What happened?"

"Mona told me you fainted. It's probably severe head trauma or something. You've got a bandage wrapped around you head," Jade tried.

"Why are you even here?" she asked her friend. "I said you were a bitch and lots of other things about you that I wasn't proud of."

"Cora-"

"Jade, I'm-"

"It's okay," Jade assured her. "Don't worry about it. Let's just forget about what we said to each other, okay? Right now, you need to get better."

Cora smiled softly and nodded her head. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Are you and Mona really related to Stiles, or did he make that up?"

Jade smirked. "We're related. He's my third half cousin twice removed, and he's related to anyone from the Jeremiah Skye's line. "

"But he's not a warlock, like you cousin Aiden?"

"Nope. One hundred percent human," Jade answered.

"Do you know if Derek's coming?"

"No, but I have a feeling he'll be here soon, so I should probably go. I don't think it would be a good idea if he and I were in the same room together.

Cora nodded her head in understanding. "But you'll come back, right?"

Jade smiled. "I'll come back," she told her. "Hang in there, okay. Get some rest for now."

She smiled once more before falling back asleep. When Jade slipped out of the hospital room, she saw Stiles coming up to her with tears in his eyes.

"Stiles…"

"He doesn't believe me," he cried, referring to his dad. "Maybe if you'd been there or…"

"Hey, it's okay," she told him, pulling him into a hug. "He'll believe. We'll find another way."

"You promise?" he asked.

"You have my word."

"Okay, but tonight, there's somewhere we need to be. Maybe we can stop the next murder."

xxx

Later that evening, Jade showed up at the school, which was the last place she wanted to be, by the way. But tonight they could have a chance at stopping another murder of a philosopher. When she arrived, she spotted Jennifer outside of the school handing programs to the guests.

_Perfect opportunity to intimidate that bitch_, Jade thought.

She walked over to Jennifer cockily and confidently.

"Look at you," Jade began as Jennifer greeted an elderly couple, turning away from them as they walked in. "Acting so sweet, so innocent. "

"Excuse me?"

"Do you really think you can cover up that skanky, desperate personality of yours with just greeted people and handing them programs telling them to have a nice evening?" she sneered.

Jennifer smirked. "Jade, I think we got off on the wrong foot."

"Obviously," Jade commented. "Considering you slept with my boyfriend, and then had the nerve to keep calling him several times, not to mention clinging onto him like a desperate little slut."

"I think we can work things out," Jennifer continued.

"What?" Jade chuckled amusingly.

"I think if we can get past this, maybe you and I could even be friends."

Jade's wiped away her smirk. "Listen to me, Jennifer Blake. There is no way in Hell that we will ever be friends, let alone be on good terms with each other. All you are to me is a desperate, worthless skank. Nothing more."

Another couple was coming up to the doors. Jennifer looked at the witch surprisingly as she snatched program.

"Have a nice evening, Ms. Blake," Jade spoke loud enough for the couple to hear as they came closer. The witch even plaster a fake smile on her face for a moment before getting rid of it, looking at Jennifer like she was a piece of trash. ,

_When the time comes_, Jade thought excitedly, yearning for the day she could put Jennifer Blake in her place. As she looked at the program, she noticed another insignia of a D on the back of it. It was the exact same insignia she's seen on the envelope she's gotten a week ago.

Like it was purposely made for Jade. The witch looked back at the door and then to the program. Jade took a deep breath and crumpled up the program, throwing it in the opposite direction.

Now isn't the time for a meltdown, she thought. Upon deciding that, she went in search of Scott and Stiles.

xxx

As Jade walked through the halls of the school, she ran into Scott. "There you are! Where the hell have you been?"

"Come on, I'll explain on the way," he said.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"It's Lydia. I think she's in trouble."

Meanwhile in the classroom, Sheriff Stilinksi caught Jennifer with Lydia taped to a chair with a knife at her throat.

"Drop it!" he ordered her, pointing his gun straight at the English teacher. Jennifer threw the knife across the room, piercing through his shoulder as he dropped his gun, falling to the floor.

He suddenly heard a growl, the sound reminding him of a wolf. He looked up surprisingly and saw…was that Scott…and Jade?

Scott was fully shifted and Jade's eyes were purple, the two supernatural beings ready to take on Jennifer.

Scott went after her first, but Jennifer dodged his attacks, and pushed him back with a powerful force of energy, knocking him into chairs and desks.

"I knew," Jade began, stalking towards her. "I knew there was something off about you."

Jennifer looked at Jade amusingly. "So what are you going to do, Jade? Kill me?" she taunted.

"I'm sure everyone would love it if you were out of the way," she responded, punching Jennifer in the face. Jade went for another hit but Jennifer dodged it, grabbing Jade's wrist and hitting her back, pushing her against her chest with a force of energy and blasting her across the room.

Jade landed on the hard floor uncomfortably. She looked up and from the door, she saw Stiles in the doorway, but Jennifer pushed the desk back so that he wouldn't get in.

The teacher turned her attention back to the Sheriff. He gathered his strength and grabbed his gun again, pointing it at Jennifer.

"There was a girl, ten years ago. We found her in the woods, her body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Maybe I should have started with philosophers," Jennifer began, ignoring his questioned. "With knowledge and strategy."

The sheriff aimed his gun at her leg and then shot her there. She groaned in pain, and Jade watched horrifically as Jennifer healed.

"Healers," she continued, catching up to Stilinski and grabbing by the knife that was embedded in his shoulder, making him drop his gun as she back him up to the desks.

"Stop!" Jade cried weakly, trying to get up, but Jennifer knocked her down with a force of energy once again.

"Warriors," she continued, pulled off his badge and crushing it in her hand, dropping it to the floor. "Guardians, virgins." From the ground, the witch watched as Jennifer leaned in and kiss the sheriff.

_Slut_, Jade thought. She looked towards the door and saw Stiles continue to force his way in. Using he mind, she tried to move the desk a bit further away from the door. Jade paused when she heard an inhuman screech. She turned and she saw Jennifer as the Darach. She looked away disgustingly.

After Stiles managed to get in, Jade heard the sound of glass breaking. After Stiles helped her up from the ground, Scott, Stiles and Jade all looked towards the broken window.

Jennifer had taken Sheriff Stilinski.

xxx

_**AN: Thoughts?**_

_**How about Jade and Emmett, do you guys like them together? I was thinking they could have a little fling or something, I don't think she should be in a serious relationship with him. **_

_**And speaking of Emmett, I never told you guys who bit him, did I?**_

_**Anyways, 4 more chapters left until the end of the first half, and only three until you find out who 'she' is! **_

_**But seriously, I really want to know your theories about what else you think Jade is and how she's linked to 'her'. **_

_**Teaser for an upcoming chapter: Deucalion and Scott will have a conversation that will reveal a lot more about 'her' identity. In fact, if you guys catch on you might figure out who it is before 'she's' revealed in chapter 29. **_

_**If anyone wants to see Jade's outfit from this chapter and the chapter coming up, check it out on my profile!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	27. The Overlooked

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

_**AN/Response to Reviews- Piper: Another very important clue will be revealed about 'her' in chapter 28, but as I've said a few times, there are major clues that I've left in previous chapters. **_

_**Teen wolf girl: They are both witches and something else, and Deucalion did say that they were very much alike. But I never elaborated on whether he meant appearance wise or personality wise. But an interesting theory you have…**_

_**Charmed: I don't like it when friends fight either, but every friendship has arguments, right?**_

_**TalaynaK: They'll get back together, I promise! But not without a few complications first…**_

xxx

Chapter 27: The Overlooked

Jade sat in her car with Lydia as she drove her scared teenage friend home. "Banshee," Lydia whispered hoarsely.

"What?" Jade asked, turning to look at her friend when the light turned red.

"She called me a banshee, Jade."

"She could have been lying, Lydia."

"But that would explain everything. How I keep finding the bodies…the sound of my scream."

Jade looked away from her friend sympathetically. The rest of the car ride was silent until they reached Lydia's house. Jade walked her scared friend in safely all the way up to her bedroom.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Wait, you're not leaving me here by myself, are you?" Lydia asked.

"Scott and Stiles need me right now."

"So do I. Someone tried to strangle me, Jade! The last thing I want right now is to be alone."

"Sarah can keep you company," the witch suggested. "Or Mona, or anyone of my cousins. I just can't be here right now."

Lydia sighed annoyingly. "Fine, call Sarah."

xxx

Jade made sure her older cousin was with Lydia before she left. She met Stiles and Scott outside of the loft building, actually kind of excited to drop this bomb on Derek.

The tramp he'd decided to cheat on his 'one true love' with was a killer.

"Why do you seem happy?" Stiles asked surprisingly. "Jennifer took my dad."

"I'm not happy about that, Stiles," the witch explained. "I just can't wait to see the look on Derek's face when we tell him."

"You think he'll believe us?" Scott asked.

"You guys, probably not. Me? Obviously," Jade responded a bit too confidently.

"But just in case he doesn't, I have something that can prove Jennifer's the Darach. Tabitha gave it to me."

Scott showed Jade the jar of brown powder he was holding in his hand. "Mistletoe?"

"It'll show her true face," the wolf explained.

"Great," Jade exclaimed excitedly. "Then Derek can finally see how ugly she _really_ is." When the three of them reached Derek's loft, he was alone.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the three of them.

"Boy, do I have news for you," Jade began triumphantly and a little sarcastically.

"What kind of news?" Derek asked curiously, wondering why Jade seemed excited.

"Well see, that little slut you used to cheat on me is the one killing people."

"What?"

"You know, the dark druid, the Darach," Jade continued. The Alpha looked at his Mate confusingly.

"Derek-" Scott began.

"Quiet, Scott. Let me handle this," Jade cut him off. She turned back see the look on Derek's face. "What, you don't believe me?" she taunted.

"She can't be."

"Oh no, and why not? Because she's supposed to be sweet and innocent?" Jade continued. "She tried to kill one of my friends, Derek. You think I'd make this up?"

"Actually, I think you kind of would," he informed her.

Jade glared at Derek. "Now why would I do that?" she challenged him.

"You don't have to make things up just to keep her away from me, Jade. I told you she doesn't mean anything to me. "

"She's supposed to stay away from you!" she exclaimed angrily. "And I'm telling the truth! She took Stiles' dad and she's going to kill him. What happened to not letting innocent people get killed Derek, huh? So what, you're just going to let your little skank get away with killing people just so you can go to her when I don't feel like screwing you?!"

"Stop!" Scott yelled. Jade turned her glare on the other wolf. "Derek, we all saw her."

"You're sure?"

"Of course we're sure!" Stiles exclaimed agitated, trying not to think of what would happen if they didn't find his father.

"She's here," Scott said suddenly.

"What?" Jade questioned.

"I caught her scent," he continued.

"Great, perfect opportunity," the witch responded, heading towards the door, but Scott grabbed her hand.

"Come on, we have to hide," he told her. Jade rolled her eyes and then followed the two teenagers into the big hole in the wall.

Jade listened as the sliding door opened and heard that annoying bitch's voice call her Mates' name. The witch took deep breaths and tried to control her anger as she poked her head out from the corner and watched as Jennifer ran into Derek's arms.

_How could he even touch her like that? _Why _was he even touching her like that? Probably to get back at me for yelling at him a minute ago_, Jade thought.

"Something happened at the recital, at the school," Jennifer began, pulling away from Derek and holding his hand. "I need to tell you before you hear any of it from them."

"From who?" Derek asked.

"Scott and Stiles. And Jade. The three of them, and _especially_ Jade, are going to tell you things, things you can't believe. You have to trust me, you can't trust them and you just can't trust Jade. You know how much she hates me…she'll tell you anything just to get rid of me."

"What is it?"

"Promise you'll listen to me," she begged.

_Oh, that sneaky little bitch!_ Jade thought.

"Promise," Derek lied. The witch watched hurtfully as Jennifer leaned in and kissed Derek, and to Jade's surprise, he let her.

She couldn't take anymore.

"Jade, wait!" Scott whispered. The witch completely moved from out of the dark space.

"Pain," she whispered, and Jennifer detached her lips from Derek's, backing away from him as she cried out in anguish as the discomforting feeling took over her entire body. The angrier Jade got from the fresh memory of Jennifer kissing her Mate only made things worse for the teacher.

"Jade stop!" Scott yelled, which seemed to pull her back into reality. Jade lifted the spell and Jennifer looked at the three across the room.

"I thought I told you to stay away," Jade reminded Jennifer. "Or do you have a short memory?"

Jennifer turned her attention to Derek, ignoring Jade. "So, they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?"

"We told him you're the one _killing_ people," Scott corrected her.

"Oh, that's right. Committing human sacrifices, cutting their throats. I probably do it on my lunch hour that way I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense."

"Where's my dad?" Stiles asked, tears falling from his eyes.

"How should I know?" she asked.

"Oh, give it up, bitch," Jade replied, resting her hand on her waist.

"Derek," Jennifer began, turning back to him. "Tell me you don't believe this."

Derek looked from Jennifer to his Mate as Jade glared back at him in hatred while Scott and Stiles looked at him, almost with the same looks on their faces. "Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?" he asked the teacher.

"No," she lied.

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia," Jade suggested.

"Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that!"

"Then what do you know?" Derek challenged.

"I know that these boys, and especially her," Jennifer paused to point at Jade. "For whatever misguided reasons are filling you head with an absurd story."

"_Misguided_?" Jade asked angrily. That was it. Jade forcefully grabbed the small jar out of Scott's hand and opened it, throwing the powder mistletoe at Jennifer.

Jade watched triumphantly as Jennifer shifted back from her human form into her Darach form, all the while Derek standing there in shock.

When she returned to her human form, Jennifer glanced at Derek hesitantly before trying to make a run for the door, but Derek caught her with ease, holding her by her neck. Jade watched proudly as Derek grew out his claws ready to kill Jennifer, ignoring her pleads. "Derek, wait," she begged.

"Why wait? Kill her now, Derek," Jade stated in a sultry voice, hoping that if his wolf heard her voice asking him a simple command it would be enough to do finish the job.

"You need me," Jennifer continued.

"What are you?" Derek growled.

"The only person who can save your sister."

"She's lying, Derek," Jade continued in a seductive, yet innocent voice.

"Call Peter," the teacher tried. "Call him!"

Derek pulled out his phone and called his uncle. He was silent as he listened to what Peter told him over the phone. "Mistletoe," he answered before hanging up.

Focusing his attention on Jennifer, he began squeezing her neck even tighter, and Jade chuckled seductively and scarily.

"Do it, Derek. _Kill _her," Jade pushed him.

"Derek, what are doing!" Scott exclaimed.

"Her life, it's in my hands," Jennifer said, referring to Derek's sister.

"She's lying to you, Derek," Jade continued in her dangerously sweet, innocent voice. "Get rid of her now and the killings stop."

Derek listened, the wolf's desire to please his Mate growing by the moment. He held Jennifer's neck tighter and held her up higher. Jade could tell that his wolf was taking over, wanting to satisfy his Mate after everything he'd done to her.

"Stop, Derek, stop!" Stiles exclaimed in fear they'd never find his father.

"Stilinski, you'll never find him," Jennifer warned them.

"Then _I'll_ find him," Jade continued. "Kill her, Derek."

"Jade, stop," Scott whispered. "Derek, no."

"Yes, Derek, please," Jade continued in the same voice, not noticing that at that very moment, she sounded almost…_evil._ "Kill her. Do it for me!"

"Derek no!" Scott yelled, snapping Derek out of his trance, making him drop Jennifer.

"That's right, you need me," she said breathlessly, looking up at the four of them. "All of you."

xxx

Jade sat in the back of Derek's car while he and Jennifer sat in the front, ignoring his request to sit in the front with him.

She continued to glare at the both of them as she listened to the rain drops hitting the roof of the car. Luckily she'd changed out of the five inch heels she'd been wearing earlier that day into her combat boots after she'd taken Lydia home. This harsh weather wasn't the time to wear expensive shoes.

"You should know I'm not doing this because I have to. I want to," Jennifer began, speaking to Derek. "I could still run and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me. But I don't want your sister to die. I'm only doing what I had to do."

"Shut up," Derek told her, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You need to know the whole story, Derek. You need to know just how connected we really are."

Jade scoffed obnoxiously from the back seat and Jennifer turned her attention towards the witch. "He told you about Paige, right?" Jennifer asked her, fully knowing that Derek hadn't.

"Paige? Who's Paige?" the witch inquired.

"Did you really think you were the only girl he'd fallen in love with that actually returned his feelings, Jade?"

"Stop. Talking," Derek ordered Jennifer. She smiled triumphantly back at Jade as she turned around. Derek looked at his Mate through the rear-view mirror, but she looked away from his reflection, thinking about just how much Derek might have been keeping from her when they used to be together.

But right now, Jade wanted nothing more than for this night to be over.

xxx

When they got to the hospital, Derek grabbed Jennifer and dragged them into the hospital, Jade, Scott and Stiles following closely behind in the rainy night. Jade looked at Stiles questioningly when she saw him holding a baseball bat.

"What, you have magic and Scott has claws, I have a bat," he explained when he noticed the expression she was wearing on her face.

The five of them made their way into the hospital, walking past the front desk and down the hallway when Scott's mom called. They turned around and Jade also noticed her cousin Bennett was there.

"What are you guys doing here, the hospital's evacuating," she explained.

"We're here for Cora," he explained.

"All of you?"

"Unfortunately," Jade commented.

"And why does Stiles have my bat?"

'Mom, trust me on this. You need to get out of here right now," he advised her.

"The building is supposed to be clear in thirty minutes. We've got two ambulances coming back. One's ten minutes out, the other's twenty. Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage. "

He nodded and then he went off with the rest of them, and Jade signalled Bennett to follow. "Want to fill me in?" he asked her.

"I give Aiden two requests, Benny. _Two_. All I ask is that he keeps an eye on the Alpha twins and Jennifer Blake. He obviously would have known that she was the killer if he was doing his job."

"What's going on?"

"Jennifer's the Darach. You know, the one who's killing people?"

"What can I do?" Bennett asked.

"Well, I doubt Aiden's going to do anything I say right now, let alone talk to me, and I asked Sarah to stay with Lydia, so round up the rest of the coven , then keep the hospital surrounded. I don't care how you do it, just as long as you do it. We don't need Jennifer escaping."

"Yes ma'am," her cousin answered, disappearing down the next hallway to round up three more of their coven members.

Jade entered the elevator with Scott, Stiles, Derek and Jennifer, Derek still gripping Jennifer arm tightly. "You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help," she told him.

She turned to her right and saw Scott staring at her intently. She looked to the side and saw Jade glaring daggers at her while Stiles held his wooden bat defensively.

The elevator opened with a 'ding' when they got to Cora's floor and Derek dragged Jennifer out, Scott Stiles and Jade following closely behind. As they began to make their way down the hallways, Jade ran into her to friends.

"Tab, Eli, what are you doing here?"

"Bennett said you needed me," he explained. "And Tabitha gave me a ride here. Your cousin told me what happened."

Jade's two friends switched their gazes to glare at the teacher. "Okay, but right now we need to find Cora," she informed them. They all walked down the hallway to Cora's room, but when they looked in, she was gone.

"Cora?" Jade called out.

"Derek," Scott whispered, noticing a trail of black blood on the floor. Suddenly, Peter came sliding out through the double doors on his back.

"What happened?" Jade asked looking down at him.

"We've got a problem," he answered. "A big problem."

They all looked through the doors and saw the Alpha twins in their combined form, letting out an intimidating growl. Instinctively, Derek pushed Jade behind him to protect her as he shifted into his Alpha form, ready to attack.

"Derek, no!" Jade yelled as he went after them. Scott and Jade ran right after Derek, fully knowing he couldn't beat them on his own.

When they'd finished with Derek, Scott leapt against the wall and went straight for an attack, but the twins dodged Scott and Jade's every move. They grabbed him and Jade from their necks and growled at them.

Jade noticed that Eli, Tabitha, Stiles and Peter were helping to get Cora out, which she'd thank her two friends later on for. "Ethan, Aiden, stop!" Scott ordered them. "You don't know what you're doing."

"All we want is her!" they growled. They threw Jade against the wall next to Derek and then she noticed Jennifer in the elevator, the doors already closing.

She was getting away.

xxx

When the twins had been distracted going after Jennifer, the rest of them had gotten away with Cora, but they knew the Alpha twins were right behind them. Stiles stopped running when he heard the twins growl not too far away, suddenly getting an idea that could buy them some more time.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" Jade yelled when she noticed he stopped running, Derek and Scott on either side of her. Stiles hid behind the door when they twins came in and he hit them bat against their head, the wood breaking into a million pieces. Stiles looked at his bat in surprise, then at the twins dumbfounded.

The twins looked and growled at Stiles angrily and he back away from the giant Alpha, and Ethan and Aiden turned their attention towards Jade and the other wolves. They back away slowly when the twins came closer to them, ready to attack.

All of a sudden, a figure entered the room, leaping up and tearing on of the lights out of the ceiling, hitting the twins in the head, and they fell to the ground unconscious.

It was another werewolf, they all realized.

As the wolf landed on the ground, he looked up at the others, letting out a growl. Jade smiled recognizing the werewolf. "Emmie?" she called.

"Emmett?" Eli asked surprisingly. The six of them watched as the new wolf shifted back with ease. Jade sighed in relief as she ran towards him, and he pulled her into a tight embrace, making Derek feel envious.

He worried that Peter might have been right about the possibility of Jade and Emmett getting back together again when he saw how genuinely happy she was to see him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we should get out of here before they wake up," Tabitha mentioned, interrupting Derek's thoughts. Jade let go of Emmett and they eventually made their way into another room where Cora and Peter were.

"Where's the big guy?" Peter asked.

"They're close," Derek responded.

'What about Ms. Blake?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head. "What does that mean, she's gone? Scott, are you kidding me?"

"Quiet!" Derek whispered.

"Me be quiet? Are you telling me what to do now, when your psychotic mass murdering fuck buddy has got my dad tied up waiting to be ritually sacrificed?!"

"Stiles, they're still out there."

"And they want her, right? Which means now we don't have her either. So my dad and Cora are both dead."

"Not yet," Scott argued. He turned away from Stiles and went to Cora. "Is she really dying?"

"She's definitely not getting any better," Peter responded.

"There has to be something we can do. Jade…can't you help her? Can't you heal her or something?" Scott inquired

"I don't know," she answered worriedly. "But I can try."

One of the sets of doors opened and everyone's heads turned to see Jennifer. "You can't. Only I can. I can save her and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of Alphas in this hospital that want me dead. So I'll help you, but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then."

Jade chuckled wickedly to herself as Derek moved to attack Jennifer, but Scott held him back. "Derek, wait!" he protested.

"Why?" Jade asked Scott amusingly. If anyone wanted to see Jennifer suffer more than anyone else in the room, it was definitely Jade.

"She was trying to get out!" Derek yelled.

"I was trying to keep from getting killed, you can't blame me for that," Jennifer defended.

"If you want to prove that you're one of the good guys then heal Cora," Stiles challenged.

"Not until I'm out of here and safe."

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let's torture her," Peter suggested.

"Works for me," Derek agreed.

"I'll start," Jade replied seriously.

"Jade, wait," Scott tried to stop her when he realized Jade was _actually_ going to torture his English teacher.

"Pain," the witch whispered, and Jennifer felt an anguishing sensation take over her body. Jade chortled sinisterly as Jennifer fell to her knees. She wanted to torture Jennifer, but not for the reason everyone else wanted to.

"Jade, stop, we need her!" Stiles exclaimed, but Jade didn't listen. All she could think about was making Jennifer to pay for running her relationship with Derek.

"Jade," Emmett whispered in her ear, partially bringing her back to reality. "You want to save Cora, right? Then stop." After a moment, she revoked the spell and watched as Jennifer gasped in relief.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Scott yelled.

"She stole _my_ boyfriend, Scott!" Jade shouted. "Not to mention she's already killed innocent people. Why should she get to live?" She turned to glare at Jennifer as Emmett pulled her into a corner in the room. Eli tried to follow the two but Tabitha pulled him back.

"Let them be alone," she whispered to her friend.

Meanwhile, Derek watched enviously as the beta easily calmed down his Mate, touching her and embracing her.

How dare he! How dare another wolf touch his Mate like that? Without thinking, Derek angrily he stormed over to the corner, pulling Emmett away from Jade and shoving him against the wall.

"Get away from her," he growled, bearing his fangs.

"Derek, stop!" Jade ordered him. All the commotion was interrupted when a voice came over the intercom.

"_Um…can I have your attention? Mr. Deucalion…excuse me, just Deucalion, requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception. Do this and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes._"

"He's not going to hurt her," Jennifer told Scott when he noticed the worried expression on his face.

"Shut up," Derek said.

"He won't! Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true."

"What does she mean?" Derek asked, moving away from Emmett. Jennifer stepped in when Scott stayed quiet.

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack," she explained. "Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack, he wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of Alphas to his ranks."

"A true Alpha," Peter realized.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"It's the kind that doesn't have to steal the power from another," Peter answered. "One that can rise by the force of their own will. Our little Scott, an Alpha."

"I for one knew before you guys did, just FYI," Jade added. "I'm just surprised that you guys _didn't _know."

"What are you talking about?" Eli asked.

"Come on, I wasn't the only one who saw his eyes change red for a moment that night I the abandoned mall, was I? Someone else had to have seen it."

"It doesn't matter," Scott decided. "We still need to get Jennifer out of here."

"But, Scott, you're mom," Stiles argued.

"My _mom_ said that there's one more ambulance coming in twenty minutes and I don't think we've been here that long. So if we can get down to garage and get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here."

"The twins aren't just going to let us just walk out," Peter pointed out.

"I'll distract them," Scott decided.

"You mean fight them," Derek corrected.

"Whatever I have to do."

"I'll help you," Derek told him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek," Jennifer informed him.

"You clingy little slut!" Jade yelled out. "I told you what would happen if you didn't stay away and don't think I won't deliver on my threat."

"I'll help," Emmett volunteered. After observing both Alphas, he thought Scott would be a better choice than Derek. And what better way to get on his good side by helping him fend off werewolves?

"So will I," Peter replied. "But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage."

"An advantage, like what? A weapon?" Stiles inquired.

"Something better than a baseball bat," the beta answered. Jennifer stood by the door as everyone else began looking for a weapon that Peter could use against the Alphas.

"What about these?" Stiles asked, holding up a pair of defibrillators.

"You know how to use those?" Derek asked.

"No," he answered.

"Put them down," the Alpha advised him. Jade as unsuccessful as she looked through a shelf. As she turned around, bumping into Derek. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him, but he caught her arm. "Jade, please."

"How could you do that?" Jade whispered to him. "Emmett's my friend."

"He's also a _werewolf_, Jade. One that can try to _claim_ you."

"Would you stop being so paranoid? And even if he wants to, it's none of your business anyways. I dumped your ass already, remember?"

"That doesn't change things. No matter what, you still belong to me."

Jade glared at him for a moment before forcefully pulling her arm away from his grasp, walking away from him and into her female companion's comforting arms. Jade honestly didn't know what she'd do if Tabitha hadn't been there at that moment.

Sure, she could have been comforted by one of her other male best friends, but Jade was sure Derek would attack one of them again.

"Epinephrine?" Scott asked, holding up a needle with a clear fluid inside.

"That's only going to make them stronger," Derek informed him.

"How strong?" Peter asked, looking at it in interest; an idea sparked into his mind. Peter took the need from Scott and shoved it into his chest.

"You ready?" Scott asked Emmett; the beta nodded his head. Scott, Peter and Emmett headed towards the door, but Jade pulled her friend back.

"Emmie, wait," she stopped him. The room was silent as everyone watched the two of them. "Don't go. Please."

"Jade, I have to. You need to get your friend out of here," he told her. "Go with Derek."

"What? No way!" she exclaimed.

"Jade, as much as I hate to admit this, I'd feel better if you were with him."

"I second that," Tabitha mentioned. Jade turned to her friend in concern.

"Promise me the first chance you get you'll get out of here, okay?" The witch asked her human friend.

"But what about Deucalion and the rest of them? I doubt they'll just let me walk out."

"The rest of my coven is here, Bennett, Alec and Mona. They're surrounding the hospital right now, I can feel them. Find one of them and tell them to get you out of here, okay?"

Tabitha smiled at her best friend and gave her a hug. Jade pulled away after a moment and then turned to Emmett.

"We're running out of time just standing here," Derek told her. The witch glared at him before she pulled Emmett closer to her and met him in a steamy kiss. Derek hurtfully turned away.

_That should've been me_, he thought, wishing he was human just for a moment so he could block out the sound of Jade and Emmett kissing.

Eli looked away angrily just as Jade ended the kiss. He was still having trouble accepting the fact that Jade didn't want to be with him, and seeing the girl he was in love with making out with one of his best friends only made things worse. "Come out in one piece, okay?" the witch asked her werewolf friend.

"Of course," he promised her. She smiled at him sadly before watching him walk out the door with Scott and Peter.

As Peter walked out into the hallway, he pulled out the needle and threw it to the ground. He looked up and saw the twins.

_My first fight_, Emmett thought excitedly as he felt himself shifting, his heart pumping with adrenaline. "Alright boys, let's rumble," Peter called to the twins. Ethan and Aiden advanced towards them, beginning to shift and Peter let out a growl before the three betas ran to attack the Alphas.

As the wolves fought each other, Derek made his way of the room with his sister with Jade, Eli, Stiles and Jennifer behind them while Tabitha made an escape down an opposite hallway.

When the six of them made it to the basement, the ambulance was still there. Stiles and Eli opened the door and got inside as Derek rested his sister onto a gurney.

"Derek, over here," they hear Jennifer call. Jade and Derek followed Jennifer's voice and found at what she was staring at. It was a bloody dead body of a paramedic. The three of them began to walk over towards the dead body to get the keys.

"Julia," a voice called. It was Kali.

Jade's heart began to race as she remembered her last encounter with the female wolf. Derek pushed his Mate behind his back instinctively when they saw Kali swinging the key chain around her finger.

"It _is_ you," she said, looking at Jennifer. Jade looked at the teacher questioningly.

"You can't beat her on your own," Jennifer informed Derek.

"That's why we're going to run," he answered, grabbing Jade's hand and running in the opposite direction as Kali began to shift.

Jade let out an involuntary shriek as she heard Kali growl as they ran away. As they ran through the hallways, Derek ran to another direction as Jennifer called him.

"The elevator," she suggested, running in.

"Go!" Derek told jade as he saw Kali coming towards them. Jade ran in as Derek pushed a gurney at Kali, delaying her for a moment as Derek escaped into the elevator. Jade watched scarily as Kali ran towards the elevator, but the door closed before she could get in.

Jade closed her eyes and sighed in relief. As she did the elevator lights flickered, her eyes opening abruptly when the elevator itself moved to a stop. The power had been cut.

Meanwhile, Deucalion stood outside in the rain with Melissa McCall after shutting of the generator. "Thank you. That was more than helpful.

"What now? What do you want with me?"

"You? You're my gesture of good will," he informed her.

"What?" she asked confusingly. He was…letting her _go_?

"Go find your son," he told her, moving out of her way so she could find Scott. "Do yourself a favour, Melissa," he called to her as she ran from him. "Be careful out there."

And he wasn't just talking about Jennifer.

xxx

Emmett walked through the hallways of the hospital alone. After the encounter with the two Alpha twins, he'd lost Scott and Peter.

He had to admit, that had been one of the best fights he'd ever been in, even though they didn't actually win. He was beginning to think that being a werewolf wasn't such a bad thing.

As he continued to walk down the hallways, he heard a pair of footsteps. The wolf stopped moving to focus his hearing even more.

Someone was definitely there, but he didn't know who it was.

One of the Alphas, or maybe one of his friends; Emmett began to shift halfway just in case. He continued to walk down the hallway, the sound of the footsteps becoming more prominent.

Reaching the end of the hallway, he hid behind the wall and then jumped out defensively to see who it was. Eli let out a startled yell when he saw Emmett half-shifted. For a split second, the warlock thought that maybe Rowan's training hadn't stuck and that his friend has lost control.

"Dude, it's alright!" Emmett said through his canines, feeling them retract as his claws did the same.

"Well you jumped out at me! What was I supposed to think?" Eli yelled back.

"I was just defending myself! And what are you even doing here? I thought you left with Derek and everyone else."

"We almost did," Eli explained as the two best friends walked through the hospital. "I was in the ambulance with Stiles but one of the Alphas had the keys. She chased Jade, Derek and Jennifer back into the hospital and now I don't know where they are."

"You came in to look for them?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. I thought maybe I could at least get Jade out of here."

"Speaking of Jade," Emmett began. "I heard you guys talking…you know, about where you guys stood with your relationship."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to come between you two."

"Actually you didn't," Eli informed him. "But honestly, whatever it is going on between you two, you'd better stop it now."

"Why is that? I thought there wasn't anything going on between you guys."

"Come on, Em, you know what I'm talking about. I meant Jade and Derek."

"What, you want me to end things just because Derek can kill me for making out with his Mate, his Mate that he _cheated _on, by the way. If he really cared about her that much, don't you think he wouldn't have slept with another woman, who turned out to be the actual killer?"

"Actually, I was trying to point out that Jade still has feelings for him," Eli explained. "She may be angry at him now, but he's not with Jennifer, is he? And eventually, maybe in a year or two, maybe even in less time than that, she's going to take him back."

"And how do you know that?" Emmett inquired.

"I don't, Em. But I can just see it coming."

"How's that?"

"You should have seen them before Derek cheated. You can't just throw a relationship like the one they had away. You can't just forget about it. Jade really _does_ love Derek, and eventually she's going to give in and try to make things work with him again."

"What if she wants to move on?" Emmett challenged his friend. "What if she wants to be with someone else?"

For a minute there when he'd kissed Jade, Emmett thought that maybe his old feelings for her from seventh grade were coming back, or maybe it had been the wolf in him talking.

"I tried to be with her, Em. Sure, Jade wasn't actually my girlfriend, but every time we kissed, held hands, I could still tell she was in love with Derek. But I thought I could try to change that."

"How do you know that someone else can't?"

"Because I know her better than you do; she's been my best friend since we were three. And trust me when I tell you she's never been _that_ serious about someone before. And I had to watch the woman I fell in love with be in love with someone else."

"I'm sorry, Elijah," Emmett apologized.

"Why? It's worse for you," Eli mentioned.

"Why's that?"

"Because not only can you see it, but you can _fee_l it," he responded, turning down the hallway, not noticing the hurt, thoughtful look on Emmett's face before the wolf followed him down the hallway.

xxx

Meanwhile, Jade sat down in the elevator stuck with Derek and Jennifer. She watched as Derek opened the elevator door by force, only coming in contact with a wall.

He walked away from the door and then looked up to see an air duct. "If you're thinking of the service hatch, they're both on the outside, so you'd have to break it. All you'll do is create a lot of noise telling them exactly where we are," Jennifer informed him.

"Kali already knows," Derek answered.

"Not necessarily. She saw that we got in but doesn't know we didn't get out."

"If I get through we can go to another floor."

"Or you'll end up fighting them alone in an elevator shaft." Derek walked away from Jennifer to the elevator doors. "They'll rip my head off before you even have a chance to throw a punch."

"Then someone needs to get the backup generator running again," Derek decided, pulling out his cell phone to send a text message to Scott.

"This is so much fun, sitting here and watching a cheater and a slut fighting together," Jade commented from the floor.

"I don't see you lending a hand," Jennifer shot back.

"You think I wouldn't if I could," Jade challenged, getting up from the floor. "Trust me, sweetheart, I'd rather be sitting at the bottom of a dumpster than in here with you."

Jennifer smirked. "You think I want to be in here with _you_? Do you think _either _of us wants to be in here with you? Because if you weren't, then I can guarantee you that Derek and I would be in here right now with fewer clothes on," Jennifer taunted, trying to get a rise out of the twenty year old.

"Shut up!" Jade ordered.

"Aww, did I hurt the big powerful witch's feelings?" Jennifer sneered. "You know I actually preferred when we were in Derek's bed together while you were off sobbing like a little bitch."

Jade sighed angrily and pushed Jennifer against the elevator wall, grabbing her by her neck before Derek pulled her away.

"Jade, stop!" he told her.

"Get off of me!" she yelled, jerking her way out of Derek's tight hold. She turned to look at him seeing a hurt, regretful look on his face.

"Jade-"

"I don't care," Jade stopped him. "I don't care if you regret sleeping with her, and I don't care that you're still in love with me. You cheated on me with _that_." Jade stopped to point at Jennifer. "And I'll never forgive you," she finished, turned away from the both of them and let a few tears escape her eyes.

The three of them stood in the elevator silently, with the occasional sniffles from Jade every few minutes.

"Anything?" Jennifer asked. He stood silently ignoring Jennifer, instead looking at his Mate's reflection through the elevator doors. All he could see was her back; he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and apologize until everything was okay again.

But this was the real world, and things like that just didn't happen.

Unfortunately.

"Derek," Jennifer began, walking towards him. "I know what you're thinking…that I'm using you, that everything that happened between us is a lie, or that I'm evil…a bitch."

Jade _had_ to scoff at that comment.

Jennifer turned to glare at the witch for a moment. "But I hope you're not thinking the most superficial thought: is _that_ her real face? The slashed, mutilated face revealed by the mistletoe. Is that what she really looks like?"

Meanwhile, Kali and Deucalion met in the morgue. "What's wrong, Kali? You seem tense," Deucalion began.

"I just don't get it. One minute, I think I know your game plan, and next, it's like I have no idea what you're doing."

"The twins don't seem to have a problem with the way things are going."

"We came here for a new Alpha, didn't we? We didn't come here to find a rare witch, or turn her friends into werewolves. Or did you leave that part of your plan out?"

"Turning Emmett Hawthorne was a…impulsive decision, I'll admit. I was bored. And besides, if you knew the reason Jade was a rare witch, you'd want her just as much as I do."

"Then tell me why," Kali challenged.

"I'm sure Jade wouldn't want the reason going around like a high school rumor. Especially since Derek and the others don't even know yet. They'd probably keep a closer eye on her than usual if they knew."

"Why is that?"

"Because _she _would be the reason that they would watch her like a hawk," the older Alpha explained.

"She who?"

"I'll tell you when its time. Right now we need to focus on Scott McCall."

"You should have kept his mother," she complained.

"Is that so?" Deucalion asked, unimpressed.

"You have a soft spot for him," she accused her Alpha.

"I have an investment I'm trying to mature," he corrected her. "If you want to talk about soft spots, let's talk about Jennifer Blake. Or, what was her name again?"

"Julia," Kali answered.

xxx

After what had seemed like hours of being trapped in an elevator with the two people Jade loathed the most right now and listening to Jennifer's phony story, the power turned back on. The lights flicked above Jade's head as she heard the elevator making noise.

"Derek, please, look at me," Jennifer begged. Something seemed off about the sound of her voice. Derek mistakenly looked at the reflection Jennifer was casting and saw her mutilated face.

Jade's eyes opened abruptly when she heard an inhuman screech. She turned and saw Derek lying on the ground and turned to see Jennifer in her Darach form.

Jade moved to punch her, but Jennifer dodged her attack, grabbing her head and slamming it against the wall, knocking Jade out, ultimately escaping.

xxx

_**AN: Man, how many times has Jade gotten a blow to the head in throughout this series? No wonder she thinks she keeps seeing things. **_

_**Anyways, thoughts on this chapter?**_

_**Also, do you guys have any theories as to how 'she' is? I've left lots of clues already, I'm surprised no one has figured it out. But perhaps the clue I leave in chapter 28 might give it away…**_

_**On another note, three more chapters until the hiatus! I don't know about you guys, but I cannot wait for you to read chapters 28-30; they'll probably be the most exciting yet!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	28. Alpha Pact

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

_**AN/Response to Reviews- Charmed: Yeah, that would suck, wouldn't it? But with the way things are going between them, they probably won't get back together by the end of the first half. But so far the plan is to have them back together within the first few chapters of the second half.**_

_**Pretty girl: Yeah, I probably will work on those; I haven't touched it in a while and I want to start writing those again. If I do, I'll probably update once a week though…**_

_**Teen wolf girl: I'll most likely be working on TLR One Shots. **_

xxx

Chapter 28: Alpha Pact

"Jade!"

The witch heard echoing in the distance; it wasn't until her hearing became clearer that she realized that someone was calling her name. "Jade, wake up!"

Wherever she was, it was dark. It was then she realized her eyes were closed. She opened them slowly and saw Stiles leaning over her. She took in her surroundings and noticed she was still in the elevator.

"Where's Jennifer?" Jade asked angrily.

"Gone," Stiles answered. "And Derek…Jade, he won't wake up. I've tried everything."

Jade sat up abruptly and leaned over Derek. She raised her hand and repeatedly hit him across his face, hoping he would wake up as she ignored the stinging feeling in her hand.

"Derek!" she called worriedly. "Come on, wake up!"

Jade began to worry in fear that something bad had actually happened to him. Without thinking she leaned over him and pressed her lips to his.

She pulled away slowly when she felt him kiss her back. Jade opened her eyes slowly to see a pair of green ones staring back at her. Her expression turned from worried to hard again when she moved away from him.

"Where is she?" Derek asked.

"Jennifer? She's gone, with Scott's mom," Stiles informed him.

"She took her?" Derek asked surprisingly.

"What a shocker," Jade commented sarcastically as she sat in the corner of the elevator.

"Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion."

"Wait, what!?" Jade exclaimed.

"We need to get you out of here because the police are on their way right now," Stiles continued.

"What about Cora?" Derek asked, sitting up from his spot.

"Isaac has her. Come on, we've got to get you out."

Jade stood up and rushed out of the elevator with Derek and Stiles and the two followed him to the first floor and out to the parking lot. "What about you?" Derek asked Stiles.

"I'm going to hold off the cops," Stiles told him, and then Derek shifted his gaze to Jade.

"I'm staying with Stiles," she decided. Derek looked at her sadly before getting in his car and driving off.

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"Blood is thicker than water, Stiles," the witch reminded him as the two walked back into the hospital waiting for the police to show up.

xxx

The two sat silent in the lobby for what seemed like forever until Stiles broke the silence. "There's something bothering you," Stiles began.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"We've been sitting here for a few minutes, so I kind of noticed. The way you looked…it seemed like you had your mind on something."

"Maybe I was thinking about Derek," she lied.

Stiles shook his head. "No, I don't think it's that."

"Then what? You think that there's something else going on with me?"

"Yeah, I do." Jade sighed and turned away from him. "Jade, look, I know we haven't been seeing a lot of each other lately, but I realized I should take advantage of the time that we spend together."

"Why's that? Because I was dead for a week? Did you realize that you really value your time with me or something?" she asked sarcastically.

"Because I realized how quickly people can be taken away from you," he answered. "I mean, that day you told me we were related really feels like it happened yesterday even though it was a year ago, and then when you died…I just don't want us to get so wrapped up in our own lives that we forget about each other, you know."

Jade turned to face her distant cousin. "Yeah, I know. But you can't take all the blame. I've been pretty busy, too. I've been leading my own coven, I'm in university, Emmett's a werewolf now…"

"Are you two a thing or something?" Stiles inquired suddenly.

Jade looked at him and smiled. "No, not really…I guess you could say it's a friends with benefits thing, minus the sex."

"So you're_ not_ dating Eli?"

"No, we were just…fooling around, I guess. We weren't actually together. But I took advantage of the feelings he had for me to feel better about myself after I found out Derek cheated."

Stiles looked at her surprisingly. "_You _did that?"

"Yeah, I know. The old Jade wouldn't have done that," she agreed. "But the old Jade disappeared when Derek cheated. I didn't really have anything to be happy about once I found out."

"Yeah, but you had other things in your life to be happy about, Jade," the teenager reminded her.

"Stiles…Derek was my whole world," she confessed. "I really didn't think anything good would happen when I moved here. When you fall in love like that, you realize that nothing else really matters if that one person isn't in your life."

"Are you still in love with him?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

"Of course I do."

"Well then why don't you tell him that? Can 't you see how miserable he is without you?"

"As much as I try to forgive him for sleeping with Jennifer, I just can't, Stiles. And I feel like if I let myself feel they way that I did for him or anyone else, they're going to break me, just like Derek did."

Before Stiles could respond, the hospital doors opened and cops and FBI agents began searching the first floor with flashlights in hand.

_That was new_, Jade thought. Sure, there'd been murders in this town, but Jade never thought it would get to the point where the FBI would have to show up.

Stiles looked to his right and noticed a familiar face. "Just perfect," he sighed annoyingly.

"What is it?" the witch whispered, but before he could answer, an FBI agent approached the two of them.

"A Stilinski in the centre of this whole mess; what a shocker," he began, sounding almost as if he knew Stiles. "Think you can answer some questions without the usual level of sarcasm?"

"Can you ask the questions without the usual level of stupid?" Stiles shot back. The agent smirked and then turned his attention from Stiles to Jade, and the witch looked at him with a neutral expression on her face.

"I haven't seen you before," he noticed, looking at her with interest.

"She doesn't know anything," Stiles jumped in.

The man smiled at the two of them. "But I know a few things about her. Ravencroft, isn't it?"

Jade nodded her head. "So?"

"You were missing, correct?" he asked, pulling out a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket and handed it to her. Jade unfolded it and saw it was one of the many missing posters that had been put up around town when she died.

"Why do you even have this?" Jade inquired. "I've been found already if you haven't noticed."

"Yet, the police still don't know where you were," he finished. Jade rolled her eyes. He turned his attention to Stiles again. "Where's you dad, and why hasn't anyone been able to contact him?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in hours," Stiles responded.

"Is he drinking again?"

"What do you mean _again_? He never had to stop."

"But he did have to slow down. Is he drinking like he used to?"

"Okay, how about this? Next time I see him I'll give him a field sobriety test; we'll do the alphabet, starting with F and U," the teen responded.

The cop smiled at Stiles in amusement. "How about you just tell me what the hell happened here."

"I don't know what happened, both of us were stuck in the elevators the whole time."

"You're not the one who put the name on the doors, are you?"

Stiles looked up at the cop questioningly. "What name?"

xxx

Later on that night, Jade showed up at Derek's loft. When his Mate walked in through the door, he felt a little less angry and a little calmer.

"I'm here for Cora, not you," she informed him coldly. Those feelings he felt quickly disappeared and were replaced by sadness. Derek wondered if Jade would ever forgive him as she walked over to his bed and knelt beside his sister.

Jade wished there was something that she could do to help Cora, but Jennifer had said only she could save her. _How dare her_, Jade thought. _How dare Jennifer walk in on _your_ life and steal _your_ boyfriend and poison one of your best friends. _ Jade held her Cora's hand as she continued to cough, black blood staining her lips.

"She's dying, isn't she?" Isaac asked Derek as he stood over the bed.

"I don't know," Derek answered hopelessly.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"You want to figure something out? Because while Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help people from being killed, you were in here rolling around in the sheets with the actual killer," Isaac exclaimed angrily.

"Thanks for the reminder, Isaac," Jade whispered bitterly. At that moment, the witch felt that familiar pain in her chest whenever she thought about Derek cheating on her. She blinked away her oncoming tears.

"Do you get how many people she's killed?" the beta continued. "Erica and Boyd are dead, Cora is dying and you are doing _nothing_!"

Derek stayed quiet.

"Why did you do this to us, Derek? Was it all about the power? Were you bored? Were you _lonely_?"

"Maybe," Derek answered, and Jade turned her gaze from Cora to Derek, looking at him in disbelief. Isaac backed away from Derek and then walked in the direction of the door. "I told Cora I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her."

"There's no time!" Isaac yelled, walking up the steps towards the door. "The full moon's coming. The Sheriff and Melissa are going to be dead so I'm going to try to help them. You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing."

He took one last look at Derek, shot a sympathetic look in Jade's direction and then slammed the door. Derek turned back to Jade and she looked away angrily. She got up from her place and headed towards the door.

"Jade, wait. I didn't mean what I said about being lonely, I-"

"Don't lie to me," she whispered.

"Jade-"

"God, Derek! How many more ways are there for you to rip my heart out?" she exclaimed angrily, turning around to face him. "And why should I even believe any of what you say to me? From day one, all you've done is kept things from me, and lied to me, and hurt me. And I am not about to apologize for not being enough for you. I'm not going to apologize for having a friend that fell in love with me and one that Deucalion turned for his own amusement. You know, maybe you were right. Maybe I'd be better off with Eli."

"Jade, please-"

"Or another werewolf," the witch continued. "In fact, I'd probably be better off with any other guy that isn't you." She turned away from Derek to look at Cora one last time before storming out of his loft.

"I wouldn't take in personally," Peter said from the steps. "Anger is just a tool, using it to shift allegiance from one Alpha to another. From you to Scott."

Derek was confused and then realized Peter was talking about Isaac. "Scott's not an Alpha yet."

"But he's on his way, isn't he?" Peter reminded him. "And Scott's already got a pack member. Emmett Hawthorne, is it?" Derek rolled his eyes and tried to focus his attention on Cora. "But on another note, at least you know Jade has a type."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you and Emmett are both black haired betas."

"I'm not a beta anymore," Derek pointed out.

"But you were when she met you, right? And sure she was with Eli for a bit, but only because she needed someone who she was close to fool around with. Now that Emmett's here, he's your replacement."

"They're not going to last," Derek argued, although he wasn't entirely sure. The way he'd seen Emmett with his Mate tonight…

"For your sake, let's hope not."

xxx

The next morning, Jade woke up with a familiar white envelope beside her bed. She sat up and opened the envelope, reading the note:

_I'm closer than you think._

But part of her knew that, already. Jade got up from her bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she looked in the mirror, she saw a huge D covering it in red lipstick.

Jade held her hand to her heart startlingly. It was the exact same insignia she'd seen repeatedly. The witch breathed heavily, feeling herself hyperventilating.

She went back into her bedroom and sat on the floor, trying to calm herself down. After a few minutes, her heavy breathing turned into slow breathing before she finally started sobbing.

Jade cried because of Derek, because of 'her' and because of everything that had happened last night. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Derek cheated on her, that she hadn't been enough for him. It wasn't fair that Jennifer kissed Derek like she had last night and slept with him, and got away with it, and it wasn't fair that Jade had to be more than a witch.

_Why couldn't she have been born normal?_

After a few minutes, she stopped crying. She had to keep herself together; she didn't want to be back in the place she'd been a few days after she'd broken up with Derek.

She wiped away her tears fiercely and went back into the bathroom, looking at the huge, red 'D' insignia on her mirror. Using her magic, Jade blasted it away and then turned on the tap in her bathtub for her shower.

As she got ready for her classes, she shot Tabitha and Eli a text letting them know she wouldn't see them until their second class in biology.

Right now, Jade had a friend to visit.

xxx

Lydia stood in her room trying to pick out an outfit to wear for school that day. "Mind if I help?" a voice said from her door. Lydia looked from a top she had in her hand to Jade at her doorway.

"What are you doing here, don't you have class right now?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it," Jade told her, walking into her friend's room. The twenty year old walked right up to the teen and took the top from her hands, resting it on her bed and grabbing a hold of Lydia's hand. "I'm sorry for not being here for you last night."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not," Jade argued. "I was so caught up in letting Derek know about Jennifer that I completely forgot about you. And that was really selfish of me."

"Jade-"

"I've been a bitch, Lydia. But only because of what happened between me and Derek. I feel like if I'm that vulnerable girl again, someone's going to take advantage of that…"

Lydia stopped her friend and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay."

"How? How is any of that okay?"

"Jade, you made sure someone was with me so I wouldn't be alone, you didn't leave until Sarah got here, and you tried to stop Jennifer from killing people. How can I be upset with you?"

"You should be," Jade mentioned as she pulled away from Lydia.

"I should…but I'm not. You've been going through a lot; I can't blame you for that."

Jade pulled back and smiled at her best friend. "Thanks, Lydia." The witch stepped away from Lydia and raided her closet for a moment before finding the perfect outfit for her friend, pulling it from Lydia's closet. "This one, definitely."

xxx

Derek's loft door open slowly and instead of seeing Jade like he'd hoped, Mona Ravencroft stood in the doorway. "What a nice surprise," Peter greeted her. The nineteen year old witch rolled her eyes.

"Jade sent me," she explained as she walked down the wooden stairs. "She wanted to be here for Cora, but she just couldn't right now. She didn't think it was such a good idea."

"And you agreed to come?" Derek asked.

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Because it's the least I can do for her after everything that's happened between us because of Alec. Besides, she the leader of the coven, I'm supposed to do what she says," Jade's younger sister joked. Mona made her way across the room to Derek's bed and knelt beside Cora.

The witch reached for her hand and the beta opened her eyes slightly. "Mona?"

"Hey, Cora. Jade wanted me to pass on a message for you: keep fighting. She knows you can do this."

The teen smiled softy and then closed her eyes again. Meanwhile, Peter was in the process of explaining the way wolves would heal one another. "I've heard it's something only an Alpha can do, and with good reason."

"Which is?" Derek inquired.

"You know normal wolves never abandon injured member of the pack, they care for it. They bring it food from a kill; they regurgitate it into the mouth of the injured wolf. They even give it physical and emotional comfort by intensity grooming it. In a way, they can do more than just ease pain; they can be instrumental in healing their own."

"If you're trying to tell me I can save her, just tell me!" Derek replied annoyingly.

"I'm_ telling_ you, I've heard it's possible."

"How?"

"It's that spark of power that makes you an Alpha. When you take her pain, she draws on the power that provides you with those special gifts, the power that heightens your senses, your strength, and the power that strengthens your body. As an Alpha, you have that bit of extra." Derek looked away from his uncle to his sister. "That spark, it intensifies the colour of your eyes from a bright yellow to a _searing _red."

"If I can save her-"

"If," Peter cut in. "_If_. I didn't say it works every time. It could just as easily kill you."

Derek stood silent and thought for a moment. Right now he didn't care whether he lived or died. Cora was already on her death bed and Jade didn't seem like she was going to forgive him anytime soon. He sighed before asking, "How do I do it, by taking her pain?"

"And then some," Peter answered, turning away from Derek. "Because there's a cost."

xxx

Jade sat at Lydia's vanity with her after they'd done her make up. She's gotten ready for school, but there was only one problem: the mark left by the garrotte Jennifer used to try to strangle Lydia.

"I can help you cover it up if you want," Jade suggested. "I've learned a thing or two about hiding marks on your neck. You can imagine, considering I spent the last six years with Derek."

"No," Lydia said shaking her head. "Someone tried to strangle me, Jade, and I _survived_. I don't need to hide that."

Jade smiled proudly at her friend, stroking her hair. "No, you don't," the witch agreed. "But we're still doing your hair, right?"

"Of course we're doing my hair," Lydia answered obviously, flashing Jade a smile. After styling Lydia's hair into a French braid, Jade received a text from her sister.

_Cora's not getting any better_, it read.

Jade sighed worriedly. "How's is she?" Lydia asked.

"Not good," Jade answered.

"Go be with her."

"I can't. Derek's there; besides, I asked Mona to be there for her in my place, not to mention I have other things to worry about right now."

"Like what?"

"The full moon," Jade answered, although that wasn't the only thing she had to worry about. But Lydia couldn't know about that, at least not right now. But Jade knew for sure that _she_ would bother Lydia at least once or twice when she made herself know to Jade's friends. "There's going to be a lunar eclipse this time."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"For werewolves, I guess it _could _be. They lose all their power for fifteen minutes. But for my kind it's a good thing. During any type of eclipse we become more powerful than we already are."

"What about Emmett? Is he going to be okay?"

"He should be, "Jade answered, checking her phone again for the time. She would have to leave now if she wanted to make it in time for her Biology class. "I have to go, my next class starts soon."

Lydia nodded in understanding. "I'll see you later, then?"

Jade nodded her and pulled her friend into a hug before exiting her room and leaving Lydia's house. When she walked up to her car across the street, the witch noticed something on her windshield.

It was another envelope from her. Before Jade opened the envelope, she noticed that there was another insignia of a D. The witch felt a chill travel down her spine when she read the note:

_You can't ignore me forever. We're special. _

Jade sighed nervously, deciding this wasn't the time for a meltdown and then crumpled up the paper, throwing it into the sewers before getting in her car and driving to the university.

xxx

As Peter stood by Derek's bed, Derek walked over but his uncle put his hand out to stop him from walking any further. Mona looked up from Cora to the two werewolves.

"I can understand not seeing any downsides to this, as you haven't exactly been Alpha of the year, but think about what else you'll be losing, especially if you die. What about Jade? Do you know how many times she thought you were dead, and do you remember what _happened _when she did? What if you actually die this time?"

"Nothing else matters if we can't be together," Derek decided. "I don't care about power, not anymore."

"What about the power to fight back?" his uncle questioned him. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but Kali's ultimatum still stands. The full moon is tomorrow night. And if you couldn't beat her as an Alpha, how do you think you'll fair as a _beta_?"

"I don't care," Derek told him, turning to face his uncle.

"What if this was exactly what Jennifer was hoping for? She would know the only way to save Cora was to give up your power? Maybe that's what she was going to have you do at the hospital."

"Why?"

"So you wouldn't be able to face the Alphas without her!" Peter finished. "She _wants_ you to come to her. It's all part of her little seduction and she is _still_ seducing you. She needs you on her side."

xxx

After their classes, Eli, Jade and Tabitha all walked out to the parking lot to meet Emmett.

"Guys, Deaton needs me," Tabitha mentioned when they all met up with Emmett.

"Go ahead, we'll see you later, alright?" Jade told her and Tabitha said goodbye to her friends.

"Elijah, what's wrong?" Emmett asked his friend.

"Nothing, I just…I feel like something's coming," the warlock explained.

"What do you mean?" Jade inquired.

"Like after the lunar eclipse, something's going to change, like nothing will be the same afterwards."

"Something bad?" the witch asked.

"Yeah," Eli answered. "Something bad."

But Jade had a feeling that she knew what her friend was talking about.

Meanwhile, Alec Ravencroft decided that he should have a much needed conversation with his grandmother about a certain sister of his.

"I just don't understand why I can't know," Alec began as he spoke with his father's mother. He couldn't take it anymore, he just had to know who was watching his sister, and why Jade was so important to them.

"You don't know what you're dealing with, Alec. Not even _I_ know what we're dealing with."

"I thought you said you know who it is, the person watching my sister."

"I do."

"Is that person one of us?" the half-breed inquired.

"That and so much more."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Yes," Rowan answered. "You should be afraid."

"I'm not. But I know for a fact that Jade is."

"She has a right to be scared. What she's dealing with…what _we're_ about to deal with…I know you've only recently discovered about our world, but there's so much more you don't know about, and so much you haven't seen yet."

"What I don't understand is why it seems everyone that shouldn't know _does_ know."

"It's supposed to be a well-kept secret."

"But why? What does the person watching Jade have to do with her being rare?"

"I can't tell you, Alec. I'm sorry."

The half-breed sighed annoyingly. "Fine. If you don't tell me, I'll figure it out for myself."

"If you _do_ figure it out," Rowan began as Alec reached for the doorknob, "you'll be surprised at what you discover about your sister."

xxx

Later that night, Jade, Eli and Emmett spoke to Tabitha over the phone.

"_Are you sure you don't want to be here?"_ the emissary in training asked her friends._ "They're about to go under."_

"Scott, Stiles and Allison are potentially about to die, Tab," Jade answered. "I've seen too much death already. If they don't come back up, I don't think I could handle it."

"I'm with Jade," Eli agreed.

"Same here," Emmett answered.

"_Okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay. Hopefully this won't take _too_ long."_

"Good luck," Jade told her. "And if you're there any longer than you might think, be careful. The full moon's tomorrow night."

Meanwhile at the clinic, Tabitha watched worriedly from a corner as Deaton, Lydia and Isaac held the three teens as they went under. As Scott drowned in the tub of ice, he couldn't help but think of the conversation he'd had with Deucalion earlier that night.

_"Why do you want Jade?" Scott asked the older Alpha._

_"I assumed you knew," Deucalion stated. _

_"Knew what?"_

_"Jade is a rare witch," he informed Scott._

_"She is?" Deucalion nodded his head in response. "What's so rare about her about her? Is it something in her blood or..."_

_"I don't think Jade would be too happy if I told you why."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Because of _her_," he answered. _

_"Her who?"_

_"Someone's been watching your friend for a while now. In fact, she is the reason Jade is rare."_

_"Does Jade know that?"_

_"Of course she knows. Why do you think she's been on edge lately?"_

_"Then why doesn't Jade do something about it?"_

_"Because Jade is afraid of her. She saw her before anyone else did."_

_"How long ago?" _

_"Ten years, I believe. That's what everyone keeps saying."_

_"Do _you_ know who she is?" Scott asked referring to 'her'._

_"I do," Deucalion confessed. "In fact, I've seen her several times"_

_"Do you know what she looks like?"_

_"She has hair as black as a raven's wing that falls past her breasts, an oval shaped face, chocolate brown eyes that turn purple…"_

_"That sounds a lot like someone who looks like Jade," Scott noticed._

_Deucalion smirked. "You have no idea."_

xxx

_**AN: And there is the last clue. This is the last chance to let me know your theories about what Jade is and who 'she' is! But I'm feeling generous right now, so I'll give you two more clues: Chapter 10, 16 and 25 all have something in common. **_

_**Clue number two: everything is not what it seems…**_

_**But more importantly, what's with that 'D' insignia that's been showing up since Chapter 25? **_

_**If those clues aren't completely obvious, I don't know what is. But if you guys still can't figure it out, it'll be more of a surprise to you when you do find out who it is in the next chapter. **_

_**Okay, so the plan was to have posted this chapter on Friday and Chapter 29 on Saturday since I'd written this chapter a week ago in only a few hours, but I was way too busy last week to even look at this chapter to edit it, let alone start chapter 29 like I'd hoped. **_

_**This week should be a little bit easier on me, so maybe Chapter 29 will be posted between Thursday and Saturday and Chapter 30 shortly afterwards. **_

_**Soundtrack update! Decode by Paramore is this chapter's theme music!**_

_**Teaser for the second half of this story: Picture Xavier Samuel as a badass, reckless warlock named Logan Fox ;)**_

_**Review and you shall receive!**_


	29. Lunar Eclipse

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

_**AN/Response to Reviews- Charmed: you'll find out what the D stands for in this chapter and in Chapter 30.**_

_**Pretty girl: You're feelings are right ;) You'll find out what the D stands for in this chapter and Chapter 30 and when you find out what the D stands for, then you'll understand why Jade is afraid of 'her'.**_

_**Teen wolf girl: You'll find out in this chapter and Chapter 30 what the D stands for, which will also reveal what Jade and 'she' is. And Logan definitely won't be a friend…think more along the lines of a womanizer ;) But what kind of badass would he be if he didn't disobey every order his older, responsible sister gave him (you'll learn more about her in Chapter 30).**_

_**TalaynaK: Between chapter 31-35 perhaps…not entirely sure yet, but they will get back together!**_

_**After reading all of the reviews you've left, I realized that you guys really **_**don't**_** know who 'she' is, or if you do, you're keeping it to yourself…anyways, if you really **_**don't**_** know who it is, boy are you in for a surprise ;)**_

xxx

Chapter 29: Lunar Eclipse

"Derek did what?" Jade asked her sister over the phone.

"_He gave up his Alpha status, Jade."_

"I don't understand, how is that even possible?"

"_You're missing the point, Jay. He saved Cora. She's okay now."_

"She is?" the older witch asked hopefully.

"_Yes. We've just been watching Derek for the past twenty four hours. He's kind of weak and Cora asked me to help look after him."_

"Alright, just get out of there soon, okay? The full moon's in a few hours and Kali is going over there for Derek. I don't want you to be there when that happens."

"_I will. But I can't wait till the eclipse,"_ Mona exclaimed excitedly. _"You know what'll happen to all of us."_

"The witches and warlocks get more powerful. Yeah, I remember."

"_It feels so amazing in those fifteen minutes; then when the times up it feels like you're getting of a high or something. Kind of like drugs."_

Jade chuckled. "Yeah, like drugs."

"_Is…is Alec there with you?" _the nineteen year old asked. After Jade had come back from the dead, she started to hate Alec a little less, but she hadn't exactly made any moves of kindness yet.

"No. For the past twenty four hours it's just been me, Eli and Emmett," Jade informed her sister, listening them play fighting in her living room downstairs while she sat on her bed. "Tabitha…crap, Tabitha! I completely forget about her."

"_What do you mean?"_

"She's with Deaton right now. She hasn't spoken to us in the last twenty four hours and she said she'd call us, but it's getting too late. We need to see her before the moon rises."

"_So maybe I'll see you tonight then, with the rest of the coven?"_

"I'm not sure. But be with them just case, alright? Be careful."

"_I will."_

xxx

The front door of the vet's office opened and Jade, Eli and Emmett walked hesitantly. From the back room, Tabitha, Deaton and Lydia poked their heads out to see who had come in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tabitha asked, opening the gate to greet her three supernatural friends.

"It was getting late and Jade was getting worried. If you haven't noticed, the full moon's coming," Emmett reminded her.

"Yeah, I know," the emissary in training responded, pulling Jade into a hug.

"Derek's not an Alpha anymore," Jade informed her friend.

"What? Since when?" Eli asked.

"Since last night, apparently," the witch answered. "Mona told me he gave up his power to save Cora."

"So she's better now?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, at least, that's what my sister told me. I think I'll go over to see her soon."

All of a sudden, they all heard the sound of splashing water. Everyone rushed into the back room and saw Scott, Allison and Stiles coming out of the ice tubs.

"I saw it, I know where it is!" Scott exclaimed.

"The Nemeton?" Eli asked.

"There was this stump…it was a huge tree…well, it's not huge anymore, it was cut down, but it's still big though," Stiles answered breathlessly.

"It was the night we were looking for the body."

"The same night you were bitten," Stiles finished.

"I was there, too. I was in a car with my mother, we almost hit someone," Allison continued.

"It was me, you almost hit me!" Scott told her.

"I'm not following here," Emmett whispered in Jade's ear. She smirked and turned to face him.

"Well for the most part, neither am I. but at least they can find their parents now, right?"

"How come _you _couldn't find them?" the new wolf inquired.

"Despite popular believe that witches can have visions, there are things we _can't_ see," she explained to her friend.

"We can find it," Scott said, turning to his boss. Everyone stood quiet.

"What is it?" Allison asked.

"You guys were out a long time," Isaac told them.

"How long is a long time?" Stiles asked.

"Sixteen hours," Deaton answered.

"We've been in the water for _sixteen hours_?"

"And the full moon rises in less than four," the vet finished.

Meanwhile at the loft, Cora put bottle of Aquafina water to her brother's lips. She began pouring the water into his mouth until she felt him respond, moving the bottle away from his lips.

Derek opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was his sister, alive and healthy; giving up his Alpha power had worked.

"You're okay," he whispered to her.

"I'm much better than you are right now, all because of you," Cora smiled.

"Hopefully not all for nothing," Peter commented. Mona turned to glare at him. "The moon is rising, Derek. You drained your battery all the way to the red and there is a fully charged Alpha on her way to rip you limb from limb."

"Would it kill you to be optimistic for once?" Mona asked Peter.

"If there wasn't so much negatively going on, then maybe not," he shot back, turning to Derek again. "Maybe if Jade and her coven were generous enough they'd offer you protection. After all, tonight is there…_special_ night, isn't it, Mona?"

"_If _we were feeling generous," the nineteen year old shot back, emphasizing the word 'if'. "But Jade might have something for the coven to do tonight, I don't know. So it looks like you're on your own, Derek. Unless Jade can spare some of the coven members."

"I'll be fine in a few hours," he responded.

"I sincerely hope so," Peter continued. "Because a few hours is all that you have."

xxx

"You can't go back with them," Stiles argued with Scott.

"I made a deal with Deucalion."

"Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like 'deal with the devil'?"

"Why does it matter anyway?" Isaac inquired.

"Because I don't think we can beat Jennifer without their help," he explained.

"He trusts you more than anyone. Tell him he's wrong," Allison begged Deaton.

"I'm not so sure he is," the emissary responded. "In circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies."

"So we're going to trust him? The guy who calls himself 'death, destroyer of worlds'?"

"I wouldn't trust him," the vet told Isaac. "But you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait."

All of a sudden, they heard a sound coming from the front room. They walked out to see one of the twins. "I'm looking for Lydia," he began.

_No, this couldn't be Aiden,_ Jade thought. _He's way to calm to be Aiden._

Jade moved out of the way so her teenage friend could come out from the back room.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I need your help," he told her. Jade looked at him surprisingly and then to her friends.

"With what?" Stiles asked protectively.

"Stopping my brother and Kali…from killing Derek."

"They're not actually serious, are they?" Jade asked worriedly.

"They're going over there, Jade. Their minds are set; they're going to kill him."

"But they can't," she argued.

"Come with me," Lydia pleaded her. The teenage girl grabbed her friend's hand and the two followed Ethan out of the clinic, Emmett following closely behind Jade. No way was he going to leave his best friend alone with one of the Alphas.

"Hold on," Jade began, stopping in her tracks. "You helped kill me. How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"Compel me if you want," Ethan told her. "Ask me to tell you the truth. It's not a trap, I promise."

Jade looked at the werewolf suspiciously before sighing. "Fine, I believe you. Let's just go already."

xxx

"What the hell is this?" Derek asked when Jade, Emmett and Lydia walked in with one of the Alpha twins.

"Come down, Derek, it's not what you think," Jade explained annoyingly. "They're here to warn you."

"We know about the lunar eclipse," Ethan began. "So don't think Kali's going to sit around waiting to level the playing field. She's coming, and my brother's coming with her."

"Good enough for me," Peter responded. "Derek?"

"You want me to run?" he asked, his eyes still on Jade as if he was asking her instead of his uncle.

"No, I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an Alpha with a psychotic foot fetish. Of course I want you to run!" Jade couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town!"

"If you want to fight and die for something, that's fine for me. But do it for something meaningful," Cora said from her spot. The beta turned away from his sister back to Ethan.

"How do you know I'm going to lose?" Derek questioned the Alpha.

"We don't. But I bet she has an idea," Peter continued, turning his gaze to Lydia. The teen girl looked at Derek's uncle nervously. Jade put a force field up around Lydia when she felt Peter was getting too close to her friend.

"Relax, Jade, I'm not going to hurt her," he reassured her. "You have an idea, don't you Lydia?"

"I don't know anything," she responded, although she wasn't quite convinced.

"But you feel something, don't you?" he continued.

"Do you?" Jade asked her friend. Lydia turned to the witch and nodded her head.

"What do you feel?" Derek asked.

"I feel like…I'm standing in a graveyard," she answered, which only meant one thing.

Someone was going to die.

xxx

"Jade, I can't just leave," Cora began as she quickly packed a few of her things.

"You have to. If they don't get Derek they'll get you."

"What about _you_? What if Kali tries to kill you again?"

"The lunar eclipse is coming, Cora. I can feel it. I can already feel my power building up, pumping through my veins... I'll be okay."

"I'm still not sure about this," she argued, and neither was Derek. But he knew that he didn't have time to argue with Jade to convince her to come with him. After the fight they'd had a few nights ago, he knew the last place she wanted to be right now was anywhere that he'd be.

But that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to worry about her. "Bennett, Aiden and Emmett are going with you guys. Aiden's got a place in San Diego you guys can stay at," Jade continued.

"What about you?"

"Cora, I can't go with you," Jade told her sadly. One of those reasons was being if she left, then _she_ would come looking for Jade. And Jade didn't want Cora finding out her little secret…not just yet. "My coven needs me. I'll come and see you when things calm down, okay?"

"Jade…"

"Be careful," the witch advised before watching Derek and Cora disappear out the door with her two cousins. "Em, you need to go, they'll be here soon."

"Yeah, I know, I just…don't get killed again, okay? I mean, I know last time I had no clue, but this time if you die on me….I don't know how I'll deal with that."

Jade smiled at her friend before pulling him into a quick kiss. "I'll make sure to let Tab and Eli in the know, okay?"

"Good luck."

"You, too," Jade called before watching her werewolf friend disappear out the door. The witch sighed and turned to her sister, Lydia and Ethan.

"Are you ready for this?" Mona asked.

"No," Jade answered honestly. "I'm actually really afraid of Kali now."

"So what about the rest of the coven? Bennett and Aiden are going with Derek and Cora to San Diego, Eli and Tabitha is with Deaton…what about Sarah and Alec?"

"I told them through the link to stay together and that we're fine."

"But we're not," Lydia reminded her. "If you haven't noticed, Kali and Aiden are on their way here for Derek. Don't you think some reinforcements would be a good idea?"

"It's too late for that," Mona answered. "I just had a vision. They're here; they're in the building right now and they're on their way up."

xxx

The alarm sounded in Derek's loft a few moments before the two Ravencroft sisters watched Kali kick it, disassembling it from the wall. Although Jade's heart raced in fear, she stood her ground confidently with her sister and friend by her side.

"Where is he?" Kali growled.

Lydia turned to Ethan for a moment and then back to the Alphas. "I think he said he was heading out to do some shopping, run a few errands…the usual, werewolf afternoon," Lydia answered sarcastically.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Kali asked, slowly advancing towards the teenage girl.

"Someone in desperate need of a pedicure. I'd be happy to give you a referral." Jade nervously stepped in front of Lydia to protect her from Kali.

"Leave her alone," Jade ordered.

The Alpha chuckled darkly. "I told you I don't take orders from witches. And besides, didn't you learn from the last time what would happen if you challenged me?"

Kali stopped in her tracks as Aiden stepped forward and began to growl. But it wasn't at them...it was at _Kali_. The female Alpha turned around unsurprisingly and looked at the male Alpha.

"Oh, really?" she asked, Aiden responding with another growl. "Did someone take their assignment too seriously?" she continued, circling around him.

"She isn't the problem," he responded, referring to Lydia.

"Maybe the _problem_ is where your loyalties lie," Kali answered.

"Oh, God. Is this about to get really violent?" Lydia asked.

"Probably," Ethan answered. As if on cue, something crashed through the ceiling skylight above the six of them, the Ravencroft witches diving for cover. The sisters looked up to see that it had been Jennifer who'd broken through the roof.

"So, who wants to go first?" she asked.

xxx

"Get out of here, the first chance you get," Jade told her younger sister.

"No, I can't go without you," Mona argued.

"This is an order, Mona!" Jade yelled before getting up from her spot to face Jennifer. Despite the teacher fighting Kali, she managed to dodge every single one of Jade's moves.

After blasting Kali with a force of energy, Jennifer turned her full attention to the witch. Without thinking, Jade went right for Jennifer, hitting her forcefully in her face.

Jennifer hit Jade back the same way, blasting her with a force of energy as Mona made it out of the loft. Next came Aiden, half shifted and ready to attack Jennifer.

She dodged his attacks easily, repelling him with a force of energy as well. From the ground, Jade watched as the twins shed their shirts and joined each other, already beginning to shift.

Jennifer walked towards them and grabbed them by their necks, pulled them apart easily, the two of them landing on either side of the room.

"That's right, Kali, look at me," the witch heard Jennifer say when the Alpha finally faced her former emissary. "Look at my _face_. Do you know what it takes to be able to look like this, to be able to look _normal_?"

"I don't care," the female Alpha responded.

"It takes _power._ Power like this."

Jade then watched astoundingly as Jennifer began to levitate the broken glass around her. At that moment, Jade realized something.

_She's powerful, probably just as powerful as you; maybe_…_maybe even more powerful than _you_._

Jade looked above at the opening in the ceiling, noticing that the storm was getting even worse because of Jennifer. The witch turned her attention back to Jennifer and Kali.

"I…I should've…I should've ripped your head off!" Kali growled. Crying out, Jennifer flicked her hands and the shards of glass flew in Kali's direction, embedding themselves in her body, killing her.

Jade looked at Jennifer and then Kali surprisingly as Kali fell to the ground, blood pooling on the ground.

_At least Derek and Cora didn't have to run anymore. _

Jade looked to the left and noticed that the twins had merged together. They stood up slowly and faced Jennifer, walking towards her angrily.

After simply dodging a few of their attacks, Jennifer grabbed them by the neck and twisted, breaking their neck, seemingly dying. Jade watched as they fell to the ground with a loud 'thump'.

"What's the line coach likes to say? The bigger they are…"

Lydia could only stare at Jennifer horrifically as she closed in on her. Jade quickly recovered and stepped in Jennifer's way. She moved for a punch, but Jennifer dodged it, and then Jade felt something pierce her abdomen; it was a knife.

"Jade!" Lydia cried out. Jade looked up at Jennifer in disbelief as she held the end of the knife, twisting it inside of her body, the witch crying out in pain.

Jennifer held Jade as she pushed her back against the pillar.

"Stop," she choked, but Jennifer looked at her with no remorse. Jennifer then pulled the knife out of Jade roughly and then stabbed her in her leg. The witch let out an involuntary cry of pain.

"When you died," Jennifer whispered in her ear, "you should've stayed dead."

She then pushed Jade onto the ground and held her abdomen in pain as she looked at the knife Jennifer left in her leg.

The teacher then turned her attention to Lydia, walking towards her slowly. Lydia backed away from her, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get away from her.

"What do you want from me?" the scared girl asked weakly.

"I want you to do what you do best, Lydia. I want you to scream," she answered. She then shifted into her Darach form, and Jade couldn't help but listen to the sound of Lydia's scream.

Meanwhile in Derek's car, the three werewolves heard Lydia's scream echoing throughout Beacon Hills, prompting Derek to stop the car. "What's wrong?" Bennett asked.

"We heard something," Emmett informed him.

"What the hell was that?" Cora asked

"It was Lydia," Emmett answered.

"Something's wrong, I can feel it," Bennett said.

"Same here," Aiden Ravencroft agreed.

_Jade, you there?_ Bennett asked through their telepathic link.

_That…that bitch_, Jade's cousins made out from what she said.

Aiden and Bennett exchanged a look with Emmett before saying, "We definitely need to go back."

xxx

Derek opened the sliding door to his loft to find Kali and the twins dead, Lydia curled up in a corner and his Mate bleeding as she leaned against a pillar.

His first instinct was to go to her, but she put a force field up to keep him away, glaring at him as she pulled the knife out of her leg, giving him a look that said, 'how could you leave me alone with her?' Emmett, Cora and Jade's cousins rushed over to her immediately.

"Lydia…" Jade whispered. "Someone go be with Lydia."

Cora looked from her friend to the scared girl, one of the people she envied the most. She looked at Lydia sympathetically and went over to comfort her. After all, it was the least she could do for Jade. The witch felt Emmett's arms embrace hers as her cousins healed her wounds.

"You did this for me?" Derek asked Jennifer.

"For _us_. For anyone who's ever been their victim," she responded.

Jade scoffed.

"Stop talking to me like a politician," Derek yelled, advancing towards her. "Stop trying to convince me of your cause!"

"Fine. I'll convince you of someone else's: Scott. You can save his mother, Stiles' father."

"How?" Derek asked.

"I need a guardian," she began, walking towards him.

"Stay away from him," Jade ordered her. Jennifer paused for a moment and smirked at Jade evilly and continued to walk towards Derek.

"That's a role that can either be filled by the three parents I was forced to take or by you."

"I can't help you. I'm not even an Alpha anymore," he informed her.

"All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion in the right place at the right time."

'You just killed three of them on your own. What do you need me for?"

"You haven't seen him at his strongest. I have…and if he's got Scott with him then I don't stand a chance."

"Derek, don't trust her," his sister warned him.

"I have the eclipse in my favor," Jennifer continued, "it'll only be fifteen minutes, that's the extent of my window. There's no decision to struggle with. Help me kill him and the others live. Just help me!"

"You aren't serious," Jade said as she realized that Derek actually considering helping Jennifer.

"If he's dead he won't be able to claim you."

"Why does that even concern you? We aren't together anymore."

"Come with us," Derek pleaded.

"What?!"Jade and Jennifer exclaimed at the same time.

"She's powerful too. She can help," he told Jennifer.

"Listen to me, Derek. There is no way in hell that I will _ever_ stand behind you if she's there," Jade told him. "I won't stand behind you if it means being on her side."

Derek looked at his Mate apologetically. "Come on, Derek. Time's running out," Jennifer reminded him. Derek glanced at Jade once more before leaving his loft with Jennifer.

"What now?" Bennett asked as they helped their leader stand up.

"I'm going to find Deucalion," she told them.

"Jade, no," Emmett protested.

"Come with me," the witch continued. "I'm not just going to sit back and do nothing."

"What do you want us to do?" Aiden asked.

Jade looked up at the ceiling as she noticed the storm getting worse. "Find the rest of the coven. Eli, Sarah, Alec, Mona…and take Tabitha with you. I want all of you to be together during the eclipse." Bennett and Aiden nodded their heads and headed out.

"Jade…" Lydia began.

"Everything's going to be okay," she told her two best friends before her and Emmett rushed out of the loft to find Deucalion.

xxx

Jade had a vision and ended up finding Scott and Mr. 'death, destroyer of worlds' together in an abandoned distillery.

"What a surprise," Deucalion greeted the two when Jade and Emmett made their entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"We have a common enemy," the twenty year old answered simply.

"Let's eliminate her together, shall we Jade?" Deucalion suggested excitedly.

"Gladly," she responded, moving to stand at Deucalion's side, which was the last place she ever expected to be. The older wolf then turned his attention to Emmett.

"And the wolf finally meets his maker," the twenty year old wolf answered.

"And here I am thinking you'd be an out of control monster right about now," the Alpha commented.

"Yeah, well, Jade's family members are pretty amazing," Emmett answered. "So what, do you want me to join you pack now or something."

Deucalion smirked. "Perhaps if you were an Alpha, then yes." Emmett glanced at Jade before going to stand at Scott's side.

"How do you know Jennifer's coming here?" Emmett asked.

"I sent her a message," Scott answered. Jade looked at him questioningly. "I'll tell you all about it later."

xxx

After anxiously waiting for what had seemed like forever, the four supernatural creatures watched as they saw not one, but two figures coming out of the mist.

When Scott realized that it was Derek with Jennifer, he turned to Jade confusingly.

She gave him a sad look and then turned her attention towards Derek and Jennifer. When Derek noticed his Mate on the other side with Deucalion, he looked at her surprisingly, Jade only giving him a hard look.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"This might be hard to believe, but I'm actually trying to help you. Both of you," he answered, turning his attention back to his Mate.

"Like brother against brother and lover against lover. How very American this is," Deucalion answered interestingly.

Jade sighed and turned as she saw Deucalion folding up his walking stick. "Are you ready Jennifer?" he asked, handing his stick to the witch and she gladly took it, hoping it would piss Derek off. "Did you gather your herbs?" he continued, handing Jade his jacket, "pray to your ancient gods and your oak trees. Slit a baby's throat perhaps?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Jade scoffed.

"Should we show them why you had to sacrifice nine innocent lives just to face me?"

As he spoke, Jade watched in horror as Deucalion shifted, his skin taking on the texture and colour of stone, his brows thicken and expanding and merging with his face to form a mask like structure. His ears and fangs and claws grew as his voice deepened and his eyes turning red.

He really _was_ a demon wolf.

"Or is it twelve now?" he finished, growling and advancing towards Jennifer to attack.

xxx

As Emmett shifted to protect his friend, Derek shifted and Jade watched as he ran at Deucalion. The beta went for a hit but Deucalion grabbed both of his arms, growling evilly.

Jennifer walked up to the Alpha and attempted to blast him with energy, but failed.

Deucalion looked at Jennifer and then grabbed Derek and Jennifer by their necks so quickly Jade was sure she would have missed it if she'd blinked.

"No!" Jade yelled as Deucalion raised Derek higher in the air.

"Jade, don't!" Emmett yelled through his fangs, holding her back from approaching the Alpha, which was probably a good thing. After finally seeing his true appearance, Jade was definitely afraid of Deucalion now and didn't want to get anywhere near him.

That _wanted you to be his Mate_, she reminded herself. Which, for a moment, sort of reminded her of Persephone and Hades myth.

He dropped them on the ground and Derek went for another hit, but Deucalion grabbed him and threw him across the distillery, Derek landing in a pile of tires and wooden crates.

Jennifer went at him for an attack, but Deucalion dodged the attack, hitting her forcefully instead, making her fall onto the ground. He then proceeded to grab her, holding her down by her knees.

"Kill her," Deucalion ordered Scott. "Do it."

Scott stood there dumbfounded and Deucalion letting out a demonic growl, making Scott drop to his knees as Jade hid behind s huge crate fearfully. Emmett came up beside her and held her in his arms.

Jade turned her head to the side and noticed Scott had shifted. "Now kill her," Deucalion continued. "Your parents are dying. That storm you here, she's burying them alive. It's her connection to the currents. Kill her and it ends."

"It won't end, not with me," Jennifer warned Scott. "He'll have you kill everyone you love, it's what he does."

"They're dying, Scott. Your mother, the parents of your best friends. Kill her now and it's over. Become the Alpha you're meant to be. Become a _killer_." Jade shivered at the sound of Deucalion's voice.

"They're not dead yet," Scott responded.

"And who's going to save them? _Your_ friends?"

"My pack," he answered.

Deucalion growled and in a flash, he dropped Jennifer and ended up right next to Scott, grabbing his arm forcefully.

"Maybe you just need a little guidance," the demon wolf suggested, forcing Scott to walk over to Jennifer.

"I forgot to tell you something," the beta mentioned, turning to Deucalion. "Something that _Gerard_ told me. Deucalion isn't always blind."

Scott pulled out to flash bang arrow heads and dropped them on the floor, setting them off, blinding all three wolves.

Scott managed to get out of Deucalion's grasp and Jade and Emmett poked their heads of out her hiding spot to see what was happening.

Jade looked out of the distillery and saw that the full moon had changed from to the lunar eclipse. Meanwhile, Scott rubbed his eyes and opened them, him, Emmett and Derek looking at themselves to see that their claws on their fingertips were no longer there.

"Jade," Scott whispered when he noticed her. "Your eyes."

"What is it?"

"Your…your glowing," Derek noticed. Not only was she glowing, but her eyes were a deeper shade of purple.

"And your eyes; they're purple…but darker," Emmett told her.

Jade could feel her power pumping through her veins, and through the link, she felt her coven's power increasing, ultimately increasing the entire group's power combined.

"The eclipse... it's started," Deucalion whispered and Jade got up from her place and noticed that Mr. Demon Wolf was no longer a demon.

But there was one person missing.

_Jennifer. _

xxx

"Where is she?" Jade asked angrily. Now that she was more powerful than she had been for the past few months, she was ready to beat Jennifer at her own game and kick the stuffing out of her…even if it would only be for fifteen minutes.

Scott and Jade looked out to see a shadow coming out from the mist. As it came closer Jade realized it was Jennifer in her Darach form.

She came rushing in at Jade and Scott with an inhuman screech and blasted them across the room. She then went after a vulnerable, blind Deucalion, throwing him down to the ground and repeatedly bashing his head onto the ground.

No matter how hard she tried, Jade couldn't block out the sound of Deucalion's skull being smashed on the concrete. And as much as she wanted to fight Jennifer, it looked like she was about to kill Deucalion, and Jade couldn't pass up that opportunity.

"Jennifer!" Derek yelled, coming out from his hiding spot. Jade looked up from her place on the ground as the Darach turned her attention away from Deucalion. "He doesn't know. "

"Know what?" she asked in a demonic voice.

"What you really look like," he continued in a calm voice. Jade couldn't help but feel envious of the way he sounded as he talked to Jennifer. "He knows the cost of bringing Kali into his pack, but he's never seen the price _you_ paid."

"No," she agreed. "No, he hasn't." She knelt down and covered her hand over Deucalion's eyes.

After a moment, Jade, and the three wolves heard Deucalion cry out and after a minute, Jennifer removed her hand and Jade realized that Jennifer had healed him.

He was no longer blind.

_Just great_, the witch thought. But why would Derek make Jennifer do that?

"Turn to me," Jennifer ordered the Alpha. "Turn!"

Deucalion shakily turned his head and looked up at Jennifer's battered face horrifically. Jennifer glared down at him and moved her hand to finish him off, but then she felt a feeling of weakness take over her body. She stumbled back and almost fell, but Derek caught her, not noticing the hurt look on Jade's face when she saw them together in that state.

"What is this?" she asked weakly.

"Healing him made you weak, just like healing Cora did to me," Derek explained. "You won't have your strength for at least a few minutes."

"Then you do it. Kill him," Jennifer pleaded to him as if he'd actually listen.

"No," Derek answered.

"What?"

"Like my mother used to say, I'm a predator, but I don't have to be a killer." He then moved his hand and grabbed Jennifer by her throat. "Let them go!"

Jennifer grabbed Derek, forcefully pushing him into a pile of wooden crates, hitting him repeatedly. She looked down at him sadly. "Derek…" she trailed off, looking at him once more before turning her attention to Jade, feeling her power slowly coming back.

She stopped for a moment and heard Derek standing up. She turned around and he went for her, but she grabbed him and began to beat him.

As she did, Derek flashed back to that night in the boiler room when Cora and Boyd almost killed him, slashing his skin open as blood splattered everywhere. He remembered choosing to hold on instead of giving up, remembering his Mate worrying on the other side for him.

After a minute, Jade watched as his eyes turned blue. She looked out and noticed the lunar eclipse was disappearing and her power was fading away.

_Wow, it does feel like getting off a high_, she thought.

"Your fifteen minutes are up," Derek informed Jennifer, pushing her to the ground. She quickly recovered and Jade and Scott ran after her, but she tossed some mountain ash in the air, forming a circle around herself.

Scott and Jade slid to a stop right in front of it.

"Like I told you, _Derek._ Either you or the parents! Well I guess I'll just have to take _them_ now. In a few minutes, they'll be dead and I won't need a lunar eclipse even to kill a demon wolf."

Jade looked over to Scott, noticing that it looked like he had an idea. He then took a step forward and pressed his hands against the barrier.

Jennifer smiled amusingly when she realized what the wolf was going to attempt to do. "You've tried this before, Scott," Jennifer reminded him. "I don't remember you have much success."

He ignored her commented and pressed his hands against the barrier, the glowing blue of the barrier's repelling force lighting up around Scott.

Jade and Emmett watched hesitantly, wondering if Scott would succeed this time. After a moment, his eyes changed from a liquid yellow to a solid red. Jennifer's expression turned from amused from worried when she realized Scott had a good chance.

Scott stepped inside the mountain ash barrier, the force knocked Jennifer to the ground as Scott finally broke the circle.

Deucalion, Jade, Derek and Emmett all looked at him astoundingly.

"How did you do that?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm an Alpha now," he answered simply. "Whatever you're doing to cause the storm make it stop, or I'll kill you myself. I don't care what it does to the colour of my eyes."

"Won't change the colour of mine," Deucalion commented from the corner. Jade turned to look at him, just remembering that he was still here "So allow me." He then walked up to Jennifer and without warning, he slashed her throat open.

Jade looked from Deucalion to Jennifer shockingly. The witch watched as Jennifer turned over and fell to the ground, dead. Jade looked out and noticed that the storm had stopped.

She smiled to herself proudly.

They'd defeated Jennifer.

xxx

At the entrance of the distillery, Jade, Derek, Scott and Emmett looked at the formerly blind Deucalion, the Alpha with an almost remorseful look on his face.

"My mother told me you were a man of vision once," Derek began. "We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again."

"But if you're not, then having your eyesight back won't matter, because you'll never see us coming," Scott threatened.

Jade looked at Deucalion and he looked at her with a neutral expression, but from his eyes, she could tell he was warning her, warning her to tell them about _her_. She looked away from him nervously and the four of them exited the distillery, leaving Deucalion there.

The next day, Jade came over to Derek's loft after Cora had told them they were leaving. "Come with us," Cora begged.

"Corie, I can't," Jade told her.

"Please?"

"Cora, my whole life is here. I can't just pack up and leave."

The beta gave her a sad look. "Hey, just because you're leaving isn't going to change the fact that we're best friends. We're still going to be best friends."

Cora gave her a sad smile and pulled Jade into a hug. The two of them pulled away as Jade spotted Derek walking down the spiral staircase.

"All ready to go?" Derek asked his sister.

"Yeah," she answered, glance at jade before walking to the entrance, figuring she should give her brother and her best friend some time alone.

Jade sighed and looked up at Derek sadly. She was still mad at him for everything that had happened with Jennifer, but that didn't mean she didn't want him to leave.

Jade stepped towards him and pulled his head down for a passionate kiss, which Derek gladly returned. She felt his arms securely wrap around her waist as if he never intended on letting go. Derek felt her hand settle on his face as he pulled her closer to him.

Too soon for her liking, she pulled away breathlessly.

"I love you," she whispered. Derek would have told her the same thing, but he feared she'd think he was lying. So he gave her a loving look before releasing his hold on her waist.

She sighed and gave him one last glance before walking away, waving at Cora as she exited the loft.

After packing up the last of his things, Derek and Cora walked to the loft door, taking one last look at it before walking out, Derek closing the door shut.

As the two siblings sat in the front of the car, Cora said, "You know if you'd asked her to marry you she would have come with us."

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"It's not the right time," Derek answered. "But one day it will be. And I'll come back for her.

Cora sighed. "You'd better," she told him, giving him a small smile before he started the car and drove away from the loft building.

xxx

Later on that day, Jade visited Beacon Hills High. As she walked through the hallways, she noticed Lydia and Aiden flirting together, Ethan and Danny walking out of a class together, and Scott walking down the hallway with Stiles.

When the two best friends spotted Jade, she winked and gave them a smile before disappearing into a classroom that her cousin Aiden was in.

"So you're staying, huh?" she asked when she saw him marking test papers.

"Yeah, I kind of have to," he responded, looking up from the tests. "We all have to stay here, don't we? After all, we're a coven. Besides, that whole thing about the Nemeton being a beacon again…I think you'll need us."

"Yeah, I know. Look, Denny, I'm sor-"

"Don't," he interrupted, getting up from his place. "You don't have to say anything. You've been through a lot. It's okay."

Jade smiled at her cousin and pulled him into a hug. "I should go," she told him. "Eli and I have business to take care of."

"What kind of business?"

"Well, Emmett can't just leave now. I mean, he's part of Scott's pack. So while he's here, he'd mind as well make some use out of his time here."

"Like what?"

"Let's just say Eli and I am going to…_bribe_ the school administrators to let Emmett into BHU."

xxx

A few days later, Jade, Eli, Tabitha and Emmett walked out of their Biology class. Thankfully their bribe had worked, but why wouldn't it have?

Who _doesn't_ like free money?

Since Emmett was now a permanent resident in Beacon Hills, Eli gave his friend the option of living with him, and he gladly accepted. After all, who wouldn't want to live in a house with his best friend.

Mona started to warm up to Alec just a little bit, and Jade had finally decided to call her father; after her death, she realized how much she missed him, even if he did keep her brother's existence a secret. For the first time in a while, Jade sort of felt content with herself.

Even though Derek was gone, she still had her friends here, her coven her grandparents cared about her deeply. But there was still one problem.

xxx

_**Jade**_

Later on that night, I decided to go home. Tabitha, Eli and Emmett were all headed to a big party on campus, but all I wanted to do was be alone. I finally reached my cottage; I got out of my car and walked on to the porch. When I touched the doorknob, a feeling washed over me…like something was watching me.

Something was telling me to go in the forest.

_Go_, I kept thinking. When I turned away from my door, I saw a dark figurestaring at me. It was _her_. I was scared, yet I knew I had to follow _her_. I jumped off the porch and ran into the forest after _her_.

I stopped for a moment, looking around, and then I saw _her_ shadow again. I continued to follow, my heart beat racing not in fear like it usually was, but in anticipation and determination. I followed her deeper and deeper into the forest until she disappeared again. I stopped for a moment and then I felt someone behind me.

_Her._

I took a deep breath and turned around, finally seeing _her_ in the moonlight.

I gasped.

"Jadri?" I whispered shakily.

"Well, if it isn't my beloved doppelgänger. Did you miss me?"

xxx

_**AN: WHOA! You guys definitely didn't see that coming! How many of you are shitting your pants right now? :P You're all probably thinking, 'how did I miss that!?' I mean, I was practically handing you obvious clues on a silver platter. **_

_**One of the reviewers, Charmed, had said that they wanted to see an evil Jade, and I had already planned this long before they reviewed in chapter 2! But this explains Jade's 'hallucinations', the clues and mysteries now, right; like the 'She was born as more than one type of a supernatural being, but she isn't a hybrid' clue. They're both witches **_**and**_** doppelgängers; It's the reason that Jade is a rare witch.**_

_**Now how deliciously evil would it have been to end the first half right here? Because that's what I was planning to do, but I wanted thirty chapters for the first half. **_

_**Anyway there's a profile update with links to outfits and a Soundtrack Update: Plumb-Invisible: last scene; Jade follows the dark figure into the forest and finally sees her doppelgänger. **_

_**This song is the last song on the first half of the soundtrack; check out the rest of the songs on the list! One more chapter! Teasers about the next half will be revealed. **_

_**Please Review!**_


	30. D is for Doppelganger

**Summary: Sequel to TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Jade and Derek must face new obstacles in their relationship and their life as the Alpha pack lurks in Beacon Hills. As Jade's extended family arrives, she must deal with new responsibilities as well as reconnecting with her childhood best friend Eli Julian, a warlock who is secretly in love with her. Meanwhile, Derek must protect his love from Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack who has shown an interest in Jade. But will someone other than Eli or Deucalion get in the way of Jade and Derek's relationship? And what has Jade and Mona's father been hiding from them all these years? Rated M for mature themes.**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Suspense/Family/Friendship

xxx

_**AN/Response to Reviews: What, when how? This will be answered in the second half, and yes, Jade **_**is **_**a doppelgänger. No tricks or dreams this time, this is all real and thank you ;) I actually thought everyone would figure it out in Chapter 28…the reason that Jade is afraid of her will be revealed in the second half also. **_

_**Teen wolf girl: How Deucalion knows about all of this will be answered in the second half, but here's a clue for now: Deucalion knew long before he even laid eyes on Jade. In Chapter 20 when he told Rowan that he knew Jade was different when he first saw her wasn't necessarily true. And no, Jadri isn't Logan's sister, and honestly, with the way I've planned things for the second half, Derek probably won't ask Jade to marry him, not in this story at least….but you never know, things can change. **_

_**Pretty girl: Thanks so much! you have no idea how much that motivated me, and I'm happy I got you that excited!**_

_**Charmed: Yes, Jadri is evil, and no, she is definitely not Logan's sister. And how Deucalion knows will be answered in the second half. **_

xxx

Chapter 30: D is for Doppelgänger

_Previously…_

"_She's different," Deucalion said, changing the subject. "She's a rare breed of her kind."_

_Rowan stopped. How had he known?_

"_Is that true?" Talia asked the older witch._

"_It is," Deucalion interrupted before Rowan could answer. "I knew from the minute I saw her. Even you, Talia, could sense that there was something off about her. Jade smelled, looked and acted like a Ravencroft, but you could notice something unique about her than the rest of her family."_

"_We're not talking about this anymore," Rowan decided. _

"_Do you know why Jade is rare, Talia?" Deucalion asked the other Alpha. _

"_Deucalion," Rowan warned. _

"_It's because she's a-"_

xxx

_When she walked out of her closet, Jade noticed something on her bed; it was a white envelope._

_That definitely wasn't there before, she thought, because the envelope was planted right where she had been sleeping. Jade picked it up and opened it. The note was written in black ink and in a curly handwriting font._

_Nightmares, huh? There are more of those to come. Sweet dreams._

_The note was signed with a heart coloured in with black ink._

_Jade's heart skipped a beat. She looked out the window, wondering if anyone was watching her at the moment. She sighed, taking a deep breath to calm down._

xxx

_Jade woke up in the middle of the night. Half asleep, she turned over on her side to look at the time. It was two thirty in the morning._

_Suddenly, she felt a dark presence around her, and noticed a shadow leaning over her bed. She slowly looked up and saw who it was._

_Herself? __She still had to have been sleeping. Jade panicked and opened her mouth to let out a scream, not liking where this '_dream_' was going, but the Jade standing over her bed put a hand gently over her mouth._

_"It's okay," she whispered to Jade. Her hand felt so real. The smile the girl was giving Jade made her feel uneasy. "It's okay," she kept telling her. Soon after, the Jade standing over her back away and disappeared into the darkness of her room._

_Jade closed her eyes, telling herself that she was dreaming, or hallucinating at the very least, then eventually fell asleep again._

_The next morning, Jade woke up to see a white envelope on the side of her bed. She opened it up and read the card:_

_I'm watching you._

_xxx_

_"… I thought you should know that I know."_

_"About what?"_

_"About __her__," he said. Jade's eyes widened._

_"How long have you known?" she asked nervously._

_"For quite a bit, actually. I know __she's__ the reason you're a rare breed of your kind. Why do you think I wanted you?"_

_Jade chuckled darkly. "Of course," she said, trying to hide the fact that she was freaked out that Deucalion knew she was rare._

_"I've seen her, you know. The two of you are so alike," he mused._

_"Then why don't you settle for __her__, instead?"_

_"Because __she__ doesn't belong here," he told Jade. "But I'm sure you already knew that."_

xxx

_Jade looked at the other Jade in front of her._

_"Why do you feel so real?" the young witch slurred. Jade's 'hallucination' looked at her sympathetically._

_"I think you know why. You just need to admit to yourself," other Jade said. _

xxx

"…_Speaking of which, I had the weirdest hallucination. I was talking to myself."_

_"__What do you mean?__"_

_"Well I saw myself standing over me. Although she was really gothic and everything, she was kinda scary and there was something unsettling about her, but she was really nice."_

_From the other end, Rowan's eyes widened. "__What did you say?__"_

_"I said I saw myself standing over me. We had a really nice conversation," Jade giggled. "I have to go."_

_"__Jade__-" But her granddaughter had already hung up the phone._

xxx

"…_Jade's a rare witch."_

_"Why is she rare?"_

_"She was born as two types of supernatural beings, but she's not a hybrid like Alec. But there's something else. Jade knows that she's rare, she knows what she is. But the problem is that she can't bring herself to admit it," Rowan continued._

_"Why?"_

_"Because she's afraid of __her__."_

_"_Her_ who?" Jonathan inquired_

_"The person watching her," Rowan explained._

xxx

_From outside, __she__ watched Jade's house, thinking about the next gift she would leave for the young witch._

_"Don't you get tired of watching her?" __She__ looked to the side and noticed Deucalion had joining her._

_"Don't __you__?" she shot back. The older Alpha smirked._

_"I believe I have a better reason than you do."_

_She__ rolled her eyes. "Besides," he continued. "Aren't you getting tired of these games? When are you going to reveal yourself to her?"_

_"When she can finally admit it to herself," she answered. "I'm sure you're aware that Jade has a…__habit__ of making herself forget things; or that she sometimes convinces herself that she was dreaming or hallucinating when she sees something she doesn't want to believe."_

_"Maybe when you finally show yourself, Jade will believe."_

_She__ turned to look at Deucalion. "I'll take that into consideration."_

xxx

_Other Jade smiled calmly, making that unsettling feeling arise in the pit of my stomach again. She pulled me back to dance again for the third time. "I'm going to help you realize who it is."_

"_How do I know you're not lying to me, that you won't steer me in the wrong direction?" _

"_Why would I lie to you, Jade?"_

"_Because you're only a hallucination," I replied. _

_Other Jade chuckled. "Is that what the doctors told you, that you'd hallucinate from the medication they gave you?"_

"_No, I…I just assumed…tell me how I can find out who _she_ is."_

"_All you have to do is look in a mirror," she whispered in my ear. _

"_How will that help with anything?" I inquired._

"_You'll see."_

xxx

_"Do _you_ know who she is?" Scott asked referring to 'her'._

_"I do," Deucalion confessed. "In fact, I've seen her several times"_

_"Do you know what she looks like?"_

_"She has hair as black as a raven's wing that falls past her breasts, an oval shaped face, chocolate brown eyes that turn purple…"_

_"That sounds a lot like someone who looks like Jade," Scott noticed._

_Deucalion smirked. "You have no idea."_

xxx

"_Jadri?" I whispered._

"_Well, if it isn't my beloved doppelgänger. Did you miss me?"_

xxx

_**Jade**_

I back away against a tree and looked at her in shock. It was then that I realized that she'd been here the whole time; when I'd seen her in my room that night after that Cora had moved in, thinking I was dreaming, when I'd been drunk and I thought I'd been hallucinating, when I'd encountered her in the hospital, when I'd seen her outside of my window.

Jadri had been there.

"No," I began. "You're not real. You don't exist…this is all just a dream, and I'm going to wake up any minute…"

"Come on, Jade. You can deny it all you want, but you know in your heart that I'm real, and that I'm here standing in front of you," Jadri responded.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

_She doesn't exist, she's only a figment of your imagination, and all of those things that happened to you_…I had nothing.

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at my shadow self. She looked exactly the same as she always had whenever I thought I'd been hallucinating. Her black hair was the same length as mine and she also wore hers in curls. Her outfit was completely gothic, no question; not that I had a doubt for a moment. Jadri wore a frilly black dress; overtop of it, she had on a leather jacket and leather under bust corset overtop of both. She wore black knitted leggings with her six inch black heels. On her face, black eye-shadow circled her chocolate brown eyes, along with a dark red lipstick to tie her gothic look together.

"You're real," I repeated, starting to believe what was I was seeing right in front of me as I took in what she was wearing.

"Yes," she answered.

"You were supposed to be a hallucination," I told her.

My doppelgänger put her hand to her heart. "Ouch, Jade. That hurts my feelings," she said in her most innocent little girl voice. As she spoke, I remembered that had been one of the things that had scared me the most about her when we'd met.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"You'll find out in time," Jadri replied mysteriously.

"Are you here to kill me?" I pressed.

"Now why would I do that? And besides, if I wanted you dead, I would have done so the last time ten years ago."

"But you're evil," I argued.

"Very true," she agreed in a tone that reminded me of Peter.

"Who are you here to kill?" I demanded.

"No one, I swear," she answered in her innocent child voice again. "I'm here for you."

"Why?"

"What did you think of my birthday presents?" she asked suddenly.

"Don't try to change…what birthday presents?" I asked her.

"The ones I sent to you. You know, the zombies coming out of the ground, the bad dreams, the spiders and the little white cards-"

"That was you?!"

"Come on, Jade," Jadri said playfully. "You knew it was me."

"No, I…" I trailed off, knowing that only denying I didn't know that it had been Jadri the whole time would just start an argument that I didn't feel like having. "I didn't like them."

"Well you could have told me in a nicer way," she whined. "You're the good one, remember?"

"Jadri, those gifts scared the shit out of me. I thought someone was stalking me."

"Do I look like a stalker to you, Jade?"

"Actually, yeah, you kind of do," I answered defensively. I watched as she looked at me in fascination and then took a step forward in her six inch back heels.

I stepped back. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I answered, taking another step backwards. Jadri took a few more steps towards me. "Jadri, sto-"

"I was so sad when you died," she interrupted, changing the subject.

"_What_?"

"I mean, I almost considered bringing you back myself, but it looks like your coven beat me to the punch, huh?"

The way she talked so lightly…it scared me. I mean, she was supposed to be dark and evil, so how could she be talking this way?

I was so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed she had gotten within arm's length of me before I put up a force field. "Stop!" I ordered her. Jadri observed me for a moment before a look of recognition crossed her face.

"You're afraid of me," she stated amusingly.

"So?" I asked shakily, because I knew my magic wouldn't compare to hers.

"I thought you were just humouring me when I sent you those gifts but…you're _actually_ afraid of me," she continued.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Actually, it kind of is. I mean, here I am, watching you for the past few months thinking…oh, well, guess it'll take a lot more work."

"Work for what?"

"Nothing you need to know about yet," she answered, taking down my force field with her dark magic. I took another step back, bumping into yet another tree. I closed my eyes fearfully as I felt Jadri trail my fingers down my neck, then brushing some hair out of my face.

My doppelgänger laughed mischievously in my ear. "You and I are going to have so much fun together, Jade."

xxx

_**AN: You guys all know what a doppelgänger is right, especially if you watch The Vampire Diaries? But, just for anyone who doesn't, a doppelgänger is someone who looks exactly like you. Sometimes, doppelgängers are referred to as evil twins, and are sometimes actually related to one another, but in this case (SPOILER ALERT) Jade and Jadri aren't twins, and they aren't related. **_

_**Also, I'm going to go more in depth of the whole 'rare witch' thing in the second half, because just telling you that Jade is a doppelgänger isn't explaining the entire story. Not only that, but I'll be incorporating some doppelgänger mythology. **_

_**Next, you guys probably have millions of questions like, if Jade and Jadri aren't twins and aren't related, where did Jadri come from? And how did the two of them meet? I'll give you a hint: in Chapter 16, Deucalion mentioned to Jade that Jadri didn't belong here…but where is here exactly? You'll find out Jadri's story in the second half. But until now, here are some facts about Jade's doppelgänger:**_

_**- Full name: Jadri Aurora Ravenwood (since Jade's full name is Jade Norah Ravencroft). See what I did there? ;P**_

_**-Her name is pronounced JADE-REE**_

_**-She's pure evil (obviously ;P)**_

_**-Her and Jade met when they were ten. (They're both the same age.)**_

_**-She's in Beacon Hills because she wants something from Jade.**_

_**-Jadri is somewhat of a Goth. She wears her makeup in somewhat of a gothic manor and likes to dress up in a gothic style (see her outfit on my profile).**_

_**- Since Jade has her own theme music (Up from the Ashes by Michael Nielson), Jadri has a theme as well called 'Melting;' it is an interlude by Flyleaf.**_

_**-Teasers for the second half (Update): Picture Valorie Curry as Logan's older, responsible witch sister named Evianna Fox. The two of them are the children of one of the guards from the witch council. Also, on my Tumblr I posted a preview for the second half of the soundtrack (the soundtrack for the second half will not be posted under the post I've been updating, it'll be under a different post) and there is a link on my profile for you guys to check it out!**_

_**Finally, I heard rumours (before S3 came out, maybe a year ago?) that there was going to be a Halloween episode of Teen Wolf. If this is true, there will be another update sometime this month. Otherwise, this story will be on hiatus until January.**_

_**Meanwhile, I'll be working on TLR One Shots; I'll admit, looking back on the first few I posted, they're not that great, but if you look back at my first story and this story now, you can tell I've gotten better at writing, so you can expect better One-Shots!**_

_**If you guys have any questions for me, ask me on Tumblr and I'll be sure to reply!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**-roxstarchic0263.**_


End file.
